Arranged Marriage
by Hermione475
Summary: After two years of having a broken team. The Rangers are finally going to be whole once again, only to find out; that one of them, that they thought would never keep anything from them, is hiding something that could change all of them forever.
1. Chapter 1

The Arranged Marriage

Chapter one

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers .

Kim got up early to get her clothes together, for the trip that: she, Tommy, and,

Billy were going to be taking that afternoon. To see their old friends and

fellow Rangers that none of them had seen in a very long time. Jason ,

Trini, and Zack were picked to go to the peace conference in Switzerland.

They have been there for a better part of two years, and they were getting to

come home after all this time. Kim was interrupted while packing her things,

when the phone rang and her mom called for her .

"Kim, Honey Phone!" called her mother from downstairs

"Be right there mom!" called Kim laying her make-up bag and her pajamas in her suitcase and going downstairs .

"Hello?" said Kim putting the phone to her ear.

"Hey beautiful are you ready for this afternoon?" asked Tommy

"Yeah just got to get a few more things and ill be ready to go. " said Kim

" Ok great ill be there later to pick you up. thought that we could get something to eat before we leave to celebratethe guys coming home after so long and you getting your degree in Criminal Justice." Said Tommy

"Ok that sounds good to me. I'm starving! I have been up sense 6:30 this morning getting ready. I can't wait to see the look on there faces, when we get there to pick them up," said Kim

"Yeah me either we have not seen them in forever and it would be nice to have the gang back together again. Just like old times." said Tommy

"Yep it would." said Kim turning her head and looking at a picture of all six of them standing in the park

"Well I will let you go I just was going to call you and let you know that I would be there about 10:00 the plane leaves at 1:00 so we should have plenty of time to get there

"Oh ok. thanks for letting me know I'll see you then handsome. I still got some things to pack so, I'll see ya when you get here." said Kim

"Alright see ya then." said Tommy

"Ok see ya." said Kim hanging up the phone and heading back up to her room to finish packing

00000000

Trini is woke up by a bad dream and sits straight up. Only realize that she was not in her room. Having just woke up, she was not really sure of were she was and come to think of it she did not even remember coming back to the dorm or anything in between yesterday afternoon when Zack and said something about going to get drinks to celebrate them getting to go home today, but were was she? sitting there a few minutes, so she could wake up. she felt the bed move and heard someone talking in their sleep.

"Waiter check please." he called as he raised his right hand and dropped it back down on the bed. All of a sudden the little light went off in her head at where she was. Now that things were more clear. she now realized that she was not wearing any clothes and the ones that she had been wearing, the day before, were scattered all over the floor. Without wasting any time Trini gets up, gathers her clothes, puts them on, and leaves without waking Jason. Then she goes straight to her room and takes a shower .

"Trini you stupid girl! what have you done? you know what's going to happen as soon as you get home. that was the main reason you came here in the first place. To get away from what's to come and now you got Jason involved. Damn it! out of all the people! why him? he's not going to understand or trust me again ever." said Trini crying as the water ran over her head

N/A: well there it is chapter one. I don't know how far is going to go. if all goes well ill will have another new story posted along with this one I'll keep you up dated


	2. Chapter 2

Arranged Marriage

Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own the power rangers

"There is no way, that this could get any worse." said Trini as she got out of the shower and got dressed, but no sooner did the words come out of her mouth some one nocks on the door

"Hey girl. are you in there?" called Zack from the other side of the door.

"Maybe, if I don't say anything, he will go away and just let me be." thought Trini wail standing very still, to be sure not to make any noise at all.

"Trini! I know that your in there! open up!" yelled Zack the beating on the door, then stops for a minute.

"Good. he is gone. I don't know, if I can face any of them right now. least of all Jason." said Trini out loud.

On the other side of the door. Little did Trini know, that Zack was still standing there. thinking "Hmmm.. why is Tri not answering the door? She's normally the first one of us up. Come to think of it, I left the club last night by myself. Jas and Tri stayed behind. I wonder if they…. Nah they would not do something like that. they don't even like each other like that. Unless they wear were really messed up. The last time Jas got plastered. we had to make him get off Kim's coffee table and made him dance the Macarena, while he was morphed. So he would sober up and they was drinking a whole lot." thought Zack stopping for a second; to run this info threw his head.

"Oh Hell." Yelled Zack on the other end of the door, making Trini jump out of her skin. "Girl you better open this door! on the count of three, you better not be at Jason's room and done something that you both are going to regret." Yelled Zack.

"If I don't open the door. He is going to go and find Jason and see the state of things, put two and two together and if he does Jason might remember what happen and wonder were I went to and come looking for me. I can't let that happen." thought Trini.

Against what she wanted to do, she put on her best face and answered the door

"Zack! what on earth are you doing out here yelling and beating on my door for? people are trying to sleep you know!" said Trini hoping that it would be convincing enough, to keep him from asking questions that, she did not want to answer.

"Well you should have open the door. I wouldn't have missy and exactly why didn't you in the first place?" asked Zack looking her in the eye, to see if she was lying when she answered him

"I was in the bed. not that its really any of your concern, what I was doing in my room in the first place Zack." said Trini

"Ok I'm sorry man. what's wrong with you? is it that time of the month or something?" asked Zack, sure that the answer was yes. Hoping that she would just glare at him, instead of saying yes to confirm it. Then to know about details. she would more then likely add to it, like Kim does. she thinks if she's hurting, that every man, woman. or. child around her caused it.

Seeing the look on Zack's face, she knew what he was thinking and decided to use it. Besides, Kim has always said that she was too nice for her own good. " Yes I am and I got the cramps to go with it bud. So don't even start with me! Or ill make you wish you never knocked on my door! got that!" said Trini knowing that should do the trick. she went back to packing her things.

"Oh man. I thought that you would say that." said Zack walking in and closing the door behind him.

"Then don't ask if you want to know something. Bud you know that." said Trini not even looking up at him.

Zack looks of at the bed, to see that it has not been touched at al.l "So if you was here. why was your bed not slept in huh?" asked Zack.

"What is this? an interrogation or something Zack? I mean Damn." asked Trini

"No. I just thought that you and Jason might have done.. well you know, I mean you both were plastered when I left." said Zack

"What we don't even like each other like that. Zack you know that." said Trini still not looking at him, afraid that if she did he would see that she had been crying for the last hour.

"Yeah, well with the way you two was acting last night. you would not think that and beer can make people do things that they would not normally do Tri." said Zack.

"Sounds to me, like you have been watching Law and Order and CSI with Kim again. either that or your watching the tapes she is sending us of her in class, in one of them fake practice court cases." said Trini.

"Man there great! there just like something you would see on the real show or something." said Zack

" Well that's nice, but if your done playing Inspector Gadget. then I have to finish packing and I only have an hour and thirty minutes to do that. so if you don't mind, I would like to finish today. not two weeks from now." said Trini

"Ok geez. you took Kim serious about the being to nice thing girl." Said Zack, then he turned towards the door and left before she had a second chance to bite his head off.

"Finally! I'm alone. I hope that he don't go and find Jason and tell him what happened. I really don't want to deal with that right now, on top of everything else. I mean a girl can only take so much. I wonder, what Kim would do, if she was in my place." said Trini stopping to think of what she just said. "who am I kidding. she would not be in this mess." without another word, she just continues packing, hoping no one else bothers her.

N/A: well there it is! I know there's nothing about Kim' Tommy ' Billy or Jason in there just yet. but I don't want to tell the Whole story to you in just 2 chapters. so stick around and see what happens in the next chapter. till then ttfn and your more then welcomed to tell me some of your ideas and what you think so far. this is Hermine475 saying see ya next time and good night


	3. Chapter 3

Arranged Marriage

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers

" So beautiful, were would you like to go eat ?" asked Tommy looking over at Kim and looking back to the road.

"It doesn't matter to me. where do you guys want to go?" asked Kim

" I don't know. Kim im not really hungry." said Billy

"Im not really hungry either beautiful. I just thought that you would like to get something. sense you said that you were starving, when I called you this morning." said Tommy

"Oh ok. well if that the case, we can just wait till we get Jason, Trini, and Zack. I mean they will probably want to grab something to eat to." said Kim

"Ok if your sure. that's fine by me." said Tommy

"Yeah im sure. I mean the sooner we get there. the sooner we get to see the looks on there faces, when they see us." said Kim.

"We should be at the airport in about 30 minutes. we are actually going to be early. so maybe we won't have to fight traffic." said Tommy

30 minutes later, they were at the air port getting there tickets and headed for the plane.

"I really am not crazy about theses things anymore. after what happen to me and my uncle." said Kim

"Yeah I bet, but ill be there this time ." said Tommy putting his arm around her and pulling her close.

"Guys. I just remembered, im not that crazy about my feet being off the ground and all." said Billy as they all three walk through the gate to there plane.

0000000

Finally, after almost 30 minutes Trini was done packing. Shw was thinking about all that had happened, in the last two years had done and learned. when her moment of happiness was ended by a ringing phone. Coming back down to earth that the events that happened earlier this morning. even last night was nothing to compared to what was to come. it was none other then her mother calling. probably about to come across with how happy she was, that she was coming home, because she was waiting for this day all her life or something. but regardless, Trini answered the phone.

"Hello." said Trini in a mild tone of voice

"Hello dear. I'm so exited that your finally coming home. we have so much to do, before the big day, and Jo Lee wants to very much meet you." said Trini's mom on the other end of the phone, not even giving her a chance to speak.

"But mom, I wanted to hang out with my friends. I don't want to do this you know that." said Trini

"Now Trini honey, we have talked about this. Jo Lee is a very important man in our country and very powerful. you should be very happy to be doing this." said Trini's mom

"But mom, I don't even know the guy. you can't expect me to marry someone I don't even know do you?" asked Trini

"Yes I do, and you will do well to remember our traditions young lady. You will do well to hold your tounge. do you understand me?" yelled her mom from the other end of the phone

"But mom." said Trini her voice began to break

"No buts! Trini Elizabeth Kwan. this has been set up sense you were born. its going to be carried out, regardless how you feel about it. when you get off that plane, you come right home. you understand me young lady." yelled her mom on the other end of the phone

"Yes mama." said Trini threw a cracked and tearful voice.

"That's what I thought missy. you have had your fun and now its time for you to do as your told." said Trini's mom as she hung up the phone.

Trini hangs up the phone just as Jason walks into her room.

"Hey Tri. where did you get off to? I looked for you this morning and did not find you.." said Jason not noticing that Trini was crying.

"I had a nightmare and came to my room and finished packing my things ." said Trini still in tears

"Hey are you crying? Tri what's wrong? was it last night? did I do something that you did not like?" asked Jason worried

"I don't know. I don't remember anything from last night." said Trini

"Hey don't cry. its ok. we were both drunk and besides I can help. just don't cry. I hate to see you cry." said Jason lifting her chin and wiping away her tears. " Just tell me, what I can do to help and its done.

"I just can't believe that , we are going home after, so many years of staying here that's all." said Trini knowing that was not the real reason, but could not bare to tell him the real reason. she did not want to lose him. because of it and also because of the night before and by the look in his eye what might just happen again. before he had a chance to react he was already taking charge. should she stop him before it was to late and have him ask questions that she really did not want to answer, or should she just let it happen and risk hurting him even more?

N/A: well there ya go. there is the next chapter. I was not sure which way to go with it. so let me know what you think? she should she stop Jason in his a tempt to have a repeat of the night before? or should she let him and risk breaking his heart?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers.

"Jason, stop I can't." said Trini pulling away from him.

"Why can't you? You seemed pretty into it last night. in fact you're the one that started it." said Jason.

"I just can't ok! Last night shouldn't have happed either, I shouldn't have even went with you, to the club, in the first place." said Trini.

"Tri. I don't understand. what are you not telling me?" asked Jason.

"I did not want to tell any of you, but most of all I did not want to tell you." said Trini.

"Tell me what, Tri what's going on? I don't understand." said Jason.

"Just that when we get back to Angel Grove. things will most likely be different between all of us." said Trini.

"Different? what do you mean by that?" asked Jason.

"Meaning that, I will not be able to hang out with you guys any more." said Trini.

"What. why?" asked Jason looking at her with concern.

"Because, I'm getting married Rex." said Trini dropping her head.

"Married? you're joking right. I mean your just nineteen. And what about us? I thought that we were dating now. I mean after all that happen last night." said Jason.

"I'm sorry but there can't ever be a us." said Trini

"I see. so last night did not mean anything to you. it was just a fling." said Jason with a very hurt look on his face.

"No. that's not true." said Trini starting to tear up.

"No. its ok. I understand, it was just one of those things that happens. I mean, you could have said something. so I would not have looked like an ass, telling you how I felt and all but you didn't." said Jason standing up and walking out

0000000

-An hour later Kim, Tommy and Billy were in Switzerland in the back of a cab going to meet Jason, Trini, and Zack-

"Wow! this place is beautiful. no wonder they stayed for two years." said Kim

"Yeah. its hard to believe, that this place is named after smelly cheese." said Tommy just as they pull up at the conference building.

- They all walk into a big room with doors on either end with a concrete floor with blue chairs lined up on either side of the walk-

"Excuse me sir. can you tell me where the office is?" asked Tommy

"Yes its right there. on you're right." said a round man with gray hair.

"Thank you." said Tommy as he Kim and Billy walked in the direction the man pointed

"Can I help you?" asked a young woman behind the desk.

"Yes. can you tell us if Trini Kwan , Zack Taylor and Jason Lee Scott have left for the airport yet?" asked Kim

"No. they have not. they should be leaving soon. however, if you want, you can wait for them in the concourse. they will be coming through the doors on the other side of the concourse." said the girl as she pointed in that direction.

"Thank you." said Billy as he, Kim, and Tommy walked out of the office and into the concourse to wait for Jason, Trini, and Zack

N/A: there it is. the next chapter. hope that you like it. if so R&R. this is Hermione475 or as some people like to call me the (TROLL). which is ok by me, because I think that they are cute but anyways good night and I hope that my buds PaN-cHaN, Purple Leopard and Rose Lilly Potter. thanks guys


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers

"Hey there you guys are. Are ya ready to go the plain will be leaving soon and I really don't want too wait for the other one." said Zack

"Yeah, what ever bro!" said Jason throwing his bag over his shoulder missing Trini by a few inches

"HEY! WATCH WHAT YOU'RE DOING! YOU JERK! YOU ALMOST HIT ME!!" yelled Trini causing Zack to jump out of his skin

"YOU WATCH IT! YOU UNTROUTHFUL LYING BACKSTABER!!" yelled Jason as he stomped down the hall, so fast that Zack had to run to keep up.

"Ok. What in the world was that about? Clearly, I missed something." said Zack jogging up beside him, panting from being out of breath

"I don't know, what you're talking about man. nothings wrong." said Jason while he adjusted his Duffle bag strap further up on his shoulder.

"So, there is nothing wrong huh?" asked Zack looking Jason in the eye.

"No. I told you. Their is absolutely nothing wrong Zack, so back off alright." said Jason getting agitated.

"So, Why did you two yell at each other like that? Or was that nothing to?" asked Zack as they walked down the stairs, not really paying any attention to who was setting in the chairs in the concourse.

"Well, its about time, that you two got down here." said Tommy as he stood up, followed by Kim and Billy, who were busy argueing about a painting on the wall.

"Wow. what are you three doing here?" asked Zack excitedly.

"We wanted to surprise you guys, by coming to get ya." said Kim.

"Yeah, that and Kim has been mopeing because she missed you guys." said Tommy.

"HEY! That's not fair! you were to. you big baby." said Kim punching him in the arm, making him tilt to the left towards Billy, who had to help steady him.

"So where is Trini at? Is she not with you guys?" asked Billy looking back and forth from Zack and Jason.

"Oh. She is up there somewhere." said Jason glaring back up the stairs.

"There she is." said Kim pointing at the stairs five minutes later.

"Kim! what are you guys doing here?" said Trini speeding up her pace, coming down the stairs and pulling Kim into a bear hug.

"Tri. Girl I can't breath." said Kim in a low voice, gasping for air.

"Oh. Sorry Kim, I did not mean to squeeze ya so hard." said Trini.

"So. you guys ready to go? we don't have very long, until the plane takes off." said Billy.

"Yeah. lets do this." said Zack picking up his bags, followed by Jason and

Trini, who never said a word, just followed Tommy, Kim, Billy, and Zack out of the double doors to the street, where they catch a cab.

Three hours later the plane lands at Angle Grove Airport. "Home sweet home." said Zack as they get off the plane and head for the cars.

"So, where you guys want to go?" asked Tommy looking over at all his friends.

"How about food? I have not ate all morning. Now Tri, Jas and Zack are with us now." said Kim.

"Sounds good to me. So, where are we going to go though?" asked Tommy.

"What about the Youth Center? we have not been there in forever." said Zack.

"Yeah. That would be nice, to see Ernie for a change." said Jason.

"Well, actually it's a pizza place now. He added to it, to make some more money." said Billy.

"Yeah, but it is still pretty much the same though. You can just get Pizza there now." said Kim.

"Ok. So its settled then. We'll go to the Youth Center." said Tommy.

"Tri, you can ride with me ." said Kim taking her keys out of her pink beaded bag and closing it.

"Ok. fine by me Girl, lead the way." said Trini picking up her bags and walking off with Kim.

"The Jeeps over here guys." said Tommy strutting threw the parking lot toward the jeep. He unlocks it, so they can put their things in the back and leave five minutes later, heading for Youth Center, for what they think is going to be a normal get together.

N/A: Well there it is. hope everybody likes it. I was going to put more but its getting late and I have to be up by 3:15 am. so this is Hermione475 saying good night and enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the power ranger

"So, Tri are you glad to be home, after being gone for so long?" asked Kim looking over at her, then back at the road once

again.

"Huh? oh yeah, I am sort of." said Trini still looking out the window at the trees going by.

"Sort of? Tri are you ok? You have not said a whole lot sense you have been back. Is there something that you want to talk

about?" asked Kim.

"No. I'm fine Kim. Really I'm fine." Said Trini more to convence herself more then Kim.

"Ok. If you say so, but if you want to talk I'll be here." said Kim as she turned the car into the parking lot of the Youth Center.

"There they are." Said Tommy stepping out of the Youth Center followed by Billy and Zack

"Gee Tommy. What did you do fly here?" asked Kim.

"What you mean? I did the speed limit didn't I guys?" said Tommy looking over at them.

"No." they all said together.

"Tommy Oliver. How dare you lie to me sir?" said Kim putting her hands on her hips and stopping her foot.

"Come on. Guys lets not fight. I thought that we were going to have some fun." Said Zack.

"Yeah. You're right, but don't think this discussion is over Oliver." Said Kim.

"Yes dear." said Tommy cowaring behind the others, thinking that it would help his situation.

"So, are we going to eat or just stand here?" Asked Zack.

"Now, I told my dad I would be home by 4:00pm, and if I'm not he will have a cow." said Billy heading towards the door.

-A few minutes later, they were sitting at the table just about to order their dinner, when Trini's cell goes off-

"Hello." Said Trini holding her cell to her ear.

"Don't you Hello me Missy, your plane landed an hour ago and you're not here yet. WHY?" yelled Trini's mom on the other end

of the phone.

"I just stopped to get something to eat mom. that's all." Said Trini.

"I told you to come straight home and that is what you are going to do. You do not want me to come and get you and embarass you in front of all your friends." said Trini's mom getting madder every minute.

"But mom, I have already ordered and paid for it to." said Trini.

"I'm cooking dinner. You can eat when you get here. Stop playing around and do what you are told. UNDERSTAND?" yelled Trini's mom, once again.

"Yes ma'am." said Trini hanging up her cell. "Look guys, I'm sorry but I have to go, I'm sorry." said Trini getting up from the table and leaving.

"Ok. what was that about?" asked Kim looking completely confused at what just happened.

"I don't know. One minute, we are talking having fun and fixing to eat and then she leaves without saying why." Said Tommy.

"Don't look at me man. I just talked to her a little bit today and she acted fine." said Zack with the same look on his face as Kim

and Tommy.

"Well, I don't know what's going on. This has been the first time I have seen her sense you three guys left for the conference."

said Billy.

"That would just leave one person. JASON!" said all of them at once.

"What did you do Jason Lee?" yelled Kim making everyone in the room turn and look at her.

"I did not do anything. Thank you very much Kimberly." Said Jason crossing his arms.

"Fine if your not going to tell me. Then, I'll just find out on my own." Said Kim getting up and walking off.

"Looks like I'm not the only one thats going to get yelled at and their ass kicked today." said Tommy looking over at Jason

smirking from ear to ear.

N/A: well there it is. the next chapter. sorry it took so long for me to post. my computer has been messed up. so had to find another one that I could get on to do this anyways this is The Troll or as my friends know me as Hermione475.'


	7. Chapter 7

Arranged Marriage

Disclaimer: I Don't Own The Power Rangers

Chapter 7

-Trini walked down the street towards her house when she heard a car honking their horn behind her making her move over and looking behind her to see Kim's Pink and White Thunderbird behind her

"Get in." said Kim pooling up beside her

- Trini did as she was asked because she knew that Kim would not take no for an answer-

" So do you want to tell me what's going on now Tri or do I need to find out on my own?!" Asked Kim looking over at Trini and back at the road

"What are you talking about Kim?" Trini

"What am I talking about! Your mom calling and yelling at you load enough that I could hear all the way across the room at the Juice Bar." said Kim

Looking at Trini and back to the road once again

- Trini knowing by the sound of Kim's voice that she was now giving her a look that said that she would slap her up side the head if she could do it and not cause an accident

"Kim what if I told you that I was getting married ? What would you say?" asked Trini?"

- Not believing what she just heard she pulls her car over to the side of the road and looks at Trini-"W.. what did you say ?!" asked Kim

"Im getting married." said Trini not looking at Kim

"I knew you guys would get together before long!! Its about time the sexual tension between you to was driving me crazy it made me want to do things that my mom would beat me for just thinking it." said Kim

"Come again." said Trini not sure she wanted to even know what she was talking about

"You and Jas are getting married oh man I to call Sha ,Kat, Tanya, Adam, Rocky, Billy, Tommy my mom a priest everybody well maybe not the prest you guys can do that !!" said Kim

"I guess said Trini but there's just on problem." said Trini

"What's that Tri?" asked Kim

"Well I'm getting married but…." said Trini trailing off

"But?" said Kim looking over at Trini confused

"But its not Jason that im marring its someone else." said Trini

A/N: Thought that I was going to keep going didn't ya well that's it for this chapter stick around for chapter 8 this is Hermione475 saying good night


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers!!!!!

Arranged Marriage

Chapter8

"What do you mean that its not Jason?" asked Kim looking over at Trini with a confused look on his face.

"Just what I said Kim its not Jason ." Said Trini looking away from Kim once again.

"Well if its not Jason then who is the lucky guy?" asked Kim now more ceruse form then ever.

"I don't really know I have never really met him to tell you the truth." said Trini.

"You don't know the guy and your marring him!!!!" yelled Kim

"No I don't know him and no I don't want to marry him that was the hole reason that I went to the Peace Conference to get away. I never meant for what happened to happen." said Trini looking over at Kim with tears in her eyes.

"Then why go though with it? And what do you mean you never meant for what happen to happen ? I'm confused Tri what's going on?" Asked Kim?

"I have to go threw with it Kim my parents have plain this ever cents I was a born." said Trini avoiding Kim's other question.

"That does not matter Tri this is the 20th Century not the Middle Ages. And what happen that you did not want to happened that you didn't want to happen?" asked Kim once again

"About three days before we were to come home Zack and Jason decided to go and have a few drinks to celebrate and they wanted me to come with them you know how they are so I went and we had to much to drink and Jason walked me to his dorm and I never left." said Trini not holding back the tears any longer

" What do you mean that you never left Tri what is it that your trying to say?" Kim asked knowing that Trini had hardly ever cried about anything

"Jason and I slept together that night Kim I don't remember any thing I guess its because I'm not used to drinking but he does that's why we were fighting when you guys came to get us he thinks that cents that happen that we are dating now and it just can't." said Trini now head in her hands sobbing her hart out completely lost.

"Sweetie your talking like your sorry that it happened are you ?" asked Kim putting a hand on Tri shoulder to confurte her as best she could

"Well yes and no Kim I have wanted to be more then friends with Jason for a long time now every cents Jr. High School but I just thought that it was just puppy love we were just kids then so I did not think any thing about it but then we got into High School and I got jealous of every girl that Jason took an interest in and then when I was 15 my parents told me that I was to be married and then I knew that it did not matter how I felt about Jason that it could never ever happen so when I seen the enrollment to the peace conference I thought that it would solved my problems but then I found out that Jason and Zack had enrolled as well and now look what happen I let my feelings get in the way and Jason will never talk to me again." said Trini still crying her eyes out

"That's it we are going to fix this right now." said Kim

As she put her car in drive once again and getting back on the road with out

saying another word

N/A: well there it is Chapter 8 let me know what you think sorry it has been a really long time cents I have updated but I had writers block on top of working and going to collage I have not have much time to do any thing ill do my best to update the other stories that I'm working on until next time this is Hermione saying good not and Marry Christmas to all my readers


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers but I do own this story

Chapter 9- the turn around

Trini went on the road searching for this guy. Only knowing his first name Gustav. _"What kind of name is that?"_ Trini asked herself. She then looked at Kim and asked "I wonder what

makes him so special? that my parents make me marry him.

Kim looked at her, gave a vague shrug and that was all that she could do. She did not know the answer to that question.

Trini drifted off to sleep and awoke in a ship dock. She asked Kim "Why are we here?" to which Kim replied "Your mom called. She said that we have to go to France to look for him.

That was the last place she knew where to look. So that is where we are going."

Trini looked surprised_ "Kim is serious."_ she thought to herself. so boading the ship they went to France.

When the boat docked. Trini was in awe of how beautiful France was. She looked at Kim, who was still in shock she then said, "Kim this place is so big! How are we going to find

one guy? I don't even know what he looks like." to which Kim replied "Well he must be popular. So maybe if we ask about him, someone will know something. We will start

looking tomorrow."

They got a hotel room and settled down for the night. they were so tired, it did not take them long to fall asleep.

Morning came and Trini woke up, then got in the shower. After that fixed her hair, just like she always had done. Trini and Kim got into the rental car and went to look for this man. It

was a quiet ride at first, because she was to nervous to say anything, until they had stopped. They went into this place that everyone in France had seen Gustav, but with their luck no

one had seen him there in months.

Trini looked at Kim and said, "I'm tired. I give up! Let's go home. I am tired of this bullshit." Trini replied , "We must not give up yet. We have already been searching everyday for the

past three weeks we can't stop now."

Then to their surprise, this woman came straight in to greet and introduced her self as Madame Lee. She was a woman that worked at the _Madame du bear,_ a

French bar. she said, "I know the man by name of Gustav, that you are searching for."

with hope in her eyes, Trini said, "Take us to him."

So they all left and went to the _Madame du bear,_ where sure enough, she found him drunk and passed out.

They took him home. Trini knew that in the morning, she must talk to him.

She awoke the next morning and she went to his bed side, scaring him.

He started speaking in French. she looked at him awkward and said, _"What the hell are you saying?"_ He stopped for a moment and realized she was American.

He looked at her and said, "Who are you?" and Trini replied "My name is Trini and I am the one you are supposed to be getting married to." He looked at her, got up and got dressed

not saying another word to her and left. Trini went to Kim," I think he is mad at us." Kim said "Girl I didn't do anything to him. So he is mad at you not me. What did he say to you?"

asked Kim. Trini looked blankly and said," nothing."

The next morning he came in still not talking to her. She did not like this silence, but she knew that he would come around.

After a few weeks, she noticed he was warming up to her. Gustav looked at her and said, "Good morning. Are you feeling well?" she was in shock and said, "Yes, thank you."

and then asked. "Why do you drink so much?" and he replied, "It is this arranged marriage. It is just bothering me. I cant deal with all of this." she didn't say

anything because she knew that how she felt to. She then quickly added ," I am going to help you quit."

So a few months follow and Jason, her boyfriend back at home had not heard from her in weeks. He started worrying about her and goes to France.

When he arrives, he immediately knows where to find her. He was talking to her mom all the time. When he got there she answered the door.

"Trini" he yelped, "I have missed you so much! What are you doing here?"

she then replied, "You must go home. You can't be here I have fallen in love and it is not with you." With tears in his eyes. He could not say or do anything but leave. _"She fell for him"_

is all he could put through his mind. She never saw or heard from him again. Gustav was working into her heart and as a few days went by he quit drinking. Then Kim went home with

tears in her eyes. "I am so happy for you." Kim said as they said their goodbyes. Trin was on her own with Gustav now...

N/A : well there it is. I hope you all like it and don't get up set its not going to end here. I had a friend help me with it this time because I could not come up with any thing for this chapter. what do ya say, how about a little R&R and tell me what you think and also if u have ideas that you think should happen. let me know and ill see if I can't make it happen some how well this is Hermione475 saying good night and enjoy.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers

Chapter 10

- Trini watches him leave and close the door not knowing that Gustav was watching the hole time-

" Trini who was that?" Gustav asked standing in the door way into the living room.

"Just a old friend that's all. Did you need something?" asked Trini turning away from the door.

"I was just wondering who was at the door." said Gustav

"Oh ok ." said Trini not looking at him just walking into another room.

"Trini what's the matter?" asked Gustav

"I just don't feel so well that's all." said Trini still walking into the other room

"Are you sick?" asked Gustav looking in her direction

doesn't say any thing for a few mins to think of something to say "Uh huh I think so." said Trini not wanting to tell Gustav the truth.

"Your sick!!" Yelled Gustav

"I'm sure that it will pass." said Trini

"I'm taking you to the doctor." said Gustav going to get his keys.

"There's no need for that like I said it should pass." said Trini hoping that Gustav will leave it alone.

" Trini please." said Gustav coming out of the den with his keys in hand

"Alright but I'm sure its nothing like I said before it will pass." said Trini trying to look convincing.

"Are you sure Trini?" asked Gustav

"Yes but I'll go just to prove that there is nothing wrong that's going to change any thing." said Trini

"Ok ." said Gustav leading her to the car to see the Dr.

0000000

-Trini Does the paper work-"You don't have to come with me I can go alone." said Trini looking over at Gustav.

"But I want too." Said Gustav putting his arm around her .

"Ok." Said Trini looking down at her cell at the time.

"A big chunky man dressed in black walks into the Dr's office hi there boss what are you doing here get shot up again?"

"Boss? What is he talking about?" Asked Trini looking over at Gustav and the chunky man in black.

"Nothing," Said Gustav glaring over at the man in black.

-Unsure Trini starts to say something just as the nurse come from the back and calls her back-

"It looks like the to of you need to talk ill be back." Said Trini leaning over and kissing Gustav on the check and goes back to the examine room

"Ah that must be your new payment from the Kwan's are you going to do to her like you done the rest of you so called payments?" asked the Chunky man in black.

"That's none of your business." Said Gustav glaring at him

"Touchy are we boss." Said the chunky man in black looking at Gustav straight in the eye.

"You shut up!" said Gustav causing people to look over at the two men

"I would be careful boss people will start to think that you have gone soft." said the chunky man in black.

"That's the plan." said Gustav smiling from ear to ear.

"I don't follow you wont people to think that you have gone soft?" Asked the chunky man in black.

"Yes its all part of my plan." Said Gustav looking up at him.

"Why if you don't mind me asking." said the chunky man in black looking back at his boss.

"Because I'm planning something big." Said Gustav smiling

0000000

-After the nurse does the test she comes back in so I'm fine right just a cold or something right." Said Trini looking over at the nurse.

"Uh huh." said the slender nurse that could have been her best friends twin hands down.

"Thank goodness I thought that it might be something else." said Trini not really convincing herself.

"Something else." Said the nurse looking up from her chart.

"Nothing." said Trini ling thinking about what happen that night in Switzerland.

"Ok." said the nurse looking back down at medical chart.

"I thought that I might have to tell the guy that I'm living with that I was pregnant." said Trini looking down at the ground

"Oh well your not miss" said the nurse not looking up for the chart

"Thank goodness." said Trini with a sigh can I go now?

"Yes you may Miss." said the nurse as she walked out of the room.

-Trini goes back to the waiting room -

-Gustav see's Trini come into the waiting room gets up and goes over-"So are you ok?"

"It's just a cold that's all." said Trini

"Thank goodness its not something worse." Said Gustav

"Worse what so you mean what could worse?" asked Trini.

"Like the flu or something what do you think I meant?" Asked Gustav looking over at her

"Oh nothing." said Trini as they were walking out to the car.

N/A: well here is Chapter 10 hope every one likes it like it


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers**

**Chapter 11**

"**Hey I got your drink." said Tommy setting down at the table **

"**Thanks Tommy." said Kim taking it off the table and taking a sip**

"**Are you going to tell me what's wrong Kimmie you have not been the same cents you have come back from franc same with Jason. I thought you were happy for her why the long face?" asked Tommy looking over at Kim**

"**I am." said Kim looking down at the floor**

"**There is a but isn't there." said Tommy **

"**No there is no but Tommy." said Kim **

"**Kim I know you better then that something it wrong." said Tommy**

"**I don't want to talk about it.: said Kim**

"**You miss her don't you," said Tommy putting her arm around her**

"**Yeah I do." said Kim looking up at him with a sad look in her eyes**

"**Hey guys I have some news that I wanted you to tell you before anyone else found out." said Jason walking out to there normal table**

"**What is it?" asked Kim looking over at him **

"**I have found someone and asked her out." said Jason with a smile on his face**

"**You have!" yelled Kim not bereaving what she is herring**

"**I can't believe that man isn't this a little fast I mean she has just been gone for a few months." said Tommy who had the same look on his face as Kim did**

**-The Silence is broken by Kim's cell going off-**

**00000**

"**Come one Kim pick up before her finds out that I'm on the phone "said Trini**

"**Hello." said Kim answering the phone**

"**Kim thank god." said Trini **

"**Tri what is it ." said Kim not sure what was going on**

"**Are you by yourself?" asked Trini **

"**um.. well not at the moment." said Kim**

"**I have something to tell you I don't want anyone else to know." said Trini**

"**Ok what's up is every thing ok." said Kim**

"**I think I'm pregnant but I don't want any one to know." said Trini **

"**What!!" Yelled Kim louder then she meant to **

"**He's coming I have to go." said Trini hanging up really fast as the door is opened**

"**BOSS I FOUND HER SHE'S IN HERE SHE WAS ON THE PHONE!" yelled chubby man in black**

"**Good you found her." ****Gustav from the other room**

"**I thought that you said no phone." said the chubby man in black**

"**I did get it from her." said ****." ****Gustav getting up from his chair **

"**No I'm not going to give it to you its mine." said Trini**

"**Boss she want give it to me she says its hers what do you want me to do?: asked the chubby man in black**

"**TAKE IT FROM HER!!" yelled Gustav**

"**What is your problem I have done every thing that you wanted including some that I didn't want to and you want even let me talk to my friends. Said Trini almost in tears**

"**Shut up!" yelled ****Gustav**

"**Why can't I talk to my friends?" asked Trini now crying **

"**Because your mother what's to keep you away from them." said Gustav**

"**Who my friends are is my call not hers and defiantly not yours**

"**Shut Up!" yelled Gustav once again**

"**No I will not and I'm not staying here any longer." said Trini **

"**Oh yes you are." said Gustav**

"**That's what you think." said Trini making Gustav laugh **

"**Tie her up said Gustav throwing them the rope**

"**I say that we show her what happens to people that don't do what we tell them." said the chubby man in black**

"**yes lets I like that idea." said Gustav **

**-The chubby man in black takes her to a room in the house with a guy tied to a chair puts a silencer on his gun and pulls the trigger -**

"**No.. you killed him," said Trini getting angry knocks the Gustav to the ground long enough she get to her communicator and teloport out of the house only to have it to back fire No not now**

"**What the hell was that!" Yelled Gustav grabbing Trini**

"**I'm not telling you any thing you murder." said Trini**

"**I'll dill with later." said Gustav knocking her to the ground get her out of my sight. **

"**Lets go your not so brave now are you fat bitch," said the chubby man in black as he took her away**

**N/A well that's it for this chapter I hope everyone likes it how about a little R/R**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers

Chapter 11

" Ok boss she's locked in comes back out to the bloody mess is." said The chubby man in black looking over at his boss. "What do you want me to do about this mess points to the blood covered floor

"Clean it up." said Gustav

"So what are you going to do about the little woman disabling you boss?" asked the chubby man in black starting to put the man in a big garbage bag

"I think I'm going to dispose of her," said Gustav

"I thought that you said that you had plains for this one boss ." said the chubby man in black now done removing the body and is now moping up the blood

"yeah well I've changed my mind." said Gustav making the chubby man in black laugh and gets up and goes to the room Trini is in

"Don't worry I'll find away out of here sweetie you want have to grow up in the I promise." said Trini rubbing her belly that was now bigger then the day before stops talking when she here's foot steps and Gustav walks in" Leave me alone

" I can't do that." said Gustav

"Why not I haven't done any thing." said Trini starting to tear up again

"You have been nothing but trouble." said Gustav causing Trini to throw a lamp at him

-After seeing the lamp miss Trini takes her chances and jumps out the window to only here gun shots and feeling a sharp pain in her arm falls and rolls down the hell-

"So much for my new wife said Gustav looking out the broken window at Trini

000000

"Man what's wrong?" asked Tommy seeing Jason doubling over in pain

""I don't know bro." said Jason falling to the floor.

"Is there any thing that I can do?" asked Tommy looking down at him in concern

"God Jas what happen said Emily walking up to find him on the floor

"I don't know" said Jason still in pain

"I'll help you up Jason." said Tommy getting him by the arm as the news comes on

"We have breaking news we have of a massive killing that has taken place in franc of the mob boss Gustav and a hitch and his wife

""What no!!" said Jason seething in pain

" Police say it was a deal gone bad it appears that the mob boss has had many wife's in the past year only to have them to disappear after a few months of being seen with the man." said the reporter

"NO!!" said Jason starting to tear up.

"What's the big deal Jas its in franc not here." said Emily putting her hand on his shoulder

"My friend is there." said Jason.

"Hang in there man its going to be ok." said Tommy taking out his cell and calling Kim after glaring at Emily

"So it can't be the same person honey." said Emily

"Hello" said Kim answering her phone

"Hey Kim are you watching the news?" asked Tommy

"Umm no Tommy I'm at work." said Kim from the other end of the phone

"I know your at work but you really need to turn it on to see the news." said Tommy

"OK." said Kim turning on the news

"Jason has lost it over here didn't you talk to here today?" asked Tommy

-Kim drops her phone when she reads the headline on the news-

"Kim." said Tommy after hearing the phone it the floor

-Kim picks her phone back up-

"You talked to her today what did she said ?" asked Tommy

"She said that she thought that she was pregnant Tommy" said Kim still shocked

-Tommy hangs up with Kim -"Man we need to talk do you think you can get up ?"Tommy

"I think so." said Jason trying to get up,

"Come on man ill help you we need to go some were no one can hear us." said Tommy giving Jason a hand

-Tommy and Jason got to the back to the dressing room-

"Kim told me something that you might want to know man but you might want to set down before I tell you what she said though bro." said Tommy

"Ok" said Jason sitting down

"Well umm Kim said that she had talked to Tri today before all this happened and she made her promise not to say any thing but I guess it doesn't matter now cause she told me." said Tommy looking over at Jason

"Told you what?" said Jason frowning

"There's no easy way to say it so I'm just going to come right out and tell you man Tri told Kim that she thought that she was pregnant right before she hung up the phone." said Tommy

""What??!!" said Jason getting angry not believing what he just heard

N/A well there it is I hope every one likes it and maybe this one will be a little longer then the last few chapters that I have done


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers

Chapter 13

"Man calm down there's nothing that you can do about it now anyways unless… " said Tommy

"Unless WHAT MAN!" Yelled Jason not following were Tommy was going with the hole thing

"Come on man I have an idea." said Tommy helping Jason up and heading towards the door

"What's going on Jas I thought that we had a date?" asked Emily now seeing the to of them coming out of the back in almost a full run

"Man its just a shot in the dark but I think is worth it?" said Tommy helping Jason into his Jeep and closing the door and headed to his side when Emily came out of the Youth Centers door

"Where are you going ? would someone please tell me what's going on.." said Emily now frustrated at the to of them for not answering the first time that she asked

"Not right now Emily we have something to take care of." said Tommy speeding off in his black Jeep before she could asked any more questions on the subject

00000

Trini was woke up by the sound of women's voices. They were talking in a different language that she has not heard since she was little. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a small room. There was a chair beside the bed and a round window with a simple pink curtain. Not wanting to let anyone know she was up, she laid there in silence with her hand on her belly

"Su Young are you sure she's alive? She's been out forever." said Jade

"Yes Jade I'm sure she has been though a lot and I'm sure that Shang song would not have had me bring her here if she was dead." said Su Young looking back at Jade

"Well no I guess your right Su Young ." said Jade

"Of cores I'm right I am after all the leader of the group aren't I." said Su Young taking a tray of food into the room that Trini is in. and see's that she is awake

"How did I get here , were am I , and who are you ?" asked Trini looking over at the girl in pink only to have a sharp pain shoot threw her entire left side

"Easy don't want to pull your stitches do you? Your safe here your in China at a hidden medical base I brought you here I was in Franc on vacation and my mentor contacted me and said that one of Zardon's original rangers were in danger and to bring you here so I did and my name is Su Young and you really should try to get some rest or at the very most eat something." said Su Young setting a try of food on the table and sliding it over Trini's lap,

" I have to get in touch with my friends they are going to want to know I'm ok." said Trini looking over at Su Young

"That might pose a problem see its all over the news that you were found dead out side your room ." said Su Young looking over at Trini

000000

Miss Hart Mr. Cloud wants to see you in the conference room in 10 minutes .' said Brea Kim's receptionist

"Ok I'll be there in a few minutes." said Kim almost in tears.

"Kim sweetie what's the matter?" asked Brea walking over to Kim's desk

"My friend is on the news and its all my fault I'm the one that took her to Franc to find him in the first place. When we got there something just didn't feel right him." said Kim wiping her tears away

"Oh you mean the family on the news you know them?" asked Brea looking over at Kim

"Yeah I did she was my best friend and now look what happen I'm the reason that she's dead ." Said Kim not holding back her felling anymore

N/A well this is the end of chapter 13 I hope everyone likes it there is more on the way so stay toon


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers

Chapter 14

NO FLAMS !!!!!!!

" Tommy were are we going" asked Jason looking over at him from the passenger seat

" We are going to talk to Zordon and see if he can tell use any thing." said Tommy

"What makes you think that Zordon will know anything Tommy?" asked Jason

"well he knows all and sees all?" said Tommy

"That's true but before we do that I want to stop by Trini's parents house ." Said Jason looking over at Tommy

"Ok said Tommy as he turned oh The road were Trini's parents lived

"Do you think that they even know or care what has happen to there daughter ?" asked Jason

"I'm sure they care." said Tommy pulling up in the driveway of Trini's parents house

"Well I'm fixing to find out." said Jason getting out of the car and going up to the door and knocking

"Yes" asked Trini's mom opening the door with puffy eyes

"Can I come in we need to talk." said Jason looking at Trini's Mom

"Sure Jason." said Trini's mom moving to the side letting him in

"I take it that you have seen the news," said Jason taking a seat

"Yes I have ." said Trini's mom grabbing herself a tissue

": There is something that you and Mr. K don't know ." said Jason looking down

"What's that ?" asked Trini's mom walking over to sit down

"Before this happened Trini called Kim and told her that she thought that she was pregnant

" WHAT!" yelled Trini's mom

"That's all I know Tommy said that Kim said that's was all that she had time to tell her because Trini here someone coming so she hung up I guess I just thought that you would want to know what you and Mr. K did not only have you sent your daughter to her death but you sent your grandchild as well.." said Jason glaring up at Trini's mom

"Well I didn't know that was going to happen." said Trini's mom

"I don't think that you cared what happened you're the ones that made her go like she was a peace of meet or something tell me one thing did you even know that the man was a mob boss ." said Jason losing his temper

" YOU GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE!! and No I didn't!!" Yelled Trini's mom

" I did." said Trini's dad walking down the stairs after hearing what was going on down stairs

"WHAT!!!" yelled Trini's mom

"I new Mary I new the hole time." said Trini's dad

" AND YOU LET HIM KILL OUR DAUGHTER AND TRINIS CHILD!!!!!!!!!!." Said Trini's mom

"He told me when I borrow the money when we got married that I would have to pay up in a dew mount of time and I didn't think about it I thought that if we moved to the states that money would be no problem and it would be no problem to play him back well it didn't work out the way that we pained it you know that well the years passed and I forgot about paying then we found out that you were expecting and that's when he called and I told him that he would get his money but you were having a baby and that's when he told me that he didn't want my money that he wanted our first born and if he didn't get it then we would come after all of us and make me wish that I had never met him." said Trini's dad

" GET OUT!! BOTH OF YOU!! I don't want you damn explanations or you accusing me of killing my own daughter...of all the nerve Jason you know me better than that!!." said Trini's mom

"Mary you have to understand I had no chose and we could always have another baby and he told me would not hurt her if I new I would have never have done this or lied to you I swore and I had no idea that Trini was pregnant ."said Trini's dad

" I want you out right now!! " said Trini mom

"I understand if I could change things I would you have to know that ." said Trini's dad turning and walking out of the house

"Alright you go now to Jason." said Trini's mom with a angry look on her face

"We interrupt this program to bring you an up date of the mob boss murders the French police as found an eye witness that has seen what happen before the shooting of his of his right hand man." said the Reporter

"I think I know why you can only find to bodies at the home of the insert name here house hold I was washing my dishes and seen the chubby man come out with a big garbage back and put in the truck of the car then I seen the other man come out and get in the car and drive off when I made sure it was safe I followed at a safe distance to see him going to the river parking and throwing the black bag in to the river and then leaving ." said the witness

-Trini's mom-gasps and tears start rolling down her face-

"Miss K I'm so sorry I didn't mean to loose it I just cant believe this is happening." said Jason walking over and hugging her its going to be ok well get threw this alright I promise." said Jason

" Get off me I thought I told you to leave! Yelled Trini's mom pushing Jason away

"Ok ill go but I really am sorry I mean it and do some thing for me don't do anything rash ok." said Jason going over to the door and waiting for her to answer

" Goodbye Jason -" said Trini's mom rudely as Jason walks out of the house

"Come on man we need to go before it gets dark and we can't see to get up there in the Jeep said Tommy seeing Jason walking out of the house looking very up set waits till he get into the Jeep and they headed to the Command Center

000000

-Jason and Tommy reach the command center at about Three that afternoon -

"Jas are you going to be ok ? This is not a sure thing after all but like I said its worth a shot ."Said Tommy putting his hand on his shoulder

"Ill be ok bro." said Jason looking over at him

"Ok if your sure but if not ill go in there by myself and see what I can find out." said Tommy looking over at him

"Ok bro." said Jason just setting here

"Do you think that you can handle it man?" asked Tommy

"Ok man lets go then." said Tommy getting out and walking into the command center followed by Jason

"Hello Rangers ." said Alpha coming over

"Hey Alpha ." said Jason

"What brings you is there trouble?" Asked Alpha

"Yes there is Trini's on the news we need to talk to Zordon." said Tommy

"I have been expecting you Ranger said Zordon appearing into to the room

" Is it true what there saying on the news about Trini?" asked Tommy

"I do not know I was able to keep track when her communicator was working but it back fired when she tried to use it." said Zordon

"Oh man." said Jason looking very upset

": Jason do you feel that she is gone and what there saying is true." said Zordon

"I don't know." said Jason

"You all are linked to each other all you have to do is concentrate ." said Zordon looking down at both of them

"I don't understand ." said Jason

"every thing will revel its self in time." said Zordon

"Oh man I for got ." I guess ." said Jason looking less then thrilled

000000

"Miss Hart have a seat." said Mr. Cloud

"You wanted to see me sir." said Kim setting down

"It has been brought to my attention that you have lost someone close to you ." said Mr. Cloud

"uh huh ." said Kim

"This is what's going to happen miss Hart pack your things do not worry about the case that you are on ill have someone handle it don't come back until you straighten things out." Said Mr. Cloud

"Ok thanks." said Kim

"Do you have someone to take you home?" Asked Mr. Cloud

"Yeah I do." said Kim

"Ok then I'll be seeing you then and sorry about your friend." said Mr. Cloud

"Uh huh and thinks again." said Kim

" Your Welcome Miss Hart you may go now." said Mr. Cloud

"Ok thank you again." said Kim leaving his office and going home

000000

-After Tommy drops Jason off at the Youth Center he goes to Kim's to check on her-

"Kim its me." said Tommy knocking on her door

"Coming just a minute said Kim going to the door and opening it

"Hey beautiful are you ok?" asked Tommy standing on her front porch

"Yeah I'm fine." said Kim

"You don't look fine." said Tommy

"I said I'm Fine!" Yelled Kim

"Kim I know you better then that she was your best friend and you guys did every thing together your not fine." said Tommy

"Tommy I thought that I told you that I didn't want to talk about it." Said Kim putting her hands on here hips

"I know that you did Kim but I'm worried about you." said Tommy

"Like I said I'm fine." said Kim

"Would you like some Company?" asked Tommy

"Sure." said Kim letting Tommy in

"Nice place how did you talk your mom into letting you move out" ?Asked Tommy looking over at Kim

"I begged and pleaded." said Kim

"I take it she didn't like the idea huh." said Tommy

"No she didn't like the idea." said Kim

"Yeah I know that you mean mine either that's why I still leave at home with my parents that and I have not found me another place ." said Tommy

"Oh well you are more then welcome to stay here with me that is if you want to ." said Kim

"Really that would be great but are you sure about that I mean I know were are dating and all but that's kind of a big step isn't it." said Tommy

"Well yeah I guess so but my offer still stand." said Kim

"Ok thinks beautiful look I know that you said that you didn't want to talk about what has happen but we went and seen Zordon today before I came to see you." said Tommy

"Tommy please." said Kim sighing

"Ok just answer this do you feel like she's really gone." said Tommy

"Yes I do now please stop." said Kim

"But what does your jut say though for get about what they are saying on news." said Tommy looking over at Kim

" Tommy she's gone!! now stop talking about it!!" Yelled Kim starting to tear up

"hey I'm sorry ill stop I promise you know you can always talk to me about anything right." said Tommy hugging her

"I know its just I just don't want to talk about it." said Kim laying her head on his shoulder

"I want you to lessen to me Kim its not your fault I know you think it is but its not ." said Tommy

" Tommy I thought we just talked about this." said Kim looking him in the eye

"Kim I know you better then any one and I'm its not true then tell me its not and ill let it go." said Tommy looking her dead in the eye

"We're letting this go right now" said Kim crossing her arms

"I just don't want to see you up set not when I can stop it if care to much about you." said Tommy kissing Kim

"I know you do so just drop it." said Kim

"Ok if that's what you really want." said Tommy

"Yes that's what I want." said Kim yawning

" You look really tired why don't you go get some sleep." said Tommy ill come by in the morning to check on you alright." said Tommy looking over at her

"No don't go I don't want to be alone right now will you at lest just stay with me till I go to sleep?" asked Kim almost pleading

" Sure I'll stay till you fall asleep." said Tommy as he put his arm around her and they walked to her room

"Tommy thanks for staying with me it really means a lot you have no idea what it means to me said Kim laying down and putting her arm over him

"Your more then welcome beautiful ill always be here when you need me and ill never leave unless that's what you want me to do." said Tommy pulling her close :

"Tommy." said Kim already half asleep

"Hum." said Tommy who was drifting off to sleep him self

"I love you so much and I would never ask you to leave." said Kim

"I love you to Kim more then you know." said Tommy as they both fell fast asleep

N/A: well that's all for now hope every one likes it is one is for all my Tommy /Kim fans hope I did it justas thanks for all the reviews by the way it might take me a wail for the next chapter my aunt is now in ICU and is having snuggery tomorrow this is hermione475 saying good night and god bless


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers

Chapter15

"They think I'm what?!?!" Yelled Trini getting red in the face coursing her monitors to go crazy

"Calm down Trini." said Su Young calmly

"DON'T YOU DARE TELL ME WHAT TO DO!!!" Yelled Trini even louder

"I WILL TELL YOU WHAT TO DO!! WHEN IT CONCERNS YOUR HEALTH MISSY!!" said Su Young loosing her cool

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP I'M GROWN I'LL TAKE CARE OF MY SELF!!!" Yelled Trini

"You will not talk to Doctor Su young that way!! Yes you do need our help if you want the kid to live." said Jade walking in.

"What wait what do you mean what's wrong with it?" asked Trini after a few minutes of not saying any thing

"When that no good Mafia bastard tried to kill you, the impact and the stress you were under sent you into early labor" said Jade frowning

"Is it going to be alright am I even fare enough along to have it I haven't even felt it move yet?" asked Trini very concerned

"No your not. We've stop it, but it could very well happen again." said Jade

"Thank goodness. Wait how long have I been here?" asked Trini

"Three weeks." said Su Young

"They have stopped looking for me haven't they." said Trini looking upset

"Yes, they think you were killed." said Su Young sadly

"Is there any way that I can at lest see my friends when out them knowing that its me?" Trini now shaking

"I don't know." said Su Young

"I can't go under another name or something?" asked Trini

"No it's too risky." said Su Young

"That's the only way I know a place were we'll be safe I just need another name to go by." said Trini

"I can't let you risk it." said Su Young

"what if I stay here until I have the baby then leave after that I don't want to wait till its old enough to go to school just be made fun of because it don't have a dad," said Trini looking over at Su young

"I'm sure that would be fine." said Su Young

"How long do I have until its time?" asked Trini I'm huge already." said Trini

"A few months if I'm right about 3 or 4 months. We should let you get some rest." said Jade

"Yes lets let her rest." said Su Young

"Before you go can you tell me what the baby is please." said Trini

" "Its a girl." said Su Young walking out the door

"Your going to be my little girl uh, well lets see I was hoping that your daddy would be here to help name you or your aunt Kim but I guess that's not going to happen because they think we are dead so we are on our own I just wish you would let me know your ok in there some how sweet pea,: said Trini' putting her hands on her belly and thinking a few minutes Leela Annabelle that's going to be your name Leela Annabelle before she falls asleep

000000

"Kim do you here a phone ringing." said Tommy cover up his head with a pillow

""uh huh" said Kim mumbling

"One of us should get it might be important they might have found Tri or something." said Tommy

"Ok. you get it." said Kim throwing the covers over her face

"Ok but you owe me one beautiful." said Tommy getting up and answering the phone" Hello."

"Tommy this is Trini's Mom I was just calling to let Kim know that they called off the search." said Trini's mom

"What no way!" said Tommy Shocked

"Its been three week and they have not found any thing they said chances are there not going to I went ahead and had the arrangements made the serves is going to be this afternoon." said Trini's mom trying to hold back the tears

"I understand and we'll all be there Mrs. Kwan." said Tommy sadly

"Thank you . You kids don't know how what it means to me if you did." said Trini's mom

"Trini is our best friend of course we're going to be there. Well I better tell Kim bye Mrs. K." said Tommy

"Bye Tommy you kids be careful." said Trini's mom hanging out the phone

"Kim sweetheart wake up." said Tommy shaking her

""hmmm? " said Kim opening her eyes

"Trini's mom just called." said Tommy setting on the side of the bed

"She did? Did they find Trini." asked Kim hopeful

"No sweetie they called the search off they said that it has been three weeks and they have not found any thing Miss K said that the serves is going to be this afternoon and she wants all of us to come." said Tommy looking over at Kim

""Oh. Well we better get ready for the service then." said Kim sadly

"Kimmie are you going to be ok ?"asked Tommy

"I don't know." said Kim sighing

"Kim are you sure you want to go?" asked Tommy hugging Kim

""Yes I have to go. She's my best friend." said Kim

"Ok then lets get ready." said Tommy

"Ok" said Kim getting up and getting ready

0000

Jason mom was in the living room cleaning when she heard Jason's radio

blaring a song she had never heard before

I'm so tired of being here

Suppressed by all my childish fears

And if you have to leave

I wish that you would just leave

'Cause your presence still lingers here

And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

You used to captivate me

By your resonating light

Now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts

My once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away

All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I held your hand through all of these years

But you still have

All of me

" JASON TURN THAT DOWN PLEASE!!!" Yelled Jason's mom

-Jason don't listen just turns over on his bed

" Jason I thought I told you to turn that down Said Jason's mom come up stairs to his room and crossing her arms

""Mom please." said Jason

"No Son Now!!" yelled Jason's mom over the music

""Fine!!" said Jason cutting the music off

"Jason what's bothering you sweetie." said Jason's mom coming in and sitting next to him

"Trini...she's...g-g-gone." said Jason starting to sob

"I know sweetie but this is not how to deal with the problem." said Jason's mom hugging him

"Well how do you think I'm supposed to deal with it?" said Jason sadly

"Get out and do things go to the park practice go to the Youth Center

things that you used to do." said Jason's mom

""I don't feel like it mom." said Jason

"Ok but if I knew her at all she would not want you setting around upset." said Jason's mom

"No she wouldn't." said Jason frowning

"Is that all that's bothering you or is there something else?" asked Jason's mom

"JASON LEE SCOTT! You know I didn't mean it like that young man." said Jason's mom looking hurt

"I know. I'm sorry mom." said Jason sighing

"It's ok why don't you take Emily out and do something and just get out of the house for a little wail and I just want you to know that if you want to talk I'm here ok ." said Jason's mom

"Mom Emily broke up with me a week ago." said Jason.

"Why what happen?" asked Jason's mom looking shocked

"She said that I cared more about running off with my friends and mopping around ."Said Jason

"Well if she's going to be that way about it then you don't need her sweetie." said Jason's mom

"I thought you liked Emily?" asked Jason surprised

"Well… not really because she didn't want you to hang out with your friends I just didn't say any thing I was trying to let you make up your mind about her." said Jason's mom

"Well you could've told me you didn't like here." said Jason

"Would it have done any good." asked Jason's mom

"Maybe I don't know." said Jason.

"Don't worry about it sweetie you'll find someone I promise putting her hand on his shoulder are you go with the others to the serves this afternoon." asked Jason's mom

"Yeah" said Jason sighing

"You look accosted why don't you try to take a nape till time to go." said Jason's mom concerned

"I'll be down stairs if you need any thing sweetie." said Jason's mom

"Ok mom." said Jason

"Poor thing I wish there was something I could do." said Jason's mom walking out of his room sighing

00000

"A penny for your thoughts " said Trini come up to sit beside if and looking over the cliff

"Tri?" asked Jason looking over at her

"Yeah Jas its me." said Trini looking back at him

"but your.." said Jason

"You feel asleep your dreaming." said Trini

"Oh." said Jason

"I will go if it bothers you that bad." said Trini looking over at him

"No don't go!!" said Jason

" I will have to at some point Jas you can't sleep for ever. "What's wrong?" asked Trini' putting a arm around him

- The wind picks up and the clouds turns gray-

" what's going on?" said Jason

"Your letting your fear of something get to you please just tell me what's wrong!?! yelled Trini over the wind

"I'm lost with out you , you were more then my friend Tri you were my everything and now your gone I miss you so much and to know that you were pregnant hurts me any more." said Jason with tears in his eyes

Lesson to me I need you to wake up now ok." said Trini now hearting all over

000000

"But no.." said Jason sitting straight up waking up from his dream.

"Sweetheart what's the matter I heard you screaming and yelling?" asked Jason mom running in scared to death

"It was just a dream mom." said Jason

"Sweetie I 'm worried about you please talk to someone about what's going on begged Jason's mom only to have him glare at her and say nothing "Were are you going?"

"Out." said Jason putting his shoes on and walking out of his room

"But were." said Jason's mom following him

"To talk to Kim and Tommy." said Jason going out the door with out another ward

00000

"Somebody help I think something is wrong!" said Trini waking up our of her dream still hurting

"Su Young we have a problem the monitors are going crazy." said Jade running into the break room

N/A: well there it is I hope every one likes it this is hermione475 saying good night


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I don't Own the Power Ranger

Chapter 16

"Damn." said Su Young rushing out to Trini's room.

"What's going on I didn't do any thing." said Trini shaking and almost in tears

"Calm Down. What happened?" asked Su Young trying to fix the machines

"I don't know . I was sleeping an was woken up out of my dream because I was hurting all over." said Trini as calm as she could manage

"Jade pain medicine please." said Su Young trying to calm Trini down

"Su do you think that is safe?" asked Jade looking over at her

"Yes its safe Jade." said Su young

"If your sure." said Jade going to get the pain medicine without another word

"Miss. Kwan tell what it was that's got you shaking so badly." said Su young

"I don't know I told you I just woke up this way." said Trini

"Did you have a bad dream?" ask Su Young

"No I didn't it was just myself and my friend talking then I started hurting all over

"Was it another ranger?" asked Su Young wide-eyed

"What difference does it make if they were or not?" asked Trini clinching her fist

"You are all linked...did Zordon not tell you." said Su Young confused

"No he didn't." said Trini

"Oh dear." said Su Young

" What is something wrong?" asked Trini about ready to pass out

"Here is what you asked for." said Jade coming into Trini's room and handing her 25cc of Demerol

"She talked to another ranger in her dream Jade." said Su Young taking the shot away from her

"He's also the father of my child but I don't understand what difference it makes who they are." said Trini flinching when the needle goes into her arm

"He is?" said Su Young gasping

"Yes, but he does not know that she is his." said Trini Sighing

"I see." said Su Young still in shock

"Why are you looking at me like that?" asked Trini looking up at the two women

"I'm wondering why you didn't tell the guy." said Jade scowling

"I didn't know until I got to were Gustav was I even had to hid it form him so he would not do any thing to her, if I had told Jason then he would have gotten hurt or worse." said Trini

"Why did you go to find that Gustav creep anyway?" asked Jade feeling more sympathetic towards Trini

"My dad said that I would be disowned if I hadn't and he would come looking for him because of some money he was supposed to pay back and didn't." said Trini

"Peh your dad sounds like a real douche." said Jade shaking her head

"That's not the half of it when I got there every thing was fine till Kim left then I was treated like a peace of meet and a prisoner I could not call them or any thing he said that my mom didn't want to me speak to any of them." said Trini

"I bet that was a big fat lie." said Jade disgusted

"I don't know." said Trini gasping

"Jade its happening again!!" said Su Young

"what do we do we can't give her any more not with out hurting the baby." said Jade

"No Jade she's trying to go into labor!!" said Su Young freaking out.

"I'll get Shang sung he wanted to be notified." said Jade walking out of the room

"Right." said Su Young going over to Trini's side and holding her hand

0000

"Shang Sung its time you wanted to be notified." said Jade

"Thank you Jade." said Shang Song getting up and going to Trini's room

"Do Something!" yelled Trini as pain began shooting through her body

"Shang Sung rushes in "Jade medicine." said Shang Sung

"We can sir we gave her all we could already." said Jade

"Damn it. Get a incubator set up. If we're lucky we can save the baby." said Shang Sung

"Right I'm on it." said Su young leaving the room

"Thanks Su your more help than some people." said Shang Sung glaring at Jade

"HELLO NOW IS NOT THE TIME!" Yelled Trini

"Ok ok gees, be grateful she's not your sister." said Shang Sung

"What does that mean and who the hell are you! Said Trini

"It mean be lucky Jade's not your sister. and relax I'm Shang Sung a doctor." said Shang Sung

"Its ready." said Su young coming in the room pushing the incubator

"Ok thanks Su." said Shang Sung

" It might be a good thing that he thinks I'm dead because I really want to kill him right now." said Trini clenching her teeth

"That's just the pain talking." said Shang Sung

"It won't be long sir she's at seven center meters " said Jade look up at him

0000

"Hey man you wanted to talk to us about something." said Tommy seeing Jason walk up

"I had the weirdest dream" said Jason

"What about man." asked Tommy

"Well I'm not sure really it all happened so fast I was setting on the cliff up in the mountains looking over when all of a sudden Trini pops up and sits down beside me and we start to talk it felt so real man to the point were I didn't want to wake up and you could tell that she was bigger from the baby she started acting funny and told me that she needed me to wake up the next thing I knew I was awake." said Jason no longer holding back his tears

"Man its going to be ok just hang in there ok." said Tommy

"I don't know what to do I can't talk to my mom she thinks I need to go get operational help." said Jason

"Well maybe your dream was telling you something." said Tommy shrugging his shoulders

" Like what man it was just a dream I lost her the that guy and now she's gone forever not to mention the baby is gone to." said Jason crying

"Jas." said Tommy putting a hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Her mom hates me and its her dad's fault this all happen he gave to this guy to settle his duet that he owed him she should have told me I could have protected her." said Jason

"I know man." said Tommy sadly

"Were is Kim I thought that she was coming?" asked Jason

"She's there already" said Tommy sighing

"How is she holding up?" asked Jason

"Not good bro. she blames herself." said Tommy sighing

"I guess we better get in there and get this over with." said Jason

""Yeah" said Tommy sadly.

"Kim Sweetie don't be so hard on yourself." said Trini's mom sitting next to her

"It was my fault I left her there." said Kim starting to tear up.

"I could have to but I didn't know and neither did you ok." said Trini's mom

"Kim do you want me to get you something?" asked Tommy coming up and getting down on one knee so she would look at him

"No I'm fine." said Kim wiping her eyes

"Kim you have not ate you need to eat." said Tommy

I'll eat later Tommy." said Kim

"Alright but there's something that we need to talk about later ok so I'm going to hold you to that ok." said Tommy

"Oh what did you need to talk about?" asked Kim now curious

"Well I guess that you will have to go to dinner with me to find out." said Tommy smiling

"Alright what time?" asked Kim

"8:30 I'll pick you up we are going to the new place on the beach so you can ware what ever you want

"Sounds nice." said Kim smiling

"That's more like it I hate seeing you up set." said Tommy Kissing her on the forehead

"I Know." said Kim hugging him

"Its ok if you want to break I'm right here." said Tommy hugging her back

"I know you are Tommy but I don't want any thing to happen to you like what happened to Trini its my fault that she's gone I don't want you to be my fault to." said Kim crying on his shoulder

"Kim look at me this was not your fault you have to know that and nothing is going to happen to me and even if it does beautiful its not going to be your fault." said Tommy looking her in the eyes as Jason walked up

"Lesson to him sis he is telling the truth, Miss K can we talk please?" asked Jason walking up to her

"I don't want to talk to you." said Trini's mom eyes puffy and a tissue in her hand.

"Miss K please just here me out." said Jason before doubling over in pain

"Jason!! What's wrong?" said Kim rushing over

"I don't know Kim my hole body hurts it feels like I'm being ripped in half." said Jason

"How can that be you looked ok a second ago." said Kim puzzled

"I don't know but that's what it feels like." said Jason

"What do we do Tommy?" asked Kim concerned for her friend

"Man can you get to the Jeep?" asked Tommy

"No man I can't." said Jason

"Tommy Help me carry him." said Kim helping Jason up.

"Miss K we are sorry but we have to get him some help take my keys and pull my jeep up please." said Tommy going over to help Kim with Jason

-Trini's mom goes and gets Tommy's jeep-"Is there anything else I can do?" asked Trini's mom getting out of the jeep

" We'll take him to the hospital." said Kim wail getting in the back with Jason

"Let me know when you find out something." said Trini's mom watching them drive away

"Ok." Said Kim yelling form the Jeep

"Hang on man its going to be ok," said Tommy speeding down the road

"I don't know if I can man." said Jason trying to focus on something other then the pain

"We are here Kim how is he/" asked Tommy looking over at her in the back seat

"Not good ." said Kim looking back at him worried

"If something happens to me I want someone to tell Tri's mom that I'm sorry for the things that I said I know she would have stopped it if she knew what was going on." said Jason

Jas don't talk like that...and I know she would've. I'm sure she knows your sorry

"Then why want she talk to me then Kim she keeps blowing me off every time I want to talk to her." said Jas finely passing out from all the pain

"JAS!!" yelled Kim

"Someone help us my friend needs help." said Tommy running inside the hospital

"Right this way sir said a doctor motioning for him to follow him

-Tommy and Kim follows him to the back with Jason and puts him on the bed in the room-"We are not sure what's wrong with him he was fine then he just doubled over on use." said Tommy looking over at the dr.

"hmmm strange. I'll run some tests ok." said the doctor making sure Jas was

ok.

"Aright is there some were we can wait?" asked Tommy

"There's a waiting room right outside the door said the doctor

"Ok thanks Kimmie lets go there's nothing we can do right now but let the dr. do his job ok." said Tommy putting his arm around her and moving towards the door

"I'm sorry Tommy but I have to make sure Jason's going to be ok." said Kim sitting down

"Hey he's going to be ok you'll see ." said Tommy putting a hand on her shoulder

"well I'm going make sure he is." said Kim

"I know and I'm going to stay right here with you no matter how long it takes." said Tommy

000000

"Shang Sung how much longer she's not going to be able to take much more of this." said Jade wiping Trini's face with a wet rag

Well I'm doing the best I can she has to do her part little sister " said Shang Sung glaring at Jade

"She has been doing her part she has been pushing for hours now have you not been watching." said Jade

""Well I'm right here." said Shang Sung annoyed

"I can't do this anymore." said Trini in tears

"You have to!! for the sake of your life and your baby." Said Su Young wiping her forehead.

"I can't I'm so tired," said Trini wanting to pass out

"You have got to push yourself you'll have plenty of time to rest after you get that baby out." said Su Young

"I'm doing the best I can I have been at it for hours but I'll try." said Trini feeling a pain and pushing as hard as she can and screaming at the same time

"Shang how's she doing? " asked SU Young looking over at him with a hopeful look

"One more big push and we should have it but wait a few minutes till I say when ok." said Shang Sung

"Ok this is it just one more big push but don't do it right now." said Su young

"NOW!!" said Shang Sung after waiting a few minutes

-Trini makes one last attempt at pushing and is relived to here a crying baby at last-

"Rest now Miss. Kwan." said Su Young

"Why is she glowing?" asked Trini

"She's glowing?" asked Su Young Confused

"Yes Su young she is you did say that both her parents are rangers right." said Shang Sung looking over at her

"Yes." said Su Young

"That is why then its because the power grid its in there and her DNA it would happen with any ranger family." said Shang Sung

"Wow you really know a lot about this don 't you Shang?" asked Su Young

"I should I know Zordon my older brother was once a ranger." said Shang Sung

"NO WAY!! he's your brother?" asked Su Young Excitedly

"Something like that that's why I run the center here he put me in charged when I was a teenager." said Shang Sung

"Wow that's really something." said Su Young Smiling

"I hate to break you to love birds up here but is she going to make it/" asked Trini half asleep

"Oh umm well Ill have to run a few tests and let you know...but so far she looks perfectly healthy. and Shang is just a friend." said Su hiding a blush as she walked out with the baby to run the tests.

"Uh huh yeah sure just friends funny I remember Tommy and Kim saying the same thing." said Trini before falling asleep

-Su young takes Leela and starts running the test on her" that's a good girl I'm sorry but this might hurt little one." said Su Young hearing a knock on the door" Come in."

"Did you find any thing out as of yet Su?" asked Shang Sung coming into the room

"Not Yet Shang. I should know something soon though." said Su checking on the baby in the incubator who is now shivering and turning a blue color around the mouth

"Su is there something bothering you?" asked Shang walking up behind her putting a hand on her shoulder

"No Shang why do you ask" asked Su lying

"You just seem up set about something that's all." said Shang

"Oh I'm fine Shang. Oh good the test results " said Su avoiding Shang

"Oh what do they say/" asked Shang

" can't believe it...every things normal." said Su young with wide eyes

"Maybe not." said Shang Sung looking towards the baby not believing his eyes

"What?" said Su Young confused

"Look at that ." said Shang pointing to the rattle levitating in midair

"Oh that...Well I meant health wise." said Su Young holding back a giggle

"That's true will you do one more test for me?" asked Shang

"Of course." said Su

"I know this is going to sound unethical but give the baby a lot of sugar and see what happens and let me know ok." said Shang

"Shang sugar? but why?" asked Su Young curious

"Zordon asked me to do the test on the baby how long is the mother going to be staying here?" asked Shang

"Oh ok. My mother? oh no she's here.." said Su Young groaning

"Take it easy Su I was talking about the mother of the baby how long will she be with us." said Shang Smiling

"Oh shoo well I'm sure she wants to leave as soon as soon as her and the baby can." said Su Young

"I understand but I don't know if that would be a good idea what if she get out in the world and the baby not knowing any better starts moving things with out touching them?" asked Shang

"Good point." said Su Young thinking

"Lea gets tired and the rattle starts to float down in the incubator landing next to her

"Aw she's such a cute baby." said Su Young walking over to Lea

"Don't worry about doing that test right now let them rest they need it." said Shang "you need to get some rest to Su you have not had a day off cents the mission ."

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." said Su yawning.

"I was wondering if you would like to go get something to eat sometimes if you don't I'll understand." said Shang

"Oh well I could use a bite to eat." said Su Young.

"Ok then how about tomorrow?" asked Shang

"Ok." said Su Young

Shang walks out smiling what was not that bad."

"What's that smirk for dearest brother?" asked Jade walking up smirking

"Nothing that you need to know about Jade is Miss Kwan still stable?" asked Shang

"I see.. You actually got the guts and asked her didn't you? she's sleeping." said Jade smirking an evil smirk at her brother

"Don't you have a job to do. said Shang anode and walking way

"I am doing my job, she's stable. I'm more interested in your date with Su." said Jade enjoying her brothers annoyance

"We are going to dinner nothing more." said Shang

"Hah Yeah sure..." said Jade laughing and walking away

00000

"Easy Mr. Scott calm down." said Dr. Woods trying to calm Jason down

"It hurts!!" said Jason screaming

"We will give you something as soon as we find out what is causing the problem." said Dr. Woods

"Ever thing hurts I feel like I'm being pulled in half." said Jason

"That can't be you could not possibly …. Said Dr. Woods speachless

"Well I m just as confused as you." said Jason

"It sounds like you have a kiddy stone Mr. Scott

"Well how do I get rid of it!!" said Jason in pain.

"Well its either that or your pregnant witch is highly unlikely." said Dr. Woods

"WHAT?" said Jason

"I'm sure that your not pregnant Mr. Scott." said Dr. Woods

"Well Duh so why are you looking at me like that for?" asked Jason glaring

"Like what Mr. Scott?" asked Dr. Woods confused

" Oh never mind!" Yelled Jason

"I'll be right back with you something for pain would you like me to call your wife or girlfriend?" asked Dr, Woods

"My girlfriend was killed thanks for bringing that back up doc.." said Jason angrily

"I see I'm really sorry I didn't know." said Dr. Woods walking out of the room

"What a quack ." said Jason not believing the dr. that just walked out his room

" Tara is the results form Mr. Scotts test back ?" asked Dr. Woods

" yes sir here they are -hands them to him and goind back to work

Well Mr Scott it looks like I was right you have not one but two kindy stones." said Dr. Woods coming back in with a shot of Demerol

"Aw man. Great just great!!" said Jason

"you will have to stay over night but you should be able to pass them with out a problem if not then we will half to go in an break them up and take them out." said Dr. Woods

"Fine." said Jason

"Gees I feel sorry for any one that you have dated all I'm trying to do is help." said Dr. Woods

"Sorry." said Jason

"This should take the eage off the pain and help you get some sleep." said Dr Woods putting the Demrol in the Iv

"Ok" said Jason

"Stands there and rights on his chart is that helping any with the pain

"Yeah." said Jason getting drowsy

"Try to get some rest your going to need it." said Dr woods walking out to find Tommy and Kim

""Ok." said Jason starting to drift off to sleep

"Exuse me are you the people that brought in Mr. Scott? Asked Dr woods

" Yes we are." said Kim standing up

"I'm dr. woods and you are ? " said Dr Woods looking between the two of then

"Kimberly Hart" said Kim

"Your friend has two kidny stones its not that serus but he is going to have to stay over night at the lest." said Dr. Woods

"Ok. So he's going to be ok?" asked Kim

"Yes Miss he's going to be fine but is he always this moode."' said Dr. Woods

"Well as of lately yes." said Kim sadly

"I see well there's nothing you to can do here if any things happened ill call you

"Yes dr." said Kim picking up her purse.

"You can go back but he should be asleep now I gave him something for the pain." said Dr Woods

"Ok." said Kim along with Tommy as they headed towards the door

"He is in room 211 Miss but as I said if you go don't stay long he needs to rest

"Ok think you ." said Kim walking out with Tommy

"Do you want to go beck Kimmie or do you just want to go home?" asked Tommy

"We'll come back tomorrow" said Kim

"Ok do you want me to take you home then/" asked Tommy

"Didn't you want to go out to eat?" asked Kim

"We can go if you want to I thought you might be to tired." said Tommy

"Nah." said Kim

"Ok then we can still go I can drop you off and pick you back up in an hour." said Tommy

"Ok." said Kim as they walk out of the hospital

**N/A well that's all for this chapter I hope every one likes it this is hermione475 saying good** _night_


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers

Chapter 17

" Jake could you get the phone please I'm a little busy." said Kim's mom

"Ok" said Jake answering the phone

"At this hour who could it be ." said Kim's mom cooking dinner

"It's Kim mom." said Jake to his mom.

"I'm coming be there in a minute." said Kim's mom

"Ok." said Jake setting the phone down on the table

"Ok ill take it now dinner is ready." said Kim's mom picking up the phone off the table "Hello."

"Hey mom." said Kim

"Hey sugar is every thing ok?" asked Kim's mom

" "Well you seen the news right?" asked Kim

"Yeah sweetie I have" said Kim's mom sitting down in the chair beside the table

"Everything would be great except for that." said Kim sadly.

"I know sweetie but it will get better I promise said Kim's mom trying to make her feel better

""maybe." said Kim sighing

"Is there any thing I can do to help sweetie I know I can't bring her back but if you give me some idea how I can help I would do that no matter what." said Kim's mom

"No mom that's ok." said Kim

"Ok sweetie if your sure sweetie I have to but I got to go someone's at the door and you brother will not answer the door ." said Kim's mom

"Ok mom I'll talk to you later. Love you." said Kim

"I love you to sweetie ill be here if you need me and if you need to come home you can do that to we still have your bedroom open for you," said Kim's mom

"I know mom." said Kim

"Sweetie I got to go I don't know who this is but there impatient." said Kim's mom

"Ok." said Kim hanging up.

"I'm coming I'm coming hold on gees I'm not as young as I used to be you know." said Kim's mom going to the door and opening it to find Tommy standing there

"Hey Tommy. Sup man? How come your not with Kim?" asked Jake

"I need to talk to your mom." said Tommy not wanting to say any thing in front of him

"Well What you say to my mom you can say in front of me." said Jake frowning.

"Not this man I really need to talk to your mom alone a few minutes ok." said Tommy

"Aw come on why can't I be here?" asked Jake whining

" Its a private matter man if you mom wants to tell you after I'm going then she can but I'm in a hurry we are going you to dinner to night and I don't want to be late

""Fine gees what a jerk." said Jake walking out

"I came here to ask you something and you'll probably freak out on me but I'm going to ask anyways." said Tommy looking down at his feet

"Aren't you sure you want to wait till Kim's Dad to come home?" asked Kim's mom smiling.

"Well I got to meet Kim soon for our date." said Tommy

"Don't be so sure." said Kim's mom as her dad pulled up.

"Maybe I should just come back later." said Tommy as his nerves got the best of him.

"Oh no you don't." said Kim's mom sitting him down at the table.

"Honey I'm home what smells so good?" asked Kim's dad as he walking into the living room and set is briefcase down and taking off his jacket

"Lasagna." said Kim's mom kissing him on the cheek

"That sounds great I'm starving .Oh Tommy my boy I didn't see you setting there what brings you by so late is every thing ok," said Kim's dad looking him in the eye

"Now be nice. He wants to talk to us." said Kim's mom smiling

"Talk to us and what would there be going on that he needs to talk to us about ." said Kim's dad glaring

"Now Honey you won't get any Lasagna glaring like that." said Kim's mom her smile turning into a frown.

"What I wanted to talk to you about is I kind of wanted to um ask Kim to well…." said Tommy not sure how to put what he was trying to say

" What is it son you are already dating my little girl you don't have to ask to take her some were unless it out of state or something like that." said Kim's dad.

"OH OUT WITH IT ALREADY!!." said Jake walking in.

"Fine I was going to ask Kim to marry me and I wanted to make sure it was ok with you guys first." said Tommy looking at the floor.

""I knew it!!" said Jake

"And just what make you think that I'm going to allow you to do so Mr. Oliver?" asked Kim's dad crossing his arms and glaring at him

""Because Kim will give you the cold shoulder if you don't." said Jake laughing at his dads face.

"And you better get used to sleeping on the pull out bed in the dean for another." said Kim's mom staring at Kim's dad

"OOOH dads in for it now." said Jake grabbing a bag of potato chips.

and starting to eat them

"Put thoughts away or you dad is not going to be the only one in for it Mr." said Kim's mom pointing her finger at her son

"Aw .mom I'm hungry!!" said Jake whining.

"And what is wrong with what I fixed for dinner?" asked Kim's mom pointing to the food on the table

"Chips are better.." said Jake with his head hung in shame.

" GO TO YOUR ROOM AND LEAVE THE CHIPS HERE!!!!" Yelled Kim's mom

"Yes mom." said Jake dashing up the stairs.

"I'm going 2 be late." said Tommy looking at the time on his watch

" Well son what are you standing around here for we both always knew that the to of you would get married we just did not realize that that time would be now but I will say this how ever you do or let anything happen to her and I'll make these monsters around here look like Care Bear." said Kim's dad as he crossed his arms and looked over at Tommy

"Aw this is great I cant wait to help Kimmie start planning for the wedding." said Kim's mom smiling.

Ok I promise I want but she has not even answered yet and if I'm late then she's going to kill me said Tommy running out of the house in a full run

"Oh he shouldn't be worried I just know she'll say yes." said Kim's mom happily.

0000

Tommy got out of his Jeep and went to Kim's door " man she is going to be pissed I'm an hour late I guess I should have gotten the ring before I decided to tell her parents about it said Tommy to himself

"Where have you been?!?!" said Kim walking out angry

"Kimmie I know I'm late please don't be mad." said Tommy

"Where were you? I was scared out of my mind!! I thought something bad happened." said Kim

"Jake called and asked me to stop by he needed some help with some home work he had." said Tommy hoping that she would except that answer and leave it alone

""I just talked to him and he didn't say you were helping him with homework....actually he said mom was helping him." said Kim crossing her arms and glaring.

"Can we talk about this later Kim we are already late." said Tommy

"I'm waiting for you to tell me what you were doing?" asked Kim angrily !!

"I can't tell you that Kim." said Tommy looking at her

"And Why not?" asked Kim frowning.

"Why do you have to be so damn stubborn Kimberly lets just go to dinner." said Tommy

""No you know what...I'm not going!!" said Kim walking back in and closing the door.

"Fine stay there then all i wanted to do was suprise you and ask you to Marry me but I guess that was just to much to ask said Tommy throwing the ring at the door and getting in his jeep and backing out

"Oh no.." said Kim running out.

"And to think at all the thought and time I put in the stupid ring and what I was going to say I even got us a table at the new restraint and look what happens." said Tommy not seeing Kim come back out side because he was to busy ranting and trying to back out of the driveway

"TOMMY WAIT!!" said Kim running out to his jeep.

"Why should I ? I think you have made you point." said Tommy with tears in his eyes

"You went to get my dads permission didn't you?" said Kim holding up the ring.

"Yeah I did and it turns out I just wasted my time that and it took me almost a damn hour to pick one out for you but I guess none of that matters to you so I will just be going now sorry to have wasted your time said Tommy rolling up the windows and locked the doors and started moving the jeep once again

"Tommy I'm sorry." said Kim

"I didn't want to lose you like Jas did tri and mess out on every thing but I guess that was just to much to ask for

"Tommy." said Kim

"What Kim want to stomp my dreams again." Said Tommy not looking at her

"I just wanted to say my answers yes." said Kim

"No need to make me feel better I'm just going to go ." said Tommy

"Tommy I'm not its what I want." said Kim

"You mean it." said Tommy still not looking at her because he didn't want her to see him cry

"With all my heart." said Kim

"So much for dinner and my surprise." said Tommy

"Aw I'm so sorry. I ruined your surprise." said Kim sad.

" Its ok oh and your dad said that he would make Rita's monsters look like care bears if I let and thing to you

"He did? ugh don't worry he's all talk." said Kim

"I won't I'm just glade that you said yes I really meant what I said about not wanting any thing to happen like what happen to Tri and Jason I could not deal with it they might as well have killed me to if that happened to you ." said Tommy looking her in the eye

-Kim is speechless-

"Its the truth beautiful." said Tommy leaning over and kissing her

00000

-Trini is sitting on the dock with her feet in the water when she hears something behind her-"Who's there. said Trini turning around not seeing any one Trini here's the noses again to see none other then her worse nightmare standing there as the sky turned gray Gusto what are you? but how?" said Trini as fear over took her and she started shaking

00000

"SHANG COME QUICK!!" said Su screaming

"Su Young what is it is something wrong." said Shang almost sliding down when he came threw the door

"her body is shaking really bad." said Su

"What the when did this start?" asked Shang

"Ok said Su young taking a set next to Trini's bed

"I tell you what I have thought of something that needs to be done if Miss Kwan is going to leave us soon to go to her hid out I have taken the liberty to making her an id card along with a credit card and if she leaves the little one is going to need food close and what not will you go get those things for me and drop them off at this address please said Shang handing here a credit card a peace of paper with the address on it and car keys

""Sure thing Shang." said Su

00000

"Excuse me I was told that a Jason Scott was admitted here today." said Kat to the person behind the desk

"Yes ma'am." said the nurse.

"Were is he can I go back and see him?" asked Kat looking at the nurse

"I'm just a close friend." said Kat looking down at her feet

"Well let me see if Mr. Scott is up for visitors." said the nurse

"Ok thank you." said Kat going and taking a set in the waiting room

"Mr. Scott how are you feeling today? you up for some company?" said the nurse walking in.

Jason mumbles something and barely nodes his head

"Ok ill send your friend in." said the nurse walking back out.

Kat looked up to see the nurse coming back into the room "Can I see him is he ok." said Kat getting out of her seat

"Yes you may go see him. He's doing just fine." said the nurse

"Ok thank you." said Kat going to Jason's room and setting down in a chair "Hey Jas how are you doing I was just told you need to take better care of yourself." said Kat reaching over and getting him by the hand

"Kat?" asked Jason

"Yeah Jas its me I just wanted to make sure your ok is there any thing that I can do." Asked Kat looking down at Jason

"Kat I didn't think you would be here." said Jason surprised

"Oh well I just got back from my vacation and was told that you were in here but I can go if you want me to." said Kat starting to stand up

"No you don't have to go." said Jason

"Are you sure I don't want to cause you any problems I mean with every thing going on." said Kat

"No you haven't caused any trouble" said Jason

"That's not what I meant but ok." So when can you go home do you know" asked Kate

"I don't know" said Jason closing his eyes

" Has any one told your mom yet ?" asked Kat

"Yeah she's been here its just kidney stones." said Jason with his eyes still closed

"That sucks I wish there was something I could do." said Kat

"Yeah tell me about it I don't know if I can take anymore bad news." said Jason

"I know seams like we just can't get a break these days . Speaking of parents I better go call mine and let them know were I am." said Kat getting up and leaving the room

"I wish every one would just stop asking me what they can do or if there is any thing I want I do want something but they can't help me get it the two of you are gone now and there nothing me or anyone else can do about it." said Jason as tears come into his eyes

-After about 15 minutes Kat comes back into the room-" Jason are you ok who were you talking to ?" asked Kat walking over to him

"Oh sorry just feeling sorry for myself." said Jason sighing and looking up at the sealing.

"Oh come on Jas you said you yourself its just kidney stones I beat that you can got home tomorrow afternoon at the latest." said Kat

"I'm talking about what happened to Tri." said Jason

"Oh well there's nothing we can do about the past what's done is done or at least that's what my mom and dad says." said Kat putting her phone in her purse

"Well its really hard to do when its someone you really cared for Kat." said Jason sadly.

"I know that you two were really close I'm sorry Jas I didn't mean it like that." said Kat

""I know I'm sorry I'm cranky and irritated. I didn't mean to bite your head of Kat." said Jason

" Its ok it was my fault I'm the one that said it." said Kat looking over at him

"Well I didn't have to be mean to you like that." said Jason

"Its ok really you I know that you didn't mean it said Kat as she stood up and picked up her purse

" "Are you leaving?" asked Jas

"Um yeah I think so." said Kat looking over at him

"Why." asked Jason sadly

"I just thought that you might want some alone time or something." said Kat looking down at him

"well I could really go for some company right now." said Jason

"Your scared of staying alone that' nothing I thought that I would see ." said Kat

"Well don't tell anyone ok. don't want them to worry more about me." said Jason

"Why are you scared." asked Kat starting to worry

""Well I've been having these dreams like something is telling me Tri's alive but it cant be." said Jason

" "Jas I know that you want her to be but your going to have to face the facts that she is gone you should really move on this is not healthy." said Kat

"I know but I just cant forget her." said Jason

"And I'm not asking you to but this isn't helping any one she was not the only one that cared about you Kim and the others as well as me." said Kat looking at out the door of his room

"That's really nice of you to say that Kat." said Jason.

"Look I'm sorry but I have to go get some sleep you look like shit." said Kat walking towards the door

00000

"Your not real your dead ." said Trini as Gusto walked out of the shadows of the trees towards her

"But So are you your friends can't help you now you slut." said The man in black walking up next to making Gustav laugh

"YOUR NOT REAL THIS IS JUST A DREAM!!!!" Yelled Trini

"Well to us this is real." said the man in black holding up Trini's baby.

"Get your hands off of her! Yelled Trini walking forward no longer scared

"Sticks and stones." said the man in black laughing.

"Oh I'm going to break them alright" said Trini walking up and punching him right in the face

-Gustav grabs her by the hair and tosses her to the ground-

"Your going to be sorry that you did that." said Trini swiping is feet out from under him

_ a gun shot is fired and Trini stops dead still-

"Say bye to the brat." said Gustav laughing.

"If you touch one hair on her head." said Trini looking up at him

"Too late." said Gustav kicking Trini.

You wont get away with this." gasped Trini

"I already have." said Gustav as him and the man in black walked off

-Tri lays there on the ground crying when she hears a man's voice "Shang?" asked Trini as she set up in her bed

"Yes its me. Are you feeling ok Miss Kwan?" asked Shang.

"Were Is My Baby! said Trini freaking out

"She's fine. Sue's running some tests." said Shang calmly

I want her I don't care what test she was doing." said Trini raising her voice

"I'm sorry but I can not let you. I promise when Su is done you can see her." said Shang.

"No Now!!" yelled Trini

"Excuse me but you will not yell at me. We have to make sure we do our jobs and make sure you and your daughter are ok." said Shang frowning

"Well I'm not going to be until you bring her in here so you either do it now or I go find her myself." said Trini starting to get out of the bed she was in

"This is not burger King Miss Kwan you cant always have it your way. You can Try to find her but you won't see her till Su is finished with tests." said Shang getting annoyed.

"Su is done with the test remember Shang you sent her to get thing for the baby and the safe house under Miss Kwan's new name and so on

said Jade walking in with Lea

"Jade you took her while Su wasn't looking didn't you?" said Shang

"No she is done arnt you sweethart." said Jade

"No she wasn't I had just come from the lab. oh and as I recall it was you who was supposed to take care of the safe house stuff." said Shang.

"Ok I was but she asked me if I would do the test for her because she wanted to get something to ware for that date you the two of yours I didn't think you would mind she knows what to get I gave her the list. Said Jade

"Jade you are not qualified to do those tests." said Shang disapproving

": Excuse me can I have my baby now?" asked Trini looking between them

"Ok but only for a bit." said Shang walking out not too happy

" Oh think goodness your safe I thought something bad had happened to you said Trini looking down at Lea who was now in her arms "I wish that they guys could see you but I don't know how to make that happen said Trini sighing

000000

-Tommy gets up early the next morning to make Kim something to eat when the phone rings Tommy walks into the living room and looks at the Caller Id to find that it was none other then Kim's parents house with a smile he answered the phone-"Hello."

"Hi Tommy." said Kim's Mom.

"Hi miss H are you looking for kim?" asked Tommy walking back to the kitchen with the phone to his ear

"Actually I was wanting to see how everything went." asked Kim's mom.

"Well not as planed but its ok." said Tommy sighing

"Oh good!!:' said Kim's mom happily.

" She's sleeping do you want me to wake her?" asked Tommy

"Ok if your sure oh wait here she is." -Tommy lays the phone down good morning." said Tommy walking up and kissing her

"Morning. Who's on the phone?" asked Kim

"It's your mom she wanted to know how every thing went she's still on the line if you want to talk to her." said Tommy going back to making their breafest

"Hey mom." said Kim picking up the phone

"Hey sweetie so how is every thing going

"Good." said Kim

"Its about time so when do you want to start plaining?" asked Kim's mom

"Let me talk to Tommy about setting the date and Ill let you know mom." said Kim smiling

"Ok sweetie I'll let you go I'm going out with Trini's mom so just call me on my cell your brother when out with some of his friends." said Kim's mom

"Ok mom." said Kim hanging up the phone after saying there goodbyes

"I hope your hongery beautiful I made your favorit said Tommy wail setting the table

"Looks great." said Kim kissing him and sitting down

"What was that for not that I mind." said Tommy looking over at her

""For cooking breakfast." said Kim wail she cut up her pancake

"Anytime beautiful." boy your dad was not kidding when he said that your mom was waiting for this for a long time." said Tommy looking out at her

"Yeah." said Kim laughing

"Look about last night I'm sorry I just wanted it to be a surprise that's all I really didn't want to lie to you but that's the only thing I new to do and if I came on time or early I knew that you would know something was up." said Tommy looking down at his plate

"Its ok. I shouldn't have acted like a brat." said Kim grabbing his hand

"Its ok I should have thought it though better then I did I over heard you tell your mom that you would ask me something and let her know what is it?" asked Tommy looking Kim in the eyes

""Oh wedding plans. I told her that We needed to figure out the date first." said Kim

"I don't care what day or any of that all that is up to you what ever you desicd is fine with me." said Tommy

"Well We could get married on the day we first got together." said Kim

"That's fine with me." said Tommy looking out at the clock Oh man I was going to go see Jas and ask him about his class this morning

""What's up with class?" asked Kim

"Well you know his class that he teaches I was going to do it for him this morning with him being in the hospital and all ." said Tommy

"Oh." said Kim sadly

"Sweetie what is the matter I'm coming back." said Tommy as he rubed the back of her hand

"I know but Ill miss you." said Kim pouting

"Kim are you sure that your going to be ok I mean after every thing that has happened with all the well you know." said Tommy

"I'm ok." said Kim

"Ok how about this I just call Jason's room and ask him." said Tommy going over to pick up the phone

"Alright said Kim chairing up a little

-Tommy picks up his cell and calls Jason's room but gets no answer-"Huh that weaird he's not answering." said Tommy hanginng up his cell phone

""huh that's strange." said Kim

00000

- Kat here's Jason's cell go off and answers it-" Hello." said Kat

"Kat?" asked Tommy surprised

"Yes what is it?" asked Kat who was setting in her hotle room

"Are you there with Jason?" asked Tommy

"Yes but we are not at the hospital any more." said Kat

" Oh could you tell Jason I'm going to teach his class for him." said Tommy

"Um sure I will as soon as he gets out of the shower." said Kat smiling at the bathroom door

"Ok wait what?" asked Tommy confused

"We are at my place and he is taking a shower I'll let him know when he gets out." said Kat

ok." said Tommy

-Kat hangs up the phone with out another ward-

"I don't belive this." said Tommy hanging up his phone

"What is it?" asked Kim looking over at him

"Jason is at Kat's they let him out of the hospitla and he didn't even tell us." said Tommy as the anger started to show on his face

"Are you serious?" asked Kim wide-eyed.

"Yes on top of that when I called she said that he was in the shower on top of that." said Tommy getting even mader

"Strange." said Kim as she cleaned up the kitchen

"Well this will have to wait I have to teach that class I'll see you later this afternoon tell your mom I said hi." said Tommy kissing Kim before walking out the door to go to the Youth Center

"Ok." said Kim watching him leave

"Jason Tommy called he is going to take you class today," said Kat

"Ok thanks for telling me Kat." said Jason

"Your welcome you look like you feel better." said Kat

"I do a little." said Jason

"I don't know what else I can do maybe you should just go home or something its clear that I'm not doing any good." said Kat sighing

"Kat don' be sad." said Jason walking over to her

"And why not said Kat not looking at him

"Because your prettier when your happy." said Jason looking Kat in the eyes

"Yeah right what would you know about that," said Kat looking away form him

"I'm not lying to you Kat." said Jason

"Yeah right your just saying that Jason." said Kat

"No I'm not." said Jason looking at her

"Then prove it that's what I thought you can't said Kat not looking up at him ." said Kat after waiting a few minutes

-Jason lefts her chin so that she is looking at him and not the floor-

"Just don't worry about Jason." said Kat

"Kat can we go out sometime?" asked Jason.

"What.. what do you mean?" Asked Kat

"Exactly just what I said Kat. you want to go to dinner or a movie sometime." asked Jason.

"I don't know are you sure I mean all things considering." said Kat

"I'm sure." said Jason.

"Ok if you are sure but I don't want to push into anything." said Kat

"Your not." said Jason pulling Kat in to a kiss

N/A well there it is I hope that every one likes it if not oh well stay with it is going to get better this is Hermione475 saying good not and until next time


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers**

**Chapter18**

**Kim's mom walks into Burger King I'm sorry that I'm running late the traffic out there is terrible." said Kim's mom setting down at the table. **

**Oh that's ok." said Trini's mom laughing at her friend**

"**You didn't have to wait to long did you?" asked Kim's mom**

**"No I actually just got here." said Trini's mom.**

"**I hate to ask but how are you holding up?" asked Kim's mom**

**"I've had better days but I'm hanging in there." said Trini's mom with a small smile.**

**"I understand that I don't know what I would do if I was in your spot." said Kim's mom**

**"So how's Kimberly and Jake?" asked Trini's mom.**

**"Jake is acting more and more like is father but other then that he is fine he is going over to some friends house **

**"Ok." said Trini's mom **

"**"And Kim well she is having a hard time dealing I think but Tommy came by our house last night to ask our permission to marry Kim." said Kim's mom**

**"Oh my gosh!! This is wonderful news!!" said Trini's mom happy.**

"**I know we are suppose to get together and start planning some time to day." said Kim's mom**

"**Well If there's anything I can help with don't hesitate to ask" said Trini's mom**

"**Ok I'm sure she wont mind you helping." Said Kim's mom**

"**Ok if she don't mind I would love to help." said Trini's mom**

"**If you don't mind me asking did you get to help Trini with her wedding." asked Kim's mom**

**"No." said Trini's mom sadly**

"**I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked you that some friend I am but if you even need any thing don't hastate to ask me any thing at all and I'll be there." said Kim's mom**

**"It's ok and Thanks." said Trini's mom**

"**Your welcome." said Kim's mom as her cell started to ring" Hello"**

"**Hey mom its me." said Kim**

"**Hey sweetie so have you decided on a day?" asked Kim's mom**

**"Yeah we have." said Kim**

"**That's great sweetie how long do we have to plain?" asked Kim's mom**

**"Two Months." said Kim**

" **That should be enough time I think are you still going to meat me here at Burger King?" asked Kim's mom**

**"Yeah I'm on my way." said Kim**

"**Ok sweetie be careful," said Kim's mom**

"**I will." said Kim hanging up after saying there good byes **

"**Mary what's the matter you look mad is it something that I said?" asked Kim's mom looking at her friend in concern **

"**"There's nothing wrong/" said Mary confused**

"**Ok but I would not turn around if I were you or that all will change." said Kim's mom not believing what she is seeing**

**"What do you mean?" asked Mary confused**

"**I thought that you said that Jason was in the hospital?" asked Kim's mom**

**"He is." said Mary not sure were her best friend is going with this**

"**Then why is he setting behind you making out with one of the girls friends then?" asked Kim's mom glaring at what was going on behind her best friends head**

**"What?!?!" said Mary turning around **

"**See I thought that the to of them were together wail they were at the conference that is how it seamed anyway it sure doesn't seam that he is grieving to much to me." said Kim's mom**

**"JASON LEE SCOTT!!" said Mary**

"**Uh what." said Jason jumping when he hared his name **

**"What are you doing?" said Mary**

"**Uh well umm waiting on our food to be fixed." said Jason **

**"That's not what I'm talking about." said Mary**

"**He was kissing me that what and what is it any business of your." said Kat glaring at Mary **

"**Fine I was kissing my girl friend." said Jason **

**"Well get a hold of yourselves when in public." said Mary.**

"**Boy you don't waste time with relationships do you just jump of form the other." said Kim's mom coursing Mary to laugh**

"**She wasn't my girl friend we just got drunk and had sex so back off." said Jason getting angry**

"**Mary you can't kick his ass right now Kim is coming she can do it." said Kim's mom grabbing Mary by the arm**

**"That's right. I'll let her handle this." said Mary**

"**Speaking of here she is now." said Kim's mom as Kim walks into Berger King**

"**Hey sweet hart I brought you this thought it might help with the planning Mary and I used it for our weddings said Kim's mom handing here a binder with a lot of pages in it**

**"Ok thanks." said Kim**

"**Your welcome sweetheart I hope that it helps by the way have you meet Jason's new girl friend?" Asked Kim's mom waving her hand towards Jason and Kat oh was now standing next to the table that they were once making out at**

**"New Girlfriend?" asked Kim turning around seeing Jason and Kat**

"**That's what he just told us on top of the fact Trini was never his girl friend they just got drunk and had Sex according to him and that was all no relationship." said Kim's mom**

**"Jason how could you say that?" asked Kim getting mad**

"**Uh because its true Kimberly that's why." said Jason crossing his arms **

**"So you just used Trini?" asked Kim angrily**

"**No why do you think I was so angry the day that you guys came to get use form the conference I thought that cents that had happen that we were together but no she was not having it then I find out that she was getting married to a guy that she didn't even know and on top of that she went looking for him mouths went by and I was worried so I went to find her and when I did she said that she didn't care about me that there was not an us for me to leave and never to come back then you tell us that she was pregnant and then 30 minutes later we find out that the guy that she chose over me Killed her does that sound like I used her to you." said Jason clinching his fist**

**Jason you know why that happened." said Kim**

"**Well gee scents you know every thing why don't you tell me miss primal at law graduate." said Jason**

**"Jas you've already found out." said Kim getting angry**

"**You know what just forget it Kat lets go." said Jason walking towards the door**

"**Gee I hope your all happy with yourselves do you have any idea how long it took me to get him in a good mood." said Kat glaring at all three of them**

**"Kat he's Venerable. What's with you? your never like this." said Kim**

"**I'm just trying to help witch is more then either of you are doing do you think I planed to be second best Kimberly." snapped Kat**

"**Fine I'm just saying that you should give him some time." said Kim.**

"**I tried telling him that and he says that he doesn't need anymore time." said Kat**

"**I don't think he really is." said Kim**

"**I don't think so either but he wont hear it I have tried." said Kat**

"**Tell Jason I said to take some time before he does something that's going to hurt him or you one ok Kat. Said Kim looking out the window towards the truck that Jason was now setting in and back at Kat**

"**Ok I'll try talking to him again but its not going to be easey to get him to admite it." said Kat**

"**Ok I'll try talking to him again but its not going to be easy to get him to admit it." said Kat**

**"Ok." said Kim sighing**

"**I better go he's wait for me I guess ill talk to you guys later." said Kat walking to the truck and leaving with Jason**

"**Well you tried sweetie maybe it work out for the best." said Kim's mom**

**"I hope so." said Kim**

"**So were did you want to start with your plainning sweeite?" asked Kim's mom **

**"I don't know." said Kim**

"**Well lets see there's food, dresses cake musice flowers tucks and were your going to have the wedding." said Kim's mom**

**"hmmm." said Kim**

**- Mary just sites there watching Amy and Kim wail they talk about the plains-"I think I'm going to head home you to have fun this is one of the best times of ones life so have fun with it Kim." said Mary **

**"Aw Mary are you sure you don't want to stay?" asked Kim**

" **Well I don't know it just seem like you two should to it together just the two of you." said Mary**

**"I'd like your opinions too Mary." said Kim**

"**Are you sure I'm the one that married a back stabber." said Mary**

**I'm sure." said Kim**

"**Ok what do you want me to help you with?" asked Mary**

**"Don't matter." said Kim**

"**This is up to you sweetie we are just here to help." said Amy**

"**I know." said Kim**

"**Well why don't we start with weare you want the wedding to be held then we can go form there."Said Mary**

"**"I think I'd like one outside." said Kim**

"**Ok now that's taken care of were at outsid?/" asked Amy writeing things down in a small notebook**

**"I don't know...Maybe the park or at the lake." said kim**

"**Well we can go to both places and look at them if you want." said Amy**

"**Ok said Kim as she watched her mom write the places down in her notebook**

" **Ok now that we got that out of the way what do u want to do now?" asked Mary looking over at Kim**

**"You want to go and check out the park and lake?" asked Kim**

'**We can are you in a hurry I have no reason to get home.?" asked Amy**

**"I'm in no hurry. Tommy's teaching Jason's class." said Kim**

"**Why is that he looks fine to me why can't he teach his own class all he is doing is making out with your friend." said Mary with anger in her voice once again at the thought of what she had seen**

**"Mary calm down. Jas needs a break. I'm sure this is his way of grieving." said Kim.**

"**That as it may it has not even been a week I thought he had more respecked for her then that greaving or not." said Mary**

**"Mary we cant just let Jason morn for Tri the rest of his life." said Kim**

"**I know it just doesn't seem right." said Mary**

**"I know." said Kim**

"**I know you said that you would like my help but I think I just need to go home for awail just call me later and let me know how I can help." said Mary**

"**"Ok." said Kim sadly.**

"**I'm sorry Kimmie but I need some time by myself." said Mary**

"**Ok." said Kim watching Mary go and get into her car in the parking lot **

"**What's the matter sweethart you look lost is there something thati can do?" asked Amy looking over at Kim**

**"No mom but I wish you could." said Kim sadly.**

"**Aw sweethart are you having cold feet about this already?" asked Amy smiling over at her**

**"No I'm not." said Kim**

"**I see do you want to talk about it?" asked Amy **

**"No." said Kim**

"**Alright sweetie but just know that if you do decide to talk about it that I'm here to leasen ok." said Amy turning to give Kim a hug**

"**I know mom." said Kim**

"**Now witch place would you like to go look at first the park or the lake?" asked Amy as the walked towards the door to leave**

"**The park is closer." said Kim**

"**Alright then the park it is." said Amy as she and Kim walked across the parking lot to her car**

**00000**

"**Su Young there you are what were you thinking letting Jade finsh the test on that baby you know that she is not qalifed to do thoughs test." said Shang angerly **

**"Jade did WHAT?!?!?!" said Su Young **

"**You heard me she did the test said that you told her to do them becose you had to go get the stuff for the safe house and get Miss Kwan's idenity changed." said Shang with his fist clenched into fist **

**"I told Jade to look after the baby not to do the tests." said Su Young**

"**Look I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you its just that sents you left that happen and Miss kwan is getting out of hand." said Shang realizing that Su young had started to tear up**

**"Tell Jade to come see me. bring the baby too." said Su Young**

"**Getting my sister wont be a problem but the baby is with her mother and will not leason to reason that is part of the reason that I'm so flusterated." said Shang looking down at the ground **

**"I see. I'll go with you then." said Su Young**

"**Alright but did you mannage to get all that done with her new idenity and getting the stuff to the safe house?" asked Shang**

**"Yes." said Su Young**

"**Great I knew I could count on you." said Shang without thinking walked over and kissing her on the cheek**

" **"That's good to know Shang." said Su Young blushing**

"**I'm sorry I was way out of line." said Shang relizing what he had just done we should get this over with I tell you to be a ranger that woman is a handful **

**"It's Ok." said Su Young heading to Trini's room.**

**-Shang follows behind at a distence knowing that this was not going to be to fun-**

**"Hi Miss Kwan." said Su Young walking over.**

"**Hi if you don't mind I would like to be left alone right now." said Trini not looking at either of them but looking at the baby laying in her arms holding to her finger **

**"Well I'm sorry but I have to take the baby for tests." said Su Young.**

"**No you have already done test there is not a reason to do any more besides she is happy right now." said Trini glaring up at the to people standing in her room**

**"I'm sorry but those tests were not done by a licensed nurse. Therefore they need to be redone." said Su Young **

"**I don't care your not doing it right now." said Trini getting angery**

**"Yes I am." said Su Young**

'**See what I mean?" asked Shang sighing**

**"I'm sorry but please hand me the baby." said Su Young**

"**No I said she's not leaving my sight I don't care who you are." said Trini**

**"Then I have no choice." said Su Young**

"**Su what are you going to do?" asked Shang watching the to weman argue **

**"I'll take the baby." said Su Young**

"**Oh no you want you'll come back or you want get her at all." said Trini glaring at her**

**"Sorry but you need your rest Miss Kwan." said Su Young **

"**I'm fine I don't need to rest." said Trini**

**Yes you do and if you won't sleep willingly then I have no choice but to help you sleep." said Su Young sadly**

"**What are you not telling me I mean I had Lea now I'm fine." said Trini**

**"No your not." said Su Young giving Trini medicine to help her sleep.**

"**Either you tell me right now or like it or not I'm leaving and taking my baby with me got that." said Trini pinching the tube to keep the medicine from going inside her vain**

**-Su gets Trini's hand away from the tube." -**

"**Stop and tell me what I want to know." said Trini**

"**What do you want to know?" asked Su**

"**What is wrong with me why do you keep wanting me to sleep all the time." said Trini**

"**If you want out of here quicker then rest and you will get better." said Su Young**

"**No I…. " said Trini starting to protest as the medicine took affect and she loosened her grip on Lea who was sleeping in her mom's arm **

"**I'm sorry but its for your own good." said Su Young taking the baby.**

**-Lea starts fussing and wineing when Su picks her up-**

"**Here comes Jade Su do you still want to talk to her?" ask Shang**

**"Yes." said Su Young getting the baby queit**

"**Lets get this party started." sang Jade walking down the hall with her cd player on her head**

**"Excuse me Jade." said Su Young taking out a earphone with her free hand**

"**HEY!! Just because you are going to be dating my brother son't give you any right to mess with my toons." said Jade loudly **

**"He does um well you were just supposed to watch the baby not do the tests." said Su Young.**

"**So I didn't know you just left besides she looks fine to me." said Jade lookinh over at Lea **

**"I told you Jade. Don't play innocent." said Su Young.**

"**Ok fine I did them but she looks fine to me." said Jade walking on down the hall**

**00000 **

**-2 months later-**

"**Man I can't belive it been 2 months already it feels like I just asked her just a few days ago." said Tommy taking a sip of his drank an looking over at Jason who was also siting at there table at the Youth Center**

"**Yeah. That's all you've been talking about bro." said Jason laughing**

"**You think that its funny now just wait till you ask Kat or someone then we will see who is laughing then." said Tommy**

**"So how is the wedding plans bro?" asked Jason**

"**I don't really know Kim her mom and Miss K is working on it." said Tommy looking over at Jason**

**"Your not helping?" asked Jason**

"**Nah all she don't like to much more and they have kinda turned it into a girls thing so Im just staying out of the way." said Tommy**

**"Man you realize she's going to pick you out a tux right?" asked Jason laughing**

"**Yeah so I trust her besides she has good tast she has picked out stuff for me before." said Tommy **

**"Well if you end up in a pink and white suit don't come whining to me bro." said Jason laughing**

"**When you get married Im going to put you threw hell you know that right." said Tommy glaring at Jason**

**"I expect nothing more or nothing less from you bro." said Jason laughing**

"**Yeah right so why are you in such a good mood I haven't seen like this for awil now so what gives.?" asked Tommy**

**"What do you mean?" asked Jason confused**

"**You know what I mean man you have been mopeing around every sence the day that you found out about Tri on the new and now your laughing more then Rocky when he watches The Three Stugges reruns." said Tommy looking over at Jason**

**"Well I'm happy now." said Jason**

"**And why is that exactly I mean I know why I'm happy but you I'm not sure about." said Tommy**

"**Oh here we go with that crap again. Tommy I've moved on." said Jason**

"**Chill man I didn't mean it like that and I'm sure that she knows that your happy we are all glad." said Tommy looking over at Jason**

**"Sorry. Its just you guys look at me like I've made a mistake or something." said Jason**

"**Its not that man its just wearid not seeing you guys together we are just not used to it yet but we really are glad that your happy." said Tommy**

**"Thanks man. I know its probably weird for you guys." said Jason**

"**Speaking of here she comes." said Tommy looking towards the door**

**"Hey." said Jason smiling and stand up to hug Kat and kiss her.**

"**Hey Jas I'm not interrupting any thing am I?" asked Kat after huging and kissing him back**

**"Tommy was just telling me that he hasn't helped plan his own wedding." said Jason laughing**

"**Funny I thought that as mush as Tommy spent on his on hair he would have fun plainin his own wedding." said Kat looking over at Tommy**

**"Kat that was mean." said Jason**

"**I didn't mean it to be um look we need to talk that's why I came." said Kat looking at Jason**

**Ok." said Jason his smile disappearing. **

"**Its about our date I can't go." said Kat**

**"Why not?" asked Jason sadly**

"**Mom has decided that we don't spend enough family time together so she is making me stay home ." said Kat**

**"Oh ok." said Jason**

"**I know you were looking forward to tonight but we can resecdual cant we?" asked Kat**

**"Of course we can." said Jason**

"**Are you sure that your ok with this you look upset." said Kat**

**"I'm fine, just sad." said Jason**

"**I know I don't like it either belive me I tried to get her to change her mind she said that you could come over but I didn't think you would want to." said Kat looking up at him**

**"Sure I'll come over." said Jason**

"**It'll probably be dule but at least we'll be together well I better get going there waiting on me in the car." said Kat **

**"Ok see you." said Jason**

"**I guess I should get going to before Kim gets to upset." said Tommy as they watched Kat walk out**

**"Ok bro see you later." said Jason**

"**Oh hey Kim are you ok you look up set about something." said Kat walkin out of the Youth Center**

**"I'm looking for Tommy." said Kim**

"**Oh he's inside talking to Rex said Kat knowing that that would get Kim rialed up because that's what her best friend used to call him when she was alive I just came by to tell him that I had family night to night and asked him to come you know sents we are dating now and all." said Kat with a smurk on her face**

**"Oh cool. Thanks Kat." said Kim **

"**Your welcome oh do me a favor will ya and tell Rex it starts at 6:00 please." said Kat getting in the car with her parents and driving off**

**"I will." said Kim going in.**

"**Hey beautiful I was just about to leave Kim what's the matter you look upset said Tommy putting both hands on eather side of her face**

"**Hey sis what's going on have you got every thing set for the wedding?" asked Jason smiling as he gave her a hug**

**"Well not yet. I still have to get you guys fitted for Tuxes." said Kim**

"**Well I guess we need to do that to day sents tomorrow is the big day." Said Tommy **

**"Of Course but Kat just told me she had to go to her parents for dinner." said Kim**

"**Yeah me and Kitty Kat had a date to night but she has this family thing with her family time thing with her family so I'm going over there some time later." said Jason smiling at the thought **

**"Ok well its at 6:30, She told me to tell you." said Kim**

"**Oh yeah I thought that I forgot something I just can't seem to think when I'm around her for some reason." said Jason walking off with out another ward to Kim or Tommy**

"**Sweetheart what's wrong?" asked Tommy as he watched her witch Jason walk off with a mad look on her face**

**"That's the umpteenth time they've told me they were busy this week." said Kim**

"**Hey look at me its going to be alright he didn't say that he wasn't coming I'm sure they will be there." said Tommy hugging her tight**

**"Ok I'm sure your right." said Kim**

"**So what do you say we get out of here and go and finsh what he have left then go out and do something before we can't be together until tomorrow?" asked Tommy**

" **"Ok." said Kim smiling**

**000000**

"**Oh there you are miss hart I was wondering if you were coming in today your dress is ready for you." said The owner of the bridal store**

**"Ok. Tommy you go ahead and start trying on Tuxes while I go hide my dress in the car." said Kim**

"**Ok I will is there a color sceam that I need to know about sweetie?" asked Tommy laughing**

" **"They know what it is." said Kim walking out**

"**Ok I'm glad that someone knows what I'm looking for." said Tommy looking over at the store owner**

"**Ah yes what you'll be looking for is in the back sir." said the shop owner taking back to back so he could pick form one of them the ones Kim had picked out for him**

"**That one will work just fine." said Tommy picking out the White tux and waits for Kim to come back inside**

**- Kim walks back in-**

"**Ok babe I'm done now what you want to do?" Tommy**

**"I don't know ." said Kim**

" **you want to just go for a walk or you want to wait for Jas?" asked Tommy**

**"Lets wait for Jas then take a walk ok." said Kim**

**-3 hours later Jason and Kat pull up on Jason's bike-**

"**Look guys I know that we are running lat but Kat's mom said that she couldn't leave until we ate." said Jason**

"**Your damn right your late the store is already closed so Kim and I had to pick for you and because of that we arnt going to get to do any thing bcouse we are getting married tomorrow Gee I would hate to see what Tri would say if she found out that you blew of your best friends wedding plains for your girlfriend." said Tommy angerly at Jason**

"**You leason to me Tomus oliver don't you dare yell at him like that." yelled Kat**

"**I will yell at him as much as I want the one day that ment the most to us the two of you messed up." said Tommy know red in the face**

**Kat what's wrong with you?" said Kim**

"**You need to put a leash on your soon to be husband." said Kat**

**"You need to put some tape on that mouth of your." said Kim getting angry**

"**Oh struck a tender spot did I your just pissed beouse he's dating me and not your dead friend we guess what she's just that Dead so get over it." said Kat**

**-Kim punches Kat- **

"**That's my girl come on honey I better get you over to Sha's before they kill me." said Tommy **

"**Kim I … I'm sorry I really am said Jason looking over at her **

**"Yeah Right." said Kim**

"**She was way out of line belive me we will talk about it," said Jason **

"**Come on Kim your going to be late for your own party if we didn't go now." said Tommy walking up to her and getting her by the arm**

**"Lets go." said Kim walking off**

**00000**

"**Were on earth is she I hope nothing has happened," said Sha pacing back and forward only to have some one knock on the door after that **

"**Here you Are beautiful have fun and try not to miss me to much." said Tommy standing there holding her hand**

"**Aww that's so cute." said Sha after opening the door**

"**Hey Sha its nice to see you to you girls have fun and I'll see you bright and early in the moring." said Tommy giving Kim one last Kiss before leaving**

"**Enjoy it now girl because it want last trust me Rocky and I don't even go out just the two of us any more we just work most of the time ." said Aisha moving a side and letting Kim in**

"**Not us we are always going to be like this work or not we will always find time no matter what." said Kim as they walked into the Living room were all the girls were **

"**Every one the guest of anrre is here so lets get this party started." Said Aisha getting Kim by the hand and setting her in the middle of all of her gifts and putting her tearra on top of her had**

"**What on earth is that for?" asked Kim appaled as to why Aisha had a tearra on her head**

"**Well it was on of mine for a pagent that I won I thought that it could be your something borrowed ." said Aisha**

"**Wow thanks Sha I love it but I didn't know that you were into that kind of thing." daid Kim surpised at the fact that her best friend had entered a contest **

"**Well I don't know but mom put me in them when I was younger I won a few of them but not to meany I guess I just out growed it." said Aisha**

"**I brought you this I hope you like it if you don't I guess ill take it back but all things considering it can be your something blue I have been putting it together is a scrap book of all you girls at diffent events." said Marry handing the scrap book to Kim**

**"Oh wow thanks Mary!! I love it" said Kim**

"**Your more then welcome sweetie." said Mary huging Kim the group contnues to have fun and part most of the night **

**000000**

"**Oh please tell me she didn't change here mind at the last minute about wanting to marrie me I don't think that I could take it." said Tommy pasing back in forward in front of the altore **

**"Chill out Tommy man. Kim wouldn't do that." said Zack putting a hand on Tommy's shoulder to reassure him.**

"**Are you sure I mean what if some one said something to her to make her change her mind or if something happened to her." said Tommy starting to panic**

"**Tommy stand still here she come." said Billy as the music started playings and the doors open up and Kim comes out**

"**Wow they look great." said Rocky as he spots his wife in the crawd of girls**

"**I thought that you changed your mind." whispered Tommy wail holding Kims hand tight**

**"Why would you think that!!" said Kim whispering back**

"**I don't know guess I have been hanging around the guys to much," whispered Tommy **

**"I'd say." said Kim whispering**

"**Wow you look great." whispered Tommy not paying any attenchen that the sermony had already started **

"**Bro answer the man." said Zack clearing his throat trying not to laugh at two of his best friends**

"**Oh I do." said Tommy bluching bright red wail slipping the ring over Kim's finger **

"**And do you miss Kimberly Ann Hart vowle to anner to charsh as long as you both shall live?" asked the Priest**

"**I do." said Kim sliping the wedding band on Tommy's finger **

"**I now pronoce you man and wife you may kiss the bride." said the preast **

"**YAY TIME FOR CAKE!" yelled Rocky cousing every one to laugh**

**-Every one waits for Tommy and Kim to come in after the sermony-**

"**I give you Miss and Mr Oliver everybody." said Billy as the doors open and the two of them walk in and takes there seat at the front of the room**

"**At this time I would like to have Rocky to move away form the cake and the two love bird to have there first dance as man and wife so get out here you two." said Zack turning on the music and dimming the lights **

**"Great intro guys." said Kim laughing and the music start playing **

**What day is it and in what month**

**This clock never seemed so alive**

**I can't keep up and I can't back down**

**I've been losing so much time**

**Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do**

**Nothing to lose**

**And it's you and me and all other people**

**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right**

**I'm tripping on words**

**You've got my head spinning**

**I don't know where to go from here **

**Cause it's you and me and all other people with nothing to do**

**Nothing to prove**

**And it's you and me and all other people**

**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**There's something about you now**

**I can't quite figure out**

**Everything she does is beautiful**

**Everything she does is right**

**Cause it's you and **

**me and all other people with nothing to do**

**Nothing to lose**

**And it's you and me and all other people**

**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**and me and all other people with nothing to do**

**Nothing to prove**

**And it's you and me and all other people**

**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**There's something about you now**

**I can't quite figure out**

**Everything she does is beautiful**

**Everything she does is right**

**Cause it's you and **

**me and all other people with nothing to do**

**Nothing to lose**

**And it's you and me and all other people**

**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**and me and all other people with nothing to do**

**Nothing to prove**

**And it's you and me and all other people**

**And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you**

**What day is it?**

**And in what month?**

**This clock never seemed so alive**

"**Well we did it I didn't think that it was opposable but here we are." said Tommy pulling her closer to him**

**"Why didn't you think it was possible. I thought you always said anything was possible." said Kim smiling**

"**I thought that you might run off before I could ask you with every thing that has happened with Tri and Jas and Kat thought I might be to painful for you to stay so you would run and I would see you again." said Tommy**

**"Tommy I would never do that to you." said kim**

"**I know now your stuck with me said Tommy leaning in and kissing Kim not paying any attenchen to any one eles that was on the dance floor this was the start of there life together good or bad**

**0000000**

**-A year and a half later-**

"**Honey I'm home." said Tommy as he walked into there new house**

**"Hey honey." said Kim**

"**How was your day?" asked Tommy going over and Kissing Kim**

**"Good." said Kim**

"**Do we have any plains for the rest of the day?" asked Tommy**

**"I don't think so why?" asked Kim**

"**Well the fair is coming to stoney canyon and I thought that we could go just the to of us." said Tommy**

" **"That sounds good." said Kim**

"**Yeah we have not done something like that in forever its going to be great." said Tommy**

**Uh huh said Kim**

"**Let me jump in the shower then we can go is there any thing that you want to take?" asked Tommy**

"**Alright." said Tommy going up stairs to there room and getting into the shower**

**-At 7:30 that night in Stony Canyon Trini comes home form work to the safe house that they had put here in after getting out of the hospital with Lea- "I'm home." said Trini walking into the front food**

**"I'm in here Trini." said Su Young**

"**waddles wasn't to much trouble was she?" asked Trini walking into Lea's play room to find Su Young in the floor playing with her**

**"Of course not. She was a doll." said Su Young standing up and picking up Lea.**

"**Look I know its agents the salf house rules and every thing but I want to take Lea to the fair that's in town to night my mom took me and I want to take her." said Trini**

**"Alright. Let me talk to Shang ok." said Su Young taking out her cell**

"**Alright will you talking to him come here sweet pea mommy has something for you." said Trini reaching for Lea**

**"Here You go." said Su Young handing Lea to Trini and calling Shang**

"**Mommy's got you a teddy bar and we're going to a fair and we are going to have fun how does that sound no work just you and me." said Trini**

"**Hello." said Shang for the other end of Su's phone**

**"Hey sweetheart. Trini wants to know if its ok for her to go to the fair." said Su Young**

"**As long as back before the outside gates close at 10:30." said Shang**

"**Ok Ill see you later hon." said Su Young,.**

"**Alright just be careful." said Shang hanging up the phone**

**"He said you can but be back before the outside gate closes at 10:30" said Su Young**

"**I will and thanks for watching her for me," said Trini getting Lea's things ready Lea come to mommy we leaving to go have some fun**

**Well you two have fun. I'll see you two tomorrow." said Su Young**

"**We will," said Trini and Lea waved here little hand befire leaving and going to the fair**

**-At the Fair-**

"**Are you going to tell mommy what's the matter Lea did something happen to day?" asked Trini as she walked around with lea on her hip little did she know that she would run into some one that she had not seen in years**

"**Man this is great its just like I remember it **

"**Yeah it is." said Kim**

"**So what do you want to do first?" asked Tommy**

**"What would you like to do?" asked Kim**

"**I don't know want to play games first or ride rides?" asked Tommy**

**"Lets play some games." said Kim dragging him to the games**

"**Ok what one first?" asked Tommy laughing all the way over to the games**

**"Hmmm that one over there." said Kim pointing to one in particular.**

"**Alright what prize you want?" asked Tommy**

**"That one!!" said Kim pointing to a stuffed tiger.**

"**I thought that would be the one you would want." said Tommy as he threw the ball and nocked down the cans on the first shot**

**"Thanks honey!" said Kim hugging him**

"**Your welcome and you never have to tell me that." said Tommy leaning down and giving her a kiss **

"**Lea sweeite are you hungery?" asked Trini taking her out of the little ride she was in**

"**uh huh me hungy." said Lea squealing **

"**Alright lets go get something for us to eat." said Trini picking her up and setting her on her hip**

"**Hotdogs get your hotdogs." said the guys pushing the cart **

"**Lea stay right here so mommy can get the food ok." said Trini setting Lea down not paying any attention to the clown with the baloons**

**-Lea starts to crawl towards the clown-**

"**Exuse me I need one hot dog please." said Trini not paying attenion to Lea long enough to order the food **

**"Here you are ma'am. Anything else?" asked the hotdog vendor making the hotdog**

"**No thank you that will be all." said Trini **

**"Ok that will be one dollar." said the vendor**

"**There you go and thanks again." said Trini handing him the money**

**"No problem." said the vendor moving on to the next customer**

**-Trini turns to find Lea gone-" Lea!!! " yelled Trini droping the hotdog and starting to look for her**

"**Mommy!" cried Lea setting them in the durt **

"**Honey do you here that?" asked Tommy**

"**Mommy!" cried Lea getting up and crawling some more **

**"Yeah." said Kim**

"**Were is it coming from?" asked Tommy looking around**

" **"Over that way I think." said Kim**

"**Is that a baby?" asked Tommy as they walked over in the direction that Kim pointed in**

**"Sounds like it." said Kim**

"**Look there it is over there." said Tommy pointing**

**"Oh and what do you know a clowns got that baby. Peh never trust clowns." said Kim walking over to the clown**

"**Can I help you miss is this your baby." asked the Clown**

**"No but what are you doing with this baby you clown." said Kim**

"**I found her crawling behind my cart and I'm trying to find her mother." said the Clown**

"**Oh. Well is there anything we can do to help?" asked Kim**

**"I don't know my shifts about to end and I have not found her yet." said the clown**

**"Well we can help you." said Kim**

"**Thank you good look I have to go but I hope that you find her the poor thing as been crying the hole time." said The Clown handing over Lea**

**"Your welcome, I'll make sure we find her mother." said Kim**

**-the Clown hands Lea a balloon walks off-**

**"Alright Tommy, Lets get to asking around at all the rides and see if anyone has seen her mother." said Kim**

"**That could take a really long time honey." said Tommy**

**"Well the gates close at 10:30 and if we haven't found her mom by then. I guess I'll have to file a missing child report." said Kim**

"**Mommy." side Lea reaching into mid air**

"**Lea thank goodness." said Trini running up and snacking her out of Kim's hands**

**"Oh my Gosh." said Kim looking at the woman that just snatched the baby from her hands**

"**Thank goodness lets get you home." said Trini walking off with Lea**

**"Wait!!" said Kim running up to her**

"**I have to go." said Trini walking fast to try and get rid of Kim**

**"Trini is that really you?" asked Kim**

"**Yeah its me." said Trini giving up and just stopping**

**"Oh my goodness. We thought you.." said Kim**

"**If they hadn't found me I would have been." Said Trini**

"**"Who found you?" asked Kim**

"**I have to go I have to get home." said Trini shacking her head and walking off**

"**Kim honey did why did you run off like that?" asked Tommy running up to her**

**"Trini's alive." said Kim**

"**Sweetheart its been a year and a half ." said Tommy looking at her in the eye**

**"She was that babies mom." said Kim**

"**Alright I think we need to go home and you need to lay down its been a long day." said Tommy**

**"Tommy believe me." said Kim**

"**Ok honey I believe you but were are we going?" asked Tommy**

**"Yeah." said Kim sighing**

"**Kim this isn't the way home were are we going?" asked Tommy**

**"We're going to find Trini." said Kim**

"**There's the baby ." said Tommy pointing to the car that had the woman's back turned to wards them**

"**In we go sweetie pea lets get you home and cleaned up." said Trini putting in the car seat **

**"Trini wait." said Kim walking up with Tommy**

"**I have to go I should have never came here." said Trini**

**"Trini we're your friends. We can help you. Why are you running?" asked Kim**

"**I'm not and no you can't if you help then something might happen to you guys and I couldn't live with myself." I have to go ." said Trini getting into her car**

**"Trini what will happen to us?" asked Kim**

"**Just forget about me." said Trini driving away**

"**Kim get in the car and we will follow them." said Tommy getting her by the hand **

**"Ok." said Kim**

**-They both get into there car and start following Trini Tommy takes out his cell and dials Jason's number-"Come on man pick up." said Tommy as the phone rang**

**"Hello?" asked Jason answering his phone**

"**Man were are you?" asked Tommy**

**"I'm with Kat. Why? What's up bro?" asked Jason**

"**We found her." said Tommy**

**"Found who?" asked Jason confused**

"**Tri bro we found her." said Tommy**

**"What but she's..." said Jason **

"**No man she's not we are following her in the car right now." said Tommy**

"**"What no way. Tommy quit kidding around." said Jason**

"**Jason I'm not kidding we both talk to her and I'm telling you she's alive." said Tommy**

**"Your not kidding.." said Jason seriously.**

"**No I'm not Kim stop I think we are here." said Tommy**

**"Where are you?" asked Jason**

"**We are in Stone Canyon like a 35minutes away form the fair." said Tommy**

"**Stone Canyon" Ok I'm on my way." said Jason**

"**Ok man be careful." Said Tommy hanging up with Jason "Wow honey this place looks more like a prison more then a place to live."**

**"Yeah." said Kim**

"**What should we do Jason's on his way." said Tommy**

**"I don't know." said Kim**

**-Lets get you inside sleepy head." said Trini getting out of the car and getting Lea out and going inside**

"**Here come's Jason damn what did he do 90 all the way here." said Tommy watching as Jason's bike pulls up**

"**Man if I find out that your lying about this…" said Jason**

"**I'm not Kim even was holding the baby." said Tommy**

**"Why would we lie to you Jason." said Kim**

"**Look if you don't believe me then go to the third door on the right and see for your self**

**"Fine." said Jason going to where Tommy said and knocking on the door**

"**Who on earth could that be ." said Trini putting Lea in here bassinet and covering her up before going to the door and opening it**

**"Trini." said Jason**

"**Yeah Jason it's me." said Trini standing in the door**

**N/A: Well that does it for this Chapter I was going to add something more to it but I changed my mind hope every one likes it until next this is hermione475 saying good night**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers

Chapter19

"Yeah Jason it's me." said Trini standing in the door waiting for him to say something

"I can't believe its really you am I dreaming?" asked Jason unsure about what he was seeing in front of him

"No Jason your not dreaming I'm really here." said Trini reaching out and getting him by the hand

"I hoped for so long that you were still alive why didn't you tell me/" asked Jason

"I wanted to but I didn't want them to find out that we were still alive or they would come looking for us." said Trini

"Then why did you tell me that day that I came looking for you in France that there was no us? you ripped my hart out that day. Then I seen your picture on the news , then Kim tells us that you were pregnant." said Jason tearing up at the thought of what happened so long ago

"There really isn't a us Rex you never had the guts to ask me out what happen that night was just what happens sometimes when two people drink way to much alcohol hell I don't even remember any of it seeing the look on Jason's face Trini stops for a minute to take it all in What's that look for?" asked Trini

" This is Officer Andy Speaking lights out will be in 20 minutes and the Gates will be closed soon after this is your first and only warning if caught out after hours there will be consciences ." said Officer Andy

"I better go." said Jason barley getting that out of his mouth before the speakers squeals really loud causing Lea to start Crying

"Damn it!!! every night at the same time that asshole does that then I'm up for the next Three or four hours!!! Do you want to see the baby or do you want to just go?" asked Trini angry

I..I.. would like to see the baby but I have to go." said Jason

"It want take long Kim and Tommy both have seen the baby its only right that you get to." walking into the other room Trini picks up the crying baby come on sweet pea there's someone I want you to meet." whispered Trini taking Lea back into the front room to find Jason was already gone

00000

"Well what did you find?" asked Tommy already knowing the answer

"She's doing better without me." said Jason

"What how can you say that look at were she is I would not call that leaving the dream Jason." said Tommy

"yeah but she's happy." said Jason

"Do you believe that honey he thinks she's happy." said Tommy looking over at Kim who was setting on his left

"She is bro." said Jason

"Did you even look at the baby?" asked Tommy

"Why would I want to see that guys baby." said Jason

"Oh I see you think its his. How do you know if that baby is yours or not." said Tommy

"Well I don't but I'm sure its his." said Jason

"And what if its not." said Tommy

"Then I'll regret walking out of there." said Jason

- a loud beeping sound starts ring threw the air and the gats start to closing when closed electricity sparks off of it -

"Oh yeah Jason she's really leaving the dream there's a giant bug sapper in her front yard .What's the matter Jason not so sure of yourself now?" asked Tommy watching his reaction." said Tommy

"You know what. Shut up." said Jason

"Fine Kim lets get out of here we have done all we can do." said Tommy

"Go on because I'm with Kat now. Trini lost her chance." said Jason getting on his bike and leaving.

"What is it honey?" asked Tommy looking over at Kim

" "He's serious." said Kim

"It would seem so but what can we do he has made up his mind about the hole deal." said Tommy

""Let him be." said Kim

"What about her mother should we tell her Surly she would want to know that Tri is safe and sound after all this time." said Tommy looking over at her

"Yes but is that what Trini wants." said Kim as they pulled out of the drive way knowing that if they stayed to long that they would have a problem

"I don't know but there's one way that we can find out said Tommy looking over at Kim

"What's that handsome?" asked Kim looking form the road over at Tommy then back at the road

"We wait a day or two to let every thing sink in for every one then we can just come back and ask her about it later I would say that we could call but we don't know what her number is now or even if she has one." said Tommy

"That sounds like a plan to me I know that I'm still not used to the idea myself I mean she has been gone for a year and a half" said Kim

0000

Jason pulls up in the driveway to his house after driving all night to find Kat's car setting there." There you are Jason I have been so worried what happened to you last night." asked Kat

""Sorry. Tommy and Kim called. They've found out that Trini is alive." said Jason

"I see so that's why you left in a hurry I didn't know I thought something was wrong you didn't say anything you just left." said Kat

"Sorry I just had to see if it was true with my own eyes." said Jason

"You sure don't look happy about it." asked Kat

"I'm not because she lied and let us all believe she was dead." said Jason

"Wail she was living like a queen with no worries no dought ." said Kat under her breath

"Yeah how dare she lie to everybody." said Jason

" So all that that Kim saying about her being pregnant was that true?" asked Kat

"Yeah it true." said Jason

"so I guess this is the end of the road for us then." said Kat

"No way. you think I'm just going to go back to Trini." said Jason

"Well yeah I'm just your rebound now that she's back and has I kid I just thought…"Said Kat looking down at the ground

"Nope me and Trini are over. I'm in love with you now." said Jason lifting Kat's chain

"You say that now but you don't really mean it ." said Kat looking at the ground once again

"I really do mean it." said Jason

"Yeah but…" said Kat

"But nothing what I had with Trini is over." said Jason

"What about the baby?" asked Kat

"Its that other guys…" said Jason

"But what if its not what if it is yours?" asked Kat

"Then Ill help her with whatever the baby needs but that's it." said Jason

"well I'm going to get out of here you look tired." said Kat walking over to her car

"Stay with me please Kat." said Jason walking up behind her and putting his arms around her

"Why I thought you liked being home alone." said Kat turning around in his arms to face him

"You'll she Kitty cat you'll see." said Jason leaning in and kissing her

"Alright I'll stay." said Kat glad that he compaction was out of the way as the two of them walked inside

00000

"Lea please sweetie please go to sleep mommy has been up scents last night and would like to go to sleep to." said Trini rocking Lea who was still welling at the top of her lungs Trini see's the door open and Su young walk in

"My goodness someone's unhappy what's wrong with her?" asked Su young looking over at Trini with questioning eyes

"I don't know. We went to the fair and my friends happen to be there and followed me here and called Lea's Dad to come here as well and just as he got here the alarm went off saying the gates were about to close and she woke up and she's been up every since then." said Trini exhausted from being up all night long and part of the morning

"They followed you this is not good I may have to talk to Shang and see what he wants to do but if they can find you so easy then the people that are searching for you might just find you as easy as they did." said Su young walking over to the table and setting her purse down on the table

"What do you mean I don't want my friends to think that I don't want any thing to do with them I'm sure that Lea's dad is mad at me anyway that would just make it worse." said Trini looking over at her wail rocking Lea still trying to get her to sleep

"I don't know that any thing will be changed for sure or not but its good that you told me just incase something did we would know what measures to take so what did he have to say about the baby?" asked Su young

"Well he didn't really say any thing it was the look on his face it was like I lied to him and as far as Lea goes I tried to get him to wait a minute and I would go get her so that he could see her since both of our best friends got to I left the room to get her after the alert went off when I came back he was gone." said Trini

"I see it maybe all the shock of every thing that has happed I know if I was in his shoes I would be boned shocked." said Su young

"I don't know. I think he thinks that Lea is Gustavo's and not his. I mean I didn't know that I was pregnant, until after Kim left France and if I told him. I'm not so sure that he would believe me. I mean all he has to go on is my word. that's it and I'm not so sure that it will be enough this time." said Trini now getting ill with Lea who was still crying.

"Come here pumpkin. Lets give mommy a break. I will take Lea around the block a few times. As for her father well I will talk to Shang and see what he can come up with. If I had to guess. I think he would want to do a DNA test. Just to make sure. Are you sure you know who the father is?" asked Su Young looking back at Trini wail she was putting the crying baby in her pumpkin seat and getting her diaper bag, just in case.

"Well um.. there was this one night. A few weeks after Jason had came to find me. I told him what I did. Then my friend Kim left as well. Gustav found me writing a letter to him trying to explain why I did what I did. he got so angry." said Trini getting glassy eyed.

**Flashback **

_Trini set alone in her room writing a letter to Jason, trying to explain. why she had told him what she did. That day out front of the house she was staying in. When the door to her room slammed against the wall putting a hole behind the door. " I have been calling you for the last 20 minutes!! what in the hell are you doing up here?" asked Gustav at the top of his lungs. _

_"I was just writing a letter to my friend back home." said Trini cringing at the sight of him, having seen him in the mood many times_

_"What!! You know the rules!! No writing and no talking on any phones." said Gustav glaring at Trini from across the room_

_"I'm sorry. It wont happen again." said Trini looking back at him._

_"Your damn right it wont. the guys are right, I am being way too nice. well that ends right now. You will not get a single bite to eat for the next two days. Do I make myself clear?" said Gustav walking over and snatching the letter from her hands, then walking out the door slamming it behind him._

_-Trini lay there crying on her bed. What had her father gotten her into? Little did she know, that the worst was soon to come. Trini looked up to see a woman not much older then herself, when she hear a blood curdling scream._

_"Here Miss, you might want to take this. It will help believe me. The worst is yet to come. At least this way you may not remember what happens unlike myself." said the girl quickly giving the pill to Trini and walking out before she had time to ask questions._

_"A friend huh You were writing to another man!! Behind my back!! Well I know just how to handle you.. Boys grab her and hold her." said Gustav_

_slapping Trini in the face, so hard she drops the pill. Trini then ends up hitting her head on the head board. Three big men come into the room and tied Trini's feet and hands to the bed._

_"Let me go!! You made your point. Just let me go." said Trini trying to get free._

_"Oh but I really don't think I have. One of you boys close the door." said Gustav as he pulled out a pocket knife, as the other guys grinned from ear to ear. The next Several hours there were blood wrenching screams coming from the room._

**End of Flash back**

"You poor thing!! You shouldn't have had to go thought that. If that's the case, I would strangely suggest a DNA test. That way you'll have proof that she is not his. If the father still wants nothing to do with her then we'll take his sorry butt to court for child support. Now don't you worry about that right now. get some rest and I speak to Shang about it later." said Su Young giving Trini a strong hug.

Ok, I will. Thanks Su, you have no idea how much this helps me out." said Trini wiping the tears from her eyes and walking to her room to lay down to rest for the first time in twenty four hours.

0000

"Shang are you here we need to talk." said Su young walking into the office and setting the pumpkin seat down that had Lea fast asleep with her thumb in her mouth

"Shang Su young's here she's looking every were for you she says that you to need to talk and she bought Lea with her she looks really upset about something." said Jade walking to the back yard and to get her brothers attention

"Ok." said Shang putting his sunglasses back over his eyes and leaning back to get some more sun

"Well are you going to see what she want's or not I mean it she acts like its really important." said Jade standing there with her hands on her hips waiting for her brother to do something other then lay around .

"I'm going." said Shang getting up out of his chair and walking in to the house walking up behind Su young

"Oh gees there you are." said Su young jumping when she turned around to see Shang standing there behind her

"Sorry did I scare you?" asked Shang

"Yeah but its ok we need to talk." said Su young seriously

"What about?" asked Shang

"I went to check on Trini and Lea this morning since its you day off and all and she told me that they know that she's alive two of her friends spotted her at the fair last night and followed her to the safe house and called the man that she thinks is Lea's father." said Su Young

"Oh man. We have to tighten up security." said Shang

"There her fellow rangers why would we have to do that?" asked Su Young

"Its not the rangers that are the problem." said Shang

"Then who is the problem that Gustav guys is dead who else is there ?" asked Su Young with a puzzled look on her face

"From what Zordon has told me one of the women that Gustav had taken for yet another payment form some other person he had a child with her and now that he's father is dead I'm sure that he will becoming to look for the person that he believes to be responsible." said Shang

"That's not the only thing that I came here to tell you we need to do a DNA test on the baby to make sure who the father is." said Su young

"What for I thought that she know who the father of her child was that's what she told us when she had her and I thought that you said that the father came to the safe house." said Shang

"Well after what she told me honey I'm not so sure that he is and if he is he doesn't want any thing to do with here because he thinks that she is Gustav's baby and not his." said Su Young

I see we can do that it should not take long to get the results back maybe an hour or to at the most but you might want to tell her find a lawyer just incase this goes bad." said Shang

"Shang I'm sorry I know its your day off but I thought that you should know just incase and I'll go and tell her right now." said Su Young

"Alright let me get a Q tip and get some DNA from her then you can go." said Shang walking into his lab and getting what he needed and putting it in Lea's mouth to get the DNA to do the test

"I'll see you later sweetie," said Su young walking up giving Shang a kiss before leaving with Lea

000000

"What time is it." asked Trini waking up after hearing the door close

"It's about Three in the afternoon I hope you slept well if not I can give you something to help you sleep better at night." said Su Young

Wow I don't think that I have ever slept that long not since the baby was born." said Trini getting out form here bed

"I talked to Shang about the test he said that he would do it and it should not take but an hour or two to get the results back but he said that just incase things should turn out bad that you might want to think about getting a lawyer." said Su Young

"I guess I should but it feels wrong I have already hurt him enough with out having to take him to court for child support that is if I'm right about Lea being his." said Trini looking down at her feet

"I know sweetie and I not saying that you have to but you already said that he didn't want any thing to do with the baby all I'm saying is just incase he still does not want any thing to do with her after the test is said and done you can't take care of her by yourself." said Su young

"Your right I can't alright I will do it but I just pray that I don't have to use whom ever I choose I just wish that my mother was here to help she would know what to do." said Trini putting her head in her hands

"There might be a way that she could know that your alive and the two of you can be united but in doing so might cause more problems then you can handle are you sure that you want to walk into all of that?" asked Su young putting a hand on Trini's shoulder and walking out of the room leaving Trini to her thoughts

N/A there it is hope that every one likes it let me know what you think

*What will happen will Trini risk every thing to have her mother back in her life

* Is Lea really Jason's or does she belong to Gustav

*If Lea is Jason's will he still do what's right or will Kat change his mind

To find out all these answers and more watch your Emails for the next few chapters of Arranged Marriage 


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers

Chapter 20

" Well here goes nothing." said Trini after what seemed like hours. Trini finally made her decision on what to do. reaching over to her nightstand, she picked up her cell phone and dialed a number that she had not dialed in a very long time. She waited for someone to answer the phone.

"Who on Earth could that be? Tommy knows I'm working. He doesn't call until I get off. There must be something wrong." said Kim digging through her purse. "Note to self. Don't pack everything including the kitchen sink in your purse. Ha got it!!" said Kim looking at the phone to see a number she didn't recognize

"I guess she changed her number. It has been a year." said Trini about to hang up, when she heard Kim's voice

"Kimberly Oliver speaking. How may I help you?" asked Kim in a rushed attempt to get the sentence out, before the person hung up.

"Oliver, Huh? Well I was wondering how long it would take you two to tie the knot." said Trini smiling over the phone.

"Trini?" asked Kim surprised

"Yeah is this a bad time or something? Cause I guess I can call back if it is." said Trini.

"No it's not a bad time. I'm just surprised you called." said Kim

"Well to tell you the truth I started not to I had to think about it for a long time before I did." said Trini sighing

"Why's that?" asked Kim

"Because I thought that all of you guys would be furious with me because you all thought that I was dead and because I lied to you by not saying something." said Trini

"Well I'm sad that you didn't let us know. I'm sure you had a good reason for it." said Kim.

"I tried writing you all a leader telling you why I did what I did but I got caught," said Trini getting quite

"You got caught?" asked Kim confused

"Yeah but that's not the reason I'm calling I need your help." said Trini trying to change the subject

"Trini, What happened after I left France?" asked Kim

"Kim please I don't want to talk about it." said Trini

"Ok I won't force you to tell me but I want to know. Now what do you need help with?" asked Kim

"I can't keep supporting Lea by myself and I'm not entirely sure that she's Jason's but even if she was I have this feeling that even if she was his that he wouldn't want any thing to do with here because of me and what I told him when he came looking for me in France. What I'm trying to say is I need a lawyer just incase." said Trini with a shaky voice.

"Wait so the baby could be Jason's but how?" asked Kim

"The night that we found out that we were getting to come home they insisted that we go out and celebrate and we went out to a bar close by and one thing lead to another and the next thing I knew is I woke up in his room I left he seen me later the next day and thought that we were dating after that he got so mad when I told him that I couldn't because I was getting married that's why we were fighting when you guys came to get us." said Trini

"I see. So you want me to help you if he gives you any trouble about the baby if it is his" said Kim

"yeah I will understand if you don't want to help me." said Trini

"Trini I'm your friend and don't think for a second I won't help." said Kim

"Yeah but Jason is your friend to." said Trini

"Trini the results are here!!" yelled Su Young from the other room

"Ok! The other thing is I would really like to see my mom." said Trini

"She would like to see you too I'm sure." said Kim

"I'm worried though because of my dad." said Trini

"You'll have to talk to your mom about that." said Kim

"What do you mean?" asked Trini confused

"You'll see what I mean when you talk to her." said Kim

"Ok but can you maybe bring her here?" asked Trini

Ok I'll get your mom and come there ok." said Kim

"Ok thanks Kim I just hope I'm not messing up

"See you in a little bit." said Kim

"Alright the gates open so you shouldn't have a problem

0000

Mary was talking to her boyfriend Jessie on the phone when she heard the door bell ring" Sweetie I have to call you back there's someone at the door." said Amy getting out and walking towards the door

"Alright sweetheart I'll talk to you later." said Jake hanging up the phone

"Kim dear come on in sorry it took me so long I was on the phone with Jessie so what brings you?" asked Mary

"Trini." said Kim looking Mary in the eye

"Aw sweetie do you need someone to talk to ?" asked Mary hugging Kim

"Trini's Alive." said Kim

"What! Kimberly what do you mean she's alive." said Mary shocked

""She's alive and wants to talk to you." said Kim

"She does were is she?!?" asked Mary

"She's in a Safe house." said Kim

"I'll get my purse." said Mary

"Ok." said Kim a few minutes later the two of them leave to go to the safe house

0000

"I have decided to take my chances out side of the safe house and go back to Angle Grove with Lea." said Trini walking into the living room to find Shang and Su young setting on the love set.

"Are you sure?" asked Su Young.

"I'm tired of hiding." said Trini.

"Well if your sure." said Su Young.

"You guys don't think that I should go do you?" asked Trini looking between the two of them.

"You need to see your family and friends." said Su Young

"But…" said Trini

"But We fear for your safety." said Su Young.

"I'll be with my friends there's safety in numbers and I was a ranger at one point." said Trini

"Yes but you have no idea the power of the evil that's lurking around." said Su Young.

"Not to minchin the fact that you were engorged to badly to do marshal arts any more your lucky to be walking around. But Zordon thought that you would want to go back out so he sent me this to give to you just incase." said Shang handing her a purple box

"We can talk about this later some one just pulled up in front of the house." said Su young

"Ill go check it out." said Shang

"Alright but be careful." said Su young

"I Will." said Shang walking out the front door of one of the many houses.

"She lives here but it doesn't even look like a place for a house but a place for criminals." said Mary looking at the place in front of her

"Can I help you ladies with something?" asked Shang walking up to Kim's car propping up in the window

"Yes We're here to see Trini Kwan." said Kim

"And you are." said Shang looking between the to of the women

"Kimberly Hart-Oliver

"Alright go ahead " said Shang stepping aside

Sweetie don't do that wail mommy's friends are here." Said Trini taking the toy that Lea was levitating just before the door opened and Kim and Mary walked inside

"TRINI!!" said Mary running and hugging her daughter

"Uh mom I can't breath." said Trini causing Lea to giggle and smile up at her mother from her blanket in the floor

"Sorry." said Mary releasing Trini from the bear hug,

"Its ok mom I just didn't want to fall on little bit down here." said Trini turning around picking up an envelope

"I will take the baby in the other room if you all need time to talk." Said Shang

"Ok but I'd like to see my granddaughter after we talk." Said Mary

"Up we go mommy needs to talk to her friends," said Su young getting up and walk over to get Lea and she and Shang walks to another room

"You want me to read the?" asked Kim

"yes I can't do it." said Trini setting down in a chair

"Well here goes." said Kim opening up the envelope

"Well what does it say." said Trini sighing

"Jason's the father." said Kim

"Thank god but he thinks that she's not his and he wont lesson to me." said Trini

"Well I'll just have to let him see this." said Kim

"And what if that don't work." said Trini

"Then I'll take him to court for child support." said Kim

"Should I go with you or just let you do it?" asked Trini

"It would be good if you came with me but I'm not going to pressure you to go." said Kim

"I'll go I was planning on moving back there." Said Trini

"OK that's great." said Kim smiling

"Mom do you want to hold Lea or is there something you want to add?" asked Trini looking over at her mom

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I over hared you saying that you want her to go with you said Shang walking out of the room with Lea

"Yeah." said Kim

"I don't think that's such a good idea." said Shang

"Why not?" asked Kim

"Yes why not and just who are you anyway." said Mary

"My name is Shang." said Shang

"That didn't answer my question." said Mary

"Excuse me." said Su Young not liking Mary's tone

"You herd me that didn't answer my question." said Mary glaring at Su Young

"Why you how dare you!" said Su Young walking towards Mary with her fist clenched to only be stopped by Trini's hand.

"Guys don't start this right now I don't know if I can take it." said Trini almost ready to breakdown.

"I'm sorry sweetie I didn't mean to upset you I just wanted to know who they were." said Mary

"They are my and Lea's dr.'s if it wasn't for them neither one of us would be here." said Trini reaching over and taken Lea form Shang and handing her to her mother.

"Hey there Princess let me get a good look at you." said Mary picking her up and twirling her around really fast to face her.

"Mom what are you trying to do give me a hart attack ." said Trini freaking out

"Culm down I'm not going to hurt her but why is she so tiny she should be bigger for her age and she can't even walk yet what about talking." said Mary scolding Trini

"She was early really early I almost lost her she can't really talk all that well but she tries and she can walk when she wants to but getting her to is the problem

"Well all that is going to change when you come back with me to Angle Grove it is clear that you don't know how to bring up a child." said Mary disapproving on how things were being done.

"Mom I know what I'm doing she is my daughter after all you know." said Trini looking over at Kim for some help

"Mary calm down." said Kim

"I am calm thank you Kimberly." said Mary looking over at her

"No your not." said Kim not liking her tone

"I'm starting to think that this was a bad idea." Said Trini

"I'm sorry but we must be on our way now if you need any thing you know what to do." said Su young looking towards Trini and she and Shang leave with out another ward

"Thanks again for helping out Trini." said Kim as they were leaving

"So what happens now?" asked Trini looking over at Kim

"I don't know ." said Kim

"Shouldn't we go see if we can't find Jason?" asked Trini

"Yeah." said Kim

"Should I take little bit with me?" asked Trini

"Sure." said Kim

"Ok let me grave her stuff and we can go." said Trini grabbing her dipper bag and taking Lea form her mother and they all head out the door.

000000

"Come on man I have beat you ever mach your not even trying." said Zack knocking Jason to the off his feet on the mat yet again

"Jason what's wrong?" asked Kat concerned

"Nothing I'm fine just letting my mind wonder that's all." said Jason getting back up on his feet

"Oh ok." said Kat

"Kim I don't have to go in there do I?" asked Trini as Kim stopped in front of a Gym she had never seen before

"You don't have to if you don't want." said Kim

"I think I will just stay out here with Lea just incase it gets ugly." said Trini

"Ok. I'll let you know how it goes." said Kim

"Alright is there some place that I can take Lea so she can get some fresh air?" asked Trini

"There's a play place across the street" said Kim

"Ok we will be over there if you need me or something." said Trini getting out of the car.

"alright. See you." said Kim walking in

"I will be right back guys ." said Kat getting up and walking over to were Kim was at

"Hey Kat." said Kim

"Tommy's not here he went to help his mom plant some kind of tree." said Kat crossing her arms

"I know and its a orange tree. I'm here to talk to Jason." said Kim

"He is busy and just what do you want to talk to him about anyway." said Kat crossing her arms

"That is none of your concern Kat." said Kim

"If it concerns him yes it is Kimberly." said Kat glaring at her

"This Just concerns Jason Kat." said Kim

"Fine but just so you know I'm watching you." said Kat

"Whatever." said Kim going over to Jason

"Hey Kimmie want to go a round Jas here is not any compaction any more." said Zack helping Jason up

"No thanks Zack-man." said Kim

"You sure I feel lucky today." said Zack

"I'm sure." said Kim laughing

"If your looking for Tommy he left a wail ago." said Jason wiping off his face

"I know where he is. I'm here to talk to you." said Kim

"Kim we have been threw this I meant what I said that night." said Jason walking over to the bar and getting his water

I know you did. I'm here to let you know that a DNA test was done on the baby." said Kim

"Man you two will stop at nothing will you." said Jason

"I'm just saying you might want to see this." said Kim taking out the DNA test results.

"Ok I'll look at them but after that will you please drop it I'm trying to get on with my life." said Jason

"We'll talk after your reaction." said Kim handing him the paper.

"Fine I'll read them but I dought that I'll change my mind." said Jason taking the papers and reading them

"Well." said Kim waiting for him to read finish reading the papers.

"I… I didn't know why didn't she tell me?" asked Jason looking up at Kim in shock.

"She tried to when you walked out." said Kim

"I mean before then why all the lies and now she thinks that its just ok to walk back in here and act like nothings happen." said Jason getting angry.

"I'm sure she had her reasons." said Kim

"So what am I post to do now?" asked Jason sighing

"Are you going to help her." asked Kim

"I don't know I don't trust her any more." said Jason

"Jason." said Kim crossing her arms

" Well I don't how do I know if she making this up she's lied about every thing else." said Jason glaring over at Kim

"I was there the whole time and she was with me while they did the test." said Kim

"Aright I'll go talk to her I'll at lest do that much do you know were she's at?" asked Jason

"She's over at the play place across the street. Ill call her and tell her to come over here." said Kim taking out her cell and calling Trini

"Hello." said Trini after the third ring

"Hey its me." said Kim

"So what happen?" asked Trini

"He wants to talk to you." said Kim

"I don't know if I can." said Trini sighing

"Trini come on he's being cooperative." said Kim

"Alright we will be there in a minute come one Lea we have to go some were for a little wail said Trini picking her up and walking across the street and going inside the gym.

"She's on her way." said Kim

"What the no way it can't be." said Zack right before he gets hit in the face by Billy

"Yeah believe it guys." said Kim holding back laughter

"But how, when the news said….. Said " Zack

"They wanted everyone to think she was.' said Kim

"What is this what is she doing here." said Kat walking over to Jason

She's here because her and Jason have a baby. I just told him." said Kim

"WHAT! I thought that you said that she wasn't yours." said Kat

"He did think that Leah wasn't his/" said Kim

"Kim said that you wanted to talk to me." said Trini walking up to Jason with Leah hiding behind her

"I told you Jason wanted to talk to you." said Kim

"Are you sure about this Jason." said Kat walking over and setting next to him and holding his hand

"Yeah." said Jason looking over at her

"Sweetie I don't think that would be a good idea." said Kat

"Kat I have to talk to her." said Jason

"Alright fine but if you need me ill be over there with the other guys." said Kat getting up and glaring at Trini before walking off

"What do you want to talk to me about?" asked Trini

"Why'd you hurt everyone like that?" said Jason angry.

"You think I did it on peruse." said Trini

"Actually I do." said Jason

"I wanted to tell you but I couldn't." said Trini

"You were scared to come back here and face me weren't you?" asked Jason

"I tried to write you to tell you about every thing and why I did but…. "Said Trini getting up set

""Well you didn't." said Jason

"Yes I did I was caught." said Trini

"What do you mean?" asked Jason

"I wasn't aloud to talk to any one or any thing and I was caught so you didn't get it." said Trini

"You're lying." said Jason

"Believe what you want but weather you like or not Leah is your's." said Trini picking up Leah and walking out the door of the gym

" Kim she's leaving what's going on why is she leaving." said Billy starting to panic

"Shh sweetheart don't cry its ok we don't need him we well manage." said Trini starting to cry herself when she seen someone set beside her and put there hand on her shoulder

"What's wrong?" asked Billy

" Every thing I should have never came back I should have known that this would happen." said Trini

"He's just mad I know he's really happy your safe." said Billy

"That's just it I'm not me or Leah either one

"What do you mean ?" asked Billy

"Before Kim and I left the people that saved us said that I still might be in danger." said Trini

What really?" asked Billy

"I thought that I would be safer here with you guys but seeing that your all mad at me I guess not." said Trini

"I'm not mad. You did what you had to do. Jason's still angry about when he went to France." said Billy

"I had to do what I did I didn't want to but he was standing behind the door watching and hanging on to every ward I said if I hadn't said what I did they would have followed him." said Trini

"I see." said Billy

"I waited a wail to make sure that he would expect any thing and tried to write a letter explaining why and to tell him that I was pregnant and they caught." said Trini

"Caught wait you mean your talking about the guy you married?" asked Billy

"Yes but we never did get married. I was not aloud to talk to any one or write any thing." said Trini

"Wow how horrible." said Billy

"That's not the half of it Kim keeps asking me what happened I just don't know if I can tell her." said Trini

" pretty." said Leah reaching out for Billy's ring making it slid off his finger and making it come to her

"Whoa. Ok have I been around Aliens for too long or did she just levitate my ring to her." said Billy

"No you haven't she can do that apparently that kind of stuff is what happens if to rangers have a baby and I don't guess it helped when I used my what was left of my powers to try and get away." said Trini Laughing at the look on Billy's face

"Wow this is amazing. When did she start doing that?" asked Billy

"Um I'm not sure all I can remember is that when I had her so was glowing my color they had me so drugged up I don't really remember." Said Trini

"She was glowing?" asked Billy

"Yeah she was." said Trini picking her up

"Are you going to talk to Zordon about it?" asked Billy

"I don't know I think that he already knows the people that saved me is a set of you know what's like you guys

"What really? asked Billy

"Yeah if it wasn't for them I really would be dead there the one's that found me apparently Z knows there leader some how and hand him watch me or something I don't know the hole story." said Trini

"Zordon knew?" asked Billy

"Yeah or that's what they said and he told them to do a bunch of tests on Leah but they didn't tell me what for or anything." Trini looking up at the sun setting

" Hey there you are the suns going down you shouldn't be out here." said Shang pulling up not paying any attention to Billy

"What's wrong with her being out here?" asked Billy

"It's not safe and the gates will be closing soon." said Shang getting out of his car and walking over and taking Leah

"Stop." said Billy angry

"Come on Trini like I said its getting late and you forgot and didn't take your meds this morning." Said Shang walking towards his car with Leah putting her in the back seat in her car seat

"Leave them alone." said Billy walking over and grabbing them back out.

"What the hell are you doing." said Shang grabbing Billy's hand and slinging it away form them

"Getting them away from you." said Billy

"Guys stop!!" Yelled Trini before Shang took a swing at Billy and hit Trini by accidentally knocking her to the round

"Guys what was that it sound just like." said Zack looking at the rest of his friends

"Guys Billy is fighting with some one and it looks like Tri is on the ground and the baby's car seats turned over with her in it." said Angela

"Oh my goodness." said Kim running out there

Wait for use ." said Zack getting up following Kim along with Jason and the others

"Owe!" cried Leah at the top of her lungs

""What the hell are you doing Shang." said Kim getting the baby

"He's trying to take Tri and the baby is what he's doing and he hit her on top of that." said Billy

"Oh no your not." said Kim narrowing her eyes at Shang

"The sun is going down and its not safe here plus the gates are going to close soon and Trini has not taken her meds for today ." said Shang going over and taking Leah away from Kim

"Oh no you don't." said Kim grabbing the baby back and handing her to Zack

"Here man hold you little girl unless you want uncle Zack can teach her a hole bunch of stuff." said Zack handing Leah to Jason

""Hey there." said Jason taking her

"Mommy." said Leah puckering up ready to cry.

"Its ok. She's right there. We're not going to let her go with him." said Jason

"Billy stop he is one of the people I told you about." said Trini going over were Leah was at

"No Way." said Billy stepping back

"Its true so stop fighting and I'm not going back to the safe house to night." Shang." said Trini

"Alright fine." said Shang

"Don't make me tell Su because you know I will ." said Trini

""I'm leaving shish." said Shang leaving

"Do you want me to take Leah back now?" asked Trini walking over to Jason

"Nah I got her if you don't mind." said Jason

"Look I'm sorry I know your still mad at me but I really did try to tell you about her I didn't find out until after that day you came to France." said Trini

"I know you were trying protect everyone: said Jason

"Not every one… you I was trying to protect you he was standing behind the door lessening to every thing that was said if I hadn't he would have followed you and I didn't want that to happen so I told you what I did ." said Trini looking down at the ground.

"Well you didn't have to worry about me. I can handle myself." said Jason

"No you couldn't he didn't believe in a far fight." said Trini

"Of course he didn't." said Jason

"Fine don't believe me all I am to you is just a liar anyways you said that yourself." Said Trini

"Well I agree about that guy." said Jason

"I hate to break this little conversion up but it is getting late and we need to get going honey." said Kat walking up and getting Jason by the hand

" "Yeah we do." said Jason

"Ok but I'm kind of going to need Leah back before you go." said Trini

"Oh sorry here you go." said Jason

"No Sheepie

" JASON GIVE HER BACK AND LETS GO!!!!!" yelled Kat

"I am." said Jason

"What a beach come her sweetie he needs to go because someone as there panties in a twist," said Trini taking Leah from Jason

"Wow Kim did you rub off on her or something?" asked Zack

""I don't know." said Kim

"I guess I better go to guys I got to find a place to stay tonight." said Trini

"You can stay with me." said Mary

"Are you sure mom?" asked Trini

"Yes I'm sure." said Mary

"Alright as long as your sure." said Trini getting in her mom's car and they drive away leaving the rest of the group standing there talking.

"Hey guys did I miss something." said Tommy getting out of his Jeep covered in dirt.

"Oh nothing just the best Jerry Springer show EVER!" said Zack

"Have you put extra sugar in you sugar crunchies again?" asked Tommy walking up and putting his arm around Kim

"Oh I know you didn't just do that you are nasty and need a bath Mr. Oliver." said Kim pushing him away

"Yes dear." said Tommy realizing that he was big trouble.

"ALRIGHT ROUND 2!!!" Said Zack smiling and walking around for takers on who would win

"Zack cut it out we all know who is going to win you don't have to be a genius like myself to know that." said Billy

"Even though Billy is so right about who would win what we were talking about stinky is Jason ,Trini and Kat's little argument." Said Kim looking over at Tommy

"Oh damn why do I always miss the good stuff any thing I don't want to catch I'm always on time." said Tommy pouting

"Yeah Tommy we all know that your getting old you don't have to tell us I can see your gray hair form all the way over here." said Zack

"Where …. Where I don't have any gray hair do I Kim ?" asked Tommy running over to her and bending down so she could see

"Let me look yeah got it." said Kim reaching done and yanking one out of his head.

"OWWWWWW! That hurt ." said Tommy

"Aw poor baby now get away form me stinky my eyes are starting to water." said Kim

"Any way back to what we were talking about earlier I don't see why he is acting this way we all know that he still cares." said Billy

"Don't worry guys I have a plan." said Zack smiling

"HEY THAT'S MY LINE!" said Kim yelling at Zack smacking him in the back of the head.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers**

**Chapter 21**

"**Mom who is that standing on the porch with flowers and in a cops uniform?" asked Trini just before they pull up in the drive way**

**"That's Jesse." said Trini's mom**

"**Who?" said Trini confused **

"**There you are I thought that you had forgot about our date." said Jessie sticking his head into the car window.**

**"No." said Trini's mom**

"**Oh I'm sorry I didn't realize that there was others in the car." said Jessie**

"**You have a date!" yelled Trini**

"**Yes sweetie." said Mary**

"**Uh Mary is there something that I should know about?" asked Jessie**

"**Yes." said Mary**

"**Ok what is it ?" asked Jessie**

"**Well you remember about what I told you about my daughter being killed." said Mary **

"**Yes what about it?" asked Jessie calmly **

"**She's alive." said Mary**

"**Really that's great news ." said Jessie **

"**Yes it is ." said Mary smiling thankful he didn't fly off the handle **

"**If you want to call off the date I'll understand." said Jessie**

"**Well I was thinking why don't we have dinner here." Said Mary looking out at him though the window before they both got out of the car and took Lea out as well.**

"**No mom its ok go ahead on your date its ok I don't mind." said Trini looking over at the two of them.**

"**Trini I want you two to get to know each other." said Mary**

"**Alright but I'm a little tired." said Trini moving lea to the other hip.**

"**well let me take lea and you relax on the sofa." said Mary**

"**I don't know mom she is a handful and besides that would be punning her off on you." said Trini**

**Trini your not putting her off on me. I'm her grandma I want to help out with her." said Mary**

"**But mom." Trini said in protest**

"**No buts you go relax." said Mary**

"**Alright but no sweets of any kind." said Trini**

"**Ok no sweets." said Mary taking Lea form Trini and ushering her into the house**

"**Mommy!" Yelled Lea puckering up to cry and reaching for her to get her to take her back.**

"**Now now lea hon. come spend some time with grandma." said Mary**

"**Hey there little one don't cry its ok your mom is just in the other room." said Jessie reaching over and tickling Lea.**

**0000**

"**Kim honey don't hit Zack give him a chance and lets here him out about this plane that he has you never know it just might work." said Tommy**

"**yeah I mean I know some guys that I work with that are single so I thought that maybe if we tried to set Tri up with them and make Jas jealous then he might do something about it." said Zack**

"**That might not work." said Kim**

"**I don't know guys I talked to here before that guy came up and she doesn't think that Jas wants to have any one to do with Lea so it might work." said Billy**

"**You think that it would?" asked Kim looking over at Billy**

"**Its worth a shot I mean if you try something she might expect it Jas is like your big brother after all." said Billy**

"**I know and your right lets try this plan." said Kim**

"**So any one besides me have any single peps at the office its going to take more then one to make him jealous." said Zack looking at all of them in turn.**

"**Well there's a guy that works at the office." said Kim**

"**Cool that's tow." said Zack**

"**Any others." asked Kim**

"**Not that I can think of said Tommy causing Billy to node his head to agree with Tommy.**

"**Well you two keep an eye out for anyone." said Kim**

"**Kimmie do you want my guy to go first of do you want yours to go first?" asked Zack **

"**It don't matter." said Kim**

"**Well I have a formal dinner type thing and we are post to bring a friend its in a couple of days you think that she would do it?" asked Zack.**

"**I don't know maybe." said Kim**

" **Umm babe I know that you to are planning but I would really like to go home and get cleaned up ." said Tommy looking at Kim**

"**Ok handsome we can go, said Kim**

"**Oh ok ill get with you later girl nothing else try talking to her and drop hints or something." said Zack**

"**Ok well see you guys later." said Kim**

"**Alright bye guys I think wail you guys are doing that I'm going to see what I can find out about that guy I was fighting with earlier." said Billy hugging Kim before they got into there cars and headed home.**

**00000**

**Babe I will be out in about 15 or 20 minutes we can order some pizza or something." said Tommy wail he turned on the water.**

"**Ok sounds good." said Kim**

"**How do you think she's taking the hole Jessie think?" asked Tommy**

"**I'm sure she's in shock." said Kim**

"**You mean that you didn't tell her?" asked Tommy**

"**No ." said Kim leaning back on the bed.**

"**Your so mean I'll leave you alone so you can call here of what ever." said Tommy laughing **

"**Ok." said Kim reaching over and calling Trini's cell**

"**Hello." said Trini getting up and getting here cell of the table**

"**Hey Trini." said Kim **

"**Hey Kim what's up?" asked Trini**

"**Just seeing what you were up to?" asked Kim**

"**Watching Lea mom and her boyfriend play in the kitchen." said Trini with a sigh.**

"**Sorry I didn't give you a heads up about her having a boyfriend." said Kim**

"**Its ok I think I know why you did but I ok with it she seams really happy and I haven't seen that in a really long time Lea even seams to like him." said Trini**

"**That's good. I was talking to Zack and Billy today." said Kim**

"**I know I didn't really get to talk to anyone but Jason and I'm not really sure why Billy followed me outside if it wasn't for Jason saying what he did then I would not have gotten to talk to him." said Trini **

"**You talked to Billy?" asked Kim**

"**Yeah we were talking before the fight broke out with him and Shang. Why you sound shocked that we talked." said Trini**

"**Well he didn't mention it but that's none of my business." said Kim **

"**You mean that you guys didn't see him come outside? He was out there for about ten minutes maybe longer I was upset at the time so I really didn't look at the time." said Trini**

"**So that's why he was outside." said Kim **

"**Yeah so when did he get married Lea took his ring because she thought it was pretty." said Trini wail putting her feet up.**

" **A Few months ago." said Kim**

"**Oh really to who?" asked Trini not really believing that he actually found someone that he could relate to it was strange to think about someone else in the group that new how to speak Billy it might be nice to not have to be the translator but then again she might have to do it for the both of them.**

" **He married Haley." said Kim**

"**I take it she can speak Billy?" asked Trini **

"**yeah she does." said Kim laughing**

"**Wow I never thought that I would see the day." said Trini **

" **I know right." said Kim**

"**Well I guess that just leaves me being the only single one." said Trini **

"**Well Zack has a formal dinner coming up. He could introduce you to one of his friends there**

"**I don't know Kim I still get really nervous around guys I don't know scents all that happened in France." said Trini sighing **

"**Zack will be there and you know he wont let you out of his sight." said Kim**

"**I know he wont but you don't know what happened." said Trini **

" **No I don't but I bet it was horrible." said Kim**

"**I'll think about it I over heard Jessie and mom talking about going out of town for a couple of weeks somewhere and nothing else I'll get Jason to watch Lea." said Trini**

" **Ok but if he doesn't let me know and Ill watch her." said Kim**

"**Alright I let you know when is this going to be so I know how long I have to decide ?" asked Trini**

"**He never said when it was." said Kim**

"**Ok I'll let you know what I decide." said Trini only to have Lea come in the living room and clime up next to her and take her cell. Lea give mommy back the phone please.**

"**Trini you still there?" Asked Kim**

"**Lea Annabelle give me that phone." said Trini**

"**Hi." said Lea putting the phone upside down to her ear.**

"**Lea." Said Kim**

"**Hi." said Lea laughing**

"**Hi." said Kim**

"**Disc me dada." said Lea **

" **No sweetie its not your daddy." said Kim felling hart broken for the little girl**

"**Ha got ya you little monster." said Trini picking Lea up under the arms and putting her in here lap tell aunt Kim night night its time for you to go to sleep.**

"**Night night Kimmie." said Lea yawning**

"**Kim I'm sorry she's trying to stay awake." said Trini taking the cell back and rocks Lea**

"**its ok ." said Kim**

"**What am I going to do she's never asked me about her dad before?" said Trini**

"**Well you can try talking to Jason again." said Kim**

"**I think that he has said all he is going to on the matter Kim." said Trini**

"**Trini at least let Lea get to know Jason." said Kim**

" **I don't think that he wants to Kim besides there is something that you don't know about her." said Trini talking in a low voice.**

" **What's that?" said Kim**

"**When I was Trying to get away I tried to teleport away and it back fired an now she can elevate things and they told me not to give her sugar of any kind." said Trini**

"**Are you sure these guys know what there doing? I'm sure Billy knows more about this than they do." said Kim**

"**Maybe I don't know I just now what they said and I know that she can do it I have seen it myself what if Jason finds out and he teats here like a freak or something." said Trini who was now holding a sleeping Lea in her lap**

"**Well then he's a hypocrite cause we're no different in being you know what." said Kim**

"**Do you think that I should tell him?" asked Trini**

"**Yeah I do and if he loves you like I think he does then he will understand." said Kim**

"**Alright but when should I tell him/" asked Trini**

"**When ever you want to." said Kim**

"**Alright I guess the sooner the better I'm just really worried that he's not going to like it if they do come back I'm going to be defenseless because I can't fight anymore." said Trini**

"**Well don't you worry about that we've got your back." said Kim**

"**I know you guys do well I guess I better get this over with wish me luck he more then likely will not answer the phone." said Trini**

" **If not I'll have a little chat with him." said Kim**

"**He's all yours if he doesn't." said Trini laughing **

"**I don't have to he just texed me." said Trini laughing when her cell beeped letting her know that she got a tex**

"**We will." said Kim**

**Trini hangs up and takes Lea up stairs and class Jason before she looks over at the clock to see how late it was "Oh man just hang up and call later." said Trini**

**00000**

"**Hello." said Jason on the other end of the phone just as Trini was going to hang up**

"**Hey." said Trini not sure what to say**

" **Trini What do you want?" said Jason**

"**Look I know that is late but don't hang up on me we really need to talk." said Trini**

"**OK I'm listening**

"**Lea thought Kim was you earlier she asked if it was her daddy." said Trini**

"**-sighs- Look I'm sorry about earlier." said Jason **

"**Its ok I deserve it I know that your mad at me and hate my guts for what I did but don't take it out on her cause something that I did." said Trini **

"**Trini I don't hate you." said Jason**

"**I don't see why you wouldn't after what I done." said Trini **

"**I'm angry yes but I don't hate you." said Jason**

"**I need your help there is something that you need to know about Lea." said Trini**

"**What's that?" asked Jason**

"**She can elevate things and for some reason is not allowed to have sugar." said Trini**

"**What!!" yelled Jason waking up Kat**

"**She can elevate things." said Trini once again**

" **Your serious." said Jason**

"**Yes but a guess that's my fault to." said Trini**

"**How's that." said Jason**

"**I tried to teleport way and it back fired I forgot about it getting busted when I was slung agents the wall **

"**Oh man." said Jason**

"**This isn't going so well." said Trini**

"**Jas who is calling at this time ?" said Kat as she turned over**

"**A friend." said Jason**

"**At this hour." said Kat**

"**Yes." said Jason getting ell at Kat**

"**Tell them to call back its late." said Kat**

" **I'll be off in a few minutes babe go back to sleep**

"**alright but don't stay up to late." said Kat**

"**I won't." said Jason trying not to lose is temper**

"**Well was there something else you wanted?" said Jason**

"**Well yeah kind of." said Trini**

" **Ok then what is it?" asked Jason**

"**Mom and her boyfriend are going out of town and Zack wants me to go with him to this thing of some kind and I don't have any one to watch Lea if you can't Kim said that she could do it.: said Trini**

"**If it's a problem don't worry about it." said Trini **

" **alright just let me know." said Trini hanging up **

**00000**

"**Its about time what was that about is the guys all ok?" asked Kat **

"**Yeah there fine but I need to talk to you about Trini." said Jason**

"**What ever it is the answers is no," said Kat**

"**Kat I have a child with her." said Jason**

"**Yes I know that thank you for pointing out the obvious." said Kat**

"**Kat why can't you get along with her?" Asked Jason **

" **What reason do I have to get along with her after every thing she has done to you." said Kat**

" **Because of that baby and me." said Jason**

"**Alright what do you want to talk about?" asked Kat**

"**She wants me to watch the baby." said Jason**

"**When?" Asked Kat**

"**She didn't say she just said she was going with Zack somewhere." said Jason**

"**And why can't she take it with her I have rehearsal this week and next week to." said Kat**

"**And I don't have anything planned." said Jason**

"**Fine whatever its not like I wanted you to come with me this afternoon." said Kat **

"**Ok look if you want us to work then you will stop acting like this." Said Jason**

"**I'm sorry I have been really stressed out the last few days." said Kat**

"**Aw babe I'm sorry." said Jason pulling Kat into a tight hug**

"**If you want to watch her its fine by me but you didn't really need to ask me if you could." said Kat**

"**Well I didn't want you to be angry with me if you seen Trini dropping her off." said Jason**

"**Uh huh." mumbled Kat in her sleep**

"**Whatever." said Jason angrily pulling the covers over him and going to sleep.**

**0000**

"**Aisha babe have you seen my shoe I'm going to be late for work and I have to talk to Tucker and tell him that Tri is going to the formal dinner with him." said Zack hopping around on one foot.**

"**You don't remember where you put it?" asked Aisha laughing at Zack who was hopping.**

"**It was in the bedroom a few minutes ago then Bear came in there and now its gone." said Zack **

"**It's probably not a shoe anymore if Bear got it." said Aisha **

"**What do you mean you don't think Ah." yelled Zack just before he feel on his face.**

"**Zack!! Are you ok?" said Aisha trying to keep from laughing.**

"**I'm ok I found my shoe." said Zack getting up and picking it up only to find teeth marks in the hill of it.**

"**and it appears Bear got a hold of it." said Aisha giggling.**

"**That's it Sha I know you love animals but he has to go this is like the forth pare this week." said Zack**

"**Zack you know I love Bear!! If you'd put your shoes in the closet like I do maybe you'd still have this pair." said Aisha.**

"**I put them in the bedroom he not post to be in there in the first place you know that." said Zack putting his other shoe on and getting his keys.**

"**Zack you're the one who left the door opened." said Aisha.**

"**I got to go to work I don't want to fight I'll just see about getting Bear a pen and he can stay outside from now on." said Zack.**

"**Zack I don't want him to stay outside." said Aisha. **

"**Outside Sha." said Zack as he walk out the door.**

"**Zack please I'm sure Bear is sorry. Just look at him he's sorry." said Aisha picking Bear up and holding him out to Zack.**

"**Not the face not now you two its not going to work this time nope nuh nuh not this time the Zack man is putting his foot down on this one." said Zack**

"**Please Zack." said Aisha **

"**Oh alright fine he stays what's a few of chewed up shoes ." Said Zack kissing her then getting in the car to head to work.**

**00000**

"**Hey sorry I'm late guys. The dog got my shoe." said Zack walking in.**

"**Man isn't that like the fourth time this week man that dog would be out on the road if it was mine." said Tucker walking up and handing him a cup of Joe.**

"**Well my wife loves animals especially Bear." said Zack.**

"**I don't like them that much there to much trouble and nothing but a big pain not to mention messy." said Tucker**

"**I like Bear but I just don't like him chewing my good work shoes." said Zack.**

"**That sounds about right you have to have your bling in one peace." said Tucker**

"**Ok don't ever say bling again." said Zack laughing. **

"**Hey man don't hate me cause you ain't me. I better get back to my desk before the dust bunnies start to form a army for round two." said Tucker**

"**Ok don't say that either. Dude you were just at you're desk cleaning." said Zack.**

"**Yes but now I have to alphabetize everything and make sure it has its own place and label." said Tucker walking off .**

"**Ok Whatever you say Tucker." said Zack now doubting the plan.**

**00000**

**Trini woke up in a cold sweet from having yet another nightmare about Gustav being alive ." Lea." said Trini looking over to find that she was nowhere to be found in the room.**

"**Trini you awake?" said Mary popping her head in.**

"**Yeah mom I'm up what time is it and were is Lea?" asked Trini trying to get her breath and to calm down.**

"**She woke up and I took her and laid her on a pallet in my room." said Mary**

"**Oh thank goodness I thought… What time is it?" asked Trini **

"**It's 12:00" said Mary.**

"**Holy Shit I over slept." said Trini jumping out of bed.**

"**You did? Young lady watch you're language." said Mary.**

" **Huh oh sorry mom its just that Zack wanted to know if I would go to some kind of formal dinner with one of his friends and I haven't told him yes or no yet and I'm not sure I should go." said Trini looking over at her mom.**

"**Well that's up to you sweetheart but it'll be good for you to get out and have some fun. I'll watch Lea if you are." said Mary.**

"**I thought that you and Jessie were going out of town or something?" asked Trini**

"**Well we can change our plans if you need me to watch Lea." said Mary.**

"**That's ok I called and talked to Jason last night and he said that he could do it." said Trini noticing the look on her mom's face when she said his name**

"**Oh. Well that's good that he wants to spend time with Lea." said Mary.**

"**I wouldn't go that far mom I think he's one doing it cause I told him that Lea thought I was talking to her dad while I was talking to Kim she took my cell away from me." said Trini sighing**

"**Well I'm sure Jason wants to do right by you and Lea. He's a good guy just that girlfriend of his is so jealous she's keeping him on a tight leash I bet." said Mary.**

"**Yeah you can say that again oh and speaking of Jessie seems really nice and as long as your happy then so am I. I'm just worried that they might think that I tried to fake my own death or something and I got in trouble with the law." said Trini sighing**

"**Well he is a really nice guy and I'm glad you like Jessie. Well you know and we know that's not true so I wouldn't let it bother you sweetie." said Mary.**

"**I'll try I just have a really bad feeling that something bad is going to happen." said Trini remembering her nightmare.**

"**I'm sure everything will be alright." said Mary. **

"**I hope so momma. I guess I need to get ready and call Jason and see if he will come and get Lea." said Trini**

"**Alright you be careful when you leave." said Mary walking out.**

"**Well here goes nothing." said Trini picking up the phone and calling Jason.**

**0000**

"**What the hell is the matter with you Rex you have been pissed about something all morning?" Asked Kat**

"**Yeah about last night. You were ignoring me the whole time." said Jason angrily.**

"**I was not!! I'm sorry I was TIRED!! It was 1:00 in the morning!" said Kat**

"**Oh so you were wide awake and paying close attention to who I was on with but when I'm saying something you don't want to hear you just conveniently fall asleep in the middle of our conversation." said Jason**

" **That's bull shit and you know it SCOTT and for Starters no one in there right mind is going to call and talk to someone at that time in the morning!" yelled Kat**

"**That's it!! I've had it up to here with your jealousy!! We're Through!!" said Jason.**

"**Oh I see you would have been mad if it was anyone else that was calling at that time face it Jason your not mad for one reason and one reason only and that is because it was Her!" yelled Kat**

"**That's a lie and you know it!! If it had been anyone of my friends I would've talked to them. Or are you jealous of them too?" said Jason opening up Kat's suitcase and packing her clothes.**

"**Face it you still have feelings for her hell all your friends can see it you act like you don't give a damn but as soon as you seen her walk into the Damn Youth Center you Practically fell all over yourself. You still have pictures of the two of you everywhere" Yelled Kat as she picked up one of them at the peace conference and throwing it across the room causing it to hit the wall and shattering everywhere. **

"**Get the hell out NOW!!" said Jason going and picking up the picture.**

"**My pleaser have a nice life with the little Slut!" Yelled Kat storming out of the house.**

"**She's not a slut. That's you." said Jason slamming the door behind her.**

**00000 **

"**Well I guess he is busy that five rings and he still hasn't picked up yet." said Trini about ready to hang up.**

"**Hello?" said Jason**

"**Hey I didn't wake you did I or should I say get you into trouble." said Trini**

"**No you don't have to worry about me having to get in trouble with her anymore." said Jason sighing.**

"**Oh if this is a bad time I can call back later." said Trini**

"**No that's ok I was going to ask you when Zack's formal dinner was." said Jason**

"**Umm tonight about five. they changed the time and he texed me but I didn't until this morning." said Trini.**

"**Are you still going?" asked Jason.**

"**Yeah I just don't have a car to bring Lea over there do you think you could come and get her?" asked Trini**

"**Yeah I can come and get her? What time you ant me to come and get her?" asked Jason.**

"**I don't know just when ever you want to I guess I'm not really sure what time it is." said Trini**

"**Well I guess I'll come over and get her now if you don't mind." said Jason**

"**No I don't mind but she can be a handful at times I guess I'll see you later then." said Trini **

"**Ok I'll see you in a little bit." said Jason.**

"**ok." said Trini hanging up and getting Lea's things together and finishing getting dressed and getting herself ready for the dinner.**

**Jason goes to Mary's house and knocks on the door.**

"**Hi Jason." said Mary after she opened the door.**

"**Hi Mary I'm running a little late Kat flattened all my tires before she left so I had to walk." said Jason **

"**That's terrible. Are you going to be alright?" asked Mary concerned.**

"**Yeah I'll be fine is Lea ready?" asked Jason as a car pulled up in the front yard and a white tall skinny man got out of it.**

"**Yes she's ready I'll go and get her." said Mary going to get Lea.**

"**You don't have some water I can have do you ?" asked Jason following her inside.**

"**There's some bottled water in the Refrigerator help yourself to some." said Mary **

"**Thanks I will." said Jason going over to get something to drink to only hear Lea squeal and wattle in towards the Kitchen.**

"**Lea slow down before you fall and hurt yourself." said Mary scooping her up.**

"**Mary honey there is a young man out here to get Trini you want me to invite him in?" asked Jessie **

"**Yes that's Zack's friend he's taking her to that formal dinner." said Mary **

"**Hi you must be miss K Zack has told me so much about you," Said Tucker walking into the living room with the rest of them and waiting for Trini.**

"**Well he's told you good things I hope." said Mary **

" **That boy looks like a beanpole I bet if he turned sideways and stuck out his tongue he could be a zipper." whispered Jessie over to Jason.**

"**Zipper pole." said Lea sticking out her tongue.**

"**Lea!! Where did you hear that?" asked Mary**

"**I don't know dear you know how they here things at that age." said Jessie**

"**Uh huh." said Mary **

"**Well I for one can't wait to get my groove on Zack said that she was loads of fun." said Tucker.**

"**Hey buddy can I talk to you for a second?" asked Jason**

"**Uh sure it looks like we are in for a wait." said Tucker **

"**Well lets step outside." said Jason as they walked outside.**

"**So what did you want to talk to me about." said Tucker while he wiped off his seat before sitting down.**

"**Well about that comment you just made. Look Trini has been through a rough time now that I see she was telling the truth about how her ex treated her. So if I were you I wouldn't have too much fun tonight." said Jason.**

"**What and who are you her brother I'm sure she big enough to take care of herself." said Tucker **

"**No I'm not her brother and yes she can handle herself. I'm just letting you know that she's not one to be taken advantage of." said Jason.**

"**you brought me out here to threaten me you don't know me hell you don't know the first thing about me." said Tucker getting up and walking back into the house.**

"**Trini are you ready? Zack's friend is here and so is Jason." said Mary.**

"**Ok momma I'll be right down." said Trini form inside here room.**

"**Alright." said Mary**

"**Out." said Lea waddling over to the glass door and banged on it to get Jason's attention.**

"**No Lea. Your dad is coming back in soon." said Mary **

"**Not dada. Dada not want." Said Lea still looking out the door.**

"**Yes your daddy wants you. He's just talking to the nice skinny man." said Mary**

"**Mommy pretty." Said Lea seeing her reflection in the glass**

"**Well me and Lea better get going." said Jason and his jaw drops when he sees Trini.**

"**Ok I'll come get her when I get home. Call me if ya have to much trouble out of her ."said Trini picking Lea up and handing her to Jason and kissing both of them on the check.**

"**Ok see you later then. Have a good time you two." said Jason wail watching Trini get in the car and they drove off **

"**Well lets hit the road Lee Lee." Said Jason walking out the door with Lea oh his hip and her bag over his should not sure what was in store for him down the road.**

**N/A: Well there it is I hope everyone enjoys it this is Hermione475 out….**

**Coming up…**

*******I hate kids they are messy and are to noisy I see waiter I have a spot on this fork and something floating in my glass and do you call this serves. **

*******Tri this is Lex he's one of the people that's helping on the case.**

*******You idiots how do you explain this she's still alive I want her found and taken care of do don't fail me again do I make myself clear **


	22. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer: I don't own the power rangers_

Chapter 22

00000

"Where are they I thought that they would be here by now I mean it started 30 minutes ago." said Zack pacing the floor.

"Relax honey. I'm sure they got caught up in traffic or something." said Aisha trying to comfort Zack.

"If he hurts or does anything to her they will have my head." said Zack just as the tow of them pulled up.

"Oh come on. This is Tucker we're talking about here. He hates the site of blood and dust bunnies." said Aisha.

"True but still I hope Kim's guy is better then mine oh thank god there he is and why in hell does he have a aerosol can." said Zack

"That's Tucker for you." said Aisha laughing.

"What are you doing Tucker spraying those people. they are trying to eat." said Trini trying not to lose her cool.

"You don't know where these people have been. They carry all kinds of bacteria." said Tucker.

"What the hell did Zack get me into ouch you sprayed that in my eyes." said Trini

"Alright Tucker that's enough dude. Give me that!!" said Zack taking the aerosol away from Tucker.

"No I need that the dust bunnies will get me!!!!" Tucker

"Tucker no damn dust bunnies are going to get you." said Zack

"Tri are you ok why are you holding your head/" asked Aisha looking over in concern

"No he got that stuff in my eyes." said Trini with her hand over her face.

"I'm sorry." said Tucker.

"I'm really sorry Trini I had no idea he was going to act this crazy." said Zack giving Tucker a death glare.

"Its alright were is the bathroom I'm the one that told you that I would come in the first place." said Trini

"I'll come with you." said Aisha.

" Thanks girl." said Trini walking off with her.

"Man you realize you blew it. don't you?" asked Zack shaking his head.

"Well I don't know man tonight's not over/" said Tucker

"I know but so far it's not looking to good for you man." said Zack.

0000

"I know that I told Zack that I would do this but I'm beginning to see why the man is still single." said Trini setting her bag down.

"Yeah the poor guy tries so hard, but every single time that phobia of his gets to him." said Aisha handing Trini a napkin so she could wash out her eyes.

"I hope that Lea isn't being a lot of trouble." said Trini wail washing out her eye.

"I'm sure she's fine." said Aisha.

"I don't know she can be a handful." said Trini.

"I'm sure she's good with Jas." said Aisha touching up her make-up.

00000

"Home peas." said Lea looking over at Jason with a sad face

"But don't you want to stay with your dad?" asked Jason looking hurt.

"Uh huh but mommy say him don't want me." said Lea puckering up to cry.

"She said I didn't?" asked Jason.

"Uh huh now her go off and leaved me to." said Lea now crying

"Well you're mom is wrong. I never said I didn't want you. You're mom is just at a dinner with uncle Zack, Aunt Aisha and their friend." said Jason.

"You really my dada?" asked Lea

"Yeah kiddo I am." said Jason picking her up.

"Why you not with me and mommy?" asked Lea

"You don't have to worry about that I'm going to be around from now on now how about us going to have some fun." said Jason

"Yay!" said Lea

"Do you like the park?" asked Jason setting down Lea's bag and heading back out the door headed to the park.

"Uh huh." said Lea

"Then the park it is up we go." said Jason taking her from his hip and putting her on his shoulders.

"Yay park!!" said Lea

00000

"Great I'm starving what's good." said Trini looking at the menu.

"Well the lobster is good as well as the steak." said Zack

"I haven't have lobster in a long time so that sounds good." said Trini

"Ok Sha babe what do you want?" asked Zack

"I think I'm going to go with the Shrimp." said Aisha putting her menu down .

"Alright. I'll go with the steak" said Zack

"I will have the Chicken." said Tucker while the waiter took there order and left

"So how's Lea Trini?" asked Aisha

"She's doing good and she is going every where and getting into every thing now." said Trini taking a drink of her water.

"Well Zack and I are talking about having kids." said Aisha.

"I hate kids there two noisy messy and don't do what you tell them to its just a bad idea if you ask me your better off not having any." said Tucker

"Excuse me?" said Aisha

" Now babe he is entitled to his opinion to." said Zack

"He just told us we were better off not having kids." said Aisha

"I know but even though its not true its still his opinion." said Zack trying to calm her down.

"Well he needs to keep his opinions to himself." said Aisha

"Where is our food this is the worst service that I have ever seen. this plate is spotty, the fork is disgraceful and there is something floating in this glass." said Tucker

Trini was sitting across from Tucker thinking of how it would be if they got together.

What Trini is thinking of how it would be like..

"Leah what are you doing these socks are mixed with the colors the shirts are in with the pants this is all wrong you will redo this until you get it right and I want you to clean this entire room with disinfectant and make sure the dust bunnies will never get in." said Tucker looking at Lea.

"But my room is spotless!!" said Lea

Trini is snapped from her thinking by Zack..

"Earth to Trini come in Tri this is ground control." said Zack looking over at her.

"Huh?" asked Trini

"Girl are you ok you looked out of it there for a minute." said Aisha

"Yeah I was just thinking about something." said Trini.

"ok if your sure oh good the food is here." said Zack

"Well let's eat." said Aisha

"Yeah this looks great." said Trini getting her plate and cracking the shell only to have the juice to squirt Tucker in the face.

"UGH!! You just got that all over me!! Now I'm covered in bacteria!!" said Tucker freaking out.

"Come on man its not that bad you'll be ok she didn't mean to." said Zack.

"I could get sick!! Or worse!! I'm sorry but I have to leave and go home where it's safe. Can you take Trini Home for me?" asked Tucker

"Uh yeah we can do that man." said Aisha trying not to laugh at him.

"Thanks." said Tucker walking out.

"Oh my god well I for one am thankful that he is gone ." said Trini busting out laughing.

"Yeah." said Aisha laughing with her.

"That's ok more girls for me what do you say after we eat we go have our pictures taken." Said Zack

"Ok." said Aisha laughing.

"Ok that sounds like fun. Do you guys think I should call and check on Lea?" asked Trini.

"Sure tell Jas I said Hey." said Zack.

"Ok I will I'll be right back ." said Trini getting up and going to the hallway and calling Jason.

"Hello?" asked Jason answering is phone while swinging Lea.

"Hey how is it going?" asked Trini

"Good. we're at the park. Hey when you get back can we talk?" said Jason

"Oh ok well I don't know how much longer I'll be. What do you need to talk to me about?" asked Trini

"I'll talk to you about it when you come get Lea." said Jason

"What I didn't here you your breaking up." said Trini

"I said I'll talk to you about it when you get here." said Jason

"Oh ok she's not being to much trouble is she?" asked Trini

"No she's being good." said Jason.

"Oh ok. Oh Zack says hi by the way." said Trini.

"Oh Ok tell him I said hey back." said Jason.

"Alright I will talk to you later." said Trini before hanging up

"Alright see ya later." said Jason

"Ah Scary monster." said Lea covering her eyes

" What?" said Jason.

"Over dare a scary monster." said Lea pointing in the direction of the monster

"Damn. Why now of all times." said Jason grabbing Lea and running.

"Them coming Dada them coming." said Lea

"Tommy, Kim COME IN!!" said Jason into his communicator while dodging cogs.

"Tommy here what's up Jas?" asked Tommy wail watching a movie.

"I'm in the park surrounded by cogs and I've got Lea with me." said Jason still dodging the cogs.

"Alright man we are on the way Kim we have trouble Jas is at the park with Lea and he's under attack." said Tommy running in to the Kitchen were Kim was at .

"Alright I'll get Lea and take her to the Command Center." said Kim as they teleport.

"Looks out dada." said Lea barring her head into his shoulder.

"I don't think so." said Kim kicking the cog away.

"You guys never learn do you?" asked Tommy starting to fight off Cogs.

"Jas go and help Tommy. I'll take Lea." said Kim

"Thanks Kim." said Jason handing Lea to Kim.

"No prob. Be careful guys." said Kim as she teleported.

00000

"Everyone smile big like you really want to be here." said Zack getting in the middle of Trini and Aisha.

"Say Cheese!!" said the photographer taking the picture.

"Cheese!" said Trini Zack and Aisha while smiling at the camera.

"Beautiful you guys." said the photographer.

"Well you know how I do." said Zack said hugging both the girls closer.

"Ha ha very funny Casanova." said Aisha

"Aw babe you know you liked it." said Zack

"Uh huh." said Aisha laughing.

"You two are one and the same you know that. So what else you have planned Zack man." Asked Trini

"Well sorry Tri but this was all I had planned besides dancing." said Zack.

"Oh don't be its ok I have to get going soon anyways Jason wants to talk to me about something when I go get Lea but he wont tell me what it is but he did tell me to tell you hey." said Trini looking at the time on her cell.

"Ok." said Zack

" Honey I don't feel right about dancing when Tri doesn't have any one to dance with why don't we just head on home.: said Aisha

"Ok if that's what you want." said Zack.

"No you two go ahead and dance. I'm sure that Leah is in good hands. if I didn't think that she was I would not have left her with him." said Trini looking at the two of them.

"Come on Sha just one dance please?" asked Zack.

"Oh alight just one we both have to work tomorrow.: said Aisha

"Thanks babe." said Zack leading Aisha out on the dance floor.

"What do you think Jas has to talk to her about?" Asked Aisha while the danced on the dance floor.

"I don't know probably about them." said Zack.

"You think so I for one hope that they do they disserve to be happy the way we Kim Tommy and so many others are ." said Aisha kissing him.

"Yeah I completely agree." said Zack.

"00000

"Dada us left him!!" Cried Lea

"You're Dad will be ok." said Kim tying to calm her down.

"You promise." said Lea looking up at her aunt.

"I promise." said Kim hoping she was right.

"Dada you otay ." said Lea waddling over to Jason who had just teleported in along with Tommy.

"Yeah Lea. I'm alright." said Jason picking her up.

"We go now?" asked Lea rubbing her eyes.

"Yeah. Thanks you guys." said Jason turning to Kim and Tommy.

"Don't worry about it man if you need us let either of us know." said Tommy

"Alright. See you later." said Jason teleporting back to his house.

00000

"Where have you been I have been here for at lest 30 minutes." said Trini getting up out of the swing.

"Well don't freak out but we ran into some trouble at the park. I called Tommy and Kim and Kim took care of her while me and Tommy got rid of the cogs." said Jason.

"YOU WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY SHE COULD HAVE GOTTEN HURT OR WORSE!!!" Yelled Trini

"Well it's not like I was going to look for cogs in the park. They came after us and I called Tommy and Kim and got Lea to safety." said Jason.

"Your right I'm sorry as long as your sure she's ok." said Trini sighing.

"No need to apologize you were just worried about her. She's ok not a scratch on her." said Jason.

"Thank goodness so what did want to talk to me about exactly?" asked Trini following Jason into his house.

"Well about what Lea told me earlier. She told me you said I didn't want her. I'm sorry if I made you think that. I was just so angry with what happened." said Jason.

"That's the way you acted every time I tried to say anything you just shut me out what was I suppose to think," said Trini looking over at him

"I know and I'm sorry I made you think that." said Jason.

"Is that all you wanted to talk to me about?" asked Trini

"Yes." said Jason.

"Alright then I guess I better head home it's getting late and I have a headache that idiot sprayed cleaner in my eye." said Trini

"He did what?" asked Jason not believing what he was hearing.

"he is a clean freak and was spraying cleaner over people while they were eating because he didn't know were they had been and he got it in my eye." said Trini sighing

"Is you're eye alright?" asked Jason

"I guess just hurting like hell I washed it out but I don't know if I got all or not." said Trini

"Well I hope it gets better." said Jason.

"Ok you can cut it out we both no that you don't really care that much I know you are pissed at me." said Trini

"I do care." said Jason.

"I better get home its late and I have to go see Kim in the morning." said Trini

"Ok well let me get Lea's stuff." said Jason.

"Alright ill wait here I'm not really looking forward to the walk home in what I have on ." said Trini

"Wait you walked all the way from there?" asked Jason handing her Lea's things.

"Um yeah kind of Zack and Aisha is still there. Said Trini

"You and Lea shouldn't be walking home by yourselves. I'll teleport you guys there if you want or if you want to walk I can walk with you and Lea." said Jason.

"We will be fine besides that goes against the rules wouldn't that be personal gain if you did that?" asked Trini

"No Zordon would understand after what happened at the park." said Jason.

"Alright but I can walk home it's not that big of a deal." said Trini.

"Trini What if something happens?" asked Jason.

"I don't know I guess I'll deal with it." said Trini picking up the sleeping lea

"Oh so you scream at me for what happened at he park but you're going to take our daughter this late knowing something could happen?" asked Jason.

"Your tired to and don't say your not I can tell just by looking at you" said Trini

"Yeah but I don't want anything to happen to you two." said Jason.

"You haven't changed one bit still the same old Jason your not going to let this go are you ." said Trini

"About you two walking by yourselves no I'm not going too." said Jason.

"Fine I give I just want to get home sometimes this Century." said Trini sighing

"Thank you." said Jason teleporting them to Mary's.

"I better get her inside and get her to bed." said Trini

"Ok well see ya later." said Jason.

"Night Jas." said Trini walking back into her house.

"Night." said Jason walking back home.

"Oh man mom I'm sorry I don't mean to…. I didn't know I thought you guys would have been gone by now." said Trini walking in on Mary and Jessie making out with the television going

"That's ok. So how was dinner?" asked Mary

"All I'm saying is I know why that guy is single and I don't care if I stay single I'm not going out with that guy again." said Trini setting Lea's bag down.

"I take it went bad?" asked Mary

"You can say that and apparently I have formed an alliance with dust bunnies and bacteria and on top of the he doesn't like kids he says your better off with out them and he sprayed Cleaner in my eye and now I can barley see out of my eye." said Trini.

"Oh dear. Here let me get you some eye drops." said Mary

"Its ok mom I think that I'm just going to head to bed with Lea." said Trini

"Alright good night you two." said Mary

"It is getting late we better get a move on if or we will miss our flight." said Jessie

"Ok let me leave them a note to know we left." said Mary

"Why not just go on up stairs and tell them honey an ill get your bags." said Jessie

"Ok." said Mary walking up stairs and knocking on Trini's door

"Its open come on in." said Trini wail sitting and brushing her hair

"Hey sweetie. I was just letting you know we're leaving. See you two in a few days. Take care of yourselves ok." said Mary

" We should be fine mom what could go wrong you two just have some fun but not to much I don't know about having a sister or something said Trini laughing

"Alright. Love you two." said Mary closing the door.

"Mom wait dad isn't going to pop up is he?" asked Trini

"He better not after what he put you through." said Mary

"Ok just thought I would ask." said Trini going over and hugging her mom

"I'll call you with the number to where we will be staying ok." said Mary

" Alright now get out of here and go have some fun before he comes in here and gets you." said Trini smiling at her mom

Alright bye." said Mary leaving.

"Trini walks to her room and lays down next to Lea and falls fast asleep.

000000

"You idiots how do you explain this!! she's still alive!! I want her found and taken care of!! don't fail me again do I make myself clear." said a man throwing down a magazine and revealing to be Gustav.

" It appeases to be so brother." said the young man standing in front of him.

""Well Lex be sure you take care of her. If you don't she could ruin our whole operation." said Gustav.

"And what would that be brother?" Asked Lex

"You've just started working for a firm in Angel Grove right?" asked Gustav

"Yes what about it. What does my job have to do with any thing?" asked Lex

"The woman you work for is her friend, Kimberly Hart. Get close to her friends and gain their trust and then get rid of Trini." said Gustav

"That doesn't sound so hard." said Lex

"Good cause if you fail...don't show you're face here ever again." said Gustav

"You know me well enough to know that will not happen brother." said Lex

"See that it doesn't" said Gustav .

"I will keep you informed." said Lex walking away

0000

"Kimmie wake up Zack's on the phone he wants to talk to you." said Tommy

"Ok." said Kim taking the phone

"Girl your still in bed don't you have to work today." said Zack

"No We got the day off. Oh by the way I've got the guy that works for me coming to the party so he can meet Tri." said Kim

" I hope that you have better luck then i did what party ." said Zack

"I Hope so too." said Kim

" Aisha what's to know why you having are a party for." Said Zack

"For Billy and Hayley's Anniversary is today I'm surprising them is typing a message." said Kim

"How is that going to make Jason jealous I don't know if her going out with Tucker made him jealous." said Zack

"This time he will be there to witness it." said Kim

"That's true so what happen last night didn't bother him at all." said Zack

"I doubt it." said Kim

"well can't you send Tommy over there and see ." said Zack

"Yeah I could." said Kim

"Good see ya at the party ." said Zack hanging up

"See ya." said Kim hanging up

"Bade I'm going to Jason's to work out some." said Tommy walking down the stairs with his bag.

"Ok honey. Would you talk to Jason and see if he was even the slightest bit jealous of Trini and Tucker going out. Don't forget the party is at 5 and I've told Jason just incase you forget." said Kim

"Party what party?" asked Tommy walking over to the table to get his keys.

"Oh Tommy. The surprise anniversary party for Billy and Hayley." said Kim

"Honey calm down I was kidding I remembered the party I was just messing with you." said Tommy picking up the car keys.

"Don't do that to me." said Kim playful hitting his shoulder

"Ok I wont I'll see ya at 530." said Tommy running out of the house laughing

"Tommy cut it out." said Kim running after him.

"Aw alright Kimmie I'll see you latter." said Tommy

""See ya." said Kim

"Bye you girls have fun." said Tommy backing up out of the drive way

000000

Tommy walks into Jason's house to hind him rearranging his house." Jason man what are you doing ?" asked Tommy

"Rearranging my stuff." said Jason

"Ok is there a reason man this doesn't have any thing to do with you watching Leah last night." said Tommy

"Well yeah I figured I make it more comfortable in here for her." said Jason

"Man she's is a year and half how much room would she need?" Tommy

"Well it wasn't exactly fit for a kid last night bro." said Jason

"Uh huh so Tri had a date last night huh." said Tommy

"Yeah I guess if you could call it that." said Jason laughing

"What's so funny about her going on a date with a guy she doesn't know and leaving you with the baby?" asked Tommy.

"The guy made a total fool of himself." said Jason

"And your ok with that because." said Tommy.

"Because she would never end up with a guy like him." said Jason

"Your not the lest bit jealous that she is going out with other men all dressed up and stuff." said Tommy.

"No its not my place to be jealous bro. She goes out with whoever she wants." said Jason

"Well Kim is having that party at the house and she's going to be there." said Tommy

"Yeah We're all going." said Jason

"So you need some help bro?" asked Tommy

"Nah I'm just about finished." said Jason

"What the…. man why do you have a little pink helmet?" asked Tommy

" That's for Lea." said Jason grabbing it.

"Man you do realize that if Tri does find someone then all your going to get is visits right." said Tommy

"She would do that to me would she?" asked Jason

"Maybe man who knows and if she does then the person might be man to Lea because she's not his." said Tommy

"And if he does I'll kill him." said Jason slamming his fist on the table

"Then you'll be put way and wont get to see her grow up man we both know that's not the answer." said Tommy

"You're right." said Jason

"Hey man were are you going ?" asked Tommy watching him go out the door

000000

"Oh hey Kim what brings ya?" asked Trini seeing Kim pull up in her driveway.

"I'm going to help you pick out something to wear for Billy and Hayley's anniversary party that we're all surprising them with." said Kim

" Oh no I'm not getting all dressed up again." said Trini looking over at Lea play with her ball on the grass.

"Yep." said Kim

"Kim its just the guys there is no reason to get dressed up I'm not doing it." said Trini

"Come on Tri. I really want you to meet some of my co-workers." said Kim

"Ha for what. after last night I don't think I want to meet any one for a wail." said Trini

"Aw Trini come on. We want you to find someone and be happy." said Kim

"Alright what are you to Hart?" asked Trini crossing her arms and looking at Kim

"Ok fine you caught me. I want you to meet a really nice guy who works for my firm." said Kim

"Your not going to let this go are you." said Trini

""Nope." said Kim smiling

"Fine but if this one sprays me in the face with anything I'm Never doing this again." said Trini

"Alright If he does I promise to leave you be." said Kim

"Lea lets go inside sweetie." said Trini calling over to Lea

"Otay momma." said Lea

"Please tell me that I don't have to ware hills." said Trini

"Nope you can wear flats if you want." said Kim

"Good." said Trini walking into the house with Lea and Kim

000000

Billy honey we are going to be late its 10 minutes till 5 we are post to be a Kim's for the movie night remember." said Healy

"I remember." said Billy walking over to Hayley.

"We better get going." Said Hayley

"Yeah." said Billy

"Wow this is a lot of people I thought it was just going to be us." said Tommy looking around that the group outside

"Thanks. Hey I'd like you to meet someone." said Kim

"Alright who is it asked Lex looking around

"Come on and I'll introduce you to her." said Kim

"Alright lead the way." said Lex following Kim

"ok." said Kim going over to where Trini is

"Who are you looking for sweetie." said Trini looking over at Lea

"Dada." said Lea

"H's over there go right to him alright." Said Trini setting her down

"Otay." said Lea walking over to Jason

"Dada took what aunt Kim do." said Lea waddling over in a peach dress and white sandals with a rainbow clip pulling back her hair.

"Huh?" asked Jason picking up Lea

"Her made me and mommy dress up see." said Lea pointing at were her mommy was

"Aw you'll be alright." said Jason chuckling

"Hey Kim have you seen Billy yet i need to talk to him about something?" asked Trini

"No there not here yet." said Kim

"So is this who you wanted me to meet?" asked Lex recognizing her form the magicians that his brother had

"Trini this is Lex. he's one of the people that is working on the case." said Kim

"Case?" asked Trini trying to remember what Kim was talking about.

"It's a child abuse case." said Kim

"Oh yeah I forgot " said Trini

"Yeah its a very big case for the firm." said Kim

"Oh I see well good luck on it then." said Trini

"Thanks." said Kim"

I think I here L"ea calling." said Trini walking off.

"I thought you said she was nice she just blew me off ." said Lex

"I'm sorry its just she had a really bad date the other night." said Kim

"I'll go talk to her." said Lex following Trini

"I should just get Lea and go home said Trini getting a drink off the table.

"Why?" asked Lex walking up.

"That's none of your concern. If you'll excuse me I have to go." said Trini

"Ok sorry." said Lex

"Lea come on sweetie lets go home." Said Trini going over and taking her away from Jason.

" Hey!! I was holding her!!." said Jason

"We are leaving." said Trini walking away

"HEY!! come back!!

"Dada." cried Lea looking back at him

" I'm right behind you Lea

"Trini walks faster to try and get Jason off her hells" Its ok Lee Lee don't cry." said Trini

"Trini what the hell are you doing?" asked Jason grabbing Trini by the arm

"I'm going home i have dad feeling that something's going to happen so I'm going home." said Trini

"Not until you tell me what the hell is going on." said Jason

" Fine Kim is trying to set me up with that guy she works with

I don't know why but i guess to make you jealous and i have a very bad feeling

"What about/" asked Jason

"Its like I've seen him or something i don't know i can't explain it ." said Trini

"Trini you just met the guy." said Jason

"What are you saying you want me to go out with the guy/" asked Trini

" Well...its your choice." said Jason

"I don't want to in the first place." said Trini

"Then don't." said Jason

"Mommy and dada and me together now said lea trying to push her mom closer together

"No Lea." said Jason

"Why?" asked Lea

" Because we just aren't." said Jason

"You not love me and mommy?" asked Lea puckering up to cry

"Of course I love you and your Mommy." said Jason

"Lea Annabelle were did you hear such a thing." Said Trini crossing her arms

"What me do." asked Lea

"Jason I'm so sorry i didn't mean for to put you on the spot

"Its ok." said Jason

"No its not." Said Trini

"Its fine." said Jason

"Kimmie it doesn't look like your plan is working there arguing in front of the baby." said Tommy

"Crap why did she have to do that

"What are you going to do now?" asked Tommy

"I don't know." said Kim

"Shit Lea just went into the street and they are to busy fighting to even notice." said Tommy running that way with Kim following him

"Why do you always do that every time I say something you make like you know more then me. I know that your mad because you missed out on the first year and half of her life and I'm really sorry but you don't have to be a ass about it " said Trini Yelling in Jason's face

"When did I say something referring that i knew anything more than you. Your the one yelling like a crazy person. I apologized and admitted I was wrong yet you treat me like I'm the bad guy

-Trini starts to answer when she hares Kim and Tommy yell Lea'sand a horn blow in the street-

"TOMMY!! -screamed Kim as he ran across the road and grabbed Lea as the car was coming.-

Tommy covers Lea and to role out of the way but not before he gets clipped by the car who just keeps going

"TOMMY!!! LEA!!! "Screamed Kim as they all watched in horror

"No Kim are they..... said Trini bursting into tears

"Oh thank god!! -hugs both Tommy and Lea-

"Lea!! " yelled Trini running over

"There ok. hopefully no injures." said Kim as Tommy tries to get up but can't stand and falls back to the ground "Tommy!!"

N/A well that's all for this chapter hope everyone likes it'.....


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own the power ranger

Chapter 23

0000000

"Jas help Kim i got Lea" said Trini

" Easy bro." said Jason going over and helping Tommy up

"My leg I think its broken." said Tommy leaning over on Jason for support.

" Looks that way bro." said Jason

"You do know Kim is going to have your and Trini's hid for this don't you." said Tommy

"Yeah." said Jason sighing

"I'm not going to be able to help you guys out of this one." said Tommy

"This is my fault bro. I'm so sorry

"The two of you need to figure things out before anyone else gets hurt or worse what if i hadn't gotten to Lee Lee in time man." said Tommy setting down on the porch

"Thanks for looking out bro." said Jason

"Hey that's what friends are for man. what were you two fighting about anyway?" asked Tommy looking over at Jason

"I don't know man she just went off and started yelling about me being mad about missing the first year and half of her life and then all hell breaks loose." said Jason

"Man the two of you need to get past that get back together or just leave each other alone we can't keep putting people in danger because the two of you can't get along." said Tommy in his best leader voice.

"Your right man it has to be one or the other." said Jason looking over were Trini was sitting with Lea crying about what happen.

"So what is it going to be either way Kim's going to get the both of you for this." said Tommy

" I don't know if she even likes me anymore." said Jason. Sighing

"Maybe she thinks the same thing about you man." Said Tommy

"I doubt it." Jason

"Well do you feel that way about her?" asked Tommy

" Well I always have." said Jason

"Yet you have never asked her out." said Tommy

"Is every thing ok out here?" asked Lex walking out the back gat

"Yeah its fine." said Jason looking over at him

" Kim what's the matter you look mad," said Lex

"Nothing Lex just don't ask." said Kim

"Trini see Kim coming over to her - Oh god Kim I'm so sorry." said Trini looking up at her

"You two shouldn't have been fighting!!" yelled Kim

"But I…." said Trini

"No buts!! Do you two still like each other or not? I swear you two don't go five seconds without an argument cause of your damn prides!!!" yelled Kim

"I don't know and he want lesson to reason every time I go to say something he just shuts me out." said Trini

"No he doesn't. You shut him out." said Kim

"No I do not! Yelled Trini

"Yes you do." said Kim

"Yeah that's how it always go isn't it its all ways my fault" said Trini

" Oh don't you dare say that." that said Kim

"Kim honey I think I need to go have this seen about." said Tommy trying to help

"This conversation isn't over." said Kim walking over to were Tommy and Jason were

"I'll get him sis if you'll get the car." said Jason

"Ok" said Kim going around front and getting the car and pulling around back so Tommy could get in,

"We got it form here man go check on your little girl and find out why she did that," said Tommy rolling down the window

"Alright man be careful." said Jason walking away form the car

000000

"Lea Annabelle do not ever do that again why did you do that in the first place?" asked Trini

"You and dada were fighting cause of me. said Lea crying

"Well that does not mean you wonder off into the road young Lady

"Sorry dada." said Lea pouting

"We should have been watching her and not fighting Kim was right." said Trini

"Yeah." said Jason sighing

"Maybe i should just move away thing seemed to be better before I came back said Trini

"No." said Jason gasping

"No what?" asked Trini

"Don't move." said Jason

"Why not it has been nothing one problem after the other." said Trini

"Me don't want to move want to stay here with dada." said Lea

"Sorry baby girl but you don't get to pick this time." said Trini

" Of course she does." said Jason

"No she don't." said Trini

"Yes she does." said Jason

"You give me one reason why we should stay." said Trini

"Lea wants to." said Jason

"That's not a good enough reason." said Trini

" Well then do it for me." said Jason

"And why would I do that ?"Asked Trini

"I don't know." said Jason

"You don't know." said Trini

"No I don't know why." said Jason

" i don't know what it was that all those girls seen in you in high school you don't make any sense at all

I'm tired of this. Just do whatever the hell you want. You didn't even care about me to begin with did you?" asked Jason

" Oh I plain to as soon as my mother and Jessie get back we are gone. And as for caring for you yes I do I just never said any thing I was waiting for you to say something but like normal you didn't you never had the guts and I guessing you still don't instead of saying something you just ran off with the first girl you found Like Emily and Kat tell me something how long did you wait after you went after Kat a day maybe two. I loved you once Jason but your not the same person I feel for all those years ago." said Trini picking up Lea and walking away

"Don't think you're going to just run away again." said Jason following her

"And who the hell are you to be telling be what to do." Yelled Trini turning around

"I'm not I just said I'm not letting you run away again." said Jason

"And what makes you think you can stop me huh better yet why do you care what happens to me." said Trini glaring at him

" "Me not want to go bye bye." said Lea as Trini put her in the car and closed the door

"You're not." said Jason getting in the passenger seat

"Yes we are get out of the car i have said all i have to say to you." said Trini

"I'm not budging until you stay." said Jason" crossing his arms

"No you heard what I said we are leaving there is nothing you can do to stop us." said Trini

"Oh Yeah." said Jason grabbing the keys

"Top!!!!" cried Lea holding her hands over here ears

" Look at use Kim was right we can't do anything without fighting. hell Lea and Tommy got hurt because we were to busy fighting with each other and let Leah go into the street." said Trini

"Yeah she is right "." said Jason sighing

" Ok i wont leave if you give my keys back." said Trini looking over at him

"You promise?" asked Jason holding her keys out in front of her

"Yes you know if we don't fix this Kim's going to have our heads." said Trini taking her keys back

"Yeah she would that's true." said Jason

"So what do we do now its obvious we can't get along." said Trini

"I don't know." said Jason

"Doesn't that guy take a hunt." said Trini spotting Lex watching the two of them

"I guess not." said Jason looking over in the direction that Trini was looking in

"Can't you do something?" asked Trini not really wanting to talk to the guy any more

" What do you want me to do?" asked Jason looking down at Trini

"Watch Leah I'll be right back . excuse me what do you want." asked Trini walking over to Lex

" Too see if everything is ok." said Lex

"We told you it was look if your looking for a relation ship I'm sorry but I'm seeing someone." said Trini

"You are?" Asked Lex crossing his arms

"Yes I am my friend just doesn't know that yet." said Trini walking back to Jason

"What did you tell him." asked Jason noticing that he was walking away

"That i was seeing someone else." Said Trini looking up at him

"You did?" asked Jason

" Yeah I had to say something to get him to go away." said Trini

"Yeah that's true." said Jason

"What is that look for you mad at me because of what I said ?" asked Trini

"No." said Jason

"Then what's it for?" asked Trini

"Nothing." said Jason

"Someone needs to find out if Tommy's alright and I want to make sure Lea is ok." Said Trini picking Lea up

"Alright then let's get to the hospital." said Jason

"But what about the others and the party?" asked Trini

"That can wait." said Jason

"Me not hurt not want to go." said Lea

"I'm sorry but your going to the Dr." said Jason getting in Trini's car wail she put Lea back into her car seat

000000

"Kim honey don't worry I'm sure its not that bad." said Tommy getting her by the hand

"Well you can't see yourself." said Kim

" What do you mean I see myself just fine." said Tommy with a questioning look

"Well if you seen it clearly like I can you'd be flipping out." said Kim

"Look here comes the dr. he will tell you if you don't believe me." said Tommy

"Whatever you say honey." said Kim holding his hand

"Well Mr. Oliver I have good news and I have bad news." said the Dr.

"Bad news first." said Tommy

"Well from the X rays that we took you have broke your hip when the car hit you it hit hard enough to snap the ball off into the socket of your hip." said The .

Dr.

"Oh man. So what's the good news?" asked Tommy

"The good new is that we can fix it by doing surgery but it is risky." said The Dr.

"How Risky?" asked Tommy

"On a scale from 1 to 10 is at the 8 half mark." said The Dr.

"Oh no." said Kim

"I will give some time to talk it over ." said The Dr. walking out of the room giving the two of them time to talk it over.

""Kimmie look at me its going to be alright nothing is going to happen." said Tommy noticing the tears running down her checks

"What if something does?" asked Kim upset

"Its not trust me but there no other chose i have to do it you know that." said Tommy

"Yeah I know." said Kim

""What have you decided if you have any questions ill answer them as best I can

"I'm going through with the surgery doctor." said Tommy

"Alright Miss Oliver I'm going to have to ask you to wait in the waiting room down the hall ." Said The Dr.

"Ok but I really would like to be there with him." said Kim

"I know Miss but you can't I'll be in there in a few minutes to answer any questions you have

"Alright." said Kim kissing Tommy on the cheek and walking out

"There she is over there." said Trini pointing over at Kim with Lea on her hip

"How is he?" asked Jason walking over to Kim

"He has to have surgery." said Kim

"Man Kim I'm so sorry this is all our fault." said Jason putting his hand on her shoulder

"Yeah it is." said Kim removing his hand from her shoulder

"Me fault to." said Lea crying

" "No sweetie. They were the ones fighting and not paying attention to you." said Kim

"Kim we really are sorry." said Trini

"Well sorry doesn't change the fact that Tommy could lose his life during this surgery!!" said Kim

"What do you want us to do you act like we meant for this to happen." said Trini

"I want you to get away from me and don't you dare make me out to be the bad guy." said Kim

"Kim I didn't mean ….." said Trini

""Just go." said Kim staring to break down

"No sis we are the ones responsible and we are staying." said Jason hugging Kim

"You can stay but leave this room." said Kim

"Alright we will be here if you need anything." said Trini hearing some one call Lea's name for her to come back

" No go peas." said Lea on her mom's hip

""Yes go. The doctor just called you." said Jason

"Are you coming or you want me to take her?" asked Trini

"I'll take her." said Jason

"Ok go do daddy he's going to go with you what do you want me to do Jas." asked Trini handing Lea to Jason and stepping back

" Last call for Lea Kwan

"Watch Kim ok. Me and Lea will be right back." said Jason

"Ok I will." said Trini setting down in a chair

-Jason takes Lea back to see the doctor-

"Can i get you any thing Kim?" asked Trini

"No." said Kim

"Miss Oliver do you have any question's for me ?" asked the Dr.

"Yes. How long will the surgery be?" asked Kim

"About an hour." Said the Dr.

"ok." said Kim

"Is there any thing else you would like to know? The Dr.

"Tell me doctor. Will he really be ok?" asked Kim

"After its all over with yes he should be find he will have to he on bed rest for a wail but after that there shouldn't he any problems

"What about the risk of surgery?" asked Kim

"The risk is over just making sure that we get the broken bone back together." said The Dr

"Oh thank god." said Kim relived

"If there is nothing else i really need to get back." said the Dr.

"When can I see him after he's done?" asked Kim

"After he wakes up I'll let you know when that is ." said The Dr.

"That don't sound so bad." said Trini happy that Tommy was going to be ok

""I thought I told you to leave." said Kim

" Look Kim I thought about what you said earlier any you were right but i need your help to make it work ." said Trini

"Make what work?" asked Kim sharply

"Me and a siren person we both know but I can't do it with out your help I don't want to mess it up this time." said Trini

""Huh?" asked Kim

"Jason I want things to work out for us like they did for you and Tommy I'm just scared that I would mess it up." said Trini

"Trini sure I'll help you." said Kim

"You will." said Trini

"Of course." said Kim

"No more guys please that last one was really creepy." said Trini

"Look I'm sorry about that and being so mean to you guys just now. I was just so upset." said Kim

"Its ok I would be to if I was in your spot I just hope Lee Lee his ok." said Trini

""I'm sure she's just fine." said Kim

"It just seams to be taking forever." said Trini sighing

"There they are." said Kim

"What did they say." Said Trini walking over to Lea and Jason

""She's got a couple of scrapes but they said she was fine." said Jason

"Thank goodness don't you ever do something like that again Lea Annabelle ." said Trini pointing a finger at her

"Miss Oliver he's wake now." said The Nurse

"OK. What room is he in?" asked Kim to the Nurse.

"113 he's still kind of out of it but it should ware off ." said the Nurse

"Ok thank you. I'll see you guys later. Oh Jas I'm sorry for How I acted towards you earlier." said Kim

"Its ok sis don't worry about it we will see ya later." said Jason

"See you guys later." said Kim going to Tommy's hospital room

"Hey." said Tommy smiling when Kim walked in

"Hey honey." said Kim smiling and walking over to him.

"See I told you every thing was going to be ok." said Tommy taking her hand and closing his eyes

"Yeah you did." said Kim squeezing his hand.

"Honey don't you have a party to host?" asked Tommy

"I called Zack and he's taking care of it. I told him to apologize to Billy and Hayley for us not being there." said Kim

"You go ahead and have fun all I'm going to be doing is sleeping besides you have some mach making to do." said Tommy

"Well that can wait. I'm staying right here with you." said Kim

"Go I will be fine babe I'll call you if I need something ok." said Tommy

"I'm not leaving." said Kim only to have Tommy not a ward

00000

"Dada were we going?" asked Lea looking out the window

"I'm taking you and your mommy home." said Jason

"Um why Jas we have a party to be at remember." said Trini

""Well I thought you would want to go home." said Jason

"Wow your jealous of that guy that was watching me and following me around." s aid Trini

""What?" asked Jason

"You are jealous of me and other guys/ sad Trini

""No I'm not." said Jason

"I hope mom and Jessie is having a good time on there trip mom hasn't called me yet." said Trini

"Trip?" asked Jason

"Yeah the to of them were going out of town for a few days I have the out to myself well i mean other then Lea that is." said Trini

"Are you sure you should stay alone?" asked Jason

"Why shouldn't I I'll be at home." said Trini looking over at Jason

"Because putties could attack you or something much worse." said Jasom

"At home Jason they didn't do that when we were rangers why would they start now." said Trini

"I don't know but you know they will attack whenever and whenever they feel like it." said Jason

"You worry to much." said Trini smiling at him

"Yeah I guess I do don't i." said Jason

"Do you want to stay?" asked Trini not sure if Jason was getting the point

"Do you mind if I do?" asked Jason

"You don't have some place to go or something." said Trini

""Well ok." said Jason

" If you want you can take my car and get you stuff i'll go and lock the door till you get back." said Trini

"Ok." said Jason

"Come on sweetie we are home." said Trini getting out of the car and picking up a sleeping Lea

"See you in a few." said Jason

"Alright be careful I'll lock the door behind me

00000000

Trini goes to the front door and here's the phone ringing" hold on I'm coming don't hang up." said Trini getting in side add walking to the phone after laying Lea down in her crib that Jessie had gotten her

"I'm not home right now leave a message and I'll get back to you." came Mary's voice over the answering machine

"Hello." said Trini grabbing the phone up and putting it to her ear

""Hey sweetie." said Mary

""Hi mom are you two having fun." said Trini

"Yes. It's been a blast here. So how's everything there?" asked Mary

"Well…. I had to take Lea to the hospital" said Trini not sure she wanted to tell her what happened

"What happened?" asked Mary concerned

Jason and i got into an argument and she thought it was her fault and she walked out into the street and there was a car coming." said Trini

"Oh my gosh. Is Lea alright?" asked Mary

"She's fine but Tommy had to have surgery because of it." said Trini

"Oh my goodness." said Mary

"he's ok but it was a hit and run." said Trini

"Did you get the plate numbers?" asked Mary

"I didn't but I think Jason or Kim did." said Trini

"Ok." said Mary

"Oh and i told Jason that he could stay here until you guys get back is that ok?

"Sure that's fine with me." said Mary

"I guess I can put him on the couch or something." said Trini

"Ok." Said Mary

"Well I think he just pulled up I got to unlock the door when well you guys be back?" asked Trini

"We'll be back the day after tomorrow. If you need us though we can be back sooner." said Mary

"No its ok we're fine." said Trini

"Oh ha ha." said Jason walking in

"I was kidding ." said Trini laughing

"I figured." said Jason

"Gees someone needs a nap now I know were Lea gets it." said Trini crossing here arms

"What." said Jason

" Shh don't wake her up its hell getting her back to sleep if you do." said Trini

"Sorry." said Jason

"You really do look tired are you ok." said Trini setting next to him

"Yeah." said Jason trying not to look at her

"Liar there is something wrong." said Trini

"Why do you say that?" asked Jason

"Because I can tell by looking at you." only to have Jason to say nothing in response You want to talk about it." said Trini reaching over and getting his hand

"Um sure." said Jason looking over at her but still saying nothing

"Its ok we don't have to talk about it right now why don't you go us the bath room in my room and take a shower or something that might help. " said Trini

"Ok thanks." said Jason walking that way

"You want me to fix something to eat or do you want any thing?" asked Trini

"Sure but only if you want to." said Jason going into Trini's room and closing the door

0000000

"Oh sorry I forgot to turn it off." said Kim

"Its ok I'll just get into trouble if I didn't say any thing just turn it down ok

"OK well i'm going to step outside and see who it is. Let Tommy know where I'm at if he wakes up ok." said Kim heading towards the door

"I will miss." said the nurse standing outside of Tommy's room

"Thank you." said Kim walking out and down to thr entrance to answer her phone.

"Oh man i hope Kim don't fly off the handle with me leaving with out a two weeks notice." said Summer

"Hello?" asked Kim answering her phone

"Hey Kim its Summer I know its late but I had to tell you something." said Summer

"Ok Summer shoot." said Kim

" I'm leaving I won't be into work anymore." said Summer

"What?? Why??" asked Kim almost screaming

"My family wants me to move back home its getting bad here in Angel Grove and they think something might happen to me." said Summer

""Oh I see." said Kim

"I'm really sorry I hope that you can find someone to take my place." said Summer

"Yeah I hope you have a safe trip." said Kim

"Thanks Kim i have to go said Summer hanging up

"Bye." said Kim hanging up

"Kim!" yelled Tommy waking up to find no one

"Oh hi Mr. Oliver. Mrs. Oliver stepped out to answer her phone." said the nurse

"What are you doing get away form me I want my wife." said Tommy

"Relax Mr. Oliver I'm just checking on you. How are you today?" asked the nurse

"I'm hurting like hell what do you thing lady." said Tommy

"Well sorry aren't we Mr. grumpy bottoms today." said the nurse checking his vitals and medicine on the iv

"Owe I want you out of here and someone else." said Tommy angery as Kim walked into the room

""What's going on?" asked Kim walking in

"Nothing I'm just trying to do my job." said the nurse standing beside Tommy's bed

"Tommy what's wrong?" asked Kim

"I don't like her she keeps pulling my iv and I'm already hurting like hell." said Tommy almost in tears

"Aw honey she's just doing her job." said Kim going over and kissing him on the forehead

"There all done I'll be back in an hour or so to check again." said the nurse

"Alright just be more careful with his iv ok." said Kim

"I just changed the tape miss Oliver." said the nurse

"Oh." said Kim turning around and looking at Tommy

"What." said Tommy glaring at Kim

Don't you glare at me. You were being mean to that nurse." said Kim

"I'm sorry but I'm hurting really bad and she kept pulling on it." said Tommy

"I know your hurting but that's no excuse to be mean to people." said Kim

"I said I was sorry who called ?" asked Tommy

"Summer, She quit. Her parents want her to move back to her hometown because they sad its getting bad here and something might happen to her." said Kim

"Summer that's you receptionist right so what are you going to do?" asked Tommy

"I'll just have to find someone." said Kim

" What about Tri you think she could do it?" asked Tommy

" If she wants too id be grateful," said Kim

"I'm sure she would there's only one way to find out for sure." said Tommy

"Yeah." said Kim" taking out her phone and calling Trini

000000

Trini was making French fries when the phone "Hello." said Trini still cutting up fries

"Hey Tri." said Kim

"Hey Kim is every thing ok?" asked Trini dropping some fries in the deep fryer

" "Well I was calling to ask you a favor" said Kim

"No more dates Kim I have had enough of that thanks." said Trini

"No I wanted to ask if you'd like a job." said Kim

"Um I guess so." said Trini

"Ok well my secretary left and so I figure you might want a job." said Kim

" I would have to have a baby setter." said Trini

": We have a daycare at work." said Kim

"Oh ok then I guess I can do that if you want me to ." said Trini

""Sure be there on Monday." said Kim

"Alright what time?" asked Trini starting to worry about t Jason who had not came out of her room as of yet.

"Will 8 be good?" asked Kim

"Yeah that's fine well I better go I was cooking dinner when you called and I need to go check on Jason he has been in the shower for a wail." said Trini

"What Jason's there." said Kim shocked at what her best friend hand said

" yeah he's taking a shower." said Trini

"Tri now's you chance to tell him you still like him." said Kim

"I don't know if that would work Kim he doesn't look like he's in the mood for something like that." said Trini

" Well maybe its why he's sad and because of earlier." said Kim

"Maybe do you guys want me to bring you some food?" asked Trini taking the burgers out of the oven,

" You don't have to I can run and get something in a little while." said Trini looking at the time

" Alright well I'm going to let you go and go see if every thing is ok. How 's Tommy doing " said Trini

"He's doing better." said Kim smiling over at him

"That's good I'll tell him maybe that will help talk to you later Kim I hope your right." said Trini sighing

" Me too bye Tri." said Kim

"Bye" said Trini hanging up and turning ever thing off and going up stairs" Jas you ok up here.

"Yeah." said Jason who was now setting on her bed looking down at the floor

" I talked to Kim Tommy's doing better." said Trini still standing in the door

"That's good." said Jason still looking at the floor

"What's wrong?" asked Trini

"Nothing."

"Its about what happen at Kim's isn't it." said Trini walking over and setting next to him

" Yeah." said Jason

"What part are you preferring to ?" asked Trini

"The part where we fought." said Jason

" Its not the first time that we have had a fight Jas." said Trini putting her hand on his shoulder

"yeah but this one was the worst Lea almost got really hurt if Tommy hadn't have been quick." said Jason about to cry

" I know she has never acted like that before i don't know what has gotten into her she thinks it her fault that we fight." said Trini

"Same here." said Jason

"Same here Jas what are you saying?" asked Trini not sure what he walk talking about

"Well its just i feel like its my fault that we didn't stay together." said Jason

" how is it your fault." said Trini looking at him

"I didn't fight I just let you go." said Jason

"You didn't have to Jas we were not dating or anything at the time and if you had tried something like that you would have gotten hurt and I couldn't live with myself for sure then. I'm not Miss honesty in this so called relationship I should have just let you think that I was dead and then give Lea to Shang and Su young or something your still a ranger and i didn't want them to use us against you and on top of that I'm the reason you and Kat had problems i messed up your life." said Trini

"No you didn't. Kat's Jealousy messed up that relationship." said Jason

"Oh they way it seamed to my you two were fine until you found out about me and Lea." Said Trini

"Yeah and that's because she couldn't accept Lea is my daughter." said Jason

"Well I know one thing is sure she's a daddy's girl. So do you feel better now or is there something else?" asked Trini smiling at him

"Yeah i do feel better." said Jason

"Well I'll leave you alone so you can rest." said Trini getting up from were she was setting and looked back towards Jason to see tears rolling down his checks ."Are you crying ?"

""No!" said Jason whipping his face with the back of his hand.

"you don't have to get emotional on me Jas I loved ya before that." said Trini

"Huh?" said Jason not sure how to take what was just said

"Good lord Jason i just said that i loved you . and Kim said this would work." said Trini walking out the door

"Wait!!" said Jason turning her around

"Shh what….. "before Trini hand time to react Jason hand stepped closer and kissing her

" Um what was that for." asked Trini now in shock.

"I love you to" said Jason getting Trini by the hands

"Mommy!!!" cried Lea form down stairs

"Trini here's Leah crying down stairs I should probably get down there and check on her." said Trini

" Let me do it." said Jason smiling and her

"Are you sure you look really tired and she's a hand full trust me." said Trini

"Yeah I'll get her." said Jason

"Ok I'll come with you." said Trini

" Mommy!!!!! yelled Lea again with tears rolling down her checks

" Hey what's wrong sweetie?" asked Jason -picking her up

"Boogie man cried Lea crying as the door began to shake

" Trini take Lea

"Shh baby girl mommy's got you." said Trini taking Lea from Jason just as the door shuck again and popped open reveling Trini's dad standing outside of the door

"Mr. K!" said Jason not beliving his eyes

"What are you doing here Scott and who is that?" asked Trini's dad not knowing who she was

"Umm." said Jason not sure what to say to him

"Well out with it boy!!!" yelled Trini's dad causing Lea to well even louder.

"Well Mary is on a vacation and I'm staying with Tri to make sure she'll be alright and well this is Lea

"Do you think I'm dumb boy my daughter's dead and my can't be on vacation she's not cleared it with me first!!!!" yelled Trini's dad

" Well unless I'm crazy Trini is very much alive. Mary doesn't have to clear anything with you she's grown and besides what are you doing here anyway!" said Jason glaring at Trini's dad

"Its my house and its none of you business what I'm going here GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE AND SHUT THAT BRAT UP!!!"

"No. This isn't your house. This is Mary's house and last I checked she divorced you." Said Jason -glaring at Trini's dad with out saying award to tip her dad off two who she was Trini walked up to Jason's back and put her hand on his shoulder "Your the one that needs to get out!!!"

"I would like to see you make me. said Trini's dad walking up into his face

"Trini take Lea out of here. She doesn't need to see this" said Jason not looking at any one but Trini's dad

".Trini take Lea out of here. She doesn't need to see this.

Trini goes up to her room and locks the door and hears the fight down stairs wail trying to claim Lea" Shh sweetheart its ok your safe its ok said" Trini rocking back and forth

"Jason walks up to Trini's door knocks on the door- "He's gone." said Jason waiting for her to open the door

"Are you ok." asked Trini opening the door to her room

"Yeah Tri I'm fine." said Jason

"I don't know what to do now." said Trini almost in tears

"Don't worry I'm here Trini." said Jason pulling Trini into a hug and kissing her on the forehead

"Its not you place you shouldn't have to deal with this along with every thing else." said Trini

."Well you shouldn't have to deal with it alone." said Jason

"Yes but I'm not a ranger anymore Jas and you are it's to much." said Trini

"What are you saying.?" asked Jason

"I don't know I'm just scared that's all I guess." said Trini

"Well I'm here so try and relax ok." said Jason

"Ok I'll try." said Trini yawning

"Looks like you better be getting to bed." said Jason

"Yeah I guess so you don't have to sleep on the couch if you don't want to I was just messing with you." said Trini yawning again

"Well I'm going to." said Jason

"The guest room is empty if you want to sleep there." said Trini

"Night Rex." said Trini

"Night tiger ." Said Jason watching Trini walking into her room

"000000

"Well Mr. Oliver how are you felling this morning? Asked the dr.

"I'm doing ok." said Tommy

"Well if you think that your doing well enough this after noon then we might be able to let you go home." said the Dr.

"Ok ." said Tommy

"Is there any thing that i can get you wail im here" Asked the Dr.

" "No thanks." said Tommy

"Alright." said the dr. walking out of Tommy's room

"Tommy looks over to find Kim sleeping in the chair next to him." Kimmie wake up."

"Hum." said Kim up looking at him with sleep in her eyes

"Honey why don't you go home and get some real rest." said Tommy getting her by the hand

"I told you I was staying until your able to go home." said Kim

"This after noon if nothing happens." said Tommy

"Really that's great." said Kim

"If nothing else happens." said Tommy

"Well I hope not." said Kim

"Me to but I want you go home and get some rest for a wail I so you will be rested to come and get me." said Tommy rubbing the back of the hand

" I am not Tired." said Kim protesting the issue

"Kim do it for me please." said Tommy giving her the puppy dog face

"Why do you want me to leave so bad?" asked Kim

"I thought that you would want to go take a shower and relax or something?" said Tommy

" I'm fine." said Kim

"Aunt Kimmie." said Lea pushing the door open and waddling in to the room

"Hey Lea." said Kim picking up Lea

"Were is your mom and dad Lee Lee?" asked Tommy looking over at her

"Yeah where Trini and Jason?" asked Kim

"Them are missing." said Lea

"What do you mean there Missing." said

"Dim missing." said Lea leaning up and kissing Kim on the cheek

"Did you leave them young lady." sad Kim

"Uh huh." said Lea

"Why did you do that?" asked Kim

"Dim just down dare." said Lea

"There here?" asked Kim

"Uh huh and dim missing each udders." said Lea

Oh so that's what you meant." said Tommy looking over at Kim

"Uh huh." said Lea.

"Kim are you thinking what I'm thinking." asked Tommy smiling

"I'm not sure." said Kim looking over at Tommy

"Lee Lee why don't you go show aunt Kim were your mommy and daddy are at." said Tommy

"Otay." said Lea leading Kim out into the hall to were here parents were

"Are you sure you didn't get hit to hard in the head or something," said Trini breaking the Kiss to look up at Jas

"Well Well Well you two are so busted." said Kim standing in the hall along with Lea

"You didn't see any thing Sis you got nothing on us." said Jason

""Oh I don't?" asked Kin holding up her Camera.

"Were did you get that?" Asked Jason glaring at Kim

"I always carry my camera with me." said Kim smirking

"Lee Lee did you tell on mommy? "asked Trini walking over

"Uh huh." said Lea giggling

"Well fir this once I will let you get away with it ." said Trini.

"I am so happy for you guys." said Kim

" Well I had to spell it out for him but he got the hint after a wail." said Trini

"Dada mad at me" said Lea

"No I'm not mad at you." said Jason

" We came to check on you guys." said Trini

""Tommy's doing great and he might be getting out this afternoon." said Kim

"Wow that soon?" asked Trini

"Yeah." said Kim smiling

"You go with me and mommy den." said Lea

"Aw I'm going to stay here with Uncle Tommy." said Kim

"I'll stay with him sis if you want to go." said Jason

"Nah you don't have to." said Kim

"No its ok i want to talk to him about something you go ahead." said Jason

"Well I guess me Trini and Lea can go and get something to eat." said Kim

"Well Tri said something about the Mall." said Jason cringing

"That sounds great." said Kim

"Dada what that means?" asked Lea

"He doesn't like the mall." said Kim laughing at Jason's face

"It otay dada." said Lea waddling up to him

"I know said Jason looking down at her

:"Why do I have to go with mommy?" asked Lea

"Yeah you have to go with mommy and aunt Kim

"Buts me wants to stay with you." said Lea

"I know." said Jason picking her up

" Why can't me stay with you." said Lea

"Well I got to talk to Uncle Tommy." said Jason

"Lea sweetie it will be ok its not that bad daddy just don't want to carry the bags." said Trini

"Yeah Lea it clothes good food and toys ." said Kim

"Toys." said Lea casing her eyes to light up

"Yep there's a big toy store there." said Kim

"You still want to stay with daddy?" asked Trini seeing her eyes light up from that one simple ward

" Or do you want to have fun with your mom and aunt Kim." said Kim smiling

"Lee Lee I will still be here if you want to go with your mommy and aunt Kim." said Jason looking her in the eye

"Otay." said Lea hugging her daddy

"Well see you later." said Trini reaching up and taking Lea

"Kim do you need to stop and get something?" asked Trini

"No." said Kim looking between the couple

"Alright then lets head out." said Trini walking towards the doors

"Ok." said Kim following behind Trini and Lea

N/A that's it for this chapter


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

I do not own the power rangers

00000

"Hey man so Kimmie and Lee got you two on camera huh. Said Tommy

"Uh yeah." Said Jason

"Where did they go?" asked Tommy

"They went to the mall." said Jason

"Uh the mall I still have nightmares about that place. why didn't you go with them?" asked Tommy

" Yeah I wanted to talk to you bro." said Jason

"Ok Shoot man what's on your mind. Your not planning to walk out on her already are you" said Tommy

"Huh what are you talking about Tommy." said Jason

"Meaning your getting cold feet or is being a dad to much for you to handle." said Tommy

" No its not that." said Tommy

"Look man I would give any thing to have what you have with Lea." said Tommy

" I know." said Jason

"So when you to going to tie the knot.?" asked Tommy

"I don't know." said Jason

You don't know why is that.: said Tommy

"Because I don't know when would be the best time to even think about getting married

"When it feels right that's what I did." said Tommy

"Well you and Kim are different from me and Tri." said Jason

"Does you mom know about Lea yet ?" asked Tommy

"No." said Jason sighing at the thought of what his parents were going to say

"When are you going to tell them about her man after all she is there grand daughter." said Tommy looking over at him

"Soon I just don't know how to tell them they think that Tri is dead and Lea to and if they find out that I knew about for a wail now and I didn't tell them." said Jason

"I can't wait for Kim to have one." said Tommy smiling at the thought of Kim being pregnant

"Yeah well you and Kim are on the same page with that bro ." said Jason laughing that the look on Tommy's face

"Why has she said something about it ?" asked Tommy coming back to reality..

"Uh yeah man have you not see they way that she looks at Lee Lee what she is around she almost glows." said Jason

"Look man I know that this is not the best time to ask this but I wouldn't ask this unless there was no other way but i want you to take over command for a wail." said Tommy holding his breath and waiting for Jason's reaction

"What do you mean take your place man." said Jason now shocked at Tommy's wards

"I want you to take over and lead the others for now I can't right now and they are going to need someone there in my place." said Tommy

"Sure bro I'll take your place but just until you are better and back on your feet." said Jason looking over at Tommy

"That is unless you want out we both know that the Gold powers aren't going to last to much longer.' said Tommy

" I know but the others.." said Jason cutting his self off

" You sure you can handle it I mean you have Lea and Tri to think about now." said Tommy

"Yeah I'm sure I can I know she will understand I think." said Jason

"Just be careful man none of us want any thing to happen to you." said Tommy

"Don't worry bro Ill be careful." said Jason giving him his ward

" So what did Tri want to go to the for i thought she hated it." Asked Tommy

" I guess to talk to Kim you know how the girls are they have to have there girl time.' said Jason laughing

"Oh yeah your telling me but you really don't have to stay with me I'll be fine." said Tommy

"I promised Kim I'd stay," said Jason knowing that if he left what Kim would do to him and he would like his head on his shoulders were it belonged

" I wonder what there up to." said Tommy

"Me to but I don't want to go find out" said Jason cringing at the thought of carrying all the bags

"Yeah me either." said Tommy copying the face that Jason had

00000

"Here we are baby girl what do you think this is you Aunt Kim's favorite place to shop." said Trini

" pweetie." said Lee looking around causing Kim to laugh

"Kim why are you laughing what's so funny?" asked Trini looking over to see Kim laughing so hard she had tears in her eyes

"Some one I can go shopping with this is great." said Kim

"Kim you can't have my daughter you'll have to have your own for that unless she wants to." said Trini

" She's just so cute. I can't wait to have a daughter of my own." said Kim

"Well you'll get there me on the other hand I don't know if I will have anymore." said Trini wail walking into the mall

"Trini I'm sure you will. Unless you don't plan on having anymore." said Km

"I don't know girl I almost lost Lee Lee and I'm not sure if I'm capable of having any more." said Trini

"Oh." said Kim not sure what to say

"I guess if it happens then it happens I just have to see what Jason wants but I don't know I had to make the first move the other night just to get him to tell me how he felt so who knows what will happen from here on out." said Trini

."Yeah." said Kim kwing how she felt

"Me wants a pen to pay wit." said Lea looking up at the adults

"A pen?" asked Kim not understanding what Lea was trying to say

"A fin ewe no." said Lea

"So were to first?" asked Trini trying not to think about what lea just said

"Lets take Lea to look at the toys." said Kim not knowing what she was in for

" Alright brake out the aspirin said Trini walking that way

"Oh it couldn't be that bad." said Kim

"Oh no its worst you'll see." said Trini smiling over at her best friend as they walk to the toy store

"Wow look at all the kids." said Kim

" Out peas out peas." said Lea getting exited

"Aw Lea's so excited is this her first time at the mall?" asked Kim

"Umm well it make me a bad parent if I sad yes?" asked Trini

"No you were however isolated so you weren't able to go to the mall." said Kim

"You say that like it's a bad thing." said Trini looking a little up set

" No I'm glad they helped you but they were way too strict." said Kim

"And for good reason Kim there is still someone out looking to kill me and Lea to and on top of that last night my dad broke into mom's house last night for some reason and looking right at me and didn't know who I was not that I'm complaining but do I look that different." asked Trini

"No you look practically the same hum that is strange though." said Kim

"I know I'm just so confused with all of it and then on top of that there's Jason I don't know what he wants I used to know him like a book that I have read hundreds of and it feels like I don't know him at all." said Trini

"Me want's to see toys!!! "Yelled Lea trying to get the adults attention

"Alright were do you want to go first sweetie." said Trini looking down at Lea

"To see doll." said Lea pointing at a ail

"Ok then that's were we will go then." said Trini pushing Lea over to the dolls

" Are you sure that you want a Dolly and not something else." asked Trini

"dollie dollie dollie dollie." said Lea over and over again

"Alright but just one ok." said Trini still not sure that a dally would be a good idea

"Aw tri let her have a dollie." said Kim

"I didn't say know girl i just no i have to sleep with it couse she sleeps with me and she's just a year and a half." said Trini Sighing

"she doesn't have her own bed?" asked Kim shocked

"No at least not yet Mom and Jessie got her a toy box and a high chair." said Trini

"Oh ok." said Kim just looking at her friend

"I just haven't had the money to get her one." said Trini sighing

"Well maybe me and Tommy can help you out." said Kim putting her hand on his shoulder

"No Kim I can't let you guys do that." said Trini protesting

"What we've got the extra money." said Kim

" Maybe but I just can't take your money its not right." said Trini

"Well then consider it a gift i didn't give Lea a gift." said Kim

"For what?" asked Trini

"I never got a her a baby shower gift ." said Kim thinking that it would be obvious

"alright fine her birth day is in a couple of weeks." said Trini giving in

"Alright I'll get it then." said Kim

"Ok but I'm not putting it together

I'll get the guys to do it." said Kim

"Lee Lee mom said just one." said Trini looking down at her little girl

"Otay." said Lea looking up at her mom with her brown almond shaped eyes

"What one do you want?" asked Trini

"Dis won -holds up the dollie in her right hand-

"Trini takes it and Lea takes off Lea Annabelle "Were are you going." said Trini loudly

" Lea get back over here you little munchkin." said Kim

"No me not want to." said Lea waddling off

"Ah ha got ya." said Kim grabbing her up

"Down peas Down peas." cried Lea

"No little missy." said Kim seeing Trini walking up

"Young lady just for that you will not get anything from the toy store do I make myself clear!" yelled Trini pointing her finger in her daughters face

"But mummy." said Lea now crying

"No buts Lea Annabelle

"Otay." said Lea sadly

"Were do you want to go to next Kim?" asked Trini looking over at Kim not realizing she was mad

-Kim doesn't say any thing just stares at Trini wail still holding Lea-

"What?" asked Trini not sure what was wrong

"Trini she was just playing and having fun" said Kim

"She ran away from us Kimberley i don't mind her playing but not like that you know what could happen." said Trini

" she was in plain view Trini." said Kim

"I don't care i don't want her to run off when you have kids you'll understand and until then don't tell me how to raise mine." said Trini

"Oh gees sorry." said Kim

"Let me guess you have a problem with how I'm rising her said Trini looking for the true

"Yeah but your right she's your child so raise her the way you want.

"Well if you don't want to go some were else then I guess we better get back." said Trini

"Yeah " said Kim handing Lea to Trini and walking off

"Kim wait." said Trini just as Kim's cell rang

"Hello?" asked Kim answering her cell

"Hey sweet hart are you having fun." asked Tommy

"I was." said Kim setting down

"What do you mean you were honey what happen?" asked Tommy

"Trini flipped out when Lea ran off and when I said something to her she informed me that I shouldn't try to raise her kid

"Your kidding she just flipped out like that." said Tommy

"Yeah." said Kim

"Oh man hey Jas man your not going to believe what Kim is telling me." said Tommy

"What's that bro?" asked Jason

"Kim said that Tri flipped out at the mall because Lea woddled off in front of them and she took her toy away and told Kim to knot to tell her how to raise up her kid until she had one." said Tommy

"Oh man. I should've warned Kim about how Trini is with Lea." said Jason sighing

"What do you mean man she hasn't that with you has she." said Tommy

"She's very protective of Lea." said Jason

"Well she doesn't have to be not with us around we wont let any thing happen to her I think that she really hurt Kim's feelings by doing that." said Tommy

"Yeah I know but give her time bro." said Jason

"we shouldn't have to man she should know us well enough to know that already why are you taking up for her." said Tommy with anger in his voice.

"Bro she's been away and needs to learn to trust again." said Jason

"That's crap man and you know it." said Tommy

" Bro just give her time." said Jason about ready to lose his temper

"Kimmie Jason says just give her a chance she doesn't know how to trust anymore but I think it's a laud of crap." said Tommy angrily

" Tommy don't you and Jason start fighting." said Kim

"But its a bunch of crap honey and we both now that what she did was wrong." said Tommy

"Tommy I know but Jas may be right." said Kim stopping to think about it for a minute

"What do you mean he might be right i can't belive that your taking his side on this Kim." said Tommy sadly

"I'm not taking sides." said Kim sternly

"What ever you said honey I'll see you when you get home they let me out just a wail ago after you three left." said Tommy sighing in defeat

"They did!! That's great!!" said Kim happily.

"Yeah so I'll see you when you get home. Man I can't believe that you have turned my wife against me I can't wait till you and Trini get married so I can turn her against you." said Tommy turning around after hanging up the phone

"Bro I'm sorry." sorry." said Jason sighing

"Oh no your not." said Tommy

"Yes I am." said Jason

"You just saying that cause you know pay back is hell and don't stand there and tell me that your not going to ask her cause we all know how you feel about here and that little girl." said Tommy smiling

"No I'm not." said Jason

"then why did you go threw all the trouble in cleaning and rearranging your house and lets not forget the little pink and yellow helmet that i found at your place man." said Tommy waiting for his best friends response

"Ok ok gees." said Jason throwing his hands up in the air

"So do you have the ring yet." asked Tommy knowing that he mostly did.

"That's none of your business." said Jason

"Ok fine so when are you going to ask her man?" asked Tommy not realizing that Kim hand rubbed off on him until now

" I'm not sure yet." said Jason sighing

"Why don't you ask Kim to help you man." said Tommy knowing that Kim had wanted this for a long time now

"You know what she could." said Jason not thinking about it until now but Tommy had a point after all she was her best friend and his little sister

"Glad that I could help man they should be back soon I hope said Tommy hoping that Kim had not maxed out his credit cards

000000

"Lea don't cry sweetie mommy is so sorry but there is just some really bad people looking for mommy and if ran off and they would have gotten you and something would have happen to you mommy would never forgive herself do you understand what mommy is trying to say sweetie.?" Asked Trini knelling down in front of her little girl

"uh huh." said Lea now sniffling and wiping her eyes

"You can have both dollies if you still want them ok just no more running off ." said Trini handing her the dollies that she wanted

"Tank ewe mommy." said Lea holding both dollies that she wanted

"Your welcome sweetie now lets pay for these and go find Aunt Kim ok." said Trini walking over to the check out counter and paying for the Toys and walking out of the store to find Kim setting on a bench by the water fountain that looked like all the power in there uniforms and holding there weapons

"Kim I'm so sorry I didn't mean….. said Trini searching for the wards to say to explain herself to her best friend

"No need to apologize I understand why you got so bent out of shape." Said Kim with a sympathetic look on her face

"You do?" asked Trini not sure if she really know the right reason

"Yeah I do I'm sure that if I had been threw all that you have I would be the same way with my baby so its ok." said Kim putting a strong hand on her should

"I will understand if you just want to go back to the hospital with Tommy I really am sorry." said Trini

" I'm not mad anymore Tri. Tommy did get released though. I think we should get back. How about we make another day where the guys can come with us.." said Kim with a smirk

"Deal did you still want to get Lee Lee the bed today or just wait till later?" asked Trini knowing that they had talked about getting it for her for her birth day

" hmm I think ill get it today." said Kim

"Ok I just got one question." said Trini smiling

"Yeah what's that?" asked Kim

"Is the batteries to you camera fully charged?" asked Trini

"Yeah why." said Kim not knowing were Trini was going with this

"Because i know that when it comes down to the two there is no telling how this is going to end ." said Trini

"I'll have it handy." said Kim smiling knowing exactly what Trini meant now and knowing that she had a very good point now that she thought about it .

"Lee Lee what do you think about Aunt Kim getting a bed of your on so you don't have to sleep with mommy and more?" asked Trini kneeling down in front of her little girl again

" a bed?" Asked Lea

"Yeah sweetie you know something that you can go night night in with out mommy you get it all to your self" said Trini trying to help her understand

"Ewe not wants me to sheep with ewe no mores." said Lea trying to figure out what she did to make her mommy want her not to sleep with her any more

"Aw sweetie it not that but your mommy wants you to have your one bed like she does that's all ." said Kim

"Aunt Kim's right Lee Lee and you will be in the same room with mommy just not in the same bed." said Trini still eye leave

"Ewe means me can still sheep with you some times if me get scared?" asked Lea

"You can always sleep with me when you need to Lee Lee I wouldn't have it any other way." said Trini kissing her on the forehead

"Aw you guys are making me cry stop it." said Kim wiping the tears off her face

"Looks like Aunt Kim's hormones are out of whack hum I wonder what that could mean." said Trini smiling

"My hormones are not out of whack I just like sentimental moments." said Kim.

"Whatever girl but I'm telling you now that you should be watching out for other signs but hey what do I know I've only had a baby." said Trini taking off down the hall pushing Lea.

"Hmmm could it be? Nah." said Kim shrugging it off.

"Umm girl what store did you want to get the bed from you know I haven't been here in a really long time." Said Trini slowing down so Kim could caught up

"Well I was thinking Sears." said Kim.

"Me pick?" asked Lea looking up at Kim

"Yes you can pick." said Kim

"Yay. me get to pick." said Lea as they all turn to go into the store

"Well Lea take your pick." said Kim as they found their way into the furniture section of Sears.

" Kim don't do that give her chooses or you'll be broke by the time you leave here." said Trini

"Ok what color bed do you want?" asked Kim.

"Me not no dat yet." said Lea

"Do you like this one or this one?" asked Kim.

"Kitty one." said Lea pointing to a purple bed with Kitty's on it

"Alright then. That's the one you'll get." said Kim.

"Yay." said Lea putting her thumb in her mouth

"Aw baby are you getting sleepy? we are almost ready to go. I promise." said Trini pulling the lever on the stroller to make it lean back some for her.

"Otay." said Lea.

"You want your blankie sweetie?" ask Trini waiting on the guy to bring them the bed so they could go.

"Uh huh." said Lea nodding off.

"Oh here we go sweetie." said Trini covering Lea up and tucking it around her. "What are you crying about now Kimmie? I'm just covering her up."

"I'm not crying." said Kim.

"Alright if you say so. boy I can't wait to see the guys put this together." said Trini seeing the man that worked there bringing out the box that had the bed in it.

"Me either." said Kim as they went to the car

000000

"Man they have been gone for a long time you think there ok." said Tommy

"Yeah I'm sure they just found some huge sale going on." said Jason cringing at the thought.

"Yeah and just think there turning your little girl into one of them." said Tommy smiling

"I know." said Jason

"And your ok with that man?" asked Tommy

"No." said Jason.

"Um are you planning on doing some about it." said Tommy

"Its probably too late." said Jason.

"And if your not then what?" Asked Tommy when the front door opened

"Um maybe I can bring her back to the side of good." said Jason

"The power protect you let yes ob one you will much need it," said Tommy in his best Yoda voice.

"Oh shut up." said Jason laughing.

"Guys we're back. Are you two still here?" said Trini trying to get the stroller in the house with no success.

"Yeah coming." said Jason.

"Um a little help please. She gets really heavy when she's sleeping. Oh and Kim's got a big box in her car that needs to be put over in mine." said Trini now taking a third go at trying to get Lea into Kim's and Tommy's house.

"Here. Let me get her." said Jason slowly picking up Lea out of the stroller not waking her.

"Thanks. I'll go put this in the car and help Kim with the box." Said Trini turning the stroller around and heading back to the car.

"Ok. So What did you and Kim get anyway?" asked Jason curious.

"Me nothing but Kim got Lea a bed so she don't have to sleep in the bed with me anymore." said Trini

"Oh. Well let me set Lea down and I'll help you." said Jason walking back into the house and setting Lea on a pallet in the floor.

"Jason's coming to help us. When he puts Lea down he don't want us to break a nail." said Trini Laughing while folding up the stroller and leaning it against her car.

"Ok that's fine with me. I'll let him do the heavy lifting." said Kim laughing.

"Ok. I'm out here. I got her down on the pallet. She's really out of it." said Jason jogging over to the car.

"Yeah, she had a blast. So much in fact Tri and I have talked it over amongst ourselves and decided to go again but this time having all of us go and yes Jas all of us includes you guys to except Tommy if he is hurting to bad since he is on crutches." said Kim

"You know he'll fake being hurt to get out of going." said Jason as they put the box in Trini's car.

"Kim you know he's got a point. You know that neither of them like going. In fact I'm sure later on a certain person will be begging me to push him down a flight of stairs." said Trini Looking over at Kim before going over and getting the stroller and putting it on top of the box in the trunk.

"Yeah he probably will." said Kim laughing.

"Damn who told you that!!!" said Jason

"We just know you very well." said Kim laughing.

"Well I think that I'm going to go check on Lea and hang out with Tommy for a while I know how it feels to be cooped up and can't go anywhere." said Trini walking inside the house.

"Ok. Tell him I'll be inside in a few minutes." said Kim going over and getting her shopping bags.

"Good. Now I can talk to Kim. I wasn't sure she was going to leave or not." said Jason walking back over to Kim's car to lend her a hand if needed.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Kim.

"I just wanted to talk to you alone for a minute without her around." said Jason

"I'm guessing this is about Tri?" asked Kim setting her bags back down.

"Well yeah it is to tell the truth." said Jason looking down at the ground not really sure how he wanted to ask his best friend and sister what he wanted to.

"Well what is it you want my advice about?" asked Kim.

"Uh well I kind of wanted to ask her to you know but I don't want to rush things and scare her off. And risk her taking Lee Lee away from me." said Jason

"I figured it was about that." said Kim.

"Yeah so what do you think that I should do? I really don't want her to take Lea away from me." said Jason

"Well I think you should take things slow with Tri and get to know her again." said Kim.

"So asking her and Lea to move in with me is out then huh." said Jason disappointed

"Well I would wait a bit on that. It might make Tri feel like things are moving too fast." said Kim.

"Could you like maybe poke around and drop some hints and see what she says I just want to be around Lea more then I am now I mean I have already missed so much of her growing up and I don't want to miss no more if I can help it." said Jason almost in tears at the thought of all that he had missed in the last year and half

"Ok Jas I'll talk to Tri." said Kim putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I would appreciate it sis I don't even know when her birth day is or any thing ." said Jason

"Well Tri said it was coming up soon and that's why I got her a bed." said Kim

"It is do you know what day. "Or will I have to ask her about it?" Asked Jason

"She didn't give me the exact date. You two really need to sit down and talk." said Kim

"I know bur every time we set down to talk we just start fighting and I don't want to do that." said Jason sighing

""Well just try ok." said Kim

"But what if we start fighting again and I say something that messes every thing up?" asked Jason

"Then beg for forgiveness and hope like hell she forgives you." said Kim

"Thanks sis you know for every thing I don't know what I would do with out you." said Jason hugging Kim

""It's no problem that's what I'm here for." said Kim laughing

"Well let my help ya get your stuff." said Jason reaching down and getting the bag out of the car

"Thanks Jas." said Kim

"Any time sis I'm your big brother it my job." said Jason walking up on the porch and holding the door open for her and then walking in himself

000000

"There you guys are goodness honey what all did you by." asked Tommy laying down on the couch with cards in hand playing Gold Fish with Trini wail Lea was still asleep in the floor

"All this and a bed for Lea." said Kim

"Jas man are you guys going to stay for dinner? I was think that we could get pizza or something and maybe watch a movie play some cards or something." said Tommy

"Sure bro." said Jason

"Well that is if Kim don't mind. Oh and by the way don't play Gold Fish with your girlfriend she cheats." said Tommy before resaving a slap on the shoulder from Trini

"I don't mind. I'll order the Pizza." said Kim grabbing the phone book and calling on her cell phone

"I can stay for a little wail but I'm still house setting for my mom." said Trini

"Well guys I think that I'm going to do like the little one and take a nape until the pizza gets here honey you think you could help me please asked Tommy

"Uh sure honey." said Kim

"Oh well I guess that if we are going to stay a little wail longer I need to go get Lea's bag said Trini getting up out of the floor after Kim and Tommy start to the spear room down stairs and going outside knot knowing that Jason was going to follow her out

00000

"So what's going on that your not telling me Kimmie?" asked Tommy laying down on the bed and looking over at her

""Well Jas just asked me advice on whether or not he should ask Trini to marry him." said Kim

"No wonder he is acting so weird he hasn't said two wards since he came back into the house

""Yeah I told him to talk with her and get to know her again but he's afraid they will fight and that he'll say something stupid." said Kim

"That's has happen with those to A Lot so are you going to give them time to talk before ya go back in there?" asked Tommy

""Yeah I am." said Kim

"Can I ask you something honey?" asked Tommy patting the bed beside him

"Uh huh." said Kim laying down with him

"This might be the wrong time with me still being a ranger and all but I want to try and start a family I want us to have the same thing that Tri and Jas has." said Tommy

""Aw Tommy. Are you sure we're ready to have children?" asked Kim

"I think so but if you don't then I'll wait until you are." said Tommy

"I want to." said Kim

0000000

"Ah Damn Jason you scared the hell out of me." said Trini closing her door to her SUV and turning around to find Jason standing there

"Sorry." said Jason stopping in his tracks unsure of what she would think

"Its ok is there something wrong with Lea?" asked Trini

taking a step towards the house

"No Tri she's fine and still sleeping." said Jason just looking at her

"What is it Jas i know you didn't just come out here for nothing ." said Trini

""Can we talk?" asked Jason

" Sure what about?" asked Trini propping up against her car

"About us." said Jason

"I guess. Why did you find someone else already?" asked Trini looking hurt

"No I didn't find anyone else." said Jason

"Then what about us did you want to talk about?" asked Trini

"Well I wanted to know if you thought it was too soon to move in together." said Jason

"What I don't know I mean…" said Trini

"Jason says nothing just looks at the ground"

"What's the matter?" asked Trini only to be cut off by Kim walking out on the porch

"Hey you two. Pizza's here." said Kim

"Ok Sis coming." said Jason walking toward the house to follow Kim inside

"So did you two talk?" whispered Kim to Jason

"Yeah we did." said Jason sighing

"Uh oh I take that it wasn't good." said Kim

"She said that she wasn't sure I asked if it would be to soon if we moved in together

" "Aw Jas I said take it slow." said Kim

"Kim can you give us a minute?" asked Trini finely coming inside

"Sure." said Kim walking into the other room

"Just how mad are you at me?" asked Trini sitting next to him

"Look that was too soon. I'm sorry if I put any pressure on you." said Jason

"Its ok but I'll think about it if your sure that's what you want to do," said Trini

""You will?" asked Jason

"Yes I'll think about it I was thinking about it looking for a place after mom and Jessie get back from there trip." said Trini

"Ok." said Jason

"Kim you can stop easy dropping get in here." said Trini

"Aw I'm busted." said Kim

"Oh wail I'm thinking about it is there a dress code I have to follow tomorrow?" asked Trini

"Dressy casual. Nothing too fancy but not laid back." said Kim

" Alright i think in got something that will cover that you know what that mean's don't ya Jas." said Trini smiling

"Oh no." said Jason cringing

"Oh so you don't want to watch Leah will I'm working then I guess I'll just take her with me." said Trini with a straight face

"Oh I thought you meant going to the mall." said Jason

"Oh were are still going but not till Lee Lee's birthday

"I will." said Trini smiling over at Kim

"Oh thank you." said Jason

"I promise I wont bye any thing." said Trini

"So what movie are we going to watch guys or do you two have time ." said Tommy walking in ob his crèches

"Yeah I'll let you two pick." said Kim

"I don't get to watch anything but the power puff girls and Barnney so anything good with me." said Trini laying her head on Jason shoulder

"Jas what about you?" asked Kim

"Don't you guys have Road House or has it came out y et ?" asked Jason putting his arm around Tri

"I think we got it." said Kim

" Yeah babe its on the book case over there." said Tommy

" "Ok. Let me go get it." said Kim walking over and looking for it.

"It should be in the front," said Tommy

""Ok. Oh here it is." said Kim grabbing the movie

"Girl do i need to move her?" asked Trini

"No she's fine where she is." said Kim

"Oh by the way her birth day is oct, 22nd ," said Trini

"Hey what do you say we all get together and throw her a party." said Kim putting in the movie.

"Do you think she's old enough?" asked Trini

"Of course. A lot of kids her age have parties." said Kim

"Alright it fine with me." said Trini just before a house blow up on the movie and woke Lea up

""Mommy." Cried Lea not sure were she was when she woke up

"I'm right over here sweetie daddy wont let mommy up." said Trini

"Otay." Waddling over and sits with Trini and Jason

"Aw looks like someone's still sleepy said Tommy watching Lea rub her little eyes

" "Aw she's so cute." said Kim

"Sweetie why don't you go over and let Aunt Kim and uncle Tommy hold you you'll have more room over there with them" said Trini Leaning up the best she could to help Lea down

"Otay." said Lea getting about halfway there and stopping to look back at her mommy and daddy and starting to cry

"Aw aren't going any ware sleepy head your going to get fussy aren't you." said Trini knowing what that little face meant

""Aw what's wrong Lea?" asked Kim

"Dim not wan to holds me." said Lea

"Aw you want to sit with Aunt Kim and Uncle Tommy?" asked Kim holding out her hands for her to come to her

"Otay," said Lea holding her arms up so that Kim could pick her up

"So Bro what all do you have planed for tomorrow?" asked Tommy

"Nothing really." said Jason

"How's you mom and dad doing?" asked Tommy

"They are doing good." said Jason

"What do they think about Lee Lee?" asked Tommy

"She hasn't met them yet." said Jason

"Man you haven't told them don't you think they would want to know about there grand daughter?" asked Tommy

"Yeah and I'm going to let them meet her soon." said Jason

"Why don't you take her tomorrow you don't have any plans any ways right." said Trini

"Yeah same here." said Jason

"You don't have to leave just because I am I'm just going to get Lee Lee for bed and take a shower and go to sleep myself I don't think that my dad will try to break into the house again." said Trini

"'I'm going with you." said Jason

"Kimie a little help please." said Trini

""Trini if he wants to go home then he can go home." said Kim

"Fine I'll see ya tomorrow at 8.00 am right." said Trini

"Right." said Kim

"You ready to head home sleepy head." said Trini walking over in front of Kim and Tommy

"Uh huh." said Lea holding her hands up so Trini could pick her up.

"Can you tell Aunt Kim and Uncle Tommy bye." said Trini picking her up and setting her on her hip

""bye bye." said Lea rubbing her eyes.

"Bye bye baby girl. Honey are you crying?" asked Tommy looking over at Kim to find her wiping her eyes

""No I'm just sleepy too." said Kim

"Well we will get going so you guys can get some sleep." said Jason

""Bye guys." said Kim getting up and giving them hugs

"Ah squashed me's ant nem. Said Lea

"Sorry Lea." said Kim raising up

"It otay me bubs ewe's," said Lea giving her sugar

"Aw I love you too munchkin." said Kim

"Alright we will see you guys later ." said Jason following Trini and Lea out

00000

"Are you staying at my house or yours tonight?" asked Trini putting Lea her SUV

"I'll stay at your place if you don't mind." said Jason

"I told you Jas when I get home I'm getting Lea ready for bed and going to bed the same thing myself after wards do you really think that my dad's going to try to come back." said Trini

"Actually I think he will." said Jason

"You know I can take care of myself you don't have to do it." said Trini smiling at Him

""Oh alright then but can Lea stay the night at my place?" asked Jason

"Well…. Are sure you know what your asking and by the way Rex I was messing with you mom already said you could stay with me till they get back." said Trini

"You sure?" asked Jason

"Yes I'm sure but I would really like to get home I'm tired." said Trini

"Alright then let's go." said Jason

"With out saying another word Trini gets in her car and heads home thinking about the question that she was asked earlier that day"

N/A: That's all for this chapter hope every one likes it there will be another one coming up soon this is Hermione475 saying good bye and goodnight for now


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers

"Jas I'm fixing to head to work Lee Lee is still sleeping ." Said Trini shaking him

"Ok." said Jason getting up

"You don't have to get up right now she don't normaly get up until eight." said Trini

"Yeah well I'm going to be up just incase she needs anything." said Jason

"Ok but I'm just say we I better get going ." said Trini

"Alright see you later." said Jason giving her a peck on the cheek

"Yep, Oh and good luck with you parents." said Trini

"Thanks I'll probably need it if they react badly." said Jason

"It will be fine don't worry. If you want you can go and lay down with here in my room." said Trini giving him a quick kiss before running out the door

" "Be careful." said Jason as she went out the door

"I will love you guys." said Trini closing the front door and leaving

00000

"God Kim I'm sorry I got lost." said Trini showing up and 825

"Oh don't worry about it." said Kim

"Well we meat again Saud Lex walking into Kim's office

"Hey Lex what's up?" asked Kim

"Just bringing you the files that I had on the case." said Lex

"Well thanks." said Kim taking the files.

"Your welcome Oliver see ya around isn't this your friend from the party?" asked Lex

""Yeah. Hey listen I have to talk to her so I'll talk to you later ok." said Kim

"Alright I'll see ya later then." said Lex walking out

"Alright bye." said Kim

"What did you want to talk to me about Kim?" asked Trini setting down

"I just said that to get him out of here. Lately I've noticed he's been sneaking around." said Kim

"What do you think he is looking for?" asked Trini

"I don't know but I'm going to keep my eye on him." said Kim

"Your not going to believe what Jason asked me last night when we were leaving you place." said Trini

"What did he ask you?" asked Kim

"He wanted Lea to stay the night at his place last night." said Trini sighing

"I thought he was staying with you until your mom gets back." said Kim

"He is but I told him that I could take care of my self he didn't have to watch me all the time and that's when he said he wanted Lea to stay at his place," said Trini

""Well he was probably going to let you take care of yourself." said Kim

"What do you think I should do about what he asked me?" asked Trini

"What do you mean?" asked Kim

"He want's us to move in with him if you were mw what would u do?" asked Trini

"I don't know. What do you feel you should do?" asked Kim

"I don't know I kind of want to but I'm scared to." said Trini ashamed of her self

"Trini its only Jason. Why are you scared?" asked Kim

"I know its just Jason. But he's still what if we get used agents him I mean he is still uh…." said Trini

"Well We'll all just have to make sure that doesn't happen." said Kim

"But what if we can't." said Trini

"Then we'll all figure it out if it ever happens." said Kim

"I have to do what's best for my little monster and the other night I walked in on mom and Jessie making out in the living room I'm just glade that Lea was asleep I really need a place of my on." said Trini

"Oh my gosh that must have been traumatic" said Kim

"Uh yea you could say that don't tell my mom I said this but I don't really feel like I belong there anymore and I really don't wont to see things like that again if I can help it." said Trini shivering

""I won't tell her." said Kim laughing.

"Oh shut up." said Trini smacking her on the arm

" Can you two keep it down this is a work place there are some of us that takes this job seriously." said Lex storming into Kim's office

"Excuse me?" asked Kim

"You might not wont to finish this case but there are some of us that do so if you don't mind keep it down." said Lex

"Is there something that you need me to do Kim I'll leave you alone so he will shut up and do his job an not worry about every one else." said Trini standing up

""Oh right. Hey Karen come here a second." said Kim to a lady sitting in front of an office like Kim's.

"Sure Kim what's up ?" asked Karen getting up a walking over to Kim and Trini

""This is Trini she is replacing my previous secretary. Can you show her the ropes for today? I would but I have to get to a meeting soon. I'd really appreciate it Karen." said Kim

"Yeah sure I can do that I was thing about going to Sonic to get something to eat you want anything ?" asked Karen

"Sure if you don't mind." said Kim handing her the money for her food

"I don't I'm going any way well lets get this show on the road." said Karen

""See ya in a little bit. Now..Hey Lex can I see you in my office?" asked Kim

"We don't have Time Oliver the meeting remember." said Lex

""It's not until 9:30 and this concerns the meeting." said Kim

"Alright Oliver what is it." said Lex walking into her office

" "Take a seat." said Kim sitting in her chair behind the desk.

"Alright fine now out with it already." said Lex

"The firm has reason to believe you are taking files and trading information with other firms. I'm sorry but your fired." said Kim

"You can't fire me your not my boss." said Lex getting angry

" "Actually I am and I can. Oh by the way don't leave town the FBI want a few words with you about frauding the company." said Kim

"This isn't over Oliver," said Lex getting up an walking out

"Oh yes it is." said Kim glaring as he went out the door

00000

"Dada! Mommy Gone Gone!!!" cried Lea

"Don't cry Lea. Your mom went to work with aunt Kim." said Jason picking her up.

"Otay dada were us going." asked Lea

"I'm taking you to meet your nana and pop." said Jason referring to his parents

"Us go see mommy to?" asked Lea

""We'll see." said Jason

"Pease dada me be good." said Lea

"I know you will but I'll have to talk to aunt kim to see if we can." said Jason

"Who dim dada?" asked Lea pointing to someone standing outside on the porch

"That's my mom and dad..who are your nan and pop." said Jason

"Hi dear you said you wanted to talk to us about something ." said Jason's mom

"Yeah. I don't know how your going to take this so id sit down." said Jason

"Me is sitting down Dada." said Lea sitting one his shoulder

"Dada?" asked Jason's mom confused.

"Yeah mom do you remember when I told you that Tri was gone and she was pregnant and that it was mine." said Jason

" "Yes. Wait a minute is this the baby?" asked Jason's mom

"Yeah she is and Tri's alive the news had it wrong she was just hurt really bad." said Jason

"Oh thank goodness they are ok." said Jason's mom

"Yeah they are and this is Lea Annabelle ," said Jason taking Lea off his shoulder so his mom could get a good look at her

""Oh my goodness!! She's so adorable!!" said Jason's mom taking Lea and hugging her.

"Alright lets here it." said Jason preparing himself

""You don't need a lecture." said Jason's mom

"I don't why not I got them all the time when you and dad didn't like something." said Jason

"Well your not a little kid anymore son." said Jason's mom

"Me am," said Lea

"Yes you are." said Jason's mom laughing.

"I'm sorry it took so long for me to bring her." said Jason

"We go see mommy now?" asked Lea again

"no Lea mommy is working " said Jason

"Why don't we go inside its cool out here." said Jason's mom

"Alright." said Jason and they went inside

"Lets go get you a cookie." said Jason's mom

"A ookie fors me?" said Lea getting excited

"Uh huh just for you sweet hart." said Jason's mom going to the kitchen

"Tank ewe nana." said Lea holding her tight

" Oh no mama no cookie you know what your mommy said missy taking the cookie away from her

"Dada puhweez me wants ookie." said Lea with her best puppy dog face

"Ok but just don't tell mommy ok" said Jason giving Lea the cookie back

" Tank ewe dada." said Lea taking the cookie with her little hand

"Were is dad I was hoping that I could tell both of you at the same time about Lea." said Jason

" He's in the study." said Jason's mon

"Can you watch her wail I go and talk dad I don't know how he's going to react to the news." said Jason

"sure." said Jason's mom wail watching Jason walking into the study

"Hey dad can we talk." said Jason

" sure son we can talk." said Jason's dad looking over at him

"There is someone in the living room with mom I want you to meat but your more then likely not going to be pleased with me." said Jason

Ok. What's wrong son? I know that look." said Jason's dad

"What would you say if I told you that I found out that I had a baby." said Jason

"Well I don't know." said Jason's dad

"Well I have a year and half old daughter." said Jason now not looking at his dad

"You do." said Jason's dad

"Yes sure I do she's in the living room with mom." said Jason hearing his mother scream

"What the? -runs into the living room

"That is no child said Jason's mom pointing to Lea who had a yellow tent to her eyes and had a toy floating in the air

"What the.. Lea?" asked Jason who had never see this before

"Took dada it so pretty." said Lea Letting the toy spin around watching the colors go round

"Lea what happened to you baby girl?"

"Me eated some ookie." said Lea holding what was left of the cookie

" Damn that must have been why she didnt want her to have sugar." said Jason

"Some one do something ." said Jason's mom

"Uh I don't know what's wrong with her." said Jason taking out his cell phone and calling Trini

000000

"Thanks for showing me around so do I have a desk or something ?" asked Trini

"Oh your welcome Trini. Your desk is right over there. Welcome to the firm." said Karen

"Alright and thanks I'm sure I'll love it here." said Trini walking over to her desk hearing the song eye of the tiger." Hello

" Hey its me sorry to bother you but we've got a problem

"Problem what problem what's wrong." said Trini starting to panic

"I uh gave Lea sugar." said Jason sighing

"You what damn it Scot I told you not to do that!!" yelled Trini threw her cell causing many people to glare at her

" Im sorry please don't be mad at me. If I'd had known this would happen I wouldn't have gave her a cookie

"I know you wouldn't have." said Trini

" I'm really sorry Tri." said Jason

"Its alright I know you didn't mean to but I can't talk right now." said Trini

"Well is there anything that can reverse this?

"Well that depends has she turned into a dragon yet?" asked Trini

"Yes." said Jason

"The more energy she burns the sooner it will get out of her system I just hope carton people don't pick up the energy." said Trini

"Alright got ya. I'll have her play non stop." said Jason

" it shouldn't be to long how long has she been like that ?" asked Trini

"Just a minute or two." said Jason

"Put me on speaker phone and I'll try talking to her." said Trini

"Ok." said willing to try anything

"Lea you know you can't have sugar if you have any of the cookie left you give it to your daddy now." said Trini

" Aw but me likes ookies." said Lea

"I know you do baby but you can't have any more remember what we talked about in the store yesterday the same thing goes for this." said Trini

"Otay mommy." said Lea

"Thank you now mommy has to get back to work I'll see you two later." said Trini

": can me come see ewe?" asked Lea

"Yeah but not like you are right now." said Trini smiling at the fact of what would happen if she did

"otay lub ewe mommy." said Lea not really sure were here mommy's voice was coming from but thought it might be from what her daddy was holding

"I love the two of you to." said Trini

"bye bye." said Lea not really wanting her mommy to go

"Bye sweetie." said Trini hanging up

0000

"Dad mom I can explain." said Jason seeing the looks on both of there faces and was starting to think that they didn't want anything to do with his little girl

"Jason what is going on." said his mom

"If I tell you got to swore you wont freak out or say any thing." said Jason

" I think ill need to sit down for this." said Jason's mom

"You know how I used to always be gone when I was younger?" asked Jason

"Yes." said Jason's mom not sure were he was going with this

"Well there was a reason for that ." said Jason

"And just what was that reason?" asked Jason's dad not looking too happy

" I was a ranger back then and I still am." said Jason

"A WHAT!!" yelled Jason's dad

"I was and I am currently a power ranger." said Jason again

"Oh my gosh." said Jason's mom

" I think it has something to do with that Tri tried to worn me but I forgot I don't know the hole story ." said Jason

"Nan Nan Floppy ." said Lea waddling towards them

" I think this was a mistake coming here." said Jason picking up Lea

"Now you hold on just a minute." said Jason's mom

"No if he want's to leave let him and the little freak go." said Jason's dad

"HOW DARE YOU CALL OUR GRANCHILD A FREAK!!" yelled Jason's mom

"Don't worry about it mom you feel the same way I seen that look when you looked at her." said Jason

"How dare you accuse me of acting the same way Jason lee scott

"Tell me it's not true and I'll take it back." said Jason

" Its not true." said Jason's mom

"Dada me sheeie said Lea rubbing her eyes

"Ok Lee Lee we are fixing to go home

"Yes that right you are now leave ." said Jason's dad before going back into the study and slamming the door

" They do not have to leave." said Jason's mom

"No I think we are if you can't except my little girl then you don't except me either." said Jason caring Lea out the front door

000000

"Hey Kimmie how was the meeting. Are you ok you look a little green." said Trini looking around at Kim walking threw the door

"I don't feel so good." said Kim

"I didn't think there was any thing going around." said Trini thinking to herself that she might know what the problem was

"Neither did I but I think I'm coming down with the flu or something

"I'll go get you a sprite and some crackers it should help

"Ok Thanks Tri." said Kim

"You be ok until I get back?" asked Trini

"Yeah said Kim taking her sit at her desk and putting here head down

"Ok I'll be right back." said Trini walking down the hall to the break room to here Lex talking to someone on the phone

"I need to talk to my brother its about what he asked me to do." said Lex knot knowing that anyone was lessening

" "yes sir ill get him right away." said a henchmen

"Hurry up you idiot I'm running out of time." said Lex

""Hello?" asked Gustav crankily.

"Its me we have a problem the person we are after is in a relationship." said Lex

"Damn it. I knew you'd screw this up." said Gustav slamming his fist on a table

"I have a plain I'm lucky that this person has a job here it should be easy to take place." said Lex

" "Well see that this is taken care of." said Gustav

"What about the kid and boyfriend." said Lex

"Take them out too." said Gustav

"Consider it done." said Lex hanging up just as Trini walked in to the break room

"Great I don't have change." said Trini looking in her change purse

"Hi." said Lex

"Uh hi said Trini getting Kim's crackers and drink

00000

"Dada numb see numb see." said Leah hoping up and down

"Yeah." said Jason

"Who dat mousie." said Lea pointing to the TV

""Oh that's chucky." said Jason

"Me want's to go pay with him to dada." said Lea

"You do?" asked Jason

"Uh huh." said Lea with her puppy dog face that worked on her mommy all the time

""I'll talk to Trini about it ok." said Jason

"Ewe will me lub ewe dada ." said Lea before he belly growled

""Well I see someone's hungry." said Jason laughing

"Uh huh pappie meal peas me share with ewe and mommy." said Lea

"Hey man if your there pick up." said Tommy

"Hey man I'm fixing to take Kim some Lunch you want to come?" asked Tommy

"Yeah. me and Lea are fixing to go and get us and Trini something to eat." said Jason

"Do you just want to meet there then?" asked Tommy

"Yeah where you going to?" asked Jason

": I'm not sure yet what about you guys

"I was thinking McDonald's." said Jason

"Alright I'll meat ya there then." said Tommy hanging up

00000

"Here you go Kimmie this should help ." said Trini walking into her office

"Thanks Tri." said Kim

"Can I ask you a favor?" asked Trini

"I want Lea to have a birthday cake but I don't know how to make it and it not have any sugar in it." said Trini

" Hmmm I wouldn't know how to either. I can ask around though." said Kim

"What about that splenda sugar for diabetic." said Trini

""Hey that's a good idea." said Kim

"Do you sill bake?" asked Trini

"Yeah." said Kim

"Could you do it for me I really don't want to buy one." said Trini

"Yeah I'll bake a cake for Lea's birthday." said Kim

"Did I here someone say cake ?" asked Tommy walking into Kim's office with a McDonald's. bag and cup holder with a pink rose in it

"Hey and yeah we were talking about Lea's birthday cake." said Kim

"Oh well ill just take by food and let you guys keep talking." said Tommy smiling

"Aw your not staying?" asked Kim

"I'll get out of here and let you to talk or what ever ." said Trini

" Tri you don't have to leave." said Kim

"I think there is a waddles out there looking for her mommy and some other guy that's looking for his girl friend." said Tommy

"Were mommy dada." said Lea waddling around in front of him a little ways

"Well hello there pumpkin what's you name." said Lex picking Lea up not paying any attention to Jason

"Give me my daughter." said Jason grabbing Lea from Lex.

"Dada him called me snumpkin like mommy dos." said Lea rubbing her little arms

" Well Lea that's a stranger and your not supposed to talk to strangers." said Jason

"Me knows dada but me didn't say nothings." said Lea

I know but he shouldn't have picked you up

"Hey you to are ya looking for me? Asked Trini coming out of Kim's office

"Hey." said Jason

"What's the matter Jason are you ok ?" asked Trini

That guy just came up and grabbed Lea.

"She's ok right asked Trini glaring over at Lex

" yeah I grabbed her from him." said Jason

"Come here pumpkin ." said Trini holding out her hands to take her

""Mommy!!" said Lea hugging her

"So how did it go with your mom and dad?" Asked Trini

"You going to ask mommy dada?" asked Lea

"Yeah I'll ask her." said Jason

"Ask me what Rex?" asked Trini looking between the two of them

"Lea wants to go to chuck e cheese's." said Jason

"Its ok by me but i have to work late i think that Kim might be going home

"Oh. What's wrong?" asked Jason

" She just kind of go sick today. Said Trini

"Oh," said Jason not sure about the hole thing

"I will meat you guys there after wards if you want to do it today." said Trini

"I'm not sure in about a hour or two why asked Trini taking the bag he had handed her

"Oh just asking so Ill know what time we should go." said Jason

"What's this for. You never said how you parents took the news." said Trini

""It was good at first then when she ate the cookie they showed how they really felt." said Jason frowning

"I thought that you might have the same reaction if you seen her like that." said Trini

"I was shocked at first and that she was Lea." said Jason'

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you I guess that this changes every thing huh." said Trini

"No but I will definitely listen to you from now on when you say no sugar." said Jason laughing

" Well im going to talk to Billy about it but i think that Kim and i have came up with an idea that will take care of it so she can have sweet stuff ." said Trini

"Really." said Jason glad that they had found a loop hole

"sugar free stuff and the stuff they give diabetics its artificial sweetener." said Trini

" Oh I've heard of that stuff." said Jason nodding his head

"Well I guess I need to get back to work." said Trini looking at the clock on the wall

" "Alright." said Jason

"I'll see you guys at chucky cheeses then in s couple hours ." said Trini trying to get Lea to let go

"Alright I'll have my cell just incase." said Jason taking Lea and giving Trini a peck on the cheek

"Ok ill let you know if something changes. Love you two." said Trini hugging and Kissing both of them

" "We love you too." said Jason taking Lea and heading towards the door

0000

"Kim honey are you ok you don't look so good." said Tommy worriedly

"I think I have the Flu

"Are you going to leave early?" asked Tommy

"I think I am." said Kim getting her purse and drink that Trini had gotten her

"Tri can handle it I'm sure." said Tommy

""Yeah I'm going to let her know that im leaving." said Kim

"Ok babe I'll get your stuff for you said Tommy getting her briefcase

"Thanks said Kim walking out to find Trini

0000

"Hey Kimmie did that help you any?" asked Trini looking up from her desk to see her best friend

"A little but I think I'm going to head home for today." said Kim

"Ok I thought that you might any thing you want me to do before you go?" asked Trini

"Nah." said Kim

"Ok remember what I said at the mall you might want to check into that girl." whispered Trini

"Alright if it will make you happy. I'll go and see a doctor." said Kim

"I'm just saying and I think that you will like the out come." said Trini

"Well Ill see you later." said Kim

"Ok see ya we are going to take Lea to chucky cheese after I get off you guys coming?" asked Trini

"Lets get you to a dr. just to be sure." said Tommy after Kim got in to the car

"Ok said Kim not feeling good enough to fight with him

00000

"What can we help you with ." asked the nurse when Kim signed in

"I think that I have the flu or something." said Kim

"Alright well come on back and we will see what we can find out." said The nurse

"I'll wait out here honey." said Tommy taking a seat in the waiting room

"Ok handsome I don't know how long this is going to take." said Kim walking back with the nurse

"Alright we will do some test to see if we can rule any thing out ." said The nurse

"Ok what Kind of test ?" asked Kim

"Well we can take blood or you can do a urine test." said the nurse

"Oh alright said Kim looking at her

"It doesn't matter to me witch one we do but the blood test takes longer to get back." said The nurse

"I'll do a urine test." said Kim

"Ok then dear take this and go right down the hall an feel it up as much as you can." said The nurse handing Kim a cup

"Ok." said Kim taking the cup and going to were the nurse told her to go then coming back a few minutes later

"Alright Miss it will take me about 20 minutes and we will see what's going on ok

"Ok thank you." said Kim

00000

"Dada can us go ate." asked Lea waddling into her daddy wait room

"Yeah Lee Lee we can go now." said Jason putting his waits way before picking Lea up

"Me take me dollie dada." said Lea holding up her dollie

"Yeah you can take her." said Jason walking into the living room

"Yay Ant Dimmie come to dada." asked Lea

"If she wants to she can." said Jason

"You ask peas." said Lea

"Ok I'll ask sad Jason picking up the phone and calling Kim's phone

Hello." said Tommy answering Kim's cell

"Hey bro." said Jason

"Hey man what's up." said Tommy putting his book down

"Lea was wanting to know if you and Kim wanted to come to Chuck E Cheese's." said Jason

"I don't know ill ask her when she gets back we are in the Drs office." said Tommy

" "ok." said Jason

"I'll call you when I know something said Tommy

"Ok bro." said Jason

"Tell Lee Lee we will try to make it if we can." said Tommy

"Ok." said Jason

"Ok Miss Oliver I have the test back and you don't have the flu

"Then what's wrong with me?

"Well your pregnant Miss Oliver." said the nurse

" I am?" said Kim shocked

"Yes Miss Oliver about 5 weeks is the way it looks." said the nurse

"Oh my goodness ." said Kim with her hand over her mouth

"Now Miss Oliver you should know that if you don't want to be pregnant then you don't have to be I can make you an appointment if you would like." said the nurse seeing Kim's shocked reaction

"Threes no need to do that. I'm keeping my baby." said Kim

"I didn't think that there would be but I have to tell you that its just part of the job oh and there is one more matter I need to clear up well two really you need to find a OBGYN as soon as you can and I need to know when your last cynical was that why I can come up with a due date." said the nurse

"About 6 weeks ago I guess I have been really busy working so I'm not sure " said Kim

"Well lets see then your date would be around May or Jun some were around in there give or take a few days." said the nurse

"Ok thank you." said Kim

"You are welcome when you make an appointment with the OBGYN then she can tell you a little me then I can oh and one more thing here are some papers and books if you need them they might help you if you have any questions or just ask a friend that's had a baby they can help some as well that's what I did said the nurse laughing

"Alright thanks again." said Kim leaving.

"Here come Kim Jas Ill talk to you later." said Tommy looking over and seeing Kim walking towards him after hanging up the phone

"I've got great news." said Kim sitting down beside him.

"What's that Kimmie are you ok ?" asked Tommy

""I'm pregnant." said Kim

"Your what no way!!!! " said Tommy jumping up

"Yes way. I've got to make an appointment to see a OBGYN." said Kim

"Kimberly if your ling to me I want ever forgive you." said Tommy

""I'm not lying and I hope that nurse wasn't lying to me." said Kim

"I can't believe it I'm going to be a dad said Tommy picking up Kim and spinning her around

"Whoa easy you don't want me to get sick do you?" asked Kim laughing

" Oh sorry honey speaking of sick do you fell well enough to go with Lea to Chuck E Cheeses ?" asked Tommy

"Yeah I feel up to it said Kim

"Oh good you haven't left yet Miss Oliver here is a proscription to help with the morning sickness.." said the nurse running out into the waiting room

": "Oh thanks." said Kim taking the perscription

"When are you going to tell the other's ?" asked Tommy wail he and Kim walked out of the dr.'s office

"I guess after I visit the OBGYN." said Kim

"Aw I wanted to rub it in Jason's face." said Tommy

"If you want to tell them then we can." said Kim

"Just Jason and Tri there our best friends we can tell any very one else later." said Tommy

"They are all our best friends and we can tell them too." said Kim as they pulled out the drive way

000000

"Oh man look at the time I told them I would be there to night." said Trini putting every thing away and getting her purse to only look up to see Lex standing there in front of her desk

"Calling it a night?" asked Lex with a glimmer in his eye

"Yes can I help you with something." said Trini pushing her chair under her desk

"Oh no have a good night for it night just be you last." said Lex

"I'm going to go " said Trini walking off to wards the door to get in her SUV to only be followed by Lex

00000

"Wow I never thought that I would see Jason playing in a ball pit let alone sliding into one on said Tommy walking over to there seats

"Me either." said Kim laughing

"This i can't pass up." said Tommy walking over to the ball pit and stared at Jason waiting for him to look up so he could snap a picture of the to of them playing together

"Tommy bro you better not." said Jason seeing him

"Or what you'll drag me in there to play with you guys what the hell I need practice any ways." said Tommy taking a picture

"Kim's pregnant man that's why she has been sick." said Tommy just before he got drug into the ball pit with Jason and Lea

""Your kidding." said Jason

"No man I'm not I can't wait said Tommy throwing a ball at Jason and laughs when lea done the same thing

""Well congrats bro." said Jason laughing

"Hi aunt Dimmie ." said Lea throwing a ball at her daddy

""Hey Lea." said Kim

"Ah not the video camera." said Tommy grabbing up Lea and hiding be hind her

""HA yes it is .the dreaded video camera." said Kim laughing evilly

00000

"Come on Jas pick up." said Trini who was now being rammed over and over again before losing control of her SUV flipping it three times and hitting the tree

" "Jas your cell phone is ringing." said Kim

"Can you get it Kimmie I'm kind of stuck." said Jason

"Ok." said Kim picking it up and answering it

"No one says any thing from the other end

""Hello?" asked Kim

"Still no one says any thing but noise and foot steeps in the back ground

"Oh my gosh." said Kim noticing the person calling was Trini.

"Dada mommy still not here yet?" asked Lea bagging to balls together

"No not yet baby girl I'm sure she will be here soon. Sure Kimmie what's up." asked Jason looking over at her

"Here man I'll take her so you two can talk." said Tommy seeing the look in his waives eyes

"Ok bro." said Jason

"Ewe coming backs dada ?"asked Lea

"Yea baby girl daddy will be back I'm just going to talk to Aunt Kim for a minute." said Jason rubbing her head and getting out of the ball pit and going over to Kim

"Come on sweetie lets go down the slide again." said Tommy actually having a good time.

"Ok nuckal yamie." said Lea still holding onto her red and purple balls

"What's going on Kim I know that look." said Jason looking at her

"I don't want to scare you but I think something happened to Trini. It was her that called but I heard nothing but noises and foot steps. I think we should go and find her." said Kim

"It's not like her to be late I just thought that she was working late." said Jason

""Well so as not to alarm Lea. I'll take Tommy and we'll drive the road to the firm." said Kim

"Are you sure you need to go Tommy told me that your…" said Jason

""I know but I don't plan on fighting. I promise the first sign of trouble Ill contact you and the others." said Kim

"She is having fun isn't she." said Jason looking over at Lea just as she tackled Tommy into the ball pit

"Yeah." said Kim smiling

"Alright but if any thing happens or you find anything you call me no matter what it is." said Jason

" I will." said Kim walking over to Tommy and Lea

"You ok honey ?" asked Tommy claming out of the ball pit with Lea

"Uh sure." said Tommy

00000

"Ok. We'll be back in a few." said Kim to Jason and Lea.

"Otay dada what us do nows ." said Lea still clanging her red and purple balls together

"Kim were are we going said Tommy when he was fair enough away from Lea

"I think Trini is in trouble." said Kim

"What makes you think that?" asked Tommy getting into the car and driving off

""She called Jason's phone but all I heard was a bunch of noise and footsteps." said Kim

"Were do you think she is?" asked Tommy going back down the road to the firm

""I think she was on her way from the firm or is at the firm still." said Kim

"I don't think she is honey said Tommy stopping the car

"Isn't that her SUV?" Asked Tommy shining his lights on something yellow

"Lets go see." said Kim

"Kim wait!" said Tommy yelling after Kim who doesn't wait for Tommy to put it in park

"Come on Tommy." said Kim walking that way

"Is that hers or not honey said Tommy walking up be hind her and looking

" "Yeah its Trini's alright." said Kim taking out her cell phone and calling Jason

"Jas here talk to me Kim." said Jason picking up on the first ring

""We found her car Jas and its totaled. Send one of the others down here." said Kim not liking the feeling that someone was watching her

"Is she ok." asked Jason not really paying attention after she said that they had found Trini

"I don't know Jas it looks pretty bad." said Kim

"I'm going to try and get a door open said Tommy going over

to the SUV and trying one of the doors

"Ok." said Kim looking over to Tommy

"I got it Kim I need some help over here." said Tommy calling back to Kim from next to the SUV

"Ok I'm coming." said Kim back to him

"Kim talk to me damn it was going on." said Jason Yelling into his cell forgetting were he was and that Lea was sitting beside him

"Don't you yell at me Jason. Hold on a minute." said Kim getting irritated

"For what Kimberly and it better be a good reason." said Jason

"Well we are trying to get Trini out of her car." said Kim

"That's it I'm coming up there were are you at." said Jason

"Jason don't you dare ruin Lea's fun. call one of the others." said Kim

"Fine who do you want me to send ?" asked Jason sighing

"Send Zack Adam or Rocky." said Kim

"Kim a little help please this thing is leaking gas." said Tommy calling for Kim

"Coming." said Kim running over and helping Tommy

"Go over and see if you can get her awake ," said Tommy

"Trini come on wake up." said Kim

"Kim look around and see if she's stuck or pined any were I'm going to try and move her." said Tommy as Zack pulls up

"Here is Zack." said Kim

"Hey guys I brought the fire department and cops and EMT." said Zack gasping at the sight of things

""Thanks Zack." said Kim

"Your welcome girl does Jason know how bad this is?" asked Zack

"I told him that we had to get her out." said Kim

"We will meet you at the hospital." said The EMT as they put Trini in the back of the ambulance and take off

00000

"Dada mommy here yet?" asked Lea looking up from the balls she was playing with

"No." said Jason not sure what he should tell her

"Her not coming is her." said Lea starting to tear up

""Now don't cry. We're supposed to be having fun." said Jason

"Me want's mommy." said Lea crying tears this time

"Shh Lee Lee its alright I promise." said Jason

"Me want's to goes homes now's dada." said Lea

"No Lea." said Jason

"Why's not?" asked Lea not used to being told no

""We are waiting on uncle Tommy and Aunt Kim to get back." said Jason

"Ring .. Ring moving dada said Lea pointing at at her daddy's phone

""Hello?" said Jason answering it

"You are next." said a scrambled voice on the other end of the phone

" Dada were must going." said Lea

" "We are going to find you mom, aunt Kim and uncle Tommy." said Jason

: hanging up on the person

000000

"Who is with Miss Kwan?" asked The Dr coming out after about an hour later

""We are." said Kim

"I'm afraid it doesn't look to good at this time how ever I'm going to let 2 at a time go back." said the Dr

"Ok." said Kim upset

"Go ahead honey ." said Tommy putting a hand on her shoulder

"J.. Jas." said Trini trying to talk

"No its me Kim." said Kim

"She may not know who you are right now there is a server loss of blood and the x-rays that we have shows eternal bleeding." said the Dr looking at the chart

" Kim you stay here i need to talk to the dr for a minute." said Tommy putting a hand on her shoulder

"Ok." said Kim not looking away from Trini

"Kim promise me that if something happens you will help Jas with Lea." Whispered Trini

"I promise Tri." said Kim

"M.. my mom and Jessie is coming home tomorrow." said Trini coughing

"I know." said Kim

00000

"Dr. about what you said in there I thought that you took care of it her and now we find out that she's bleeding entirely." said Tommy in a low voice

"We can't do any thing unless her husband or guardian signs the papers sure but if something doesn't happen soon I'm afraid there is nothing that we can do." said the Dr.

"Dare's nucle Ommy." said Lea

"Hey bro." said Jason as Tommy walked over

"Hey man you really shouldn't have brought Lea with you Kim's going to have a cow." said Tommy

"I know but I just had to see if Trini's ok." said Jason whispering

"Are you her husband sir I'm Dr West. " said the Dr.

"I'm her boyfriend." said Jason

"Jas man she's not doing so good." said Tommy

"What no.." said Jason

"She thought we were you when we first came in there." said Tommy

"You can go in but I really need to get her parents to sing these the longer I have to wait to go in the less her chance of making a recovery." said The Dr.

"They are on vacation." said Jason"

"Man are you thinking what I'm think. Why don't you go and talk to here and Tell Kim to come out here we have some hunting to do." said Tommy taking Lea

"Ok bro." said Jason going to get Kim

N/A that's it for this chapter guysI hope you all like it


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer I don't own the power rangers

Chapter 26

"I'm such a terrible parent I let my little girl down." whispered Trini getting quite when the door closed to her room

"Kimmie Tommy want's to talk to you ." said Jason

"Ok." said Kim

"I don't know how or who did this but I want them found." said Jason

"Me too." said Kim

"I think that you already do know who it is whispered Trini

"Wait you don't mean?" asked Kim

"Where's Lea you have to hid her give her back to Sue Young and Shang." said Trini before her monitors go crazy

""Where's Lea you have to hid her give her back to Sue Young and Shang." said Trini before her monitors go crazy

"I'm sorry but both of you have to leave now." said Dr West running in

"No please." said Kim

"Both of you Get Out before I call security!!" yelled Dr west

"There's no need for you to scream you jerk." said Kim

"Jas Kim come on let them do there job you can't do any thing right now." said Tommy forgetting that he had Lea

"lets go." said Kim grabbing Jason and stepping out very angry with the doctor

"Jas man you ok. Someone needs to go get Mary and Jessie so they can sign the papers." said Tommy

""I'll go. You and Kim watch Lea." said Jason

"Dada me wants to go with ewe." said Lea

"No Lea stay here." said Jason

"But dada ewe wont's come back likes mommy do her say her comes den knots do it." said Lea puckering up

"Lea I will come back ok." said Jason

"Ewe don't me eat oockie a dan "

"I'll see you later." said Jason kissing her on the cheek and leaving"

"Mommy no coming wet us ?" asked Lea looking over at Kim

"No sweetie." said Kim

"Aunt Dimmie huts wrong wit me." asked Lea

"Aw sweetie there is nothing wrong with you." said Kim

"Well there crazy not to like you Lea." said Kim

"We need to get going honey I wish I knew who did this they wouldn't get away with it just when things starts to get back to normal this happens

"Yeah." said Kim

"There's nothing that we can do for now unless we call Sue Young and that Shang guy." said Tommy

"I guess we have no choice." said Kim

" Did Tri ever say how to get hold of them if needed?" asked Tommy as he and Kim walked into the waiting room to find Aisha and Zack

"No but they know Z so we can talk to him. Hey Sha. Hey Zack." said Kim as her and Tommy walked up.

"Zack told me what was going on girl is there anything we can do." said Aisha

"No but thanks for asking Sha." said Kim

"Me sheep sheep." said Lea rubbing her eyes

"Alright Lea. You get some sleep." said Kim

"Poor baby she's had a long day." said Sha

"Yeah but I've got to tell you and Zack some good news though." said Kim

"What's that we could us some good news right now." said Zack rapping his arms around Sha

"Tommy and I are expecting a little one." said Kim

"That's great news you to all thought that's something that I have never thought that Tommy would be." said Zack

"Oh ha ha quit Zack." said Kim

"Or Ill give bear your other shoe. You guys call if we can help with any thing." said Sha before they all left head home

" Excuse me I need to know what room Jessie Chan and Marry Kwan is in please." said Jason at the front disk

"Are you family? I'm not at liberty to give out guest information." said the Manger

"Yes I am I need to know please its an emergency." said Jason

"I till just be another minute sir said the manager waiting on someone to answer

""Hello?" asked Mary

"Yes Miss I know that the two of you didn't want to be disturbed but there is a man out here that says he's your family and it was an emergency." said The manager

"What's his name?" asked Mary

"What's your name sir?" asked The manager

""Jason Scott." said Jason getting antsy

"He said that its Jason Scott." said the Manger uncovering the phone

""Yes I know Jason." said Mary

"Would you like me to send him up Miss?" asked The Manager

"Yes." said Mary

"Can I go or not I'm running out of time." said Jason

"Yes room 220 on the 3rd floor." said the man

"Thank you." said Jason getting on the elevator and going to the 3rd floor and knocking on the door to Mary and Jessie's room

""Hey Jason." said Mary opening the door

"I need you to come with me." said Jason not coming into the room

"What's going on something wrong isn't it?" asked Mary

"Tri has been in a accident." said Jason with a crack in his voice

"Oh no. Jessie lets go." said Mary

"Driving isn't going to be fast enough Miss K she's hurt really bad." said Jason

"If you didn't drive then how did you get here?" asked Jessie

"Look your going to flip out but just take my hand and we will be there so enough." said Jason

"Jesse come on." said Mary

"But how is that going to…. Said Jessie doing what his step daughters boyfriend asked before they all three disappeared

"Whoa what the?" asked Mary

"Not now Miss K. come on we are running out of time." said Jason

"Right." said Mary

"Jason ran to the room were Trini was only to find the room empty "She was right here

you the girl that was in this room were is she ." said Jason

"The Dr had her moved to another room so a patent that they could save could have this one." said the RN

" "HOW DARE YOU TREAT MY DAUGHTER AS THOUGH SHE LESS IMPORTANT THAN THESE OTHER PATIENTS!!" said Mary about to slap the nurse

"Miss I didn't do it those were is wards not mine I'm waiting for my boss to get here he just paged me my name is Tie ." said The oriental boy with dark brown eyes

"Who is this boss of yours? I want to give him a peice of my mind." said Mary

"His name is Shang Sung." said Tie

" "That was the man that was keeping my daughter in that place." said Mary angry

"Miss K he's one of the good guys he did that to her so this wouldn't happen Tri wanted to stay there if you knew how she is with Lee Lee you would see that." said Jason

"She did not Jason. She's like that because of those people. Can't you see that?" asked Mary

"Mary honey calm down if Jason says that he's a good guy then I believe him if he can help her then that's all that matters right." said Jessie turning her around to make her look at him

"But what if they take her away again." said Mary starting to tear up.

"I'm not going to let that happen Miss K I promise there not taking he or my little girl any were." said Jason putting a hand on her shoulder

"Good." said Mary

"Now lets go check on our daughter alright." said Jessie

"Ok." said Mary

"Lex finds out what room Tri is in and goes in and locks the door behind him "Why wont you die." said Lex snatching out her IV and grabbing her by the throat

" "Because unlike you she's not scum." said Shang grabbing Lex and getting him away from Trini

"Did you two here that." asked Jason stopping a minute at Tri's door

""You guys get out of here. I have this under control." said Shang

"Jessie see's some Ties on a cart grabs one and grabs Les's hands and Ties them behind his back with the Tie

""I told you guys to leave." said Shang

" There with me what the hell is going on here Shang." said Jason walking into the room

"I am not a liberty to discuss my business." said Shang

"If it has any thing to do with her its my business got it if your thinking about taking her back with you think again that's not going to happen." said Jason

"We let her do what she wanted and its clear that this situation needs to be handled by us. This guy really fooled Kimberly and lead him straight to his target." said Shang

"You are not taking her any were and it wasn't Kim's fault he fooled us all including Trini the only thing your allowed to do is to make sure that she stays I live that's it got it." said Jason

"Oh so your just using us to save your ass is it?" asked Shang

"And just what the hell is that post to me mean?" Asked Jason

" "Just forget it." said Shang

"Enough are you going to be able to help my little girl or not." said Mary

"Yes." said Shang

"Then do it and stop fighting." said Mary

" "Look I don't take orders from you ma'am." said Shang

"You can save here this time he will just send someone else." said Lex

"Yeah and they will just keep failing." said Shang

"What would you have to do to make her better?" asked Marry

"Your going to Jail as soon as I get to a phone." said Jessie

"it wont do any good. they will let him off." said Shang

"Not with me around that wont happen now take care of my step daughter please ." said Jessie only to have Shang walk out

"Shang please man I need her im begging do something." said Jason following him

"I've already done all I can do Jason." said Shang

"What was that? Asked Jason

""I've done all I can do." said Shang

"I know that what did you do?" Asked Jason

"She will leave but I might take a wail for her to wake

000000

"Grams is that you asked Trini looking around she realized that she was a little kid again hiding be hind the close on the line

"Yes its me." said Trini's Grandmother

"But your… does that mean that I'm…" asked Trini

"No your not dead." said Trini's Grandma

"I have missed you grams I wish that I could just stay here with you its much easier this way," said Trini

"There's a lot of people down there pulling for you Trini dearie but its your choice whether you stay or go." said Trini's grandma

"What would you do if you were me?" Asked Trini

"To be honest I don't know." said Trini's Grandma

"Trini hears something that sounds like crying " is that Jason ? "Asked Trini looking around

""Yes its Jason." said Trini's grandma sadly

"How long have I been here. Why is he crying?" asked Trini

""They think you have passed on." said Trini's Grandma

"How do I get back.?" asked Trini not being able to take it any more

"That you will have to figure out on your own." said Trini's grandma

"This is just a dream all I have to do is wake up." said Trini closing haer eyes and opening them again to see Jason with his head in his hand and reaches up and touches his hand causing pain to shoot threw her body

""Trini?" asked Jason looking up.

"Yeah." said Trini looking over at him

"Your Alive!!! Yelled Jason happy and hugging her

"What in the world Mary She's wake." said Mary

"Oh thank god." said Mary

"Mom can I talk to you about something?" asked Trini looking over at her

" "Of course anything sweetie." said Mary

"Alone." said Trini looking at Jason and Jessie

"Sure. Jesse Jason please leave." said Mary

"Come on son lets let them talk I'm sure that you want to call your friends to let them know she's ok." said Jessie

"alright." said Jason

"I'll be ok till you get back I just want to talk to her about something." said Trini getting him by the hand

"You will not. that's simply out of the question." said Mary

"I have to ill call you but I can't risk it if it wasn't for grams I wouldn't be here now." said Trini

": I'm sorry mom but you can't tell me what to do any more ." said Trini just as Jessie and Jason walk back in from using the phone

""Well do what you want but your not taking Lea." said Mary

"If there after me they know about her to and yes she is going with me wither either you like it or not." said Trini

" "Oh no she's not and ill see to that." said Mary

"Hold on a minute you to why are you arguing with each other?" Asked Jessie

"She wants to leave." said Mary

"Jas I know that I told you that I wasn't going to go but I got to." said Trini not looking at him

"You lied to me." said Jason

"No I wasn't going to go but I half to I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me." said Trini

" "What about us?" asked Jason

"I don't know I'm just scared that I don't want anything to happen to you guys." said Trini

"Well it doesn't matter if you go or stay. They know they can use us to get to you and vise versa so stay." said Jason

"He's right you know besides there is safety in numbers sweet pea." said Jessie

"We are a team remember Uncle Z picked you for a reason Tri I don't know how and you can tell me in good time but I think that you have forgotten that you would not have been chosen if you wasn't the right one for the job." said Jason causing Mary and Jessie to look at him

"Chosen for what?" asked Mary

"Go a head and tell them Tri I told my parents I'm guessing that there will be a time we will all have to tell our parents but mine didn't take it to well." said Jason

"Go ahead." said Mary looking at Trini

"You watch the news and see the Power Rangers fighting right." said Trini

""Yes." said Mary

"Well we are two of those rangers that's why you could never find me when the city was under attack." said Trini not sure what to expect from Jessie and her mother

"Oh my." said Mary

"I think we better go and let her get some rest she seams a little delusional we might need to find a Dr. to just to be on the safe side." said Jessie

"Jessie I don't think she would lie about this." said Mary

"Wait that's how we got here so fast but I still think that we should go so she can get some rest." said Jessie

"Alright. Trini please stay. I don't want you to have to go into hiding for the rest of your life." said Mary

"I will stay mom and why is there a ring on you finger I thought that you were just going on vacation/" asked Trini

"Jesse and I got married. I'm sorry I kept it from you." said Mary

"Its ok Mom I know why you did." said Trini yawning

"Well ill see you later ok." said Mary

"Are you leaving to?" asked Trini looking over at Jason after her mom and Jessie left

"What about Lea?" asked Trini

"She's safe with Kim and Tommy." said Jason

"You sure you don't want to just head home?" asked Trini trying to fight sleep to say awake

"I want to stay here. You get some rest ok." said Jason

"I'll try." said Trini closing her eyes and falling a sleep almost instantly

00000

"Morning honey did you sleep ok ?" asked Tommy

""Uh huh." said Kim

"Hey you ok you look like you have been crying or something?" asked Tommy

"I just can't believe that Lea is never going to really know her mom and its my fault." said Kim turning to look at him

"Oh that reminds me Jason called last night Tri's awake I don't know if she remembers what happened or not though he didn't say." said Tommy

"Oh I'm so glad she's ok." said Kim

"I think we all are i think that this will help him wake up and realize that life is short I mean he still hasn't gotten his dojo started and in high school that's all we talked about." said Tommy

"Yeah. Who knows maybe he will wake up." said Kim

"How did Lee Lee sleep last night she's used to sleeping with her mom?" asked Tommy

"It took her a little while to get to sleep but she slept." said Kim

"That's great I have an idea lets go get breakfast and we go see how she's doing." said Tommy

"Ok." said Kim

"Ewe pretty." said Lea giggling

"Sounds like someone is awake." said Tommy smiling

"Ant Dimie dome hook." said Lea

""What is it Lea?" asked Kim

"Phony me wont." said Lea pointing to the cartoon My Little Pony

"Aw its a pony." Said Kim

"Me wont's said Lea

"Well aunt Kim will see what she can do ok." said Kim

"Yay ewe the vest." said Lea hopping up and down

" "Well thank you." said Kim

"Were me dada?" asked Lea

"Are we ready to go were should we go to eat anyone have any ideas ?" Asked Tommy

"Lea where would you like to eat?" asked Kim picking her up

"Me not hunny me wont's me mommy and dada dim leaved me." said Lea

"No eat no eat." said Lea shaking her head and coving her mouth

""Well then we will just stay here." said Kim

"Noooo me wont mommy and dada." said Lea

"Not until you eat young lady." said Kim

"Do I need to call your daddy and have him leave your mommy because your not being good ?" Asked Tommy

""No Tommy don't call Jason." said Kim

"I'm just calling to get an update." said Tommy

"Alright but not a word about how Lea is acting." said Kim

"Ok fine." said Tommy before calling Jason

"Now ill be in the kitchen making breakfast if you need me." said Kim turning off the tv and setting Lea in a play pen

"Puh." said Lea throwing her ball

"Lea stop that ." said Kim

"Hey man its about time you pick up how is she doing?" asked Tommy

"Hey bro. She's sleeping right now." said Jason

"That's good any idea when she can come home ?" asked Tommy

"No the doctor hasn't mentioned that yet." said Jason

"Have you gotten any sleep you sound existed." said Tommy

"I'm fine. I had plenty of sleep." said Kim

"No not you babe Jason he doesn't sound like he has had any sleep." said Tommy covering the phone

" "Oh sorry I forgot you were on the phone." said Kim

"Its ok but I'm right aren't I you haven't slept have you Jason." said Tommy

" "Barely." said Jason

"What's the matter man did something happen?" asked Tommy worriedly getting Kim's attention

"No just worried." said Jason

"What about man did something happen. That's it I'm calling in one of the others and your coming home." said Tommy

""No don't do that bro." said Jason

"And why not bro you said it yourself she's sleeping." said Tommy

"I don't want to leave." said Jason

"Don't make me get Kim on the phone I'm giving you an order." said Tommy

""That's one order i cant follow bro." said Jason

"Kim Jason hasn't slept and he wont come home." said Tommy

" "Tell him I said he better get some rest or i will come down there and bring him home myself." said Kim flipping a pancake

" Kim said that if you don't come home and get some rest she is going to come down there and bring you home herself," said Tommy

"No!!" said Trini setting straight up almost pulling her IV out

"Trini relax it was just a dream." said Jason

"I got to get home." said Trini still freaking out

"Trini you cant. Look your not in condition to go home." said Jason

"What's going on mean do you need help?" asked the nurse coming in

"Get a doctor." said Jason

"Alright." said the nurse coming back a few minutes later the nurse come back with a Doctor

"I see what you mean nurse this should calm her down." said the doctor giving her a shot of meds in her Iv to mellow her out so she didn't hurt herself

""That wont hurt her will it?" asked Jason

"No it wont it'll just keep her were she want hurt herself and calm her down sir." said the Doctor waiting till the meds in then help lean her back and fixes her IV

"Thank you doctor." said Jason

"If you need any thing else just let me know or tell the nurses and they will find me." said The Doctor walking out of the room

"Jas you know what you asked me to do before all this?" asked Trini

"Yeah." said Jason

"I thought about it on the way form work but this happened and I forgot until now but I decided that if you still wanted us to that me and Lea would stay with you I have to find a place anyway." said Trini

"Really of course I want you and Lea to stay." said Jason

"Yeah I really did I haven't told Lea yet. Why don't you go home and let one of the others stay you look tired its not like we are married you don't have to stay 24 - 7 ." said Trini

""Well if you really want me to. I'll call one of the others cause I dont want you to be by yourself." said Jason

"I'm not protecting the world anymore and you are you need your rest more then me right now." said Trini

"Alright." said Jason

" Did i say something wrong?" asked Trini

"No." said Jason

" I will be fine you need to rest to and your not going to get that here ." said Trini

" "Alright but I'm going to call Zack and see if he can come here." said Jason

"Why Zack?" asked Trini knowing that she needed to talk to Billy about Lea

"Because he's the first one I thought of.!" said Jason getting up and started out of the room

"Ok sorry I was just asking no need to yell wait you dropped something." said Trini seeing something fall out of Jason's pocket

"I did ?" asked Jason turning around to look at Trini once again

"Yeah you did some kind of paper or something." said Trini watching Jason come back over and picking it up to put it back into his pocket and walking out the door

00000

"Sha can you get that for me honey." said Zack from his office

"Sure Honey." said Aisha answering the phone

"Hey Zack its Jas I know that your busy but I need some help." said Jason

"Hey Jason." said Aisha

"Oh sorry Sha is Zack around I need to talk to him?" asked Jason

"Yes hold on a second. Zack Jason's on the phone for you" said Aisha

"Ok thanks babe got it in here. Hey man what's up?" asked Zack typing away on his computer

"If your not busy I was wondering if you or Aisha would keep Tri company while I go and get some rest." said Jason

"Well I guess that one of us can come man how long are you going to be gone?" asked Zack

"Probably a few hours." said Jason

"Ok well I'll talk to Sha and one of us will come down there man if you just want to go ahead and leave." said Zack saving every thing on his computer

"I'll wait until one of you get here. thanks bro." said Jason

"Um man I'm sure that she will be fine for 30 minutes until one of us get there she is grown either." said Zack

""I don't want to take any chances bro." said Jason

"Ok if you say so one of use will be there soon. Shi honey are you busy today?" asked Zack

"No why?" asked Aisha

"Jas wanted to know if one of use could come stay with Tri for a few hours so he can get some sleep." said Zack

"Oh I was going to go over there anyways and see Trini." said Aisha

"Oh ok I didn't know if you had to go in today or not I have to but I don't know when I'll get off." said Zack

""I'll go." said Aisha

"Thanks sweetie do you want me to pick up something for dinner on my way home?" asked Zack

"Yes please." said Aisha

"What would you like me to get?" asked Zack

"Surprise me." said Aisha

"Ok you got it ." said Zack kissing her before leaving

00000

Are you going to get Lea or just leave her at Kim's and Tommy's ?" asked Trini after Jason came back into the room

"I'll let her stay with them for right now." said Jason

"Ok but be careful when you leave." said Trini now groggy

"I will." said Jason leaning over and kissing her good bye only to here Aisha clear her throat

"Ok Jas this is a hospital not a make out center haven't you seen the nursery that what all those babies got here you should know you have one." said Aisha smiling

"Oh very funny Sha." said Jason

"Your right I have been around Zack an Rocky to long. So what exactly do you want me to do she looks ok to me Jas." said Aisha looking over at Trini's bed

"Well I just want someone to be hear incase a repeat of the other night happens." said Jason

"What do you mean what happen the other night Jas?" asked Aisha

"Jessie ,Mary and I came heard something when we came up to see her and that guy Lex that works with Kim was in here chocking her Shang was fighting with him." said Jason

"Oh my gosh Jas no wonder you have not slept does Kimberly know?" asked Aisha

"Yeah she knows because Tommy blabbed to her." said Jason

"Ok well I will watch her go get some sleep you look like hell." said Aisha hugging him

"Alright you take care Sha." said Jason

"I will just go get some rest yourself and don't worry I'll take care of her." said Aisha

"Thanks Sha." said Jason

"Your welcome Jas now get out of here." said Aisha pushing him towards the door

"Ok …. Ok I'm going ." said Jason leaving to go home

00000

"Mary I just seen Jason's bike pull up in the front yard." said Jessie from the living room

"You did?" asked Mary

"Yes dear he is coming up on the porch." said Jessie waving at Jason out the window to come on in

""I hope Trini's alright but I am glad that he's getting out of that hospital for a bit." said Mary

"Hey there what brings ya by asked Jessie

"I just thought I would come by and start packing Tri and Lea's things ." said Jason coming in and closing the door

"Oh there coming to stay with you?" asked Mary

"I asked her before this happened to move in with me and she told me that she wanted to this morning." said Jason rubbing his eyes

"You look exhausted. Why don't you take a nap in the guest bedroom." said Mary

"I would but if I do I will sleep for a wail and they can just stay with Tri for a few hours." said Jason

"Well how about I go over there after while so you can get a good rest." said Mary

"L don't know Miss K they had to give her something to calm her down already this morning she kept fighting with me I'm not sure you could handle her," said Jason

"Jason, she's my daughter of course I can handle her." said Mary

"Oh miss K said Jason yawning

"Well you go and get some rest." said Mary

"Poor kid he has a lot on his plate right now," said Jessie waiting till Jason went to the guest bed room to lay down

"Yeah." said Mary

"I'm going to head to the station and see what my partner has found out about the creep will you be ok until I get back?" asked Jessie getting his jacket off the hook and picking up his keys off the end table

"Yes be careful ok honey." said Mary

"I will I don't know how long I will be I just hope that they don't try and let this guy off." said Jesse kissing her before leaving

0000

"Well she seems to be calmed down." said Tommy eating his food Kim had fixed

"Good I'm glad." said Kim

"Are you going to work today?" asked Tommy

""I got the day off." said Kim

"That's great what do you have planed ?" asked Tommy putting his plat in the dishes

"I haven't planned on doing anything." said Kim

"Oh well there is a gymnastics / Karate compaction in town at the center I thought that you might want to go see it after I get off who knows Lea might like it to oh and lets not forget our little one." said Tommy patting her belly

"Sure lets go to it." said Kim

"Or I could call in sick and the 4 of us just go and I don't know hang out." said Tommy

"If you want to you can do that." said Kim

"Are you sure I mean we do need the money more now since the little one will be there." said Tommy

"Handsome its just one day." said Kim laughing

"Yeah your right I be right back let me call in." said Tommy going to the living room and calling in wail Kim washed up the breakfast dishes

"Mommy." said Lea with her thumb in her mouth and her eyes closed

"Hey there Lee Lee its ok it was just a bad dream." said Tommy closing his cell and picking her up

" Me wants my mommy

"Are you going to be a good girl and eat breakfast?" asked Kim

"Some one had a bad dream Aunt Kimmie." said Tommy

"Aw it was just a dream sweet pea." said Kim

"Nu huh Mommy and Dada leaved me just likes now." said Lea puckering up to cry

"They are fine Lea. I talked to them just a little bit ago" said Kim

"Dim mad at me pause I ate the ookie." said Lea

""No they are not." said Kim

"Lets get you something to eat and well see about go to see mommy and daddy ok?" said Tommy ticking her

"Otay .. Otay me eats." said Lea laughing

"Theta girl." said Kim ruffling her hair

"Mommy give me navy dis many times said Lea holding up her fingers

""Well goodness me." said Kim

" Well im surprised that mommy didn't try to give you noodles or rice." said Tommy going over and setting down with her

"Ha ha nucle Tommy got in trouble." said Lea laughing at him when Kim smoked him in the back of the head

"Owe." said Tommy

"Hi mom what are you doing here

"I came to check and see how you were doing." said Mary

"Ok I guess all but the nightmares." said Trini

"Nightmares"?" asked Mary

"Yeah about what happen I don't remember much. I want to go home." said Trini sighing

"I know you do but that's up to the doctor." said Mary

"This will get him in here. Said Trini taking the monitor off her finger and putting it under her pillows

"Trini quit that." said Mary

"Girl you have been hanging around my husband to much but your right here he comes said Aisha opening the door to look out into the hall

"What happen." said Shang running into the room followed by other doctors and nurses

"I thought that would get you in here I want to go home Shang." said Trini

"Your not able to go home right now. and if you do that again i will restrain you." said Shang very pissed.

"Oh no you wont her doctor or not you don't have anyone's permission to do that." said Mary

"I have the right if a patient is being out of line." said Shang

"You have kept me on dugs since I have been here even this morning when Jason was here. Now I want to go home. Yelled Trini

"You watch your tone with me Ms. Kwan." said Shang

"Your just pissed because I'm not going back into hiding how long are you going to keep me here until I change my mind." said Trini trying to not pay attention to the pain coming from her stomach

"Like I said. You are not well enough to go home. I bet your still in really bad pain aren't you." said Shang noticing her face in pain

"Just tell me when I can go home and stop changing the subject." Yelled Trini not realizing that Kim ,Tommy and Lea coming into her room

"You will probably have to stay another week or two." said Shang

"I think that we came at the wrong time honey said Tommy looking the room over

""Yeah uh we'll go and wait in the lobby." said Kim as they walked back out

"That's enough you to stop it right now Trini I know you want to go home but two weeks isn't that long you can dill with this so called Doctor till then and as for you she will only be staying for two weeks and no long and as for the strapping down there will be none of that unless there is a medical reason and a medical reason only do I make myself clear." said Mary getting between the two of them

"I do not take orders from you. She pulls that crap again and she WILL be restrained." said Shang

"She wont do it again or I'll call Jason and wake him up and have him come back down here and Aisha will help me." said Mary

"No he will have a cow and i wont here the end of it." said Trini

""Well see that she doesn't." said Shang

"We will." said Aisha

00000

"Ant Dim why mommy yelling at nucle Shang?" asked Lea

"Don't you worry about that Lea. You don't want to get grey hair early do ya?: " said Kim poking her nose

"Yeah sweet pea and he's not your uncle," said Tommy when Shang came around the corner coming into the waiting room

""Tommy don't be mean." said Kim

"Nuncle Shang ." said Lea waddling over to him

"Hey there kiddo." said Shang picking her up

"Me comes to see mommy but hers mad at ewe. Ewe eats a ookie two?" asked Lea

" "No your mommy is just being difficult and she don't like to be told what to do." said Shang

"Oh me eats a ookie dada give it to me." said Lea

" "Well try not to be tempted by sweets ok kiddo." said Shang

"But dim so goods he he." said Lea

"I know." said Shang

"Well lets go see you mommy Lee Lee member we have some more fun stuff to do today." said Tommy taking her from Shang

"Tommy!" said Kim slapping him on the shoulder

"Well she has been wanting to see her mommy and we do have places to go." said Tommy rubbing his arm

"I know but you did that on purpose. Tommy Oliver apologize to Shang." said Kim

"Oh ok fine I'm sorry." said Tommy

"Its no problem." said Shang

"You coming to by burp day?" asked Lea holding on to her uncle Tommy

"Sure thing Kiddo said Shang

" Goodie said Tommy walking over out of the waiting room and the hall to Trini's room

"Tommy if you don't quit it." said Kim

"Sorry." said Tommy walking into Trini's room with Lea

"Hey Guys what brings ya?" asked Trini looking over to see them standing in the door

"We thought we'd bring Lea by to see you." said Kim

"Aw thanks guys." said Trini smile at the two of them

"No problem girl she has been wanting to see you for a wail now." said Kim

"Aw come here Pumpkin." said Trini looking at her wail she waddles over to here

"Hi mommy." said Lea holding on to the bed

"Hi Pumpkin have you been good?" asked Trini only to have Lea to not say any thing

"Lea answer your mommy she's talking to you sweetie." said Aisha

"No me was a meanie to aunt Dimmie and nucle Tommy." said Lea looking down at the floor

"Lea Annabelle you know how to act when I leave you with someone." said Trini scolding her

"Me sorry mommy." said Lea puckering up to cry

"Why did you do that Missy?" asked Trini

"Me missed o" said Lea now crying cocktail tears

"Aw why you crying sweetie mommy's ok." said Trini reaching over and picking her up but ranching a little

"Ill get her." said Kim picking Lea up and setting her by Trini

"Thanks Kim. Now why are you crying Lea if mommy looks scary then mommy will get Aunt Kim and Uncle Tommy to take you home" said Trini moving her Iv tub and the wires to all the equipment that she was hooked to out of her reach

"Ewe made at me?" asked Lea

"No Lea I'm not mad at you but look at me it don't look like mommy is going to get out of here any time soon." said Trini

"Ewes not." said Lea crying

"No Sweetie I'm not that why I need you to do what Uncle Tommy and Aunt Kim tell you to do." said Trini pulling her closer to her

"Otay mommy but me miss ewe and dada." said Lea

"What if i get daddy to come home and keep you tonight instead of staying here with mommy." said Trini rubbing Lea's back

" Otay mommy but me still want ewe to comes home to." said Lea

"I'm sorry babe girl mommy will be home by your birth day I promies." said Trini trying to calm Lea down and get her to stop crying

"Ewe promies." said Lea looking up at her mommy

"I wouldn't miss it me and you and daddy might just go do something just us how does that sound?" asked Trini

"Yay!" said Lea clapping her hands

" But in order to get to do that you have to be good and i might hae to talk to daddy." said Trini

"Otay mommy." said Lea

"So Kim are you felling better? Asked Trini

"Yeah I want to the dr." said Kim

"Oh that's good what did they say?" asked Trini

"Um he said that I was pregnant " said Kim

"I thought that you were I guess taking care of Lee Lee is good practice for ya huh." said Trini

"Yeah it is." said Kim

"Aunt Kimmie is going to have a babe like you Lee Lee so be a good girl and help her out ok ." said Trini

"Otay mommy me will help hers." said Lea laying her head on Trini's lap

"Kim that show starts soon do you still want to go?" asked Tommy

"Yeah I do said Kim looking over at him

"Ewe mean us has to go already." said Lea

"We can come back later if you want to." said Kim smiling at her

"What show are you guys going to?" asked Trini

"It's a karate and gymnastic expo." said Kim

"Oh really that sounds like fun do they have tickets at the door /" asked Aisha

"Yeah." said Kim

"Awesome do you think I could come with you guys." said Aisha

"Sure you can." said Kim

"Well lets get this show on the road time to go bye bye Lee Lee." said Tommy walking over to get her so they could leave

"Mes ub o mommy" said Lea

"Love you to babe girl try to have fun ok." said Trini almost crying herself but letting Lea see it

"Bye Trini. we'll bring her back later ok." said Kim

"Kim do you think you can do something for me I need to talk to Billy." said Trini

"Alright girl ill see what I can do." said Kim hugging Trini

"Lets go Kim we are going to be Late." said Tommy

"Alright." said Kim

"It can wait girl go have some fun." said Trini

"Ok we will if your sure." said Kim

"Yeah I'm sure and Kim I told you so." said Trini smiling

"Told me what?" asked Kim not sure what she was talking about

"That you were pregnant." said Trini

"Yea you did didn't you." said Kim laughing

"Take pictures for me kay i know you have it on you." said Trini

"Ok I will you just get better ok." said Kim

"I will try now get out of here and go have some fun." said Trini

"Ok see ya Tri get some rest." said Kim walking out of Trini's room

"Mommy I don't know if I can take staying here for two more weeks I'm going to go crazy." said Trini

"I know sweetie but try and relax and I'm sure you'll be out before you know it." said Mary

"I'm try but I haven't ever been away from Lea this long and Shang's not helping he's just being a great big ass." said Trini not really caring about what her mom thought about her language

"Trini I know he's being difficult but that wasn't very nice what you just did to get him in here." said Mary

"I know but I couldn't reach the button I can't move much for god sack." said Trini

" And you feel your ready to leave when you cant do that

"I have been worse off you have no idea what have been threw mom not even the first idea." said Trini

"I never said I wasn't mom." said Trini

"I know that Trini." said Mary

"Then why did you say that? Mom I'm sorry I'm really trying but every time I think I'm out of the wood something else happens." said Trini realizing that she upset her mom with the way that she had been acting

"I'm sorry sweetie but it just upsets me to see you acting this way." said Mary

"I'm sorry to mom like I said I'll work on it so are you I know you and Jessie are happy but your not thinking about surprising me with like a brother or sister or what ever are you ?" asked Trini

"Jesse and I have talked about children and yes we are very happy." said Mary

"Aren't you guys a little old to be doing that kind of thing." said Trini

"Excuse me missy but I'm not old." said Mary

"I meant for having Kids mom or well you know things like that." said Trini

"Oh you hush up." Said Mary

"Well you are mom I'm grown now." said Trini Laughing at here mom because her face is turning red

" Well your still not too old to get whooped." said Mary

"Oh great come back mom remind me to use that on Lea when she gets my age." said Trini Laughing even harder

"Oh haha Missy." said Mary

"So what did you decide and this time don't lie to me mom." said Trini

N/A well that it for this chapter hope every one likes it


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter27

Disclaimer: I don't own the Power Rangers

"Wow this is great we need to do this more often ." said Tommy who was acting like a kid in a candy store

" Nucle Tommy silly." said Lea

"Yeah he is." said Kim taking Lea and finding there sits

"What's coming up fist Kim you know." asked Tommy

"Ewe pretty." said Lea gasping and watching the girls coming out onto the floor

" yeah it is isn't it." said Kim thinking about the old days

"Me do." said Lea watching the show in front of her

" Looks like we might have another little Gymnast on our hands Kim." said Aisha

" And id be honored to teach you." said Kim smiling down at Lea

"Nah you want to be like me and your daddy don't you just wait till you see what we used to do well still if we have to," said Tommy ruffling up Lea's hair

"Oh please." said Kim laughing

"You can say that again girl besides she could do that to you know not sure how Tri would take it though, said "Aisha

" Yeah." said Kim

"I sill say your going to be just like me and your daddy kiddo we will show them wont we." said Tommy causing Kim to bust out laughing

"Do you really think that Trini would let her do something like that ?" asked Aisha

" I don't think she would." said Kim

"I don't see why not she use to do it why wouldn't she let he kids do it." said Tommy

"Think about what she has been through Tommy

"All the more reason she should know how to look after herself." said Tommy

"Ok but you have to talk to them." said Kim not sure if either of them would go along with it

"Surly they will see what I'm talking about if not Trini then Jason will I'm sure I mean all things considered." said Tommy

": I don't know. you'll just have to wait and bring it up to them." said Kim clapping when the girl finished her part of the show

"Yay a den a den." said Lea patting here hands

"Aw I'm so glad we brought her. She just loves this." said Kim watching the way Lea acted

"Yeah she does. Kim why didn't you be come a couch or open your on Gymnastics school or something?" asked Aisha

"I don't know but id like to one day." said Kim getting all teary eyed at the thought

"Well Honey if you want to do that its fine with me." said Tommy putting a arm around her

"Yeah but can we afford to do that?" asked Kim

"Well I don't know but we could look around and see what we could find." said Tommy

"Ok that sound fare enough." said Kim

"You could always try and find someone to go in with you." said Tommy

"That's true I could do that." said Kim

"We will think of something honey if you really want to do it." said Tommy

"Aunt dimmie were dim go?" asked Lea

" There taking a break." said Kim looking down at Lea

"Yeah now you get to see what me and your daddy and uncles did when we were younger." said Tommy lifting her up out of Kim lap to hold her for a wail

""Trust me Lea its not as graceful and pretty as gymnastics" said Kim

"Alright you two let her pick what one she likes better I think I here come cotton candy calling my name Lee Lee you want to go with me?" asked Aisha

" Ill go with you Sha." said Kim getting out and getting her purse

"Do you guys want any thing wail we are gone?" asked Aisha

"Um I don't know guys sure surprises us here they come Lee Lee." said Tommy standing up so she could see them come threw

"Alright we'll be right back." said Kim walking way with Aisha

"Kim are you ok I thought that you were having a good time." said Aisha

"I'm having a good time but I feel bad that we're all having fun while Trini is cooped up in that hospital

"I know girl but she's tuff she'll be fine did they find who did that to her?" asked Aisha

"Yeah they did." said Kim feeling responsible for what had happen

"Who was it ?" asked Aisha watching Kim

"You know that guy Lex that was at the party we had for Billy and Haley." said Kim

"Yeah I think so was he the creepy looking guy that worked with you guys?" asked Aisha

"yeah i thought he was a good friend but he was just using me so he could find Trini and I lead him straight to her." said Kim tearing up

"Aw Kim its not like you did it on peruse you can't blame yourself." said Aisha sitting her down

"I know but I should've saw through that creep." said Kim crying

"We were all there girl and we didn't see it either not even Jason." said Aisha

"Miss are you ok?" asked a Gustav walking up to Kim

"Yeah I'm fine." said Kim looking up to see Gustav standing in front of her and the color leaves her face

"Kim what's the matter?" asked Aisha never seeing the guy before

"Yes you look like you have seen a ghost Miss." said Gustav putting a hand on her shoulder

"Don't you touch me!" said Kim slapping his hand off

"I um think that its time to go Kim lets go get Tommy kay." said Aisha helping her up and trying to walk casual

" Don't think I don't know who you are buddy. You better stay away from Trini if you know what's good for you." said Kim glaring at Gustav only to have him smile at her

"Kimberly lets go now!" said Aisha pulling on her arm

"Right." said Kim going back to there sits

"I thought that you guys went after food?" asked Tommy looking over to see that they didn't have nothing in there hands

"We did but we ran into a problem. Gustav is alive.." said Kim

"Aright lets get Lea out of here and I'll call Jason on the way so he can inform Shang up we go Lee Lee we can't stay for the rest of the show." said Tommy standing up with her

"Ill call Mary on the way to the car so shes aware. I'll make sure she tells Shang." said Kim

"Ok every one knows what to do right." said Tommy

" Yeah Ill take Lea just incase he tries something ." said Kim taking Lea from Tommy

"Good idea lets get out of here but how are we going to hid her from him." said Aisha

"There's not a back way so we will just have to go out the front." said Tommy

"Ok." said Kim

"Lee Lee we are going to play a game ok u have to be really quite till we get out side in the car ok then you'll get a toy j

"Otay." said Lea putting both hands over her mouth

"Here Kim cover her with my jacket you two go first in Aisha's car I'll be right behind you ok." said Tommy giving her a pick on the cheek

"The cost is clear Kim lets head out." said Aisha looking out the door to the lobby

"Right." said Kim running out the door followed by Aisha and Tommy

"I'll meat you at home ok be careful." said Tommy pulling up beside them in his Jeep

"Ok we will." said Kim as Aisha speeded off down the road

""Kim you might want to call Mary and let her know just in case he knows she is alive some how," said Aisha

"Already on it." said Kim picking up her cell and calling Mary's cell phone

00000

"So Jessie doesn't have any kids mom." said Trini

"Actually he does ." said Marry

"Oh really how old are they he doesn't look that old well I mean not really." said Trini

" He has a boy named Ryan who is in high school and a little girl name Abigail." said Mary

"Gee your not going to have any room in the house that's why I told Jason that I would move in with him. That and I didn't want to walk in on the two of you again." said Trini

"Well if that's what you want to do but know that you always have a home to come back to ok." said Mary

"Thanks mom it might take a little wail to get every thing settled I think that you cells going off its probably them." said Trini sighing

"Oh its Kimberly." said Mary answering it

"Oh I wonder what's up." said Trini leaning back and trying to relax

"I don't know dear. Hello." said Mary putting the phone to her ear

" Hey Mary listen to me closely. Tell Shang that Gustav is alive." said Kim slowly to make sure that Mary understood

"Oh my goodness alright I'll tell him do you think he knows about Lea." said Mary

" I don't know but don't tell Trini. We cant upset her in her condition." said Kim

"Your right I will do that call and let me know if you need any thing else." said Mary

"Sure thing Miss K." said Kim

"You take care dear I'll talk to you later." said Mary

"What did Kim need momma?" asked Trini

" She just wanted me to remind Shang about Lea's birth day party you get some rest I will be right back." said Mary walking down the hall looking for Shang

"Shang that lady's mother is looking for you." said the nurse

"Send her in." said Shang

"We need to talk Shang." said Mary walking in a few minutes later

"What is it Mary I thought that I told you already if she does that again I will restrain her." said Shang

"Kim called and said that the Gustav guy is still alive they seen him at the expo they went to this afternoon." said Mary

"What No Way!!" said Shang getting up and running out of the room

"What were are you going they did want her to find out ?" asked Mary following him

"I'm not going to tell her but I have to get the others ready." said Shang

"What do I need to do?" asked Mary

"Keep her company and if anything happens use this" said Shang handing her a communicator

"Ok I will do that." said Mary going back in the room to find Trini laying there with her eyes closed

0000

Come on man pick up." said Tommy talking into the phone

"Hello?" asked a little groggy Jason

"Hey man its me we have a big problem we were at the expo that's in town and Kim seen that Gustav guy." said Tommy hoping that Jason understood what he said

" "WHAT?" said Jason now wide awake

"Its ok man we told Shang about it." said Tommy

"Alright but I'm still going up there." said Jason getting up and putting his shoes on

"Ok man but we told Mary not to say anything to Tri about it ." said Tommy

"Alright I wont say anything to her unless I have to." said Jason

"We didn't want to worry her unless we had to right now." said Tommy

"I know man I wont tell her unless there is no other way." said Jason

"What do you want us to do with Lea I don't know if he knows about here or not man." said Tommy

" Keep her with you guys If we are Lucky he doesn't know about her." said Jason

"Ok man I will Aisha and Kim have her right now we are going to meet back at the house." said Tommy just before he lost connection

00000

"Shang calm down what's going on what do you mean he's back." said Su Young

"Kimberly seen him Gustav is alive." said Shang

"I will get her a room together her when are you going to move her?" asked Su Young

"I don't think there is time to move her. its too risky." said Shang

"Is that not a risk we need to take honey I don't think that he will know were she's at until he talks to his couples first we should have time if we move fast." said Sue Young

" Su If I know him that's what he wants us to do." said Shang

"Ok so what do you want me and Jade to do?" asked Su

"Just be ready for him." said Shang

"Sweetheart I'm not even in Angle Grove." said Su

"Were you at?" asked Shang

"I went back home because well Jade." said Su

"What did she do?" asked Shang Sigh

"Now is not the time ill take care of it then I'll be back in angle grove soon ok." said Su

"Alright." said Shang hanging up and going into Trini's room

": Shang I didn't call for you i haven't done nothing what do you want." said Trini sigh

": Just checking in." said Shang

"Uh huh well I still fell like crap and I'm still not going into hiding." said Trini

"No one said anything about that dear." said Mary just as Jason walked into the room in a full run.

"Ah Jason can I talk to you for a minute." said Shang

"Um ok sure." said Jason

"Outside." whispered Shang

"Uh sure what's this about?" asked Jason when he got outside

" Are you aware of the current situation?" asked Shang closing the door

"My team told me this morning why do you ask." said Jason

"Just making sure that you know what's going on if he by chance finds out that she's alive then we will have to put her somewhere until he is dealt with." said Shang

"Right." said Jason

"Do you want to tell her or would you like me to do it." said Shang

"She doesn't need to know." said Jason

"Its only going to be a matter of time till he finds his second hand man and finds out that she is here." said Shang

"Yeah and we'll be ready for them too." said Jason

"The best that we can at lest I have some work to do if you need any thing she keeps pulling the monitors off just to let you know." said Shang

" She what!!" Yelled Jason

"She keeps pulling her monitors off." said Shang

"I'll talk to her about that." said Jason crossing his arms

"I thought something was wrong and when I got in here I found it under her pillow I told her if she didn't stop I would restrain her and he mom jumped me for it." said Shang

"There's no need for that man ill make sure she doent do it again." said Jason

"I know but I was just trying to get her to stop I have been around her so long she's almost like a sister to me but anyways maybe she will listen to you." said Shang walking off a little peace

00000

Jason did you sleep well?" asked Mary as he walked back into the room with his arms

"Yes I did thank you." said Jason not moving from his spot

"Well I'm sure the Two of you need to talk I'm going to step out and check on Jessie I'll be right back." said Mary leaving the room so the two of them can talk alone

"Look Shang told me about you pulling your monitor off." said Jason not in the lest bit happy

"Can we talk about this later.: said Trini with her eyes still closed not really carrying if he knew or not right now

"No it can not wait." said Jason not believing what he was hearing

"What is your problem and stop yelling at me like a child." said Trini opening her eyes

"Well could you stop acting like one please." said Jason

"Fine I needed to talk to him and I couldn't reach the button so I took it off so what." said Trini

" Ok look you don't have to get so mad and I wasn't yelling at you." said Jason

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to snap I just hate being here I'm not used being away form Lea like this and I feel so damn helpless." said Trini getting frustrated with herself

"I know babe but your hurt just give it some more time and I am sure you'll be out in no time ok." said Jason

"That's easy for you to say I still got two more weeks in here and on top of that mom tells me that she and Jessie are talking about having a baby to go along with the two kids that he already has." said Trini

"What's wrong with them having kids?" asked Jason smiling

"Well what would you do if your mom got remained and they started talking about having kids?" asked Trini

" I don't know but id want her to be happy." said Jason

"I am happy for them but I just can't see my mom having another kid for some reason I mean the house is going to be packed at it is." said Trini

"You worry to much babe but that's one of the things that I love about you said Jason."

0000

"Jessie your wife is on the phone." said Jacob walking up to his partners desk

"Ok thanks Jake." said Jessie

"Don't worry about it oh captain wants to know if we have a break in the case yet what do you want me to tell him?" asked Jacob

"Yeah we definitely have a huge break in the case." said Jessie

"Alright I'll tell him oh yeah and I for got to tell you but the guys are getting together to night to celebrate you getting married it was so soon we didn't get to do anything for ya. So we thought that we would go out to the rang or something or maybe bowling or something." said Jacob picking up the file

"Ill have to take a rain check on that buddy until things settle down" said Jessie

"Oh you mean with your step daughter and all that." said Jacob

" Yeah. Its been really tuff but I think Mary is taking it alright all things considering." said Jessie

"Excuse me I was told that my brother was being held here I would like to pay its bell." said The man in a black suet

"Your brothers name?" asked Jessie looking at his computer

"Lexington Blanc. I was told that he was here a few days ago or something." said the man in black

"Oh I'm sorry for your trouble in coming down here but there is no bail for him." said Jessie looking up at the man

"Oh I see this isn't the first time that I have had to come to my brothers aide do you think that I could talk to him for just a second if its not to much trouble." said the man in black polity

" I'm sorry but I can't allow that." said Jessie

"I see well thank you anyways officer" said the man in black.

"No problem." said Jessie looking back at his disk

"Um one more thing what did he do this time?" asked Gustav

" Attempted murder." said Jessie glaring at the door that lead to the back of the jail

"Oh my goodness is the person ok ?" asked Gustav

" The person is fine." said Jessie a little agitated

"I feel really bad about what happen is there some place I can seen flowers to I mean just to say I'm sorry for what happen

" I'm sorry but I am not allowed to give that kind of information." said Jessie

"I see well I wont waste any more of you time sir." said Gustav walking out of the police Station

"Jessie man don't forget that you wife is on the phone man." said Jacob

" Your in luck i was just about to hang up." said Mary from the other end of the phone

" Sorry that Lex man's brother just walked in and wanted to post a bail." said Jessie

"Its alright. Brother uh so I take it they didn't know what he had done." said Mary

" I don't know the guy seemed really strange." said Jessie

"Strange how dear?" asked Mary a little worried

" He didn't seem at all upset about the fact his brother couldn't get out of jail." said Jessie:

"I see I just called to see what you wanted to do about the kids this afternoon. Tri knows about them now." said Mary

" Oh um I don't knoew." said Jessie

"I well just go and get them and bring them to the house Oh and Tri said she thinks that the two of us is to old to have a baby." said Mary trying to hold back a laugh knowing what he is going to think

"Ha ha well you tell her we are not that old and to work on getting better but it sounds like she is feeling some better since the last time that I came up there." said Jessie

"Yes she is some what feeling better at least she is cutting up a little she likes the idea of having siblings but she might have to be moved but I don't know were yet." said Mary

"Why?" asked Jessie not liking were this is going

:"The mob boss that she was post to marry that we all thought to be dead is alive and well apparently Kim seen him at the expo to day and we don't know what he is going to try if he finds out that she is alive then we are sure that he will come here." said Mary

"Oh crap." said Jessie

"What is it honey what did I say?" asked Mary

" I'm coming right over there." said Jessie

"Uh um ok I guess." said Marry

00000

"Aunt Dimmie took at me." said Lea laying in the chair with her feet on the back trying to stand on her hands

" Yeah I see good job." said Kim looking over at Lea

"Ewe on the sealing. He .." said Lea making Kim laugh

"Well look at our little gymnast." said Tommy walking into the house

"Yeah she's a natural." said Kim putting a arm around Tommy

"Oh so is that how you learned then?" asked Tommy

"Oh shut up." said Kim

" Now Kim watch the temper its not good for the little one said Tommy grinning

"Don't make me hurt you." said Kim crossing her arms

" you can't hurt me miss Oliver said Tommy laugh

"Oh yeah." said Kim smirking

"Yeah that's right me lady you can't hurt me said Tommy barely getting that out of his mouth Kim slaps him

"Well then Mr. Oliver what do you think about that said Kim

"Then again maybe not said Tommy acting like Kim slapped him silly

" Oh quit being a goofball I didnt hit you that hard," said Kim Laughing

"Did you see that Lee Lee Aunt Kim knocked me silly." said Tommy

"Do again funnies." said Lee grinning

"Oh funnies huh well how about this." said Tommy going over and blowing a raspberry on her belly. Causing her to giggle

"You to are going to be great parents ." said Aisha watching the to of them

"Uh me stuck." said Lea flipping out of the chair and landing on her but." said Lea

"Are you alright?" asked Kim walking over to Lea

"Me not sure tank so us go see mommy peas." said Lea flopping back on the floor wand watch the fan go around

" Sweetie I promise we will go and see her tomorrow ok." said Kim

"Buts why can't us goes now?" asked Lea upset cause she wanted to tell her mommy about all the fun and pretty stuff she seen today

" Its getting really late and by the time we get there visiting hours will be over." said Kim

"Yeah and someone needs a bath and needs to eat dinner and off to dream land for the little gymnast." said Tommy

"No not Sheepie want's to stay up." said Lea

"I'm sorry but your mom would kill me if I let you." said Kim

"Yeah and remember what you promised your mommy you would do." said Tommy

"Otay me goes to bed me tall and tells mommy and dada night night ?" asked Lea

"Ok we can do that." said Kim smiling at Lea

"Do you want to give her a bath first honey?" asked Tommy

" We better go ahead and call Trini first or we might not get to talk to her

Tonight." said Kim

"Me gets it." said Lea waddling to get the phone

"No I'll get it sweetie ." said Kim

"Otay said Lea going back over and plopping in front of her dallies will Kim called Trini

00000

"Jessie what you doing here." said Trini starting to get supposes

" Oh I just got off work." said Jessie

" Alright what is going on here." said Trini as the phone in her room starts ringing

" Nothing is going on I stopped by after work to see how you were doing." said Jessie

"Jas can you hand me the phone please to get it to stop ring." said Trini

" yeah Ill get it for you." said Jason reaching over and getting the phone and handing it to Trini

"Hello." said Trini putting the phone up to her ear

"Hey Trini said Kim form the other end of the phone

"Hey Kim is every thing ok?" asked Trini

" Yeah Lea wants to say goodnight." said Kim picking up Lea and putting her in her lap

" oh ok but i thought that you guys were going to bring her back this afternoon." said Trini upset that she wasn't going to get to see Lea again after all

" Sorry about that we got caught up in watching that expo." said Kim

"Oh that's ok well put her on the phone." said Trini

"Alright here she is." said Kim handing Lea the phone

"Hey sweetie did you have fun today with Aunt Kim and Uncle Tommy ?" asked Trini

" Uh huh me sees pwetty stuffs." said Lea excitedly

"You did what kind of pretty stuff." said Trini trying to think back at what would be at a expo that Lea would thing was pretty

" Ladies taned on theres heads." said Lea

"Was that all that you seen you liked?" asked Trini

"Uh huh." said Lea

"Did you get to see what Uncle Tommy wanted you to see?" asked Trini

"Uh huh me did." said Lea

"What did you think about that you don't sound like you liked it what happen did you get scared?" asked Trini

"Nose." said Lea

"Well its ok as long as you had fun sweetie its getting late you get some sleep and daddy will be over to get you soon alright. Said Trini seeing the look that Jason gave her

otay mes lub oos" said Lea

"I love you to sweetie." said Trini then hearing Kim take the phone from Lea and hang it up

"Jason I don't want you to stay here tonight." said Trini looking over at him

" Why not?" asked Jason not sure were Trini was going with this

"Because I told Lea that I would get you to come get her tonight from Kim's and Tommy's." said Trini

" Ok." said Jason not really wanting to leave

"I thought that since well you know that you would stay here with her said Jessie

" "what are you talking about?" asked Jason playing it off very well.

"Ok that is enough I know all of you are trying to keep something form me and someone better start coming clean." said Trini crossing her arms and glaring at each one in turn

" Fine since no one else will tell you i will i don't want to start our relationship be bast on secrets." said Jessie despite a all the looks that he was getting

" "Hey man I need to talk to you outside now." said Jason grabbing him and going out the door

"What she wants to know and I'm going to do it she already know something is up." said Jessie

" She can't know. If you tell her she'll freak and try to leave the hospital. Trust me this is just the excuse she is looking for so she can get out of here

"Maybe but if you don't tell her and she finds out the hard way and something worse happens to her or that baby she will leave anyway belive me I know what I'm talking about on this son if." said Jessie

"We've got her protected. we are ready so don't tell her ok'

" That's what we thought to but i see that your one that's just going to have to learn the hard way have you not ever wondered what happened to my first wife and why it is that i have my kids and she doesn't said Jessie

" Don't you dare tell her Jesse you don't know her." said Jason

"Neither do you if you think this is the answer." said Jessie

" Don't give me that crap." said Jason crossing his arms

00000

Ryan man your still here I thought that you would be gone by now is you mom running late." said Dustin

" "No my dad was supposed to be here." said Ryan

"Do you want to use my cell and call your mom or dad ?" asked Dustin

" Can I borrow it man?" asked Ryan

"Sure man here you go." said Dustin taking the phone out of his pocket and handing it to him

"Hello." said Jessie anwerinh the cell

" Dad where are you? You were supposed to pick me and Abby today." said Ryan

"Oh sorry son I for got what time it was I'm still at the hospital with your step mom and step sister." said Jessie

" Well can you come get me and Abby?" asked Ryan

"Yeah we will be there in about 15 minutes and try to act like you like them alright I know that tone of voice son." said Jessie

" Well sorry its just me and Abby hardly see you anymore your always busy." said Ryan

"Well I have to work son." said Jessie

" I know but could you at least make time for your kids." said Ryan

"You are acting like I don't spend any time with you at all." said Jessie

"You hardly do." said Ryan.

" I'll tell you what well go do something just the four of us soon." said Jessie

" you promise dad?" asked Dustin

" yeah but you have got to get used to the fact that your mom is not around anymore and I'm doing the best I can." said Jessie

0000

"You could try harder." said Dustin

"We will be there soon alight just sit tight?" said Jessie hanging up

"So what's keeping him ?" asked Dustin

" My stupid stepmother and stepsister." said Ryan greeting his teeth

" It don't sound like you like them to much wuts up man." said Dustin sitting down next to him." said Dustin

" I don't want to talk about it." said Ryan sighing

"Well I take that is you don't like them." said Dustin

" I don't." said Ryan watching the parking lot

"Have you meet them yet man?" asked Dustin

"No but they already have took all my dads time away from me and my sister." said Ryan wail just a foot behind him his little sister Abby walked out the door

" I'm sure its not on peruse." said Dustin seeing Abby walk up next to her brother

"Yeah right man." said Ryan

"Hi bubba daddy's not here yet ?" asked Abby sitting her book bag down

"No sis I just called him he's going to be late again our step mom has him doing something yet again." said Ryan

"Aw man does this mean that I'm going to have to do my homework with out his help again." said

"Yeah but ill help you ok." said Ryan putting his arm around her

"Here he comes hey who is that with him?" asked Abby trying to see who was in the car

"Oh I'm sure that's her he don't want to go any were with out her remember." said Ryan

"Mom left and he picked up her!!" said Abby not liking how Trini's mom looked

" Come on kids lets get going we have places to go." said Jessie pulling up and stopping so they could get into the car

" Where do we have to be?" asked Ryan

" Well I just thought that you two would want to see were we will be living from now on." said Jessie

"Oh joy." said Ryan with distend

" I hope that you two will like the way i set your rooms up i didn't have much to go on " said Mary turning around to look at them both

" Of course you didn't." said Ryan

" Ryan i don't want to here another ward form you until we get to the house do i make myself clear." said Jessie to only to hear silence in the back seat

" Well here we are said Mary 30 minutes later now in front of her house

"Abby you will be getting my daughters room but be careful in there she has been in the hospital and has not go every thing move out yet." said Mary

"Your giving me your daughters room why are you throwing her out." said Abby

"No she is going to be moving in with her boyfriend." said Mary

"Oh ok if she's ok with it I guess." said Abby

" It will be fine but like i said be careful in there though dolls mean a lot to her." said Mary

"Ok I will." said Abby smiling to herself

"Ryan your room is at the end of the hall I hop that the two of you like what I have in there for you it will be on the beds." said Mary

"What ever." said both of the kids wail walking off

"Well that didn't go well." said Marry sighing

"They are mad at me its not you." said Jessie sighing

"It sure look like its me Jessie maybe we rushed things and I'm not really sure if Tri's going to like the idea of someone else having her room." said Mary

00000

"Ok Mac and cheese baby bath time." said." said Tommy getting up and getting ready to pick Lea up before Kim gets her camera

"Ah no pitcher no pitcher Aunt Dimmie." said Lea who was covered in Mac and Cheese form head to toe

" aw but u look so cute " said Kim

"Yeah Aunt Dimmie no pitcher unless you keep Uncle Tommy out of it said Tommy

" Oh what the hell lets do it what ya say Lea." said Tommy

"Otay." said Lea

"Smile big for mommy and daddy." said Tommy picking her up and Lea getting the cheese all over his face with her hands

"There that's better." said Kim laughing and taking the picture

"Ok Aunt Kim you all done we really need to get her cleaned up." said Tommy

" Yeah ill go ahead and take her to the bathtub." said Kim taking Lea from Tommy

"Aunt Dimmie did mes mommy and dada fights all the times?" asked Lea setting in the bath tub

" No not all the time. why do you ask sweetie." said Kim sitting on the side of the bath tub

"Dim to all the time me tank its me fault dim with me dis mean at a times they are funs but dim fights when dims together." said Lea looking down at the water

" aw well I didn't know that they did that around you but its not your fault ok

"Ewe tells me a stories when dim not fights all dee times peas/" asked Lea

Flash back

Trini is that you?" asked Jason seeing a woman sitting on a bench wail jogging in the park

"Hey Jas yeah its me what are you doing out here so late I thought you would be at home in bed or something said Trini sniffling

"Well I couldn't sleep so I came out here for a run what about you I thought that you were on a date with Richie?" asked Jason not holding back his dislike to that all together

"I was supposed to be but he stood me up I was waiting for almost an hour and half before I came out here to clear my head." said Trini

"I'm so sorry Tri don't worry about that guy you can do a lot better." said Jason turning sideways and wiping her tears off her face

"Your right thanks for being here I wouldn't know what to do without you guys." said Trini laying her head on Jason's shoulder

"No need to thank me I'll all ways be here for you Tigger." whispered Jason kissing her on the head before putting his arm around her

End Flash back

"Sweet dreams Lee Lee ." said Kim covering Lea up before walking out of the room and heading to bed .

00000

"Jas if I asked you something would you tell me the truth." said Trini looking over at him.

"Ask away." said Jason getting her by the hand

"What are you hiding from me?" asked Trini hoping that he would tell her what was going on

" I'm not hiding anything." said Jason

"Just how dome do you think that I am Scott." said Trini getting flustered with him

" Trini stop it: I'm sick and tired of this fighting." said Jason

"I'm not looking for a fight all I want is the truth and I know your ling to after all the crap you said at the youth center you didn't mean a ward of it your just trying to look all big cause the others were there I'm tied of being lied to." said Trini in a calm voice but still sounding hurt

"I'm going to lessen to this anymore." said Jason getting up and walking way

" Billy can help I'm sure of it said Trini picking up her phone and calling his old number

"Hello." said Billy half asleep from the other end of the phone

"Hey Billy I didn't wake you up did I?" asked Trini

"Tri is that you?" asked Billy still not awake yet

"Yeah its me I wanted to ask you something but its ok you go back to sleep ill call you in the morning." said Trini

"No its ok what's up is every thing ok?" asked Billy turning on the light and waking up Healy by doing so

"You mean other then being in the hospital yea I'm ok just like I said I wanted to ask you something but it can wait I have to go I'm on the hospital phone

"Alright then I'll talk you tomorrow then ok." said Billy before hanging up the phone

"Who was that honey?" asked Healy rolling over to look at him

"It was my friend Trini." said Billy laying back down and putting his arm over her

"Ah yeah Zack said that she was in the hospital and was hurt pretty badly." said Healy

"Yeah that's what she said?" asked Billy

"We already new that why did she call at this hour for." said Healy

"Hayley she might have something important to tell us." said Billy

"Like what?" asked Healy

"I don't know but she would not have called if she didn't need something." said Billy

" Cant they give her water or something an knock her out?" asked Healy

:"Healy!" said Billy not believing what she just said

"What?" asked Healy

"That was uncalled for." said Billy

"well she does need to rest don't she i mean its going to take more then some water to fix that." said Healy

"Healy stop it now." said Billy

"Sorry I for got that you liked her at one point I'm going down stairs." said Healy

"Your mad." said Billy sighing and sitting up

"No I'm just going down stairs to check the door." said Healy

"Yes you are honey." said Billy

" I forgot to lock the door and I don't see why get so mad when i start talking about her for crying out loud." said Healy getting up and going to the door

"She's my friend Healy." said Billy

" I'm sorry you know how i am if i didn't get a goods nights sleep and I know she's like a sister to you." said Healy

" Jealous of her aren't you ?" said Billy

" Oh wipe that smirk off your face because I'm not

"Do you want me to go check the door so you can get back to sleep?" asked Billy

"If you want but I can do it." said Healy

"Alright but hurry back." said Billy laying back down

00000

"Hey honey I think some one just pulled up in the yard." said Tommy working on a term paper

"Oh can you see who it is?" asked Kim washing dishes after getting Lee Lee to sleep

"Uh sure said Tommy going and opening the door to find Jason standing there with a beer bottle in his hand

" Hey bro." said Jason staggering every were

"Man what is this you can barley stand." said Tommy

" I came to get Lee Lee and decided to stop and have a drink or two before hand Tri and I got into it again before of left ." said Jason

"Oh man." said Tommy standing in the door

"She keeps asking what I'm hiding from her." said Jason taking another sip of his beer

" So I guess she knows something's up huh." said Tommy

"Yeah but I'm scared to tell her what it is." said Jason

"I know man I would be to." said Tommy

"What if she tries to leave again if I tell her?" asked Jason

" I don't know man." said Tommy sigh

"I guess I'll just get Lee Lee and head home." said Jason

" Oh no you don't." said Tommy

"I told Tri I would come and get Lea and I'm going to do that man you know the house is just down the road." said Jason

"You have been drinking man why don't you two stay here tonight." said Tommy

"I don't know man you guys don't have a lot of room" said Jason

" We have a spare room." said Tommy letting him inside

" Alright I'll stay as long as its ok with sis." said Jason coming in past Tommy

" Jason you know its ok with me." said Kim

"Is Lea in the spare room?" asked Jason

"Yeah she is." said Kim looking over at Jason

"Alright thanks guys said Jason walking to the the room to find Lea tucked in

"Dada said Lea popping her eyes open when the covers moved for him to lay down

" Hey munchkin." said Jason taking off his shirt shocks and shoes

"Me had a bad dreams." said Lea looking up at her daddy

" You did?" said Jason covering him self and Lea back up

"Uh huh." said Lea just before laying her head on her pillow

"Well don't you worry your dad is right here." said Jason

"You stay with mes ?" asked Lea looking over at him once again

"Yep mommy sent me to stay with you." said Jason

"Me not scared any mores said Lea snuggling up to him with her thumb in her mouth

"Good." slowly closing his eyes

"Sheep sheep lub you dada." said Lea

"Love you to baby girl." said Jason putting his arm over Lea just before they both fall to sleep

"Man Kim you have got to talk to her." said Tommy walking into the kitchen

"Tommy she will run away." said Kim not looking at him

"I don't think she well she knows what she will be risking if she does." said Tommy

" Hopefully not but what if she decides she wants to fight him?" asked Kim letting the water out of the sink and turning to face Tommy

"Then she will have us to back her up then wont she." said Tommy

"Tommy she can't fight him." said Kim

"Not now but at lest she might calm down if she know that what we were doing it for her." said Tommy

"Your right but if she does either of those things Im stopping her" said Kim sighing for she knew that Tommy was telling the truth

"I know you well honey so when are you going to go tell her?" asked Tommy

"I'll got to day and tell her." said Kim

"Don't you mean in the morning honey its already 11 in the morning what ya say we go and cut off the rest of the lights and call it a night." said Tommy going over and hugging

his wife

"Oh yeah your right it is isn't it ." said Kim

"Yeah it is get some sleep I know you have to be tired you got to pay mommy today." said Tommy looking up at his wife.

"Ok" said Kim carling into the bed and falling asleep

N/A well there it is I hope that every one enjoys it sorry it took so long for this chapter to be posted


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers

Chapter 28

"Knock Knock I brought food ." said Kim peeking on the door and coming into Trini's room with a burger King bag

"Oh thank goodness Kim you're a life saver I can't take this hospital food for another minute." said Trini looking over at Kim and spotting the bag and practically glowing at the site of real food.

"Yeah I thought you might be getting tired of it so as always no matter what Tommy thinks it's Kim to the rescue." said Kim handing Trini the bag.

"Oh don't complain you know ya love it." said Trini putting a fry in her mouth.

"Yeah your right I do. what would we do with out our hard headed men." said Kim

"I don't know girl sometime I get so mad at Jason I guess he told you guys that we had an argument again." said Trini sighing

"Um well yeah he kind of told us but I don't know if he meant to or not he was kind of drunk at the time." said Kim

"He was I didn't mean to start a fight all I wanted to know if he was hiding something from me I know that he said that he wasn't but I can't get this felling to go away I have been lied to so much the past year and half I don't know what to believe any more." said Trini looking down at her hands

"Tri I don't know what happen after I left but if I knew he was going to try something I would have never have left you there I wished every day that I thought that you were gone that I would have done something different, I'm sure that the others feel the same way. As far as far as you gut feeling well there is something that I need to tell you." said Kim reaching over and getting Trini by the hand

"I know you guys would but there was no way that any of you would know what was going one and if you did something might of happened to you and I would not be able to like with myself knowing that I was the cause of it but now that he is dead and Lex has been put away there is nothing for me to run from any for Lea and I can finely stop running and looking over our shoulder and just be a family." said Trini

"Well umm Tri that's kind of that I wanted to talk to you about but if I do tell you promise you want get mad or freak out on me ok and don't get mad at Jason either he was just doing what he thought was right he is so scared that something is going to happen to you or Lea." said Kim

"I can't promise that I wont freak out or any thing but ill do my best to control myself so what do you have to tell me?" asked Trini looking up at Kim

" There is no easy way to say this sweetie so I'm just going to say it Gustav is not dead he's back." said Kim waiting on Trini's reaction to what she just said.

"No that can't be Kim they told me before I had Lea that he was dead that I didn't have to worry about him any more. Why would they say that if he was still alive some place?" said Trini almost in tears

"He hurt you really bad after I left didn't he Tri?" asked Kim who no longer seen the strong and out going teenager she once knew back in high school.

"More then you know Kim more then you know but it was not just him most of the time. Said Trini who was now shaking all over at the thought of what they had done to her.

N/A: well there ya go finely the real chapter 28 let me know how you like it and if anyone as any thing that you would like to see happen in the story let me know and ill do my best to put in there some how anyways this is Hermione475 saying enjoy and review please!!!


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers!

Chapter29

"Kim your back already I thought that you would be longer then that is every thing ok?" asked Tommy looking around behind him in there front yard to see Kim getting out of her car.

"Yeah every thing is ok?" said Kim walking towards him

"Did she take the news about everything?" asked Tommy putting the weed eater down on So how did the ground.

"She's really upset and scared." said Kim sighing

"I don't blame her are you sure you ok honey did you lose something you act like your looking for something." said Tommy wail watching Kim

"Huh what." said Kim finely setting on the steeps of there porch

"Jason took Lea to his place to set up Tri a room for her dolls and to work on Lea's bed room if that's who your looking for." said Tommy

"Ok thanks honey." said Kim

"What's that look for you don't think he can do that by his self? "Asked Tommy

"Its not that." said Kim looking up at him

"Oh then what is it?" asked Tommy coming at sitting next to her.

"When I told Tri that Gustav was back she started shaking all over she didn't even look like the same person that we went to school with anymore." said Kim with tears in her eyes

"Aw honey its going to be ok we all sence that something is different about her but there is no telling what she's been threw for the past year and half I mean after all the man tried to Kill her." said Tommy reaching over and getting Kim by the hand.

"That's not all that they have done to her honey god how could I have not seen this the hole time we were there it was a front the leaving and being gone for hours and I just left her there." said Kim now in tears

"Babe calm down and tell me what happen." Tommy

"She said after I left every thing was fine until she started talking back and asking questions then he became abusive and violent and would lock her in their room and not let her eat for days." said Kim getting madder by the minute

"That bustard just because she confronted him about things that were going on." said Tommy

"That's not even the worst part the night that he tried to kill her she was caught on her cell phone talking to me and they took her into another room and Killed another man right in front of her saying that people that disobeyed would disappear." said Kim

" There has to be something that can be done about this honey." said Tommy

"hopefully I can get her to testify against him and let me take pictures of the scares and all." said Kim

"Scars what scars Kim?" asked Tommy now at full alert.

"Well as another punishment that he came up with he would share her with is gang members she has scars all over the place. I should have never left her there alone." said Kim putting her head in her hands.

"WHAT!!!! Did Jason know this?" asked Tommy now really angry

"I don't think so she's ashamed to say anything because she thinks that if Jason knows that he will change his mind about how he feels about her." said Kim not looking up at Tommy

"That's not true she should know that never the less I'm going to go talk to him and let him know what is going on and maybe he can talk her into testifying you just go and relax I'll be back in about an hour or so." said Tommy getting up and walking into the house to get his keys

"Alright just be careful and try not to say any thing around Lea if you can help it." said Kim reaching up and Kissing Tommy before watching him leave

Ok" said Tommy leaving and going to Jason's

00000

"Pretty dollies me have dada ?" asked Lea pointing at Ticklesneezer

"Yep you can play with him but be careful with him he's your mommy's favorite dollie." said Jason

"Man are you sure its safe to let her pay with that thing after….." said Tommy walking into the doorway.

" Hey Bro what's up? -trying to keep Tommy from mentioning ranger things.

"Umm man we need to talk." said Tommy sighing

"About what bro." asked Jason walking over to Tommy

"Kim went to see Tri to day and she told her what was going on." said Tommy

"She did what?" asked Jason trying to keep his cool.

"I know that you are mad but Kim got Tri to talk to her and now she knows why she is acting the way she is." said Tommy sighing

"Mommy come home now?" asked Lea waddling over with Ticklesneezer under her arm causing Tommy to freak out

" Not yet princess." said Jason

"Kim wants to try and get Tri to testify agents Gustav and put him away for what he did." said Tommy

"Really." said Jason crossing his arms

"Yeah but what happen your not going to like to here and the little monster down there doesn't need to here it." said Tommy

"Ok let me put her down for a nap." said Jason picking her up

"Aw not sweepie wants to play with dollie." said Lea

" I know but u have to have a nap princess." said Jason

"Otay dada me go me keeps the dollie peas?" asked Lea

"Ok." said Jason picking Lea up and taking her to her room.

"Is she asleep man or do we need to wait a minute or so?" asked Tommy

"She's asleep come on in." said Jason

"There is no easy way to say this so I'm just going to say it Tri told Kim that they would lock her in the room with out any food for days he was abusive and when she confuted him about something then he had her dragged to were they killed someone and had her watch then the night that they caught her talking to Kim he let his gang do what ever she hasn't said any thing because she's afraid that you wont like here any more because of things that have happened." said Tommy

"She's right." said Jason

"What do you mean she's right man?" asked Tommt

"I would be mad." said Jason

" Look if you want to go talk to her about this I'll watch Lea till you get back." said Tommy

"Nah that's ok I'll just talk to here later." said Jason

"Alright that's up to you but I know that Kim said that she is scared and upset about the hole thing but she really wants her to testify," said Tommy

"Yeah I agree with here and the sooner the better." said Jason

"Ok well I'll guess I'll be going then but man try not to jump on her for not telling you I know where she is coming from and why she didn't." said Tommy

"Ok thanks man." said Jason

"Hey what are friends for man oh and could you get rid of that doll it gives me the creeps." said Tommy

"Nope sorry man its Trini's." said Jason smiling

" Are you sure that its safe to let Lea play with that thing ?" asked Tommy

"Yes man its fine for her to play with them." said Jason

"Alright I'm going to head home Kim looks like she's ready to pop any minute now," said Tommy giving Jason a one arm hug and letting his self out

"Dada." whimpered Lea causing Jason to go into Lea's half finished bed room

"Daddy's right here princess." said Jason coming up to here crib to find her fast asleep

"Just like here father." said a older meals voice causing Jason to turn to see who was standing behind him

"You but how……you were …..weren't you….." said Jason looking wide eyed at the man in front of him.

"N/A: there you have it another chapter finished hope everyone like is if not oh well this is Hermione signing off don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers

Chapter30

"Calm down Jason you do not want to wake her do you after all was it not you that said that you didn't want your children to know about this side of your life." said Zordon

"Z what are you doing here? And how is this possible you were in a time warp." said Jason shocked

"It is because of the time warp that I'm able to be standing here right now." said walking over to Jason and looking over at Lea sound asleep in her bed.

"Yes but what are you doing here?" asked Jason once again.

":I have came with a message what you do with it is entirely up to you." said Zordon looking him dead in the eye

"Umm ok what is it?" asked Jason not sure what was going on.

"If things do not change form the way there going now all that you hope for with seas to exist." said Zordon.

"What no way!!" said Jason louder then he mint to.

"If you do not believe me then I will show you what is to come." said Zordon reaching out and getting Jason by the arm and they disappear in a flash of like when they reappear they are standing in Jason's kitchen eating pizza with a much older Lea and a little boy who looked the spiting image of Jason at the age of four

"Z were are we?" asked Jason looking at a much old version of his self.

"We are at your house Ten years form now just watch." said Zordon looking head on at the seen in front of him.

"Lea stops eating when she here's a horn blow" That's mom guys we better go." said Leah getting up from the table.

"Bye daddy see you later." said the little boy hopping off his chair to the floor.

"Come on Will he better get our stuff said Lea putting her hand on her little brothers shoulders.

"Wait a minute is not time for you two to go yet set back down." said Jason looking up at both of his kids.

"We got to go dad mom's waiting for us." said Lea

"She dropped you off late set just because she honks the horn doesn't mean you have to run off your my damn kids to!!!" yelled Jason slamming his fist on the table startling his kids by doing so.

A few minutes pass and Trini walks into the house "Didn't you guys here the hon." said Trini going over to the kids

" You are an hour early and you were an hour late dropping them off." said Jason getting up from the table with anger in his eyes.

"I got caught up at work now I have to go to the market and the bank and put an add in the paper I don't have time for this kids get you jackets lets go." said Trini hushing them towards the door.

"An add?" asked Jason with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes my hours are going to change and I need some one there when the kids get home form school." said Trini letting out a sigh.

"Why can't they stay with me? I can watch them?" asked Jason

"No." said Trini not even thinking about it for even a minute

"And just why the hell not!" yelled Jason making the kids jump

" Because I said no the last time you had them I got a all for Miss Winters form next door saying that there were animals all over the yard ." said Trini

"You know that old woman is nosey." said Jason

"The answer is still no or are you for getting about the other things that go on said Trini glaring at him

"We're his Damn kids to!!! " said Will walking up and putting his hands on his hips.

"Anymore choice phrases you want to teach our four year old son Jason." said Trini now really pissed off.

"Kids say the darnedest things don't they." said Jason looking over at Trini

"Lets go now said Trini picking up Will and putting him on her hip and ushering Lea out the door and slamming it behind her.

"So I become bitter?" asked Jason still staring ahead

"Yes for the most part that is why she left you." said Zordon watching Jason's every move.

"Oh man she leaves me I don't know how much more of this I can take Z just let me go back home." said Jason

"I'm sorry Jason but we are not finished yet." said Zordon getting Jason by the arm and disappearing yet again this time landing in a room with Kiss posters in it painted in black.

"Z were are we at?" asked Jason looking around the room.

"We are at Trini's house in Lea's room." said Zordon

"This is Lea's room ?" asked Jason shocked.

"Yes Jason it is." said Zordon just as Lea walking into the room with pink and purple high lights in her hair and dressed in black close with black nail polish.

"Oh my gosh what happened to her?" asked Jason now dumfounded at what he saw.

"She got mixed up with the wrong kids in school and well she found a boyfriend in a band." said Zordon not looking at Jason

"Oh great. Were am I in all this and what about Trini?" asked Jason

" Ranger Mission with Tommy of curse and well Trini she stays at work pulling double shifts." said Zordon.

"Man so we work all the time?' asked Jason looking over at Zordon for answers.

"When your not fighting or sleeping yes that's all the two of you seem to do." said Zordon

"No wonder all this has happened then." said Jason shaking his head.

"There's more." said Zordon pointing at what's going on in front of them.

"Will have you seen my dog collar Bones will be here soon!!" Yelled Lea from her room.

"I don't keep up with your stuff you freak." said Will walking into Lea's door with a beer in his hand

"You have no room to talk you're a drunken dumb ass how many is that your second case?" asked Lea.

"Shut up at lest I'm not a social outcast." said Will picking up the car keys.

"What ever were are you going?" asked Lea seeing that he picked up the keys

"I'm going to a party with my friends." Will taking another drink of his beer.

"Fine does mom know?" asked Lea looking over at him.

"No but you better keep you mouth shut or ill tell her about you and bones." said Will

"Yeah what ever just be back before mom knows your gone." said Lea

"I will." said Will walking out of her room and leaves.

"That's what he thanks he doesn't even make it to the party." said Zordon not looking over at Jason

"What do you mean?" asked Jason shock that either of there kids would do something like that.

"He heads to the party only to be driving to fast around a curb and looses control of the car." said Zordon looking down at his feet..

" No Z I don't want to watch this I have seen enough I don't want to see any thing happen to my kids said Jason wail watching the car drive down the road.

"Not only is it fatale for Will but Kim and Tommy's son JT also shares the same fate," said Zordon after having said that they disappear once again this time to only land in a grave yard in front of a tombstones with both Will and JT's name and pictures on them.

"This isn't funny Z I can't take any more please just take me home." said Jason begging him this time

"Alright but first you should know the rest of what will happen." said Zordon

"Tommy and Kim stops talking to you and Trini both they blame both of you for what happened to there only son.

"What about Lea what happens to my little girl?" asked Jason

"She moves to LA with Bones and they start getting into the hard band life and Lea Dies of a drug over dos a year and half later.

"That enough Z please just stop just stop." said Jason

"I'm not finished Trini looses her mind over the loss of both her children and Richie has he committed into the Angel Grove mental hospital." said Zordon seeing the look on Jason's face.

"Richie what does he have to do with anything?" asked Jason wiping off his face.

"He and Trini get married after what happens to TJ and Will that's what." said Zordon before he gets Jason by the arm and they reappear in Lea's room with her sound asleep in her bed

"All of this will happen because of me?" asked Jason going over to Lea's bead and running his hand over her little face and pulling the cover tighter around her.

"Well its because the both of you can't get along to tell the truth I'm telling you this now because you two like the others are my warriors and are a team together your unstoppable but alone you are not strong enough for what's to come." said Zordon backing away from Jason

"What do you mean what's coming Zordon what are you talking about?" asked Jason

"You will see Jason you will see but I will say this I have shown you that for a reason now its your turn to decide what you want to do with the information that is given to you." said Zordon and with that he was gone as quick as he came.

"I've got to make things right." said Jason going back over to chick on Lea.


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers**

**Chapter 31**

**Ryan wakes up to the sound of beating on the front door he thought stumbling down the hall he got to the front door and flipped on the light to the porch to find a man with brown hair brown eyes and wearing gray sweat pants and a red tank top hold a car seat wail standing on the front porch" Can I help you Mr.?" asked Ryan putting a hand up to block the light from his eyes that was coming form the truck in there front yard.**

"**Uh yeah I'm looking for Mary or Jessie Young." said Jason looking at the young teen in front of him.**

"**I think there still in bed man its 4:00 am in the morning. What do you want with my dad for anyways?" asked Ryan.**

"**This is important I need them to watch Lea for a little wail so I can go talk to her mother." said Jason**

"**Can't it wait till a decent hour man I really don't want my head taken off my shoulders if you know what I mean." said Ryan **

"**I'm sorry but no it can't like I said this is really important and I really need to talk to them can I at lest come in I don't want Lea to get sick on me." said Jason taking a step towards the door.**

"**Uh yeah I guess so." said Ryan stepping to the side and letting them into the house.**

"**Thank you so you must be Tri's step brother Mary was telling her about the other day." said Jason setting Lea's car seat down next to him.**

"**Yeah I guess and you are he boyfriend I take it." said Ryan looking down at Lea and back up at Jason.**

"**Daddy." wined Lea rubbing her little eye's with the back of her hand.**

"**Is she ok?" asked Ryan looking down at Lea wail she scrubbed her eyes with her hands **

"**Yeah she's fine she just talk to herself in her sleep sometimes." said Jason rocking Lea back and forth in her seat to calm her.**

"**I see how long are you planning to be gone?" asked Ryan **

"**Not to long a couple of hours at the most why?" asked Jason**

"**So I don't have to wake my dad I'll watch her till you get back." said Ryan letting out a sigh. **

"**Thank you so much you don't know what this means to me she shouldn't be a problem she's gotten were she sleeps till seven and I should be back way before then I'll make this up to you some how man." said Jason grasping Ryan's shoulder and taking off out the door and driving off into the night.**

**00000**

**The sun was rising into the sky when Jason got out of his truck reaching back behind him and pulling out a red teddy bear and some yellow roses with baby's breath in them and walking into the hospital down the hall towards Trini's room to only see nurses going in and out with all kinds of monitors dropping the Teddy bear and flower to the floor wail in a fool run to the room Jason stopped in the door only to find the room empty and the nurse changing the bed." Were is my girl friend!?!?!" asked Jason up set and looking at the nurse that was coming into the room with yet another monitor.**

" **I'm sorry sir but the patient that was in this room is gone." said the nurse stopping in front of him **

"**What do you mean gone she was fine when I left last night. " said Jason with tears in his eyes **

"**I don't know sir all I know is that I was told to clean out the room for another patient look I'm sorry but I have to get back to work and you can't be in here." said the nurse putting a hand on his shoulder. **

"**Now I'll never get to make it right I knew I shouldn't have left when she asked I knew it." said Jason walking back down the hall and picking up the teddy bear and flowers before sitting in a chair that was agent the wall.**

"**Isn't that Jason?" asked Su Young pushing Trini down the hall.**

"**Um yeah looks like it ." said Trini looking up the hall to see for herself.**

"**Does he always talk to his self like that?" asked Jade crossing her arms and starring at him.**

"**Not that I can remember but he still goes on missions so maybe he to one to many blows to the head." said Trini smiling.**

"**I see" said Jade laughing**

"**Jade that's not the lest bit funny you lady." said Su young smacking her on the arm.**

**"Aw come on sis. you got to admit it is funny" said Jade **

"**Sister in law and I think there's really something wrong he looks upset about something." said Su young going over to him and putting her hand on his shoulder.**

**"Su your so mean." said Jade whining**

"**You have not seen mean till your brother finds out that you have not been going to school since we left missy.**

"**Um he doesn't have to know that." said Jade**

"**Uh huh sure. Jason hon are you ok." said Su young squatting in front of him.**

"**No she's gone." said Jason looking at the floor**

"**Who's gone I don't understand Jason?" asked Su young**

" **Trini.. she's gone." said Jason**

"**Yeah we were just about to call someone." said Su young**

"**Su you are mean Jas I'm right here I'm not gone anywhere." said Trini from her place in the hall. **

**"Trini?" asked Jason looking up at the sound of her voice**

"**Yes" said Trini looking over at him with concerned and worried. **

**"Your really alive?" asked Jason**

"**Um yes the last time I checked Jas are you ok?" asked Trini now really worried about him**

**"I am now. I came here to talk to you but the nurse said and I thought.." said Jason**

"**Oh sweetie she's fine she just went to have a x ray done that's all." said Su young.**

"**Wait so he didn't get hit on the head?" asked Jade**

"**"No Jade." said Su glaring at her.**

"**Guys can you give us a few minutes please?" asked Trini looking at both Su and Jade**

" **"sure. come on Jade." said SU getting her by the arm and dragging her off.**

"**Now calm down and tell me what you wanted to talk to me about." said Trini**

"**I don't want us to slept up because we can't get along and then lose our kids because of it and on top of that you getting married to Richie." said Jason rambling on and on about what Z had shown him,**

"**Richie huh that's not a bad idea." said Trini smiling **

"**What why is that not a bad idea Tri look I know we have add our problems but I'm begging you don't break up with me please I don't want to fight anymore I was mad because you never contacted us when after you got away from Gustav then when I found out about Lea it just hurt so much to think about all the things that I missed that I'm not going to get back God Tri I should have fought for you and I didn't and I guess that the only way that I felt better about it was to fight with you. God Tri I can't take it back but I want to stay together please don't leave me for Richie." Begged Jason holding Trini's hand.**

"**Jas honey I'm not going to leave you for Richie And I did all of that because I was trying to protect you guys. And yeah you missed some things with Lea but whose to say that she's the only kid I'm going to have and as far as fighting for me you have more then you know its because of you that I had the will power to even stay alive until someone could find me." said Trini putting her hand on the side of his face so he would look at her.**

"**Oh I know this isn't much but these are for you." said Jason reaching over and getting the red teddy bear and yellow roses with babies breath **

"**Jas you didn't have to do this I mean after every thing I have put you though." said Trini**

"**Look at me Tri none of that matters anymore all I ask is you never try to take Lea away form me again." said Jason wiping the tears way with his thumb.**

"**I promise but what if he tries to come after us again and this time we aren't so lucky." said Trini**

"**Then we will face it together I'm not going to let any thing happen to you or our little girl you just have to do one thing for me ok." said Jason looking her straight in the eyes **

"**All you have to do is ask you know that." said Trini not looking away form him**

"**I want you to testify agent Gustav and his goons." said Jason **

"**I don't know if I can Jas I just what if they try and blame me for things that were done and even if they get put away then they will just get out again you don't understand they know people." said Trini starting to shake **

"**Yes you can babe you can we will be with you every step of the way Me your mom Jessie Kim and the hole gang you just have to believe in us and believe in yourself your forgetting who you are I know they took things from you but there is something that they can't take form you no matter how much they try." said Jason **

"**And what's that?" asked Trini now in tears **

"**You Trini Kwan were one of the first of Z team your our Saber tooth Tiger this is nothing you can't over come I know its still there Tri you just have to find it so I'm asking you as your Friend , Team mate ,boyfriend and father of your child to trust me." said Jason moving Trini's hair out of her face **

"**I trust you Jas I'll do it I'm tired of hiding." said Trini sighing**

"**That's my girl." said Jason leaning in and giving her a hug **

"**I love you Rex." said Trini with her head laying on Jason's shoulder**

"**I love you to Tigger more then you know more then you know." said Jason **

**00000**

"**Shouldn't we go intervene or something I mean this is a hospital." said Jade**

"**No lets let them be for a few more minutes." said Su looking out the window that lead into the hallway **

"**Aren't you afraid that my brothers going to say something about Trini not being supervised at all times?" asked Jade **

"**No she's fine I'm sure Jason will not let any thing happen to her just look at them." said Su. **

"**Your such a hopeless romantic you know that ." said Jade**

"**There is nothing wrong with that missy you will meat someone one day and when you do I want to be there to see it." said Su putting her arm around Jade**

"**Uh yeah will never happen that stuff is only in books and movies sis." said Jad**

"**We'll see now lets go and check Trini's X rays and see if she can go home to day." said Su as she and Jade took one last look at Trini and Jason and went to check the X rays.**

**N/A: I hot that every one like it this is Hermione475 saying good night and happy new year to all my readers!!!!!**


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own the power ranger

Chapter 32

"Son what is going on up here?" asked Jessie coming to Ryan's bed room door.

"Um...I'm taking care of my niece." said Ryan looking up at Jessie

"Your niece? Was it not you that said that I spent more time with them then I did with you and your sister and that you didn't want to get to know her or Lea's mother?" asked Jessie not believing what he was seeing.

"Well Jason looked desperate and sad so I helped him out pops." said Ryan

"Did he say when he would be back or were he was going?" asked Jessie still not sure how to react to what he was seeing before him.

"He said that he needed to talk to Trini. And should be back in a few hours." said Ryan

"Aren't you going to go out with your friends to day you were talking about that last night weren't you?" asked Jessie

"I was but I am helping out." said Ryan

"Wow son I'm proud of you we were going to order out for briefest do you want anything unparticular

"Yeah how about waffle house?" asked Ryan

"Alright well I'll go and let Mary know what's going on are you going to be alright with her for a few more minutes?" asked Jessie

"Yeah dad and thanks." said Ryan

"Your welcome son and I'm glad that you are stepping up and helping out." said Jessie before walking down the hall were Mary was waiting in the Kitchen.

"So?" asked Mary looking up and seeing Jessie coming into the Kitchen.

"Ryan said he would like to go to waffle house and you will never guess what the sounds we heard was." said Jessie smiling at what he found.

"What was the noise?" asked Mary taking a sip of her coffee.

"Lea is here and Ryan is taking care of her ." said Jessie

"Really? how sweet." said Mary smiling.

"Its shocking he is even going to cancel going out of his friends to watch her I never thought that I would see the day that he would have done that." said Jessie getting himself a cup of coffee.

"Well I'm glad he's growing up and becoming more responsible." said Mary

"I will be back soon did we find out what every one wanted to eat?" asked Jessie getting his keys.

"Yep." said Mary handing Jessie the list of orders.

"Ok then ill be back as soon as I can ." said Jessie going over and giving her a kiss before leaving.

00000

"Were do we go from here?" asked Trini not moving her head off of Jas shoulder.

"How about getting the results of your test if can you to let go of each other long enough to do that ." asked Jade walking up looking at Trini and Jason

"I'm sorry but Jade wont keep her nose out of other peoples business." said Su walking in

"Its fine. But what results are you guys talking about?" asked Jason raising up to look at both Jade and Su.

"We did X-rays to determine if she could go home today." said Su looking over at Jason

"Well what did you find out Su can I go home?" asked Trini looking up at her.

"You can go home but on one condition." said Su crossing her arms.

"What ever it is ill make sure she does it." said Jason looking over at Trini.

"Ok then Shang will be here in just a few, so you can sign the discharge papers said Su

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." said Jade seeing her brother walking down the hall.

"Ha very funny Jade." said Shang walking in

"Gee's I hope Lea don't do that when she gets older whispered Trini

"Yeah me either whispered Jason back to Trini

"Ok lets here it Shang what do you want me to do I really want to get home to Lea her birthday is tomorrow and Billy and I have not even started to work on her birthday present yet." said Trini not realizing the look on Jason's face.

"The condition is that you take it easy. Do we have a deal?" said Shang

"Yeah you have a deal I don't thank that Jason's going to let me do to much right now." said Trini

" Well that's good to know and I'll see you two tomorrow afternoon for the party." said Shang

"Alright and thanks bro." said Jason

"I can't wait to surprise Lea." said Trini wail she was being taken to the truck.

"I know." said Jason walking behind her.

"I really need to call Billy when we get home so we can work on that present." said Trini getting into Jason's truck slowly.

"Ok." said Jason helping her into his truck and getting in himself.

00000

"Umm Mary there is a red tuck out here." yelled Abby with her head in the door.

"That's probably Jason." said Mary

"Easy take your time I got ya." said Jason walking up to the porch with Trini.

"Oh my gosh!! Trini your home!!" said Mary walking out the door.

"Finely I didn't think I was ever going to get out of there." said Trini

"Well I'm so glad your home." said Mary giving her a hug careful not to hurt her.

"And who are you?" asked Trini after getting hit with a ball in the side.

"I'm Abby." said Abby glaring at over at Trini.

"Abby Young why did you hit Trini with that ball." said Mary looking over at Abby with her arms crossed

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." said Abby about to cry.

"Mom its alright she didn't mean to I'm fine I just need to set I'm getting tired." said Trini trying not to look as tired as she was.

"Alright sweetheart lets get you comfortable." said Mary

"I got ya Tri said Jason picking her up causing her to freak out on him.

"What on earth is going on." said Ryan running into the living room

"Trini's home." said Mary smiling over at Ryan

"Was Lea any problem wail I was gone?" asked Jason sitting Trini in the recliner.

"Nope." said Ryan

"What do I owe you for taking care of her bud?" asked Jason taking his wallet out of is pocket and taking money out.

"Nothing man I had fun." said Ryan

"Your dad told me that you put off going out with your friends to take care of her." said Mary

"Yeah so.. I can go see them whenever." said Ryan

"Well thank you for watching Lea it really means a lot we'll come up with something to repay you for doing this for us." said Trini with her eyes half closed.

"Don't worry about it." said Ryan looking up at his step sister.

"I'll be right back Mary I need to call Kim and let her know that Tri's home so we can get this started the sooner the better." said Jason stepping into the Dean and calling Kim's cell.

"Hello?" said a sleepy Kim

"Hey sis its Jas I was just calling to let you know that Tri got to come home and I talked to her about testifying and she said that she would do it." said Jason

"Oh that's great Jas." said Kim yawning

"Is there something that we need to do now that she has agree to do this?" asked Jason

"How about we have lunch tomorrow and discuss the details." said Kim

"I don't know Sis Lea's birthday is tomorrow and I'm not sure that Tri is going to go for that." said Jason walking over to the door and looking out to check on her.

"Oh sorry I forgot. How about lunch Friday?" asked Kim

"Um yeah that will be fine what time and were?" asked Jason rubbing the back of his head.

"I'll let you know at the party and what time is that and where?" asked Kim

"Its at my place at about 1:00." said Jason sighing

"Ok see ya then." said Kim

"Before you go I was just wondering does Tommy still talk to some of his racing buddies?" asked Jason

"I think so. Why do you ask?" asked Kim

"Well Ryan watched Lea for me today and canceled what he had planed with his friends and he wont take money for doing it and think Jessie said the he like racing and monster trucks and that type thing so I thought about seeing if Tommy had some tickets or could get me some tickets for Ryan." said Jason

"I'll ask him." said Kim

"Thanks sis it really would mean a lot if you would." said Jason

"I'll try my best." said Kim making a groaning sound.

"Sis are you ok you don't sound so go are you and the little one ok ?" asked Jason worry in his voice.

"Yeah I'm just tired." said Kim yawning

"Oh well you get some rest and we'll see you tomorrow." said Jason

"Ok bye Jas." said Kim before hanging up.

"Aw look who's wake." said Ryan walking into his room to check on Lea.

"Dada." said Lea wail scrubbing her eyes

"Hey there your alright your daddy's in the other room." said Ryan getting on his knees down to her level.

"Me not post to talk to strangers and me not no ewe Mr." said Lea putting her hands over her mouth

"I'm your uncle Ryan. if you want I can take you to see your dad." said Ryan

"Otay." said Lea holding her arms up for Ryan to take her to her daddy.

"Up we go look see there's your daddy little one." said Ryan walking into the dean

"dada!!" said Lea as soon as Jason came into site.

"Shh princess not so loud someone's taking a nap.' said Jason walking over to the dean door to let Lea see Trini sleeping in the recliner in the living room.

"Momma." said Lea with a glimmer in her eyes

"Yeah mommy go to come home a day early so she wouldn't miss your birthday tomorrow what ya think about that?" asked Jason

"Yay." said Lea wail clapping her hands.

"Oh so are you a moma's girl or a daddy's girl little bit?" asked Ryan walking up to her

" This should answer that man watch Jason sits Lea down and opens the door to the den so Lea can get to the living room and Lea walks right to Trini.

"Do I need to get her before she wakes her up? Asked Ryan looking over at Jason

"Nah I'll get her." said Jason going over and picking her up

"Down peas wants mommy to pay with me dada." said Lea kicking her legs thinking Jason's playing with her.

"Shh mommy's sleeping." said Jason turning her around to face him.

"No sheep wake ups peas wants to pay with mommy." said Lea with Kim's puppy dog face.

"Lea sweet pea. How about I play with you? Then when mommy gets up and is feeling up to it, she will play with you." said Jason.

"No want mommy to play." said Lea starting to cry.

"I know. Shh or you'll get a time out." said Jason

"What's going on?" asked Trini looking up at Jason with droopy eyes.

"Lea's fussy but I'll handle it." said Jason

"Aright I need to call Billy." said Trini looking every were for her cell.

"You can wait. You need to rest." said Jason

"I feel fine and not it can't wait I need that by tomorrow." said Trini

"Trini you just got out of the hospital besides why do you need Billy's help." said Jason

"Because he's the only one that can help me with this that's why." said Trini letting out a sigh.

"Uh Lea why don't we go watch a cartoon wail mommy and daddy talk I think Abby's watching My Little Pony." said Ryan taking her form Jason.

"Me want mommy." said Lea looking at Ryan and then back to her mother

"Mommy will take you in just a minute go watch the cartoon with Abby and mommy will take you when we are done ok sweetie." said Trini

"Buts mama." said Lea

"Go on now sweetie be mommies good girl ok." said Trini sure that Jason wasn't going to let this way till they got home.

"Otay" said Lea giving up and going with Ryan back to Abby's room.

"What is it that you want to say now that out daughter is not in here to here what ever it is? Is this because I want to talk to Billy I wont no how to fix it what ever it is until you tell me Jas." said Trini

"Just do whatever. I'll watch Lea " said Jason letting out a sigh

"I think your jealous of Billy." said Trini smiling at him

"I am not." said Jason starting to walk to Abby's room,

"Mom what is that smile for what ever your thinking stop it." said Trini looking over at her mother who was sitting in the chair to the side of her.

"What ever do you mean?" asked Mary smiling over at Trini.

"That look right there the one were your reading into what ever your reading into to much." said Trini pointing at her mom.

"What look?" asked Mary

" Why do i get the feeling your going to try and play mach maker like you did when i was a kid?" asked Trini

" I'm not playing match maker." said Mary

"Your two have got to see this Jason is playing dress up with the girls." said Ryan walking into the living room.

"He is?" asked Mary

"yeah its great you guys have camera's ?" asked Ryan

"Yeah let me get mine." said Mary rushing out to where her camera was.

"Ewe purity dada." said Lea wail putting little yellow bows in his hair.

"Well I feel like goofy." said Jason looking at a mirror

"We go show mommy now dada you all done." said Lea getting him by the hand.

"Uh ok." said Jason getting up.

"No need baby mommy see's daddy just fine." said Trini taking a picture with her cell phone.

"Oh great there's evidence." said Jason

"Just wait till Kim see's this she's going to love it." said Trini pressing button on her cell.

"No don't send it to Kim . She'll post it on her my space." said Jason

"And if I do then what you going to do Scott hum." said Trini with her hand on the button.

"I'm going to get revenge." said Jason smirking.

"Oops my finger slipped." said Trini before closing her cell.

"Darn you." said Jason

"DADA!!! That bad ewe gets a times out." said Lea putting her little hand on her hip.

"Aw man." said Jason before getting put in the corner.

"This is great mom I want a copy of this." said Trini almost crying she's laughing so hard.

"Oh don't worry i can arrange that." said Mary wail filming.

"Ok baby girl daddy's been tortured enough we'll let him by with this one." said Trini making everyone laugh.

"Trini's right its getting late Abby you'll have get ready for bed soon." said Mary

"Aw but I don't want to." said Abby pouting

"Yeah we need to be heading home to I know someone that's post to be resting and taking it easy." said Jason picking up Lea.

"Why don't you three stay here for tonight?" asked Mary

"I don't want to impose on you guys will you have enough room for all of us?" asked Jason

"Of course. there a guest room." said Mary

"Big enough for the three of us?" asked Jason putting his arm around Trini.

"You guys don't take up much room." said Mary shaking her head

"Lee Lee can sleep with me in my room." said Abby looking up at Mary with a big grin on her face.

"If its ok with Trini." said Mary looking over at Trini and Jason

"Well I … I don't know." said Trini looking at Lea and back to Jason.

"Please!!" said both of the girls together.

"Oh alright if you want to but you have to be in bed by your bed time." said Trini

"Otay mommy me will me promise." said Lea

"Well lets get you cleaned up and ready for bed two you don't have to long." said Trini walking over to Lea to pick her up.

"Otay." said Lea holding her arms up.

"Easy sweetie are you sure you need to be picking her up right now?" asked Mary looking over at Jason for some help.

"Its alright Mary she'll be fine." said Jason looking over at her.

"Ok well I know her birthday is tomorrow but she needs something clean to ware to bed unless you got something for her I'll give it to her early." said Mary.

"I've got some clothes for her to wear but thanks Mary." said Jason going to his truck and getting her bag

"Mom do I still have some of my old close here I could really use some." said Trini heading into the bathroom in guest room with Lea on her hip.

"Yeah sweetie. do you need me to go and get you some?" asked Mary

"yes please if you don't mind." said Trini

"No I don't mind. I'll be right back with them." said Mary

"Alright we'll be in the guest bathroom." said Trini walking into the bed room and closing the door behind her.

"Ok." said Mary going and getting Trini's clothes

"Come in." said Trini after hearing a knock on the door wail in the shower washing Lea.

"I'm laying your clothes on the sink." said Mary

" Thanks mom can you hand her Jason she's done?" asked Trini pulling back the curtain to take Lea out for getting about her scares that were showing on her arms and other places on her body.

"Oh my gosh Trini. How did you get those scars." said Mary as she took Lea

"That's just what happens when Gustav doesn't get his way or don't do what your told when your told." said Trini hiding behind the curtain

Mary walks out of the room with Lea only to run into Jason" Dada mommy has boo boo's all over." said Lea looking up at her daddy with big brown eyes.

"I know but don't worry ok daddy will make sure she will never get those kind of boo boos again." said Jason

"You know about them do you know how she got them?" asked Mary looking over at Jason

"Gustav did it." said Jason through greeted teeth.

" Not exactly." said Trini coming out of the bathroom in the night close that he mom brought her.

"Huh? what do you mean?" asked Jason

"I don't want to talk about it." said Trini drying her hair.

Then why did you say that then ?" asked Jason

"Because… because it is the truth he had it done he didn't do it himself." said Trini.

"I'll take Lea and start super wail you to talk about this." said Mary after putting Leas night gown on

"Ok thanks Mary we wont be long." said Jason closing the door and going to set next to Trini.

"Jas please I don't want to talk about this can't we just forget about it." said Trini putting her head in her hands.

"I'd really like to talk about this." said Jason

"Why we can't change what happen what's done is done I've

Already hurt you enough." said Trini almost in tears

"Trini please tell me. You know you can tell me anything." said Jason

"When I got caught talking to Kim he had all my food taken away for about week then I found out about Lea and tried to write you and the other to tell you and he found the letter he decided that would make me pay and show me what happens when people go agents him that's when I tried to us what was left of my power to try to help the man but it backfired after that I was drug back to my room and I thought that it was over but they came back a day later and decided that they wanted to ….." said Trini stopping in mid sentence.

"That they wanted to?" asked Jason looking at Trini.

"There was to many of them I tried to fight back but I guess with out eating for so long I just didn't have the power." said Trini now in tears.

Shh its alright Tri its alright." said Jason reaching over and hugging her.

"I wanted to tell you but you were already mad and I thought that if you knew that you wouldn't want anything to do with me or Lea anymore if you changed your mind I'm sure mom will let us stay here until I find us some were to go." said Trini crying into his shoulder.

"I'm not mad. I just wish you would've told me sooner. Your staying with me." said Jason

"You mean you still want us to stay with you even after what happen?" asked Trini.

"Yeah of course." said Jason

"Any thing else you want to know?" asked Trini

"Is there anything else I need to know?" asked Jason rubbing the back of his neck.

" No but can i ask you something?" asked Trini

"Sure." said Jason looking Trini in the eye.

"What do you have agents Billy and don't try to get out of it this time." said Trini

"I have nothing against Billy. I'm just jealous of him." said Jason

"Ha I knew it. But I just don't understand why." said Trini

"Because you were always asking for him and not me." said Jason

"The reason I have been asking for him is I asked him to make Lea something so she could be a kid and eat candy and not have to worry about changing and being made fun of her I didn't ask you for help because I know your not to good with things like that." said Trini

"So I'm not smart enough for you huh?" said Jason hurt at what Trini just said.

" Well do you know how to manipulate the morphing grid to transfer whats left of my power form Lea back to me or into an object?

"No I don't wait you can do that?" asked Jason

"Yes it can be done and Billy knows how to do it but if it bothers you that much then I'll just tell him not to." said Trini.

"No go ahead our little girl deserves to have a life like that I'll be good." said Jason smiling over at her,

"Oh and just so you know I didn't send that picture for Kim like you thought." said Trini standing up

"You didn't?" said Jason

"No would I do something like that." said Trini smiling.

"No I don't think so.' said Jason standing up with her.

"We better get out there before Lea drives mom crazy with all her questions." said Trini heading towards the door.

"Ah yes the questions she sure does want to know a lot." said Jason walking out of the room with Trini.

"Lee Lee mommy and daddy are done talking so we can play what ever you and Abby want to play now." said Trini stopping in the living room

"YAY!!!" yelled both of the girls jumping up and down.

"What do you to want to play?" asked Trini setting in the floor with both of the girls

"Candy Land Candy Land." said Abby running to go and get the game from her year.

00000

"Kimmie the pizza's here." said Tommy walking into there room with the pizza box.

"Ok thanks handsome." said Kim trying to sit up.

"Are you ok you don't look so good?" asked Tommy helping Kim up putting a pillow behind her back and moving the hair out of her face.

"I'm fine." said Kim opening the box to get her some pizza out.

"Are you sure honey you feel worm to me." said Tommy getting worried by the minute.

"Yes dear I'm sure I'm fine and so is the little one we are just hungry that's all." said Kim biting into he peace of pizza.

"Alright if your sure but after you eat your going straight to bed I don't want anything happing to you or my little guy." said Tommy patting Kim on the belly.

"Ok." said Kim wail eating he second peace of pizza.

"Well I have some work in the lab and some paper to grade so I might be a wail." said Tommy.

"Alright. don't worry about me. I'm fine." said Kim

"You know I can't help it I just want you and the little one to be safe that's why I'm going to do all the house work form now and you don't do anything but lay around watch movies read or what ever you girls do." said Tommy before kissing her on the cheek.

"Alright dear." said Kim getting agitated.

"Just beep me if you need any thing." said Tommy leaving the room.

00000

"No Lee Lee that's purple not red .Red is the color that daddy's truck is see." said Trini pointing out the window to Jason's truck.

"Otay mommy." said Lea moving her gingerbread man to the color that matched her daddy's truck

"Alright kinds the dinners done its time to eat." said Mary wail Jason was setting the table for all of them.

"Will Jessie not be joining us?' Jason looking over at Mary.

"No he never gets home till after we have all went to bed lately not since what happen to her." said Ryan pointing to Trini as she walked threw the door.

"Oh I see well I guess that's just part of the job." said Jason thinking back to what Z had shown him.

"He doesn't spend any time with us any more since he got married to Mary not that I don't like you or any thing like that Mary I just wish things could be like the used to and dad had more to do with us and not his job." said Ryan and Abby nodding here head in agreement with her brother.

"I know dear and I have tried to get him to I really have but you know how he is when he gets his mind set on something like this." said Mary sitting down at the table no one said anything after that just ate in silence until bed time.

00000

"Jas I have been thinking if I asked you to do something would you do it?" asked Trini coming out of the bathroom in her

"That depends on what it is Tigger what's on your mind.' asked Jason propping up on one hand to look at Trini.

"Well I know that tomorrow's Lea's birthday and all but I feel really bad about what Ryan said at dinner if it hadn't been for me then they could have time together I guess what I'm trying to ask is do you think that you and the guys could get together and do something with Ryan like a guys day out or something?" asked Trini before pulling the covers back and getting into the bed.

"Yeah I think I can do that providing that there is no attacks or anything we can go to the park and play basket ball or something." said Jason smiling over at her.

"Thanks Rex you have no idea what this means to me and I'll get with Kim and come up for something they she, I , Lea and Abby can do tomorrow at the party." said Trini before shivering.

"There is no need to think me Tigger your shivering." said Jason frowning.

"Its just a little cold in here that's all I'll be fine." said Trini smiling at him before getting him by the hand and rubbing her thump over it.

"Come here you before you turn into a pop sickle." said Jason grabbing her arm and pulling her closer to him.

"I love you Rex and I'm sorry for every thing that I put you threw I really am." said Trini snuggling into his shoulder.

"I love you to Tigger and don't you ever forget it and like you said that's in the past all that matters now is that I have you and Lea and this is how it was meant to be." said Jason leaning down to kiss a half asleep Trini before falling asleep himself.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers.

Chapter33

"It's my burp day !!!" yelled Lea running into the room and jumping on the bed with Trini and Jason.

"Just five more minutes" said Jason rolling over

"But dada it my burp day." said Lea flopping down on his side.

"I know but daddy is sleepy." said Jason

"Did we decide were to have her party at here or your place?" asked Trini looking up at the clock on the table.

"We can have it here if you want." said Jason

"What do you say little one you want your birthday at grandma's or daddy's house?" asked Trini moving Lea's hair out of her face.

"Grandmas!!" said Lea yelling at the top of her lungs.

"Shh lets let daddy sleep wail we get ready for your party said Trini getting up out of bed.

" Otay me sorry dada." said Lea crawling over and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Its ok princess." said Jason. Rubbing Lea on the back of her hand

"Lets go call Aunt Kimmie so she can come help mommy with your party." said Trini taking Lea and going into the den and calling Kim.

"Otay." mommy me help to." said Lea reaching over and hugging Trini wail she was dialing Kim's number.

0000

"Kim what are you doing you shouldn't be doing that you might get hurt." said Tommy taking the close basket from her and making her set down as the phone started ringing.

"The clothes are dirty." said Kim

"I take care of them you just relax." said Tommy going into the laundry room

"How about answering the phone." said Tommy

"Fine but you'll regret it." said Kim angrily stomping to the phone and answering it.

"Now Kimmie watch your temper I don't want your blood presser to get to high its not good for you or the little one." said Tommy.

"Hello?" said Kim gripping the phone tightly.

" Girl are you ok? did i just here something crash agents the wall?" asked Trini holding the phone out away from her ear.

"Sorry hormones heh." said Kim

"Would you like to come and help me with Lee Lee's party she wants to have it at grandmas house instead of daddy's house." said Trini

"Yeah. anything to get me away from Mr. Mom." said Kim glaring at Tommy

"I'll be there in 20 minutes if Jas will give me the keys." Said Trini..

"Ok." said Kim sighing with relief

"There's some one down here hopping at my feet that wants to talk to you." said Trini handing Lea the phone

"Hey Lee Lee. happy birthday." said Kim smiling into the phone

"Aunt Dimmie how ewe know it me burp day." asked Lea.

"Sweetie aunt Kimmie knows all." said Kim

"Gasps ewe does? Me wants to go pay with Abby now. Here mommy pack. " said Lea chunking the cell at Trini.

"Ok bye sweetie." said Kim

" Well aren't we full of energy this morning I'll see you in 20 minutes ." said Trini before hanging up

"Lets go find Ryan.: said the girls running down the hall.

"Jas I know your trying to sleep but I need your keys before Kim kills her husband." said Trini tip toeing into the room.

"There on the night stand." said Jason with his eyes still closed

0000

Sweetie why are you sitting on the porch and not in the house?" asked Trini pulling up in Jason's truck.

"I couldn't take it another second with that jerk." said Kim.

"You didn't kill him did you?" asked Trini hugging Kim and rubbing her back.

"No but I wanted to." said Kim tearing up and laying her head on Trini's shoulders

"I know it seems like you want to kill him now girl but its just the hormones talking I promise." said Trini helping Kim up and walking back to Jason's truck and heading back to her mom's house.

"Tri I just don't know how you did this I didn't think being pregnant would be this hard." said Kim looking out the window of the truck.

"Well don't hate me but I would give anything to have what you have right now with Tommy even the little fights but I messed up I hurt the one person that I loved the most. All I seemed to do wail I was carrying Lea was cry but giving the circumstances they didn't pay to much attention."' said Trini looking over at Kim and back to the road.

"It must have been terrible I should have never left you there I knew something didn't feel right you could have lost every thing Lee Lee included." said Kim rapping her arms around here belly with out thinking.

"None of that matters any more Jason Lea and I are together now and we are working things out and talking more he seems to be ok with every thing. I'm scared to death but I do really want to put every thing that has happen in the past and put it behind me so we can have a normal life again." said Trini turning down the road to her mothers house.

"I really want you to be able to be happy to Tri but we really need to get the case started before any of that can happen." said Kim before letting out a gasp of air.

"Kimmie are you alright that didn't sound good?" asked Trini with a worried look on her face.

"Um yeah Tri I'm fine it just that when the baby kicks now it really hurts there's not to much room for my little Kicker to move any more that's all." said Kim taking a beep breath.

"Ok but if it gets to much you let me know ok you look like your going to be ready any day now. Wait did I just call the baby your little Kicker ?" asked Trini turning into her mothers drive way

"Yes I did we decided that we didn't want to know what the baby was we wanted to be surprised." said Kim rubbing her belly.

"Oh I see so what do you think its going to be do you have a preference?" asked Trini putting the truck in park.

"No it doesn't really matter to me what it is but Tommy really wants it to be a boy so he can pass on tritons and things like that I guess he really didn't say why but I think that has something to do with it." said Kim shaking her head

"Ah yeah that sounds about right I guess its not the same if you are a guy and have a daughter. I have never thought of it that way." said Trini shrugging her shoulders.

"It's a guy thing Tri I don't understand it but enough of that we have a party to get ready for." said Kim getting out of the truck and picking up the bags of balloons and streamers

"I will get all the rest of this Kim you go on inside and I'll be right be hind you." said Trini getting out of the truck and getting the cake candles and party hats and heading into the house to fine Abby, Ryan and Lea playing a game of twister in the living room

"Do you two need any help getting any thing out of the truck?" asked Ryan looking up from the sinner.

"Um no I think we got it all but thanks anyway Ryan." said Trini smiling over at all three of them

"Its not a problem let me know if you guys need anything. Oh sorry girls Left foot on yellow" said Ryan laughing when lea put her right foot on yellow instead of her right.

"Well you three have fun I better get in the kitchen and start getting the food ready I slept longer then I meant to." said Trini making her way over to the kitchen door.

A/N: Well there it is chapter 33 I hope that everyone likes it I'm sorry that it has taken me so very long to get this chapter posted but I guess its better late then never. Well enjoy ill do my best to get the next chapter up sooner.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I don't know the power rangers

"Me wants to help Aunt Dimmie." said Lea running into the Kitchen and laying her head on Kim's belly.

"What is it Lea sweetie?" asked Kim

"Ewe belly hit me's" said Lea raising up and looking at Kim's belly

"You ran into it." said Kim laughing

"I think she is talking about the baby girl." said Trini taking to bottles of water out of the fringe and giving Kim one.

"Oh the baby kicked you." said Kim

"Baby were baby me no see baby." said Lea looking around the room.

"The baby is in my tummy." said Kim

Lea gasps in disbelief "Aunt Dimmie eatted a baby ewe Lee Lee to. Said Lea puckering up to cry.

"No I didn't eat a baby." said Kim

"Hows did it gets in there den?" asked Lea pocking Kim with here finger

"Uh thats something you will learn when your older." said Kim

"Mommy has baby in here tummy too?" asked Lea running over to Tri and pocking her belly to.

"No." said Kim

"Me go tell dada." said Lea waddling off to the guess room.

"Uh…" said Kim

"What's the matter Kimmie are you ok sweetie?" asked Trini

"Dada Dada mommy eatted a baby likes Aunt dimmie." said Lea running into the room

"Do What?" said Jason

"Mommy her gots a baby in her tummy likes Aunt Dimmie." said Lea

"She does?" asked Jason not sure what else to say

"Uh huh." said Lea clapping her hands

" "Ok I think I need to sit down." said Jason sitting down

"Ewe otay dada?" asked Lea looking up at her daddy with her big brown eyes.

I'm not sure Lea." said Jason

"Lea Abby is looking for you she is helping Aunt Kimmie with your balloons." said Trini pecking on the door to the guest room.

"Hey Tri can we talk a sec?" said Jason

"Uh sure is something wrong?" asked Trini moving to the said to let Lea out of the room.

"Well no but its about what Lea just told me." said Jason

"And what was that?" asked Trini coming over and sitting next to him.

"She said you have a baby in your tummy." said Jason

"I see and you want to know if its true." said Trini wishing that she hand not bet with Kim after all.

"Yeah." said Jason

"No Rex I'm not I mean we haven't even done anything since we were in Switzerland. "Yeah I know I was just wondering." said Jason yawning

"Lea wants to know how Kim's baby got in her belly." said Trini

"So thats what that was alll about?" said Jason

"Uh huh so she has came up with the idea that Kim and i ate babies." said Trini

" Really." said Jason starting to laugh.

"Yea and i thought it best just to go along with it." said Trini

"Oh ok." said Jason yawning once again

"Did Lea wake you up again you still look tired." said Trini putting a hand on his shoulder.

"No I was awake when she came in here." said Jason

"Oh ok well I better get back in there before Lea gets to wild and to much for Kim to handle." said Trini standing up to walk out of the room.

"Aunt Dimmie Ewe belly hurt me needs to gets mommy?" asked Lea wail playing with her balloon.

"I'm fine sweetie its ok its just the baby moving around." said Kim smiling down at Lea.

"Never fear the Zack man is here and I brought the tones." said Zack walking up to Kim and Lea in the back yard followed by Aisha holding a puppy with a bow around its neck.

"Hey Guys." said Kim getting up and hugging them

"Hey girl you look tired is there anything I can help you guys with?" asked Aisha still holding the puppy.

"Nah but thanks Sha." said Kim

"Honey don't you think you should have asked Jason and Trini about getting that puppy before bringing it with us I mean she's just 2 after all." said Zack

"I know but I know they'll like the puppy." said Aisha

"Puppy me wants puppy." said Lea looking up to see the puppy that Aisha had in her arms

"See I knew she would like her." said Aisha

"Dada me got puppy me keep otay." said Lea laying over on the puppy

"I don't know Leelee." said Jason

"See I told you Sha I'll just take her and put her in the car till time to go." said Zack reaching down and picking up the puppy.

"I didn't say no bro. Me and Tri will have to talk about it." said Jason

"Talk about what?" asked Trini walking into the backyard with the rest of the party guest.

"Sha wants to give Lee lee a puppy." said Jason

"I don't know she's just two." said Trini

"I don't know sweetie your just to little." said Trini

"Me like doggie." said Lea

"Aunt Kimmie taught that face wail I was sick didn't she?" asked Trini looking down at the puppy dog face that she knew all to well to be Kim's

" "Sorry Tri." said Kim

"Oh come on guys I can't take her back she's been at the shelter to long and you know what happens if they don't get adopted." said Aisha

"Yeah. Come on guys." said Kim

"I have been waiting to do this for a year and half honey it's up to daddy but I think your still to little." said Trini looking over at Jason and smiling

"Yeah we can keep the puppy." said Jason

"Yay!! Dada is the bestest." said Lea running up and hugging him with the puppy right on her heels

"Well thank you sweetie." said Jason laughing.

"Well lets get this party started said Jade looking over at Ryan and picking up Lea

"What's a party with out cake." Su young bringing the cake out and putting in on the pick nick table

"Yay Cake!!" said Lea

"Billy did you bring the necklace that we made?" asked Trini going up and getting Billy's arm.

"Affirmative." said Billy handing Trini the box so she could open it.

"But me's can have none cause me scary me scared dada mommy lastes time." said Lea looking down at the ground.

"Well me and your mommy made something that might stop that." said Billy

"Come here sweetie as long as you have this on you can eat what ever you want said Trini putting the necklace on her that looked like a little silver dragon holding a little crystal ball in its claws.

""Really?" asked Lea

"Really now what are you waiting for go have fun and when we are done me you Aunt Kimme aunt Jade, Aunt Su and Abby are going to have a girls night out." said Trini

"Otay." said Lea

"Kim hun you don't look so good are you ok?" asked Aisha

"Yeah. I just feel a little tired." said Kim

"Do you want me to get Tommy he and Jas is fighting over who is going to start the grilling." said Trini followed by her mother.

"Nah. I think I'll be ok when I get something to eat." said Kim

"If you would like dear you can go and lay down a bit in the den or guest room ." said Mary

"Ok." said Kim

"Do you want me to help you Kim Lea will be fine till I get back?" asked Trini helping her up out of her chair.

"Yeah." said Kim leaning over on Trini for some support

"Maybe we should but off our girls night out for a few days Kim I mean not that I don't want to go out to night but Shang did say take it easy and you really don't need to be walking to much right now let alone with two kids with us." said Trini opening the guest room door and helping Kim set down on the bed.

"Aw but im really looking forward to going." said Kim

"We will she Kimmie just rest now and ill be back in a little bit to check on ya I don't want anything to happen to my nephew." said Trini

"Ok but I'm alright." said Kim

"Call me if you need anything I'll leave the door open." said Trini

"Ok." said Kim falling asleep

"Jas save Kim some food she went to lay down she's really tired I'll go wake her in about an hour." said Trini walking back to the back yard

"ok." said Jason as he flipped a burger

"She really does like that puppy doesn't she but are you sure we can handle it along with every thing else that is going on right now?" asked Trini wail watching Lea from the patio

"Yeah don't worry ok." said Jason kissing her forehead

"I can't help it you sill look tired yourself." said Trini hugging him.

"I am a little tired." said Jason

"What did you and Tommy do get into a fist fight over the cooking." said Trini smiling at the thought.

-2 hours later-

"Kim wake up you need to eat something." said Trini going over to her and shaking careful not to shake her to hard.

"Ok." said Kim setting up

"What's wrong?" asked Trini seeing Kim wince

"Oh man." said Kim in pain.

"Kim what's the matter is there is there any thing that I can do?" asked Trini

"Ok I'll get Shang and Su can you get up?" asked Trini

"I can try." said Kim

"I can't help much Kim but you can lean on me." said Trini letting Kim lean on her for support

"Thanks Tri." said Kim leaning on Trini

"Umm Guys a little help here I think Kim's gone into labor." said Trini stopping at the patio door along with Kim

"Oh man we have to get her to the hospital." said Tommy going over and helping.

"Put her in my car and ill drive." said Shang followed by Su

"Ok." said Tommy and they took her to the car

"Lea why don't you and Abby and the puppy come inside." said Trini worried that they might get in the way of what's going on not knowing any better.

"But why mommy?" asked Lea still playing

"Aunt Kimmie and the others are having to leave in a hury and i don't wont ya to be in the way and get hurt

"Why is aunt dimmie having to leave?" asked Lea

"She is going to have the baby sweetie now you two come inside its getting late." said Trini

"Otay." said Lea Coming inside

"Rex she will be alright I promise there not going to let anything happen to her." said Trini after ushering the kids in the house.

"I know but I cant help worrying, she's my little sis." said Jason

"Why don't you go and see her and we can go home when you get back." said Trini hugging him.

"Ok. You want to come with?" asked Jason

"Mom and Jessie left and I don't think Ryan's going to want to watch them because I think Jade is still here." said Trini sighing

"What about Billy?" asked Jason

"If you want me to go I'll see if he can look after her for a little wail." said Trini

"Ok. I'll go get the car." said Jason

"Alright I'll be out there soon just let me tell them what's going on." said Trini

"Ok." said Jason going and getting the car

"Billy I hate to ask but Jason wants to go check on Kim do you think you can watch the girls for a little wail." said Trini trying not to yawn herself.

"Sure go on and keep in touch and let me know how it goes." said Billy

"I will thanks Billy." said Trini leaving before Lea knew she was gone

_At the hospital_

"Kim just calm down and remember your breathing ok." said Tommy

"Ok." said Kim

"Hey there sis how are you holding up?" asked Jason walking into the room and going to the other side of her bed.

I'm holding." said Kim clenching her teeth in pain

"Breaking my hand Kim your breaking my hand." said Tommy with tears in his eyes

"Oh my gosh. I'm so sorry!!" said Kim

"Is there any thing I can do I was worried and Tri and I came to see you but she's just out side." said Jason.

"Uh yeah man you could call her in here and take me to get a stiff drink they said it could take hours." said Tommy with gritted teeth.

"Bro you don't need a stiff drink." said Jason laughing

"You so wouldn't be saying that if you were sitting here with your hand broken." said Tommy

""Probably not." said Jason

"Do you mind if I step out for a little bit?" asked Tommy looking over at Kim to find her holding her breath.

"But what if the baby comes and your not here? I want you to be here." said Kim

"They said that it could take hours honey and ill just be right down the street and I'm just a teleport away. "Said Tommy rubbing her hand.

"Ok." sighed Kim

"I know it hurts but I don't really want you to take any drugs with the baby the book said it was bad for him." said Tommy

"Ok." said Kim

"Hey you two how is she doing?" asked Trini looking up to see Jas and Tommy coming out of Kim's room

"Good but i think she broke my hand." said Tommy

" You think she is bad you should have seen how I was with Lea no one wanted to get around me." said Trini

"Well we are going to get a drink we'll be back soon." said Tommy walking off

"Wow sweetie you don't look so hot have they gave you anything." said Trini walking into the room and set next to her bed.

"No." said Kim

"Do you want something I can tell someone for you sweetie?" asked Trini moving the hair off her head

"No I don't need anything." said Kim

"Is that Tommy talking or you if you are worried about it hurting the baby sweetie I wont Lea is fine and took something with her," said Trini

"I'm the one that doesn't want the drugs." said Kim

"Well ok then but you might change your mind later hon." said Trini

"I'm not." said Kim

"Well look who's here didn't Shang tell you to rest." said Su young walking into Kim's room.

"Yes." said Kim

"Kim do you want me to leave so to can rest?" asked Trini

"you don't have to." said Kim

"Aright Kim looks like about 30minutes or so we will be ready for you to start pushing." said Su Young.

"Ok." said Kim letting out a shaky breath

"Sweetie you look scared to death." said Trini after Su Young walked out of the room

"I'm fine Tri." said Kim hopping Trini wouldn't see threw the front she was putting on.

"If I have anymore kids I hope that I'm in as good a mood as you are right now." said Trini looking over at Kim

00000

"Billy not that I mind watching Lea and the Abby but how much longer do you think there going to be its getting late and I'm ready to go home." said Halley

"I'm not sure." said Billy

"I hate to say this I really do but this is bad parenting." said Halley

"What do you mean?" asked Billy.

"Can't you see she is taking advantage of you first with the necklace now she has you watching her kid wail there gone off some were." said Halley

"No she's not Hayley." said Billy

"Mommy! Mommy!" yelled Lea going form room to room.

"Lea Mommy and daddy aren't here they went with Aunt Kim and Uncle Tommy." said Billy picking her up and setting her on his lap at his computer

"Oh What's dat it hooks likes the thing mommy uses sometimes." said Lea looking at Billy's lap top and pointing her little finger at it

"It's a computer." said Billy

"Uncle Billwee what's a boyfriend?" asked Lea looking up at him with her brown eyes.

"Well there's two meanings to the word. One can mean a boy you are romantically involved with and a boy that's just a good friend." said Billy

"Was ewe and mommy evolved?" asked Lea

"Yes Billy did you and she date?" asked Healy walking up to wait for his answer

"Yes we did." said Billy ready for Hayley to be angry

"Well that explains a lot what happen to make you to split?" asked Healy putting her hands on her hips

"Mommy and Uncle Billwe not do that isn't not nice." said Lea

" Lea what makes you ask me this?" asked Billy rubbing her back

"Abby says her has a boyfriend and her said that her was going to marry him." said Lea

"Abby has a boyfriend?" asked Billy

"Uh huh her says her meet him in tools.." said Lea

"Oh ok." said Billy

00000

"Lets go man I'm sure Kim's about to go nuts wondering were I am and if I miss the birth of our first baby then she's going to kill me." said Tommy paying for their drinks.

"Ok man." said Jason as they walked out the door

"Look man I didn't mean that the way it sounded I know you missed out on a lot with Lea but who knows you guys might have another one soon." said Tommy

""It's ok bro." said Jason

"Don't count your zords before they hatch you power punks." said a voice in the shadows

"You don't know Gold boy well by the time this is all over it wont any longer matter every thing you each of you do gooders care about will be mine." said Mondo wail walking out of the shadows with a full army at his side.

" "Peh you talk big but can you back it up." said Jason ready for them to attack

"It doesn't matter as soon as I have the children it will all change the out come of what shall he and not even you power punks can stop them." said Mondo

"Your not getting those kids robo reject." said Tommy

"Just try and stop me you to have a fight on your hands." said Mondo disappearing leaving his small army to finish them off

"Peh he still underestimates us bro." said Jason taking out a cog

"Still lets get this rapped up soon man I have a really bad feeling about this." said Tommy

" "Yeah. I'll contact the others and have them watch the kids." said Jason pressing the button on his communicator then roundhouse kicking two cogs

"This had better be good I just walked into a all you can eat restaurant." said Rocky

"Sorry rocko bro. its ranger bis." said Jason

"Always when I'm eating. What's the problem man." said Rocky

"Big cog army. Get Tanya and get here." said Jason

"We are on our way." said Rocky

0000

"Just hold on Kimmie they should be here soon I promise." said Trini letting Kim squeeze her hand as the pain got worse.

-Kat and Adam come in- "Hey guys." said Kat out of breath

"No sweetie I know your in a lot of pain but you can't throw your things at people." said Trini watching as Kim picked up something to threw and taking it from her

"Is she going to be ok?" asked Adam hiding behind Kat

"You would be the same way if you tried to push out something the size of a watermelon out of a hole the size of a pin with out anything for pain." said Trini

"She will be fine." said Sue Young coming into the room

"Ok sweetie I don't think that we can wait any longer its time." said Trini

Tri can I talk to you real quick, Kat stay with Kim please." said Adam

"Yeah Adam just a minute Kim ill be right back ok." said Trini getting up and walking out side with Adam.

"Ok don't panic and do anything rash but Tommy and Jas are being held up by unexpected company and we expect some friends here." said Adam

"What why here what could possible be here that they want?" asked Trini

"The baby." said Adam

"Well between us right now I would feel sorry for them and I promise that I wont over react or panic." said Trini

"Ok. So be sure to keep a sharp eye out and not a word to kim, at least until she has the baby." said Adam

"I'll try just you guys be careful have you he anything from Jason and Tommy?" asked Trini

"Just telling us to guard the kids." said Adam

"Wait kids Kim's not having twins Adam." said Trini starting to feel dizzy

"Don't worry Billy's got Lea and Zack was on his way there." said Adam

"I better get back in there to Kim can you try to get a hold of them Kim's going to want Tommy here for this or she's going to have his head." said Trini.

"Tommy, Jas come in." said Adam

"Yeah man we copy." said Tommy kicking the last Cog

"You better hurry Tommy. I think Kim is fixing to have the baby." said Adam

"We are teleporting there now man." said Tommy as he pressed the button

"I'm sure he will not miss this Kim just concentrate on getting the baby here ok." said Trini wail holding her hand and Kat was at her other side.

"No, He has to be here." said Kim

"I'm here Kim its going to be ok." said Tommy running in almost hitting Adam with the door

"Oh thank goodness." said Kim

"Sweetie do you want me to go now?" asked Trini looking over at Kim

"I would like for you to stay but I know you want to get back to lea." said Kim

"Billy is watching her but ill ask Jas and see what he says ok." said Trini

"Ok." said Kim

"Hey Rex you ok?" asked Trini coming up and sitting next to him.

"Yeah just tired." said Jason

"Kim wants me to stay but if you want to just go get Lea and head home we came." said Trini

" "What would you like to do?" asked Jason

"Well it sound's like it made it here so let me just go check on Kim real fast and we can go home alright." said Trini hearing the baby crying

"Ok. I'll go with ya." said Jason

"Hey congrats Kim so what do we have?" asked Trini walking into the room with Jason

" "Thanks Tri. A beautiful baby boy named TJ." said Kim smiling from ear to ear holding baby TJ.

"Is there anything I can do wail im here ?" asked Trini putting her arm around Jason to let him lean on her,

"No. Why don't you two go home and be with Lea. You can bring Lea tomorrow to meet the baby." said Kim

"Alright I'm sure that Billy is wondering were we are and Jas here looks like he's going to pass out at any time." said Trini.

"Alright see you two later. Tell Lea hi for me." said Kim

"So how does it feel to be a uncle?" asked Trini walking out to the parking lot with Jason to break the silent's

"Great." said Jason putting a arm around her.

"Are you sure your ok?" asked Trini stopping at the door

"Yeah I'm ok." said Jason

"Why do you think they want Lea and TJ for Adam told me Rex you don't have to be so tense or hide anything form me said Trini taking the keys form Jason and cranking the truck

"I'm not sure. To get to us definitely but other than that I'm not sure." said Jason

"And to think I thought about putting her into a day care so she would have kids her on age to play with." said Trini driving to her mothers house to get Lea

"I know but theres always when she starts school." said Jason

"I'll go in and get her so you can rest it doesn't look like Jessie and mom are back from there date yet." said Trini

"Ok." said Jason

"Hey guys we are back I hope she was not to much trouble." said Trini walking into the house

" "No she wasn't." said Billy

"Thanks again do I owe you any thing?" asked Trini taking out her wallet

"No." said Billy.

"Well we better get going Jas is waiting in the truck were is she?" asked Trini looking around the room.

"She's right here." said Billy pointing at the computer where lea was coloring

"Lee Lee are you ready to go home we are going to go see aunt Kim and the baby tomorrow." said Trini walking over to her and getting down to her eye level

"Mommy!!" said Lea hugging her

"We need to go Daddy's in the truck waiting on us." said Trini picking up Leah

"Okay." said Lea

"Ryan we are leaving call Jason's if you two need any thing ok." said Trini calling down the hall

"Ok." said Ryan

"Do you have all your stuff sweetie?" asked Trini noticing that Lea was getting heavier then before

"Uh huh." said Lea

"Lets get you two home sleepy head." said Trini walking out the door

00000

"Dada wake up wake up." said Lea holding her teddy bear.

" "Hmmm?" said Jason

" Me had a bad dream ewe and mommy left me's and didn't come back." said Lea

"Princess She's right here." said Jason getting up and picking her up.

"No dada don't wants to go back to me room me scared don't want ewe and mommy to leave me's." said Lead starting to cry

"Ok you dont have to." said Jason laying Lea next to Trini.

"Night night dada." said Lea." said Lea kissing him on the cheek

"Night." said Jason putting his arm over Lea and Trini and falling to sleep

N/A that's it for another chapter I hope every one likes it sorry it took so long to get it done this is Hermione475 saying good night


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

"Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers.

"No!" yelled Trini waking up in a cold sweat form her dream looking over at the clock to see that it said 630 am.

"Hon. you ok?" said Jason sitting up and yawning

"Yeah I think so it was just a bad dream sorry I didn't mean to wake you." said Trini.

"Its ok. You want some breakfast?" asked Jason getting out of the bed.

"At 6:30 in the morning isn't that a little early?" asked Trini

"Well I don't think so, but if you want to wait a little while thats ok with me." said Jason

"I think ill wait a little wail. Are you leaving ?" Asked Trini yawning

"Well I told Tommy I'd train with him today." said Jason

"Oh something's never change said Trini smiling

"Nope." said Jason walking over to the dresser to get his close for the day

"Well have fun don't beat him up to bad." said Trini laughing to herself

"Aw but then it'd be no fun." said Jason pouting

"Ok but if you up set Kim your on your on ." said Trini

"Well I don't want to do that so I think I will." said Jason laughing

"What to day isn't Friday is it ?" asked Trini looking at the calendar hanging on the wall next to the door

"Yeah it is." said Jason looking at her with a puzzled look on his face

"Oh no I really don't feel like telling Kim all that stuff today." said Trini letting out a sigh

"Oh that's right. I'm sorry I forgot about that. Did you want me to come with you?" asked Jason

"No its ok you go we'll be fine here." said Trini

"You sure? I can drop you off on my way." said Jason

"If you have the time to spare i guess that would work i really don't want to drive right now." said Trini

"Ok let me take a quick shower and we can be on our way." said Jason walking into the bathroom.

"Alright I'll get Lea ready wail you do that." said Trini getting up herself getting dressed

"Ok." said Jason turning the water on to the shower

"Mommy Lee Lee still Sheepie wined Lea cracking her eye lids

"Shh baby girl go back to sleep its ok." said Trini moving her hair out of her eyes and kissing her on her forehead before picking her up and going to the living room to wait for Jason

"You ready?" said Jason walking in twirling his keys.

"Uh huh if your ready. Can you carry Lea for me ? asked Trini holding a still sleeping Lea

"Yeah." said Jason taking Lea from Trini and helping her up on her feet.

"Do you think Kim's going to be up to this I mean after having the baby and all ?" asked Trini

"Yeah. You know that won't slow her down." said Jason

"Well you would be saying that if you did what she did said trini laughing

"Probably not. Well lets hit the road." said Jason laughing and opening the door for Trini

"Kimmie are sure you don't want me to stay and help with TJ ?" asked Tommy going over to the door and getting his gym bag

"Nah. Go have some guy time with Jas. Tri is the only appointment I have today anyway and she's coming here so ill be at home. I really want to have my head in the game on Tri's case." said Kim

"Ok call me if you need anything ok ." said Tommy giving Kim a quick kiss.

"Ok." said Kim putting her brief case in the back seat next to TJ

" So I guess I'll see you to at jas dojo when your finished ? asked Tommy

"Yep. I love you and have fun with Jas." said Kim kissing him and getting in her car.

"I will love you to and be careful." said Tommy watching Kim leave.*

"There's Kim's car you can just drop us off here I can walk in." said Trini looking out the window.

"Ok." said Jason stopping the car

" We finely made it. Where should i put Lea she's still sleeping?" asked Trini walking into Kim's office with Lea's head on her shoulder

"There's an extra blanket. You can make her a pallet." said Kim

"Ok are you sure you up to this right now i asked Jason but he said that you would be fine but if your not it can wait." said Trini taking the blanket form Kim and making Lea a pallet

in the floor laying her down and walking back to Kim's desk.

"Yeah I'm sure." said Kim

Well What now I mean I know I'm going to half to do this sooner or later so lets just get this over with." said Trini sitting down in front of Kim

"Ok." said Kim

"What do you want to know first?" asked Trini looking down at her hands

"When he started to change." said Kim

" I guess it was about three weeks after you left it just went down hill after that and then when Jason came to talk me into coming home it just exulted after that. Said Trini

"Alright. Well do you feel like talking about after Jason left." said Kim.,

"Um I guess so. When I walked back into the house I he was standing behind the door listening to the conversation that Jason and I was having then he started asking questions about who he was and what he wanted and just glared at me the hole time I was standing there." said Trini

"Hmmm interesting." said Kim writing on a note pad.

"What else do you need to know I just want to get this over with." said Trini looking over at Lea

"Alright. How about when everything happened." said Kim

"Well after I found out about Lea I wanted to tell you guys so I called you and I was caught by Gustav's goons and he ratted me out they took my cell and ever I called him on it witch was a bad idea because it didn't help anything they just took my food away and knocked me around. Then when i try writing the letter he said that he was going to show me what happens when people crossed him he dug me to another part of the house where there was a guy tied to a chair." said Trini sighing

"A guy tied to a chair?" asked Kim

"Yeah I'm still not sure what he had done but they killed him right in front of me I tried to help him and used what was left of my powers but they back fired

"How horrible." said Kim

"After that then I was taken back to my room and some hours later they came back and ….. Said Trini stopping in mid sentence

"And?" said Kim

"They took turns …. After they were Gustav had one of his goons to get rid of me I jumped out of the window and a gun shot then I don't remember any thing until I woke up at some kind of med bay." said Trini

"I think that's all I need for now I might have to talk to Jade and Sue later but I got everything that I need for now." said Kim.

Well I be i come to see some one to get my brother out of Jail and look who i find." said Gustav

"Who are you? You can't just barge in while I am with a client." said Kim standing up.

"It pains me to think you don't remember me Kim after all you stayed at my house for a long time, and that's my Dead Wife your talking to so i can do what ever i want to when it comes to her

"Oh trust me. Don't think I don't remember you, you sick bastard. What the hell are you doing in my office anyway? None of the lawyers will take your case." said Kim

"Well we will just see about that and I would watch your mouth around me Trini has seen first hand at where that can get you haven't you honey." said Gustav moving closer to the two of them.

"You think that I am scared of you?" said Kim stepping in front of Trini

" Aunt Kimmie mommy the baby is crying said Lea walking over to her aunt Kim and mommy rubbing her eyes

"Tri could you check on TJ for me? I have to call security to escort this intruder out." said Kim picking up her phone and calling security

"Sure Kim Leah come to mommy lets go check on TJ ok." said Trini getting up and picking her up and Glaring at Gustav before walking away.

"I need security to escort a man who barged into my office." said Kim into the phone while keeping a eye on Gustav.

No need i know my way out so mommy huh i would guess she's about what two that would make her mine or one of my guys said Gustav walking over to Leah.

"Don't you touch her! Yelled Trini wail feeding TJ his bottle

"I don't think so." said Kim stepping in front of Leah

Get out of my way you little bitch said Gustav backhanding Kim

"Well my husband won't like this." said Kim standing her ground and rubbing her cheek

"I'm not afraid of him or anyone for that matter." said Gustav

"Oh you should be. He is a karate expert." said Kim

"I think its time for you to leave Gustav there's the door I think its time you hit it." said Trini laying TJ down and walking next to Kim

"Yeah before security makes you." said Kim

"Looks like some people never learn there place you can't keep me from that kid she'll be mine in the end you'll see who knows I might even give her to one of my men who knows what they will do after that." said Gustav and walking off out the door with out another ward.

"Yeah that would be true if she was your kid but even then I'd protect my niece from you." said Kim glaring at the door where Gustav once was.

" Kim are you ok? I think we need to call the guys he might be waiting for us in the parking lot." Trini looking worried.

"Oh don 't worry. That's who security is." said Kim laughing

"You need some ice for your cheek do you think you can watch Lea and ill go get some form the lounge." said Trini

"It's best to stay together for right now." said Kim

"Yeah your right I hate that the guys had to stop there guy's day out for this it seems like something is always going wrong." said Trini just as the guys run threw the door.

"Hey guys." said Kim

"Oh my god Kim what happened to you did he do this? " asked Tommy seeing the brose on Kim's face.

"Yeah the bastard did. I told him you wouldn't like it either." said Kim

" Your right he's ass is grass when I see him said Tommy balling up his fist.

"That goes for me to are you ok sis we will make this guy pay." said Jason walking over to Kim

"I'm fine." said Kim

"It's otay baby the bad mans gone and the dada's are here now." said Lea pulling the blanket with TJ laying on it out of her hiding place.

"We better get going." said Kim

" Where are we going ?" asked Trini looking confused

"We'll go to mine and Tommy's house." said Kim

"We will be there soon I just want to swing by and lock up the dojo then we will be right over." said Jason picking up Lea and helping Tri to her feet.

"I will man you don't think he will try anything do you ?" asked Jason

"I think he will. He thinks Lea could be his daughter and threatened to take her." said Kim

"Oh man this isn't going to end good Jas just be careful man." said Tommy

"I will bro." said Jason walking out with Lea and Trini

" I thought that if I told Kim every thing that happen that this would be over I guess I was wrong." said Trini getting into Jason's Truck with Lea.

"Babe I believe you did the right thing." said Jason

" What if he tries to take Lea away I would lose it if something happened to you guys ." said Trini

"Don't worry I will not let anything happen to her or you." said Jason

"Jas you might take this wrong but this isn't like we are in high school you might really get hurt or worse." said Trini

"I know that but still I 'm go to protect you guys." said Jason

"Sorry that you guy day got cut short. Where are we heading I thought you were closing up the Youth Center?" asked Trini.

"No this is my and Tommy's dojo do you want to come take a look?" asked Jason turning of the truck

"Sure." said Trini

"Wow pretty Dragon dada ."said Lea getting down and waddling over to it next to the front desk.

"It sure is." said Jason

"You two have done a great job I guess you have every thing now." said Trini looking around.

"Almost every thing." said Jason grabbing Trini by the hand and turning her around to face him.

"Looks like you have every thing to me." said Trini smiling at him

"I will have every thing that is if you will help me make one of my childhood dreams come true." said Jason looking at Trini with a straight face.

"Oh and what dream would that be?" asked Trini

"The one where you marry me. Will you marry me Trini Elizabeth Kwan?" asked Jason holding out a yellow box with a gold band in it.

N/A: sorry it took so long to update I hope everyone likes itJJ


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I DONOT own the Power Rangers!

Chapter 36

" Ok beautiful TJ is down for his nap, that boy is more like me then I thought he can sleep throw anything once you talk him into going to sleep." said Tommy walking down the hallway with the baby monitor in his hand.

"Well handsome I hate to tell you I told you so but I did, I just wished that his sleeping habits and looks was all he was going to get from you but if what Adam said was true about those goons being after our baby it would seem that we have much more then just those little things to worry about . What do they want him for in the first place." said Kim looking up from her case files on the kitchen table to look at Tommy with tears in her eyes.

"Oh beautiful don't cry please every thing is going to be just fine, I don't know what they want with our son but I can tell you this for sure there is no way that either of those goons are going to get either TJ or Leah, there is not one of use on the team that wouldn't protect those kids with our life if that is what it takes." said Tommy going over to the Table to hug Kim.

"I'm sorry Tommy I just don't want to lose either of you ,every time I thank about what might happen , what could happen if there not stopped and what it would be like to lose you , one of my closest friends much less my little boy I just lose it. Said Kim pulling Tommy close and crying till she can cry no more.

"Sweetheart every thing will be fine you'll see your just beyond stressed out with work, just having the baby, with every thing with Trini and Jason And on top of all that your trying to run the office and don't even get me started on your mom and dad. It's just to much for you at one time you just need to relax and take a break. I have a idea why don't you go take you a nice long bath until Trini and Jason get here from the dojo with Leah I can handle every thing here you just go relax for a wail." said Tommy rubbing Kim's back

"That dose sound really nice right about now I can't even tell you how long its been since I have been able to just sit and relax in the tub and not have to worry about anything thank you handsome you're the greatest come get me when Tri and Jas get here the sooner we get started the better but for now it's the bath tub for me." said Kim setting up and taking her shoes off and heading towards the bathroom for some much needed relaxation.

000000

"Lee Lee you stay right here daddy's got to go calm down your mommy I'll be right back then we are going to go to Aunt Kim's house and stay with them for a little bit." said Jason leaving Leah next to the red and black dragons setting at the front desk to chase after a spasmodic Trini.

" This can't be happening it just can't be not again. Not after what I have been threw repeated Trini over and over to herself finely stopping in her tracks by a forceful grasp onto her forearm causing her to turn and face Jason whom had a worried look on his face.

"Tri baby look at me ok just look at me I need you to calm down before you pass out on me come on Tri slow your breathing down and talk to me if you don't tell me what's the problem them I can't fix it." said Jason now standing in front of Trini with both hand cupping her cheeks.

" This can't be happening it just can't be not again. Not after what I have been threw repeated Trini over and over to herself sinking to the floor causing Jason to fallow her as she melted towards the floor to set on her feet in the middle of the floor.

"Tri snap out of it and tell me what your talking about. What can't be happing Tri what why wont you tell. Said Jason grabbing Trini by the shoulders and shaking her trying to snap her out of her trance.

"What the hell is going on here Jason man stop that your going to hurt her shaking her that hard with her not being out off the hospital that long and in front of Leah to man really what the hell was you thinking.: said Adam running into the dojo to stop Jason from shaking a now welling 21 year old Trini .

"Adam man what are you doing here shouldn't you be home with Tanya or something?" asked Jason wail rubbing the back of his neck in frustration.

"I came by to get Tanya's birth day present that that I left here so that she couldn't find it and by the looks of things I would say it's a good thing that I came when I did man for someone that says he has great control you sure did lose it really fast man." Said Adam .

"I do have control man I don't know what came over me I guess its just every thing that is going on right now with finding out about being a dad after thanking that my girlfriend was dead for over a year and half to only find out she's alive and has been living on stony cannon this hole time then her getting hurt again by the guy that beat rapped and did god only knows what else to her it just all to much Adam its just to much." said Jason putting his head in his hand.

" Jas bro look I know all this frustrating but if anyone can get through it it's the two of you I know she's been through a lot hell you both have but together you to are a team and you guys have all of us for back up if you need us ." Said Adam looking at both Jason and Trini in turn.


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own the power rangers.

Chapter37

"Shang come on up stairs dinner will be done soon." said Sue young form the basement door .

"I'll be right up sweetheart I just have some last minute things I want to work on it should take long and ill be right up I promise." said Shang from his computer desk.

"Sue are you in here? I need to talk to you for a minute if you don't mine said Jade coming into the kitchen.

"Sure Jade I have about five or ten minutes before dinner will be ready what's on your mind?" asked Sue coming to sit at the table across form Jade.

"I was just going to let you know that well I'm sorry about the way that I have been acting and that I'm going to try to do better from now on , starting with school." said Jade wail nervously playing with her hands.

"Well I'm glade to here it Jade and I forgive you but if you don't mind me asking why the change of hart all of a sudden?" asked Sue

"You do really I mean …. He said that you would but I didn't thank that you would with all that I have done . I guess he was right." said Jade smiling to herself.

"Yes Jade I really do your just a kid and acting out I was a kid once I remember how it was to have the world on your shoulder. But who is this he your are talking about?" asked Sue

"Oh umm well…. Trini is going to kill me but its Ryan we met at Trini's moms house back when she was still staying there and we just kind of hit it off and we have been hanging out ever since then." said Jade blushing

"Oh I see well it looks like I'm going to have to have a talk with that boy ." said Shang coming into the kitchen with a straight face and looking over at Jade.

"Oh Shang no he's the first guy that I really like in a long time please don't mess this up for me you have to talk to every guy that I hang out with and then I never see them after that." said Jade with a worried look on her face.

"Shang don't go all big bad brother on the poor kid just give him a chance and see what happens I mean what's the worst thing that could happen." said Sue looking up at Shang form the table.

" Ok I wont go all big bad brother on the boy unless I see reason to but just for the record the other boy had it coming to them Jade and what kind of big brother would I be if I didn't look after my little sister." said Shang kissing Jade on the forehead.

"Oh gross I'm going to have to have another bath ." said Jade wiping off her forehead with the back of her hand sending Shang off with laughter into another room.

"You have to look over him sweetie your brother gets in touch with is feminine side every now and then." said Sue smiling at Jade.

"If that's what you want to call it. But anyways what I wanted to ask you is Ryan offered to help me get caught up with all the work I missed and this paper that's coming up and its worth two test grades. I guess what I'm asking is can I go over to his house so we can get started on it this weekend?" asked Jade

"Well I don't see why not as long is its ok with Mary and Jessie its fine with me sweetie just be home at oh lets say 1030." said Sue.

"Deal do you need any help finishing dinner?" asked Jade

"Sure you can set the table if you would like." said Sue handing her the plates.

000000

"So what my idiot brother has said is true my darling wife does have a little brat and her stupid little friends thank that they can keep her from me well we will just see about that." said Gustav before getting out of his car at the local inn and closing his door behind him.

N/A : well there it is guys sorry it took me so long I know its short but I'm having writers block if any one has any ideas about what they would like to see happen let me know and ill do my best to make it happen well until next time this is Hermione475 saying good night


End file.
